Cardfight! Vanguard - Ride of Fate
by Tandouji
Summary: Eredeti story, eredeti szereplőkkel, csak a játék és a motívumok kötik össze az eredetivel.
1. Chapter 1

**I. Fejezet**

**Az újonc**

- Neee! - kiáltotta Matsui mikor hirtelen felriadt egy újabb rémálomból, ami már évek óta kínozta.

Matsui felült az ágyán, és próbálta összeszedni magát. Izzadt volt, és remegett, a barna haja olyan volt, mint egy szalmakazal, kék szemei tele véraláfutásokkal. Nem aludt túl jól, ami nem is csoda, hiszen közeledett az a bizonyos nap, amitől annyira félt. Nem szerette ezt az időszakot az évben, és ezt nem rejtette véka alá. Ilyenkor senki sem szeretett volna a rosszabbik oldalára kerülni, azonban ma egészen új dolog volt készülőben, mivel új iskolában kezdte meg a második gimnáziumi osztályt. Még az iskola neve sem volt számára érdekes, csak az, hogy Tokyo egyik külső kerületében van, ahová egy bő héttel korábban költöztek. Valami Kannomori , vagy milyen akadémia Gimnáziumi tagozata volt. A lényeg, hogy két tömbnyire költöztek tőle.

- Felkeltél végre Matsui? – kérdezte édesanyja, aki bekukucskált az ajtón. Matsui láthatóan rá hasonlított.  
- Nem is tudtam volna nem felkelni… - morogta Matsui, miközben felkelt, és felöltözködött. – Mintha ágyúlövésre ébredtem volna.  
- Biztos csak egy újabb rémálom. – mondta az édesanyja barátságosan, igaz tudta, hogy Matsui gondterheltségének nagyon is van oka. – A reggeli az asztalon vár.

Matsui még mormogott valamit, de azt már senki sem hallotta. Hamarosan végzett a készülődéssel, és lement a földszintre, hogy még bekapjon valamit. Nagyon morcos kedvében volt, mivel még kishúga, Kari jelenlétét sem volt hajlandó észrevenni. Kari (egész pontosan Kimoshita Hikari) mint mindig, szeretetteljesen, csilingelő hangon kívánt jó reggelt Matsuinak, aki csak mordult egyet, majd leült enni. Kari már hozzá volt szokva ehhez, így csak visszasüllyedt a reggelijébe, hátrahajítva hosszú szőkésbarna haját. Ragyogó kék szemei élénken vizsgálgatták a nagy testvért, akiről példát akart venni, bár ilyenkor kb. a pokol fenekére kívánta, amiért ilyen tuskó volt.

- Elárulnád mi bajod? - kérdezte, felhúzva pisze kis orrát.  
- Semmi... - mondta Matsui tömören, miközben lapátolta befelé a reggelijét, mint aki egy hete nem evett.

Kari nem szerette, ha Matsui ilyen. Ő egészen más volt, életvidám, kedves kislány, aki csak az élet szép dolgainak élt. Kis szigor és komolyság persze rá is átragadt az utálatos bátyjáról, aki most is szokásos módon kipattintotta a szikrát kettőjük közt viselkedésével. Mindketten ugyanabba az iskolába jártak, ezt az egyenruhájuk is mutatta. Kari persze az általános iskolai tagozatba járt, ami külön rész volt a Gimitől. Matsui befalta a reggelijét, és szó nélkül távozott.

- Ez a fickó javíthatatlan. - morogta Kari sértődötten.  
- Ne bántsd! - mondta édesanyja, aki nagy kosárral a kezében érkezett meg az emeleti mosókonyhából. - Tudod milyen nap van ma igaz?  
- Ja igen... Az a bizonyos nap...

Kari szomorúan csücsörített. Utálta Matsuit, amikor morcos volt, de bántani azért nem akarta. Az évnek ebben a bizonyos részében a fiú egyébként eléggé mogorva volt, pláne, ha azok a rossz álmok kínozták. Eközben Matsui unottan sétált végig az utcán. Csak két saroknyit kellett sétálnia, de olyan lassan sétált, hogy mindenki elszaladt mellette. Nevettek, tréfálkoztak, jól érezték magukat. A tanítás 8. napja volt, és Matsui még csak most csatlakozott. Zsebre vágott kézzel ment előre némán, és nem is igazán vette fel a többieket. Egy fiú és egy lány közeledett azonban mögötte lassan, izgatott léptekkel, nem mertek közelebb lopózni, hogy meg ne zavarják Matsuit a gondolkodásban, vagy legalábbis úgy hitték, hogy gondolkodik.

- Te érted ezt? - kérdezte a páros lány tagja. - Ez a fickó itt nyugodtan sétafikál, mint valami császár...  
- Na és ha igen, akkor mi van? - kérdezett vissza a fiú. - Talán van közöd hozzá?  
- Nincs, csak szeretném megnézni szemből is... Talán bűn az?  
- Nem, az nem bűn. Csak hagyhatnád, hagy csináljon amit akar!  
- Hallak ám titeket! Azért mert nem tűnik úgy, süket az nem vagyok!

Ezt Matsui mondta, aki valószínűleg megelégelte a páros fecsegését. A másik kettő hirtelen megállt. Elszégyellték magukat, amiért hangosan beszéltek ki olyan valakit, akiről még a nevét sem tudták. Most mindketten erőt vettek magukon, és felzárkóztak hozzá. Mindketten olyan forma idősek voltak, mint Matsui. A lánynak Vöröses színű haja, zöld szemei, és elég barna bőre volt. nagyjából egy fejjel volt alacsonyabb Matsuinál, így felfelé nézett rá. Derékig érő hosszú haját kibontva hordta, a szeme elől egy pillangós hajcsattal kötötte fel. Az iskolás lányok egyenruhája volt rajta, kis különbséggel ugyanaz, mint Karié, Matrózblúz helyett sima blúzt viselt a fekete szoknya mellé és egy szalag volt a nyakában masnira kötve. A fiúk egyenruhája egy fekete élére vasalt nadrágból, fehér ingből, egy Okkersárga és barna színű zakóból állt, amihez járt egy vörös nyakkendő is, amit Matsui lustaságból, vagy csak nem akarásból nem kötött fel. A Zakó vékony volt, és az ujjait le lehetett venni melegebb időben, hogy Mellénnyé alakíthassák. A páros annyira hasonlított, hogy mindenki könnyen kiszúrta, hogy ikrek.

- Én Setsuna vagyok! - mondta a lány barátságosan mosolyogva, és kezet nyújtott Matsuinak, aki pont mellette ment, így a két fiú közrefogta őt. - Owanashi Setsuna, ő pedig a bátyám Chiaki.

Miközben a jobbját Matsui felé nyújtotta, a baljával a testvérére mutatott. Matsui egy szót sem szólt, csak ment tovább. Setsuna nézett egyet, majd megfogta a fiú kezét, és erőszakkal megrázta.

- Én is örülök Setsuna! - mondta sértődötten, és úgy felhúzta a kis fitos orrát, hogy bele eshetett volna az eső. - Gipsz Jakab vagyok! Nagyon örvendek... Tényleg!

Matsui még erre sem szólt semmit, csak ment tovább. Nem érdekelte a lány felháborodása, sem pedig ez a csípős mondóka. Meggyorsította a lépteit és ellépett tőlük, de mintha meggondolta volna magát, megállt, hátrafordult és csak odavetette.

- Matsui!

Setsuna megcsóválta szép fejét, és dühösen tovább baktattak. Chiaki kimondottan kellemetlenül érezte magát a húga miatt, akinek ami a szívén, az a száján is, javíthatatlan, kicsit fiús lány lévén. Végül is beértek az iskolába, és mindenki eltűnt az osztálytermek ajtaja mögött. Setsuna unta az első órát, ami Történelem volt. Nem érdekelték a lovagok, és a királyok, mert mindig is utálta a világtörténelmet. Ekkor léptek zaja verte fel a folyosó csendjét, és kinyílt az osztály csúszkáló ajtaja. Belépett Ayukawa Mariko tanárnő, az osztályfőnökük, és Matsui lépdelt be mögötte.

- Osztály vigyázz! - kiáltotta az egyik diák az első padból. - Meghajol!

Mindenki meghajlással üdvözölte az osztályba érkező tanárt, és meglepve fogadták Matsui érkezését. A tanárnő először is elnézést kért a zavarásért a történelemtanártól, aki egy éltes korú, őszes, bajuszos férfi volt, akit mindenki csak Osu úrnak nevezett, még a diákok is, de az igazi nevét senki sem tudta. A tanárnő úgy egy bő 10 évvel volt csupán idősebb a diákjainál. Fekete hajú, amit mindig feltűzve hordott, fekete szemű, az orrán szemüveg, ami állandóan az orra hegyére csúszott, és folyton igazgatnia kellett. Matsui mellett szinte eltörpült a maga 163 centis magasságával, de szigorú, és nagyhangú tanár volt, aki könnyedén osztogatta a szigorúbbnál szigorúbb büntetéseket a takarítástól az iskola utáni bezárásig. Ezt bevallottan az egyik tanárától tanulta még az egyetemen. A természet bőven megáldotta, ugyancsak asszonyos alakja volt, holott még menyasszony sem volt. Kék kosztümje kifogástalan, alatta a fehér blúz makulátlanul tiszta. Hozzá képest a történelem tanár, aki tisztességgel megőszült férfi ember volt, szinte slamposnak hatott, mivel úgy öltözködött, mint diákjai, ha tanított legalábbis. Az iskolán kívül senki sem ismerte, a tanárnőt annál inkább, aki híres volt róla, hogy minden kapcsolata legfeljebb 1 hétig tartott, és ez nem feltétlenül a férfi hibája volt.

- Osztály, szeretném bemutatni az új osztálytársatokat! - mondta éles hangon. Hangja nem volt túl magas, de túl mély sem, nagyjából alt hangfekvésű. - Kérlek mutatkozz be!

Matsui bólintott, majd a táblához lépett, felkapott egy krétát és villámgyorsan, de makulátlan szépírással felfirkantotta a nevét, hogy mindenki jól értse. Majd megpörgette a krétát a levegőben, elkapta és a helyére csapta, anélkül, hogy egy repedés keletkezett volna rajta.

- Láttad ezt? - hangzott az osztályban több felől is. - Ügyes...  
- Meh... én láttam már ilyet. - morogta Setsuna aki még mindig mérges volt Matsuira. - A Kártyacsatázók a kisujjukból kirázzák az ilyet.  
- Érdekes, téged még nem láttalak ezt csinálni. - suttogta Chiaki élcelődve.  
- Elhallgass! - kiáltotta Setsuna és hatalmas kokszost nyomott a testvére fejére.  
- Te ott! - villant meg a tanárnő szemüvege. - Délután takarítasz!  
- Igenis... - motyogta Setsuna, és nagyot sóhajtva ült le.  
- Mielőtt elbízná magát, - mondta még a tanárnő hallva Chiaki kuncogását. - Maga is segít neki!

Chiaki elhallgatott, és mindketten lesütött szemmel ültek ott. Közben a többiek különböző kérdésekkel bombázták Matsuit, aki kitérő válaszokat adott a számára kellemetlenekre. Setsuna egyszer csak felkapta a fejét egy kérdés után és maga is jelentkezett.

- Igen? Setsuna? - vetette oda Matsui komoran. Mindenki meglepődött, hogy tudja a lány nevét.  
- Játszottál már valaha Vanguardot? - szólt a velőig ható epés kérdés.

Matsui arca elkomorodott, szinte éji sötétség ült rá. Setsuna egy pillanatra eltántorodott, nem gondolta, hogy ilyen reakciót vált majd ki egy ilyen ártatlan kérdéssel. Matsui agyán képek viharzottak át, és hallotta, ahogy valaki azt ismételgeti: "Nem érdemled meg ezt a kártyát!" Aztán hirtelen felnézett, és valamelyest fellazultabb arccal válaszolt:

- Soha nem is hallottam róla.

Ezzel fogta magát, és kérdés nélkül leült az egyetlen helyre, ami szabad volt, Setsuna mellé középső sor leghátsó padjába. Setsuna egy kóbor pillantást vetett rá, és látta, hogy Matsui nincs jó kedvében. Az órák leperegtek, Setsuna végig Matsuit figyelte, aki unottan ült ott, és nem is igazán törődött az órákkal. Végül elérkezett a nap vége, és mindenki haza szállingózott, mindenki kivéve az ikreket, mert nekik ugye takarítani kellett. Setsuna kiment wc-re, hogy egy kicsit felfrissítse magát. Még mindig a hideg rázta Matsui pillantásától, amit a kérdésére vetett rá. Mikor visszatért azonban meglepve látta, hogy Chiaki helyett Matsui takarít. Nem értette mi történt, csak akkor, amikor a tábla aljára firkált üzenetet elolvasta: "Mentem a törzshelyünkre! Ő kért, hogy hagyjam rá a takarítást! ~ Chiaki"

- Na szép! - mondta Setsuna komoran. - Megint cserben hagy.  
- Gyakran csinálja ezt? - kérdezte Matsui hirtelen, miközben kimosta a táblatörlő szivacsot. - gyakran hagy a munka közepén?  
- Nos eléggé... mindig rohan a boltba...  
- Milyen boltba? Csak nem az a bolt a törzshelyetek?  
- De az... Egy játékbolt, ahol többek közt kártyákat is árulnak.  
- Értem... Csak nem a PlayCorner?  
- De igen. Jártál már ott?  
- Útba esik a közért felé. Én szoktam intézni a napi bevásárlást, és mindig nagy ott a nyüzsgés, innen gondoltam, hogy ti is oda jártok.

Matsui beszédessége meglepte Setsuánt. Arról már nem is beszélve, hogy milyen tájékozott volt bizonyos dolgokban. Nem hitte volna, hogy van egy ilyen oldala is, az alapján, amit reggel tapasztalt. Látva, hogy Matsui szeretne beszélgetni, úgy érezte már bátrabban közeledhet felé. Mikor Matsui letette a partvist, amivel söprögetett, és lényegében egyedül befejezte a takarítást, összeszedte magát, és feltette a kérdést, ami eddig a nyelve hegyén volt:

- Nem akarsz te is odajönni, ha már úgyis végeztünk?  
- Én? - döbbent le Matsui és egy kicsit hezitált. - Talán...  
- Ugyan már!

A lány meg sem várta, hogy Matsui befejezze a mondatát, csak elkapta a kezét, és ráőngatta maga után. Matsuinak alig volt ideje felkapni a cókmókját, és már viharsebesen meneteltek a bolt felé. Út közben telefonon jelentette be édesanyjának, hogy hová tart, aki a bosszúság helyett boldogan hallotta, hogy Matsui talált magának elfoglaltságot a délutánra. Matsui már valamivel nyugodtabban követte a lányt, aki nagyon meg volt elégedve saját magával, amiért ilyen sokat el tudott érni ilyen rövid idő alatt.

- Tough boy támogatásával Asura Kaiser Támad! - hallatszott a boltból egy ismerős hang, amikor odaértek. Chiaki éppen egy játék közepén volt.

A bolt szokás szerint tömve volt, és a boltvezető, egy 30 év körüli szakállas fickó alig tudott az asztal közelébe jutni, hogy ő maga is lássa. Matsui és Setsuna helyet csinált magának, ami Matsui tekintélyes alkatával nem volt nehéz, és az első sorból nézték a végkifejletet.

- Chiaki vezet, de a támadásának át kell mennie, ha nyerni akar. - mondta Setsuna Matsuinak, aki azonban már el volt merülve a játékban és a rátörő emlékeiben.  
- Nem hagyom! - mondta az ellenfél és két kártyát dobott le a kezéből. - Védekezek!  
- 15000 pajzs? - döbbent le Chiaki. - Ha ezt hozzászámoljuk Juggernaught Maximum Erejéhez, akkor két Trigger kellene...  
- Ajjaj... - hallatszott a háttérből. - Ez necces lesz.  
- Chiaki elhasználta az összes támadását, ha ez nem megy át, akkor veszít. - mondta Setsuna látva, hogy Chiakinak nincs több kártya a kezében. - Ez a végső kör!  
- Nem hagyom magam! - kiáltotta Chiaki aki feltüzelte magát ettől a pesszimizmustól. - Na rajta! Twin Drive!

Két kártyát emelt le a paklija tetejéről, amiből az egyik Beast Deity Azure Dragon volt, a másik pedig egy kritikus sebzés.

- Háh ez kevés! - vágott oda az ellenfél, akinek csak egy kártya volt a kezében.  
- Nem egészen! - vágott közbe Matsui, aki teljesen elfelejtkezett magáról, és hangosan kimondta amit gondolt. - Asura Kaiser képessége még él!  
- Valóban! - bólogatott Chiaki büszkén megsimogatva a kártyáit a kezében. - Mivel a Twin Drive egy 3-as szintű egységet fedett fel, Asura Kaiser képességével az egyik Hátvéd egységem feláll, és újra támadhat.  
- Hogy mi? - döbbent le az ellenfél és szinte kiesett a kártya a kezéből. - Ez nem lehet!  
- Amatőr hiba volt előre inni a medve bőrére! - mondta Chiaki és álló helyzetbe fordította az egyik lapját. - King of Sword feláll, megkapja az extra 5000 erőt, és a Kritikus sebzést, és támad!  
- Aaaargh! - kiáltotta az ellenfél és az utolsó lapot is felfordította a paklija tetejéről, majd a sebzészónába helyezte, ami a játék végét jelentette.  
- Heh! - nyugtázta Chiaki büszkén. - Szép játék volt Tsuyoshi, de majd legközelebb!  
- Rendben és kösz! - mondta még Tsuyoshi, majd összeszedte a lapjait, és távozott az asztaltól.  
- Még valaki? - kérdezte Chiaki, de senki sem vállalkozott.  
- Most mi jövünk! - mondta Setsuna, és Matsuit a játékasztalhoz tuszkolta. - Matsui is kipróbálja!  
- De én nem... - mondta volna Matsui, de Setsuna ellentmondást nem tűrve egy paklit nyomott a kezébe.  
- Játszol és kész! - mondta Setsuna, és a táskájából elővette a tartalék pakliját, mert a jelenlegit Matsuinak adta. - Biztos vagyok benne, hogy jól fogsz szórakozni!

Matsui nem akarta, de Setsuna gyengéd erőszakkal rávette, hogy mégis megtegye. Mindketten az asztalhoz álltak hát, és elkezdődhetett a játék.

- Nos, mivel kezdő vagy, aki először játszik... - mondta Setsuna magabiztosan. - Ezért én foglak megismertetni a szabályokkal.  
- Rendben! - mondta Matsui beletörődve a sorsába. - Halljuk!  
- Kezdéskor a szabályok egyszerűek: Egy 0-s szintű lapot leteszel lefordítva a játéktér elülső sorának középső mezejére, a Vanguard körre. - mondta Setsuna, és mutatta is a példát, amit Matsui is követett. - Majd megkevered a paklit, és kihúzod az első öt lapodat!

Mindketten kihúzták az első öt lapot, majd Setsuna magyarázata szerint következett az úgynevezett Mulligan, ami annyit tett, hogy amennyiben nem voltak megelégedve a nyitókézzel, egyszerűen akárhány lapot visszadobtak a pakliba, megkeverték, és újat húztak, a lényeg, hogy 5 lap legyen a kezükben a kezdésnél, és az 1,2, és 3-as szintű lapok Egyensúlyban legyenek.

- Na kész vagy? - kérdezte Setsuna végül, amire Matsui bólintott. - Akkor hunyd be a szemed és képzeld el a következőt!

Matsui lehunyta a szemét, és tisztán felötlött benne a kép, amit Setsuna elé festett: "A testedet elhagyva szellemként érkeztél meg egy távoli, Cray nevű bolygóra. A bolygó maga olyan mint a föld. Gyönyörű, és színes élővilág lakja, aminek tagjai, fajtól függően klánokba rendeződtek, hogy megtartsák az egységességet. A bolygón folyamatos háború folyik a hatalomért, és ebben a háborúban mi tábornokként vehetünk részt. A Vanguard szó maga azt jelenti, hogy 'A személy, aki vezet minket' és mi ezen a bolygón csak Vanguardként léphetünk csatába. Két képességünk van: Az egyik a Ride, vagyis léptetés, ami azt jelenti, hogy megszállhatjuk az egyik harcos testét, hogy vezessük a csapatainkat a harcban, ettől válunk Vanguarddá. A Másik, a Call,, azaz Hívás, ami annyit tesz, hogy magunk mellé szólíthatjuk a klán más egységeit, hogy harcoljanak értünk. Az egységeket a paklid kártyái testesítik meg, tehát ők fognak harcolni érted."

- Így érthető? - kérdezte Setsuna végül. - Beleélted már magad?  
- Amennyire csak lehet. - mondta Matsui komolyan. - Kezdjük!  
- Rendben! Hogy elkezdhessük, Vanguarddá kell válnunk! Fordítsd fel a lapot és kezdődjön a játék!

Matsui bólintott és nyúlt a lap után. A feszültség szinte kipattant, amikor mindketten felfordították a lapjukat, és egyszerre kiáltották:

- Harcra fel, Vanguard!


	2. Chapter 2

**II. Fejezet**

**Mennydörgő Léptetés - Tudom ki vagy Matsui!**

- Harcra, fel Vanguard! - kiáltották mindketten egyszerre, és felfordították az első lapjukat a csatamezőn.  
- A Vanguardom Barcgal (Ereje 4000)! - jelentette be Setsuna.  
- 'Royal Paladin?' - villant át Matsui agyán. - Az enyém Djinn of the clapping Thunder (4000).  
- Nagyszerű. A Vanguardjaink a csatamezőre léptek, ezzel a csata elkezdődött.

Matsui végignézett a kezében lévő lapokon. Nem bánta meg, hogy két lapot újrahúzott, mert most két 1-es, két 2-es és 1 0-as egység volt a kezében. Láthatóan Setsuna is elégedett volt a kezével, és nyugodtan mosolygott.

- Nos, a játék kezdéséhez, jobb ha én nyitok, hogy meglásd hogyan folyik ez! Akkor rajta!

A felhúzott lapot a kezéhez adta, és egy másik lapot dobott le a Vanguard körre.

- Léptetem Little Sage Marront (G1, 8000)! Ez azért van, mert minden körben egyszer fejlesztheted a vanguardodat egy szinttel, vagy egy ugyanolyan szintűt léptethetsz a helyébe. Eddig világos igaz?  
- Igen! Folytasd!  
- Rendben. Ezután Barcgal képességével a hátvédbe mozog.

A Vanguard alatt lévő lapot Setsuna épp Marron mögé csúsztatta.

- Majd még Flogalt (G0, 5000) is hívom! És támadok!

Matsui készenlétbe állt, de Setsuna csak egy mosollyal folytatta.

- Azaz mégsem. Mert aki nyitja a játékot, az nem támadhat.  
- Gondolhattam volna. Akkor én jövök.

Matsui végig szenvtelen, merev arccal állt ott, és monoton hangon, unottan beszélt. Újabb lapot húzott, és ezzel már háromra bővült a kettes szintű lényei száma. Elkapta az egyiket, és ledobta a játéktérre.

- Léptetem Red River Dragoont (G1, 8000)! - mondta, majd nyúlt is Djinn után. - Djinn pedig hátramozog! Majd hívom Lizard Soldier Riki-t(G1, 7000)!

Matsui szándékosan Riki mögé mozgatta Djinnt, ami feltűnt Setsunának is, de nem szólt közbe. Némi művi hezitálással folytatta:

- Akkor most támadhatok?  
- Igen, fordítsd el a támadó egységedet! És ha akarod, a hátsó egységgel támogathatod a támadódat!  
- Rendben! Akkor Djinn támogatásával Riki támad!

Matsui mindkét lapot elfordította, ezzel jelezve a támadási szándékot. Setsuna csak intett, hogy ez agy rendben van, majd leemelte a paklija legfelső lapját, és megmutatta.

- Mivel a támadásod sikeres, és a Vanguardomat érte, ezért elszenvedek egy sebzést! Felfordítom a paklim legfelső lapját, és a sebzés zónába helyezem. Akinek a vanguardja először szed be 6 sebzést az veszít!  
- Világos. Ezután Red River Támad!  
- Azt hiszem ezt jobb ha nem hagyom annyiban. Védekezek Weapons Dealer Govanonnal (G0, Pajzsa 5000) .  
- Vagyis...  
- Govanon Pajzs ereje 5000. Ez a szám a kártya jobb oldalán felfelé írva látható, ha elfordítva teszed le. Ha egy ilyen lapot teszel le, hogy védekezz, a pajzs erejét a támadó erejéből vonjuk le.  
- Értem... Akkor ennyi?  
- Nem. Még hozzájön a Drive Check. Ez annyit tesz, hogy fel kell fordítanod a paklid legfelső lapját, és az a kezedbe vándorol.

Matsui egyhangúságával ellentétben Setsuna folyton vadul gesztikulált. Folyton hangosan és izgatottan beszélt. Ez volt az első alkalom, hogy valakit megtanított a játék alapjaira, így próbált minél jobban hasonlítani ahhoz, ahogy az animében látta. Az animét ugyanis folyton nézte, és kapásból megtetszett az, ahogy ott tanították a profi játékosok az alapokat. Matsui bólintott, és felfordított egy lapot, ami azonnal sárgán világítani kezdett.

- Nahát, ez egy kritikus sebzés! - kattant ki Setsuna szeme. - Ez szerencsés húzás. Yellow Gem Carbuncle (G0, 5000/10000).

Setsuna Magyarázata szerint a trigger lapokból 4 féle volt: Húzás(vörös) azaz egy lapot húzhatsz a plusz erő mellett, Gyógy(Zöld), vagyis, ha több sebzésed van az ellenfelednél amikor kihúzod, akkor egyet visszavehetsz, vagyis gyógyítod magad, Feláll(kék), vagyis egy hátvéd egység újra támadhat, ha már támadott ebben a körben, és Kritikus sebzés(Sárga). Aki Az egyiket kihúzta az megkapta a bónusz 5000 erőt, és az egyik hatást.

- És mivel te Kritikus sebzést húztál, Mindkét hatást átadhatod a Vanguardodnak, hogy a támadásod sikeres legyen.  
- Rendben, akkor ezt is teszem.  
- Akkor én most két sebzést szenvedek el a hatás miatt!

Setsuna annak Rendje és módja szerint el is helyezte a két lapot a sebzések között, amiből az egyik egy húzás volt, ezzel növelhette a lapjai számát, és a lehetőségeit.

- Ezzel a körömnek vége.  
- Rendben akkor én jövök!

Setsuna Silent Knight Gellatint húzta, amin kívül más hasonló lapja nem volt, így jöhetett a titkos fegyvere.

- Akkor jöjjön ez! Hívom a Jövő lovagját Llew-t (G0, 4000/10000)!

Mikor a harmadik lapot is lehelyezte, ekkor kezdődött csak az igazi bűvészmutatvány, mert a három hátvéd lap ragyogni kezdett, és a Vanguard alá, az úgynevezett Lélekbe vándoroltak.

- Llew képessége, hogy Vele együtt Flogalt és Barcgalt is a Lélekbe mozgatom!

Miután a lapokat a helyére csúsztatta, a paklijából egy újabb lapot húzott elő, és a levegőbe emelve a következőket olvasta rá, mielőtt letette volna a Vanguard körre:

- Lépj Csatába Fény Lovagja! Felsőbb Léptetem Blaster Blade-t (G2, 9000/5000)!

Erre a parancsra Blaster Blade a csatamezőre lépett az elképzelt világban, amit Setsuna Matsui elé festett. Majd 2 méter magas, testét fehér és kék páncél védi, fején sisak, kezében embernyi hosszúságú kard, és most ott állt szemtől szemben Matsuival. A fiú arcán az elképedés és a hitetlenség egyszerre tükröződött.

- Blaster... Blade... ? de hogyan?  
- E mellé még hívom Marront, és Silent Knight Gellatint (G2, 10000/5000)! És Gellatin támad is!

Gellatin felugrott a levegőbe, és felülről mért csapást Matsui Vanguardjára. Matsui hátrált egy lépést, mintha a támadás valóban őt érte volna, pedig mindezt csak lelki szemei előtt látta. Matsui felfedte és elhelyezte a lapot a sebzés zónába, ami egy húzás volt, tehát húzott egy lapot. Bright Jet Dragon volt.

- Blaster Blade pedig támad Marron támogatásával!  
- Nem védekezek!  
- Akkor Drive Check!

A felhúzot lap Wite Dragon Knight Pendragon volt.

- Semmi, de a támadás sikeres.  
- Damage Check! Semmi, ez sikeres támadás.  
- Akkor ennyi. Te jössz!

Matsui húzott, és meglepetésére egy 3-as szintű lap keveredett a kezébe. Dragonic Kaiser Vermillion. Már lelki szemei előtt látta is, hogyan fogja használni ezt a lapot. Hozzáadta a kezében lévő lapokhoz, és fogott egy másikat, hogy játékba dobja.

- Léptetem Thunderstorm Dragoont (G2, 10000/5000)! Djinn Visszavonul, helyt adva a visszamozgó Rikinek, aki helyére Garuda (G2, 8000/5000) lép!  
- Szép kombinálás! Folytasd!  
- Kérned sem kell! Garuda támad Riki támogatásával!  
- Nem védekezek!

Setsuna Damage Checkje egy Kritikus sebzés volt.

- Nem a legjobb húzás. Minden esetre a Vanguardom kap még 5000 erőt!  
- Thunderstorm támadja a Vanguardodat! Drive Check!

Matsui felhúzta a lapját, de csak egy újabb Red Rivert húzott, ami kevés volt, így befejezte a kört. Setsuna látta, hogy Matsui kezd egyre jobban felpörögni, ami tetszett neki, és ezzel újabb arcát mutatta meg. Setsuna felhúzott egy újabb lapot, és már be is jelentette:

- Végső kör!  
- A mi? - visszhangzott minden felől. - Az meg hogy lehet? 2 Sebzésre?

Matsui csak nyugodtan hallgatta a zúgolódást, de csak hamar közbeszól:

- Jól hallottátok! Ez a mindent-vagy semmit kör lesz!  
- Pontosan. Fehér sárkányok megszelídítője, ereszkedj alá a csatamezőre, és hozd el magaddal a sárkányok erejét! Léptetem White Dragon Knight Pendragont (G3, 10000/0)!

Matsui csak a vakító fehér fényt látta, amiben Pendragon alászállt a csatatérre. Biccentett Gellatin felé, majd jókora kardját a földre eresztve, erélyes testtartást vett fel. Ahogy azt  
a neve is jelezte, hófehér alapon fekete páncélt viselt, amihez két jókora mechanikus sárkányszárny kapcsolódott.

- Pendragon képessége: Limit Break! Azaz egy olyan képesség, ami csak akkor él, ha 4, vagy több sebzést szenvedtem már el! Vagyis a paklim 5 legfelső lapját megnézhetem, és ha van köztük egy 3-as szintű, akkor felsőbb léptetéssel játékba hozhatom.  
- Akkor mire vársz? Hadd lássuk mit tudsz!

Matsui teljesen megváltozott hirtelen. A Hangja élénkebb lett, a tekintete megmagyarázhatatlanul lángolt, szinte perzselt.

- Ahogy akarod!

A haszontalannak tűnő lapok között volt egy, amit Setsuna minden bizonnyal keresett.

- Lovagok Istene Jelenj meg és hozd magaddal misztikus hatalmadat! Felsőbb léptetem Soul Saver Dragont (G3, 10000/0)!  
- Lovagok Istene? Ilyen is van?  
- Még szép! És ez még egy elég régi pakli is, tehát már elég régen van!

Setsuna jót kuncogott Matsui meglepődöttségén, de érezte, hogy annyire nem homályos neki a dolog, mint amilyennek mutatja. Az elképzelt világban közben a hatalmas sárkány leereszkedett a csatatérre. A Matsuit megtestesítő Thunderstorm Dragoon megrettenve hátrált el előle. A teste természetes és tiszta fényt sugárzott magából, ami szinte tényleg isteni hatást keltett. Teste arany és kék színekben pompázott, félig ember volt, félig pedig hatalmas sárkány.

- E mellé még hívom Solitary Knight Gancelotot! És Lake Maiden Lient!  
- Akkor ez tényleg a végső kör. - bólogatott Bölcsen Chaiki, aki eddig meg sem mert szólalni.  
- Soul Saver Képessége: Soul Blast! Vagyis ha 5 lapot eltávolítok a lélekből, a játéktéren 3 hátvéd ereje 5000-rel nő! Marron, Gancelot és Gellatin erejét növelem 5000-rel.  
- Akkor gyere csak! Hadd lássuk mit tudsz!

Matsui széttárta a karjai,t mintegy kihívva maga ellen Setsunát. A lány pedig nem maradt adósa.

- Legyen úgy! Marron Támogatásával Soul Saver Támad!  
- Értem én mit akarsz! Wyvern Guard Guld (G1, 6000/0) tökéletesen védi ezt!

Matsui eldobott egy jelentéktelen lapot a kezéből, és ezzel a tökéletes védekezés létrejött, mert Guld pajzsa ugyan 0 volt, de a képessége megóvta az egyik egységet a támadástól, ami ebben az esetben a vanguard volt.

- Drive Check! Először: Kritikus Sebzés! Mindkét hatás Gellatinnak!

Ez egy szerencsés húzás volt, jól jött ki az előbbi keverésből. Setsuna egy pillanatig habozott, de érezte azt a bizsergést, ami azt jelezte, hogy sikerülni fog. Mindenki lélegzetvisszafojtva figyelt, amikor felemelte a második lapot, ami sárgán felragyogott.

- A második pedig újabb Kritikus sebzés! Mindkét hatás Ganceloté!  
- Ezzel kész! - mondta Chiaki. - Most vagy nyer, vagy elbukja az egész játékot.  
- Befognád? Gellatin támad!  
- Nem védekezek! Damage Check.

Matsui hidegvérű viselkedése sokakban csodálatot keltett. Setsuna híresen agresszíven játszott. Damage checkkel semmit sem húzott, így már neki is 4 sebzése volt. Más mindenképpen megpróbálta volna ezt még kivédeni, ha a másodikat nem is, pedig Matsuinak jó pár lap volt a kezében még, és ott volt Garuda is, hogy közbeléptesse, ha kell a saját képessége miatt.

- És Most Marron Támogatásával Gancelot támad!  
- Nem védekezek!Damage Check!

Mindenki szájtátva nézte, ahogy Matsui az utolsó két lap után nyúl, és felhúzza az elsőt. Semmi, és ez meglepett morajt kelt mindenkiben, de Matsui még mindig teljes nyugalomban nyúl a másikért, ami amint felemeli, azonnal zölden kezd világítani.

- Gyógy - Trigger! - mondta szenvtelen hangon Matsui. - ezzel egy sebzést visszavehetek.

Mindenki a végletekig megdöbbent ezen a hidegvérű lépésen, kivéve Chiakit és Setsunát, aki eddig már sejtette, de most már biztosan tudta kivel van dolga, csak állt és hangtalanul nevetett.

- Tudtam... Ő az, nem kétséges.

Matsui egy ideig nyugodtan hallgatta a tömeg meglepett morajlását, majd egyetlen kézmozdulattal csendet intett, amire, mintha megbabonáztak volna mindenkit teljes csend lett, és még a légy zümmögése is hallatszott. Ekkor Matsui bejelentette, amit mindenki várt:

- Végső kör!

Setsuna figyelte Matsui mozdulatait, aki most elkapta az egyik lapot, megpörgette a levegőben, majd elkapta, és lecsapta az asztalra, miközben egyre hangosabban mondta az igét:

- Törd szét a ketrecet, amibe bezártak, és szállj le a csatatérre, Megtestesült Mennydörgés! Léptetem Dragonic Kaiser Vermilliont (G3, 11000/0)!

A hatalmas Vörös és Arany színekben pompázó sárkány leszállt a csatatérre. Velőt rázó üvöltése megremegtette a levegőt maga körül. Hatalmas angyalszárnyain, és egész testén nagy feszültségű statikus elektromosság futott végig, egyik kezében egy fekete acélpengében végződő lándzsa, a másikban egy kétvégű tőr.

- Ez nem igaz! Biztos erre készült végig! És még az idézéshez használt igét is tudja!  
- Hívom még Bright Jet Dragont (G2, 8000/5000), Old Dragon Maget (G0, 5000/5000), és még Red River Dragoont! Old Dragon mage támogatásával Bright Jet támad! Képességének köszönhetően, mivel kevesebb lap van a kezemben, kap még 3000 erőt!  
- Nem védekezek! Jöjjön csak!

Setsuna Damage Checkje egy Draw Trigger volt. + 5000 erő a vanguardnak, és egy lapot húzott, ami Flash Shield Iseult (G1, 6000/0) volt. Egy újabb tökéletes védőlap.

- Red River Támogatásával Vermillion Támad! Emellett Limit Break! Counterblast 3 (A sebzés zónában 3 lapot lefordított), és ezzel Vermillion +2000 erőt kap és az elülső sor összes egységét támadja egyszerre!  
- A vanguardomat nem hagyom! Flash Shield Iseult, Tökéletes védekezés!

Nem sok haszna volt, mert Vermillion támadása, a Vermillion Thunderbolt egész egyszerűen hamuvá égette Gancelotot és Gellatint. Azonban Soul Saver sértetlen maradt.

- Twin Drive! Először: Felállás! Mindkét hatást Brightjetnek adom. Másodszor:

A második lap egy kritikus sebzés volt. Mindkét hatás Bright Jethez vándorolt.

- Riki támogatásával Garuda támad!  
- Védem Eponával!

Setsuna ezzel elégette az utolsó lapját, és Matsui utolsó támadása a véget jelentette.

- Itt a vég! Bright Jet befejezi ezt!

Setsuna megtántorodott a támadás elképzelt hatásától, és a falig hátrált, ami 2-3 lépésnyire volt tőle. Mindkét maradék lapja semmi volt, így egyértelműen vesztett. Mikor kicsit felocsúdott, és felnézett, Matsui összeszedte a kártyákat, és lehelyezte az asztal Setsuna felőli részére, és már távozni készült, amikor Setsuna utána szólt. Valami megmagyarázhatatlan boldogság tükröződött az arcán:

- Tudtam hogy te vagy az! Kimoshita Matsui, az egykori junior nemzeti bajnok! Te vagy az!  
- Na és akkor mi van?  
- Az hogy...

Az ajtó már csukódott is Matsui mögött. Meg sem várta, mit akar mondani. A lány nem értette, miért ilyen Matsui, de úgy határozott, mindent megtesz, hogy jobb kedvre derítse, ha addig él is. Ekkor tűnt csak fel neki valami. Az asztal másik végén egy másik pakli is hevert a dobozában. Chiaki odalépet és felemelte az asztalról.

- Hát ez meg? Csak nem ő felejtette itt?

Kivette a lapokat a dobozból. Alaposan el voltak nyűve, láthatóan sokat és sokáig használták őket, bár még így is egy vagyont érhettek volna. Egy kivénhedt Royal Paladin pakli volt, aminek lapjai között egy nagyon feltűnő éktelenkedett. Setsuna döbbenten fogta kézbe a kettétépett lapot.

- De hiszen ez... Blaster Blade.  
- És kettétépve! Méghozzá RRR ritkaság. Ilyet nem látni minden nap.

Ezt már a boltvezető mondta, aki eddig élénken figyelte a játszmát, és most kíváncsi volt a leletre is. Chiaki érdeklődve hallgatta a férfit, mivel maga is gyűjtő volt. Setsuna is elmerülten tanulmányozta a lapot.

- Mit gondol ki tehette ezt?  
- Hát... Azt mondanám, hogy olyan valaki, aki nem akarta, hogy ezt tovább használják. Helyre lehet ugyan hozni, de akkor elveszíti az értékét.  
- Szerintem nem az eszmei értéke a fontos. Matsui szerintem mementóként hordja magánál.  
- Az előfordulhat. Ha ez a fiú tényleg az, akinek mondjátok, akkor csakis a bátyja tehette, Tenma.

Pár perccel később Setsuna és Chiaki csendben sétáltak hazafelé. Matsui nyomtalanul eltűnt, és lévén, hogy nem tudták hol lakik, csak azt, hogy valahol a környéken, ezért nem is vihették vissza neki a tulajdonát.Végül Setsuna nem bírta tovább és kifakadt:

- Nem hiszem el... Valaki csak így eldobja a kedvenc szórakozását egy vacak kártya miatt?  
- Nem csak egy vacak kártya. hisz te magad mondtad, hogy valószínűleg érzelmileg kötődik hozzá.

Ebben egyet értettek, és így ballagtak tovább. Egyszer csak Setsuna megállt, és felnézett a lenyugvó nap által vörösre festett égre. Látszott, hogy elgondolkodik, és komoly viharok vonulnak át az arcán, ami most gondterhelt volt. Végül eltökélt hangon szólalt meg:

- Döntöttem! Vissza fogom rángatni Matsuit az életbe, ha addig élek is!  
- Ez elég nagy terv ha engem kérdezel. Inkább valami kisebbet tűzz ki először!  
- Majd meglátod! Meg fogom csinálni!

Setsuna elegánsan elengedte a pesszimista megjegyzést. Egy domb tetején álltak, mire Setsuna előre lépett, és a nap felé kiáltotta, a szája elé tölcsért formálva a kezeiből:

- Hallottad?! Matsuit vissza fogom hozni közénk! Erre Megesküszöm!

Chiaki már nem értett semmit, de oda állt húga mellé, és mindketten torkuk szakadtából üvöltöttek a nap felé, egészen amíg valaki rájuk nem förmedt, hogy hallgassanak már el. Ezután meghúzták magukat, és hazamentek, de az elhatározás, már mindkettőjükben megszületett. Setsunáé, hogy Matsuit mindenképpen visszasegítse a kedvenc játékuk világába, és Chiakié, hogy mindenben segítse ikerhúgát.


	3. Chapter 3

**III. Fejezet**

**Közeledő álláspontok**

Az elkövetkező három napban Matsui nem ment iskolába. Setsuna nem igazán tudta eldönteni, hogy csak őket kerüli, vagy csak egyszerűen beteg lett, bár az igaz, hogy azon a bizonyos napon jól láthatóan nem volt semmi baja. Chiaki kicsit aggódva figyelte a húgát, aki most feltűnően hallgatag volt, és a játék közben is szétszórtnak tűnt. Nem értette, miért olyan letört, ha egyszer Matsui nyilván kimutatta, hogy nem érdekli őt semmi, ami a kártyajátékkal, esetleg velük kettőjükkel kapcsolatban van. Így telt el a hét hátralévő része, és Setsuna már-már szétunta az agyát. A Hétvége szürke volt és unalmas. Setsuna bezárkózott a szobájába, és senkit nem engedett be. Chiaki sokat is morgolódott ezért, bár megfogadta, hogy nem fog beavatkozni. Ilyenkor csak ennyit morgott:

- Ez nem mehet így tovább.

Aztán eljött a Hétfő és megint mehetett mindenki iskolába. Setsuna szokás szerint unottan ült az asztalánál, amikor hirtelen nyílt az ajtó, és Matsui lépett be a csengővel egy időben, rögtön mögötte a Matektanár. Matsui kezében kulcs csomó volt, amin lakat és lakáskulcsok lógtak, ami arra utalt, hogy sietve, esetleg biciklivel érkezett, miután ő hagyta el utoljára a házukat. A tanárnő kedves hölgy volt, aki mindig nagyon kedvesen kezelte diákjait.

- Jó reggelt osztály. Kezdjük a tegnapi házi feladatok előreadásával!

Mindenki csendben adogatta előre a lapjait, amin a házi feladatok szerepeltek, és Setsuna meglepve látta, hogy Matsui is nyújtja előre az övét, ami annyit jelentett, hogy bár nem volt ott, azért napra készen állt. Az óra hamar eltelt, és Setsuna próbált belemélyedni a könyveibe és füzetébe, hogy ne kelljen Matsuira néznie, de amikor felnézett egy pillanatra, a tekintete találkozott a fiúéval, ami most a szokásos unott, mogorva kifejezés helyett amolyan nyugodt, átható volt. Szinte belenézett a lány lelkébe, mire az összehúzta magát, és elfordult. A szünetben Matsui felállt és kiment. Setsuna nem értette hová megy, de a szünet végén vissza is tért, ami megnyugtatta egy kissé, nem akart meglépni. Az iskolaidő véget ért, és mindenki hazaszállingózott. Setsuna megállt, és elbújt az egyik sarkon. Matsuit várta, aki nem is váratott sokáig magára, fogta a biciklit, és ahelyett, hogy a nyeregbe pattant volna, nagy nyugodtan tolni kezdte. Követte, tisztes távolságból, hogy ne keltsen fölösleges feltűnést, és miközben Matsui ment elöl, végig figyelte minden mozdulatát. Most is zsebre vágott jobb kézzel, a táskáját a bicikli kosarába dobva, bal kezével a kormányt igazgatva ment előre egészen addig, amíg egyszer hirtelen megállt. Setsuna is megállt, és nem értette mi van, amíg a fiú meg nem szólalt.

- Nem akarsz inkább csatlakozni hozzám? Már unom, hogy folyton mögöttem kullogsz!

Fennhangon mondta, hogy a lánynak elég egyértelmű legyen, neki szól. Setsuna lesütött szemmel felzárkózott a fiú mellé, aki most meglassította lépteit, hogy a lány mellette tudjon maradni. Érezte, hogy majd meggyullad az arca a szégyentől, és nem is mert szólni jó darabig. Matsui unottan ment előre, és szintén hallgatott. Alaposan elhaladtak már, és Setsuna érezte, hogy nem Matsui-ék háza felé tartanak. Egyszer csak megálltak egy focipálya mellett, ami a folyóparton volt. A gyepen most is egy rakás gyerek játszott. Kergették a labdát, jókat nevettek, heccelték egymást, rúgták a bőrt ahol érték. Nem érdekelte őket, ha nem megy kapura, csak a játék miatt csinálták. Vagy 15-en voltak, és mind boldogan szaladtak fel-alá. Matsui letámasztotta a biciklit és leült a fűbe, ami a felső rakpartról a pályához vezetett. A meredek lejtőn mindketten elhelyezkedtek, és egy ideig csendben nézték a gyerekeket. Végül Matsui szólalt meg.

- Mondd meg őszintén! Miért követsz engem?  
- Nos én... Én csak..  
- Meg akartad tudni hol lakok igaz?  
- Nos igen... Egyébként elvesztettél valamit a múltkor.

Setsuna elővette a paklit a tokkal együtt a táskájából, és átnyújtotta Matsuinak, aki azonban nem fogadta el. A lány visszahúzta a kezét, és megint hallgatott. Nem telt el sok idő, és Matsui hirtelen hanyatt dőlt a füvön és az eget nézte. Setsuna is csatlakozott, bár maga sem értette miért.

- Azt hittem el tudom felejteni! Hogy ki tudom űzni az életemből!  
- Mit?  
- Ezt az átkozott kártyajátékot! Bár el tudnék menekülni előle!

Matsui nagy érzelmeket takargatott, és okosan játszott a hangjával, hogy elrejtse a fájdalmát. Az arca elé tette a kezeit, hogy eltakarja maga elől a kilátást. Látni sem akart semmit és senkit.

- Tenma miatt van igaz? Miatta akarsz megszabadulni tőle?  
- Honnan tudod ezt? Mit tudhatsz te rólam?  
- Épp eleget ha tudni akarod! Ott voltam hat éve azon a bizonyos gálameccsen a Nemzeti után!

Setsuna ezt úgy mondta, hogy közben felemelkedett, és olyan közel kerültek egymás arcához, hogy egymás lélegzetét is érezték. Kishíján összefejeltek. Matsui elképedve ült, és nem is értette, hogy ez honnan jött ide. Egy ideig merően néztek egymás szemébe, majd Matsui, mint aki megunta, vagy megrettent, hirtelen félrenézett. A térdeit felhúzta, a karját rátámasztotta és hallgatott.

- Igen ott voltam! Láttam, ahogy te és Tenma összecsaptatok. A levegő szinte szikrázott közöttetek, és te kitartottál az utolsó pillanatig... !  
- Mégis vesztettem! Vesztettem, és elvesztettem őt is!  
- Azt nem tudom mit vesztettél el! De a kedvenc kártyádat azt láttam, hogy kettétépték!  
- Nekem az a kártya nem csak a kedvencem! Hanem a kötelék volt, ami minket összekötött!  
- Ezt nem értem... Miféle kötelék?

Matsui kitárta a karjait a lány felé. A mozdulat volt elsősorban, amit a lány nem értett. A fiú aztán elmagyarázta, hogy pontosan mi is történt hat évvel korábban: Akkoriban a játék még gyerekcipőben járt, és Matsui és Tenma, a két Kimoshita fivér voltak a legjobbak az országban. Matsui akkor 10 éves volt és 113 játszma után is veretlen. Sorra nyerte a bajnokságokat, és a bátyja mentorálta, aki a Nemzeti bajnokság u17-es kategóriájának koronájára hajtott. Matsui egy olyan Kagero paklit játszott, amit maga Tenma rakott össze neki, míg Tenma a Royal paladin klán mestere volt. Tenma mindig azzal hitegette Matsuit, hogyha ő is megnyeri a saját korosztályos versenyét, akkor neki adja a pakliját. Ekkor még minden rendben is volt, ám Tenma egy pár napra eltűnt a világ és a családja elől. Mikor aztán előkerült, egy nagyon ronda vitába került az édesanyjával, és legvégül Matsui lába elé dobta a pakliját, mondván, hogy nem érdekli tovább a Royal Paladin klán, mert talált egy sokkal erősebbet. Matsui nem értette az egészet. Mikor a saját versenyét megnyerte, élt a lehetőséggel, ami az volt hogy kihívhatta akármelyik másik korosztályos bajnokot egy gálamérkőzésre. Természetesen Tenmát választotta, akivel egy késhegyre menő csatát vívtak, aminek a végén Tenma gyakorlatilag porig alázta az öccsét, majd minden teketóriázás nélkül széttépte azt a lapot, ami kettőjük között a legerősebb kapocs volt, mert mindkettőjük kedvenc lapja volt: Blaster Blade-t. Ezután elköltözött otthonról, és nem hallottak felőle többet.

- Aztán elköltöztünk Japánból. És Amerikában folytattam a sulit. Aztán úgy három hete hazajöttünk, és erre a környékre költöztünk. A többit már tudod!  
- Igen... Az a bizonyos meccs. Az első sorban ültem, ahol a többi meghívott is, mivel részt vettem én is a bajnokságban, de nem kerülhettünk össze, mert még a 64 között kiestem!  
- Értem. Hihetetlen, hogy így egymás útjába sodort minket az élet.  
- Az... Furcsa véletlen!

Egy percig így ültek ott csendben, Setsuna kedvesen mosolygott, míg Matsui arcvonásai is lassan felolvadtak, megérezve, hogy olyan emberrel van dolga, aki megérti őt. Valamilyen oknál fogva mindketten megérezték egymásban a rokon lelket, és ez most oldotta köztük a feszültséget. Végül, a fiú meglepetésére Setsuna felállt, odaállt Matsui elé, megfogta a kezét, és a markába nyomta a paklit, majd sarkon fordult és távozott. Matsui nézett utána egy darabig, mire a lány megfordult, és barátságosan intett egyet köszönésképpen. Matsui visszaintett, majd mosolyogva nyugtázta, hogy a lány semmit sem változott az elmúlt napokban. Impulzív volt és türelmetlen. Mikor hazaért, már bőven este volt, és a család másik két tagja már otthon volt.

- Te meg hol jártál? - kérdezte Kari amikor Matsui belépett.  
- Dolgom volt. - mondta Matsui kurtán. és felment a szobájába.

A Kimoshita család emeletes házban lakott, aminek falai kívül hófehérek voltak. Három szoba, egy nappali, egy konyha és két fürdőszoba alkotta az egészet, valamint egy garázs, amiben Matsui az imént lerakta a biciklijét. Autójuk nem volt, így a garázs szerszámosnak volt kialakítva, ahol a fűnyíró, és egyéb kerti szerszámok pihentek. Matsui nem is vacsorázott, hanem sebtiben megcsinálta a háziját, és amikor kész volt, elővett egy fehér lapot, valamint egy 2B-s ceruzát, és rajzolni kezdett. Kari, aki már a fürdésen is túl volt, most virágmintás pizsamájában, és nyuszis papucsban osont be halkan a szobába, és a fiú háta mögül nézte mit csinál. A papíron egy fiatal lány arcképe rajzolódott ki, aki egy szögletes tárgyat nyújt, valószínűleg Matsui felé. Egy darabig nézte, és csak akkor szólalt meg, mikor már elég részlet került az arcra.

- Ez ő? Ő Setsuna?  
- Ő az. De már ezerszer mondtam, hogy ne lopózz be folyton hozzám!  
- Bocs! Csak látni akartam, miért zárkózol el előlünk!  
- Jól van...

A lány arca és alakja szép lassan alakot öltött, ahogy Matsui erősebb vonalakkal és tónusokkal tökéletesítette. Kari csak tátott szájjal nézte.

- Ez a lány tényleg ennyire szép?  
- Én így látom őt.

Matsui nem szólt többet. Sokat finomított még a rajzon, és az lassan szinte megszólalt. Kari tudta, hogy Matsui csak akkor kezd el rajzolni, amikor valami jelentőségteljes történik vele, így gondolta, jobb is ha békén hagyja. Aznap este Matsui ki sem jött a szobájából, amíg kész nem volt a rajzzal. Kari már aludt, az édesanyja pedig a nappaliban nézte a tv-t. Matsui leült mellé, és elé tette a rajzot, és a paklit. Kimoshita Shizuka most érdeklődve nézett fiára, majd felemelte a rajzot, és kedvtelve vizsgálgatta.

- Szóval ő az a híres Setsuna? Nem csúnya kislány.  
- Igen ő az.

Matsui szégyellősen mondta ezt, mint aki kényelmetlenül érezte magát egy ilyen kérdéstől.

- Nem túl gyakran rajzolsz képeket valódi emberekről. Biztos sokat jelent neked!  
- Csak egy barát. Ennyi az egész!

A barát szó volt a hangsúly. Matsui fülig vörösödött és Visszavette a képet, majd felment a szobájába. Édesanyja jót mosolygott, hiszen Matsui nem túl gyakran nevezett embereket barátnak, ilyen rövid ismeretség után meg pláne nem. Nem sokára a ház elcsendesült, és Matsui volt már csak ébren, aki pakolászott a szobájában. Egy pillanatban aztán a kezébe került a pakli is. Sokáig nézte a dobozt, majd elhatározta magát, és felemelte az asztalról. Kivette a lapokat a dobozból, és elkezdte kiteríteni őket az asztalra. Meglepetésére szinte a fele nem is az ő lapjaiból állt, hanem az állapotukból ítélve, és az illatuk alapján a Setsuna külön kis gyűjteményéből kerültek ki. három lap tűnt fel neki különösen: Wingal Brave, a régi Stardust Trumpetert helyettesítő új első Vangaurd, Majesty Lord Blaster, egy új, eddig még sosem látott 3-s szintű lap, és... Rettenet... Mit keres ebben a pakliban Blaster Dark!?

- Blaster Dark! A lap ami...

Matsuiban újra felidéződtek a múlt árnyképei. A nagy csata, ami közben Matsui mindent elvesztett, ami neki fontos volt. A bátyját, aki a példaképe és egyetlen jó ismerője volt, akit szeretett és tisztelt, és aki mindenkinél fontosabb volt akkor számára. A csata, amiben ő romokba dőlt.

- [i]Áraszd el a világot sötétséggel! Pusztíts Avatarom! Blaster Dark![/i]

Ez a pár mondta visszhangzott a fejében. Matsui letette a lapot, és percekig nézte. Ez volt az a lap, ami elvette tőle a bátyját, és az életét egy merő szenvedéssé tette. Nézte, de nem félt tőle annyira, mint addig. Most hogy egy karnyújtásnyira volt tőle, nem is volt olyan félelmetes. Vajon Setsuna szándékosan tette bele a pakliba? Biztosan, mert három is volt, ahogy három Blaster Blade is. Ekkor kicsusszant egy kis cédula a dobozból, és Matsui előtt landolt. Egy üzenet volt benne.

[i]"Gondoltam feljavítom egy kicsit a paklidat! Bocs Blaster Dark miatt! Tudom, hogy Tenma anno egy Shadow Paladin paklival vert meg téged, és gondoltam neked adom ezt a lapot, hogy megismerd, és megszokd!

XoXo

Setsuna"[/i]

- Ez a lány lehetetlen!

Matsui jót derült a lány rámenősségén, majd eltette a lapokat, és lefeküdt aludni. Másnap Setsuna egyedül ment iskolába, mert Chiaki elkapott valami ragályos kórt, ami miatt az orvos nem engedte iskolába. Csak ment nagy nyugodtan, amikor valaki hirtelen a vállára tette a súlyos kezét. Mikor odanézett meglepetésére Matsui volt az.

- Jó reggelt! - mondta a fiú barátságosan.  
- Jó... Reggelt. - mondta Setsuna szaggatottan.

A nap hátralévő részében nem beszéltek ugyan egymással, de délután Setsuna meglepetésére, Matsui már az iskola kapujában várt rá. Együtt indultak hát el és a lány meglepetésére most egészen más felé tartottak, mint a minap. Setsuna most felnézett a fiúra, aki most is ugyanolyan nyugodt és unott arcot vágott, mint mindig. Nagyot hallgattak, míg egyszer csak Matsui megszólalt.

- Nem volt ám szép tőled, hogy eltulajdonítottad a kártyáimat!  
- Tudom. Pedig csak jót akartam! De ha akarod... !  
- Igen vissza szeretném kapni őket! És ezeket visszaadni!

A három Blaster Dark volt nála, de a többi lapot láthatóan megtartotta. Ami megütötte a fülét az a kártyáim kifejezés volt. A lány nagyot nézett ezen, de hamarosan nevetni kezdett, és gyengéden eltolta a fiú kezét.

- Nem, nem! Ezeket szándékosan adtam neked! És különben is, a pakli helyes működéséhez kellenek!  
- Na de... ! Na jó...

Matsui hiába is ellenkezett volna. Nagyot sóhajtott és elővette a paklit, ami eddig a zsebében lapult. Visszadugta a lapokat a helyükre, majd újra elsüllyesztette a zsebébe. Mentek tovább, és Setsunának feltűnt, hogy épp ellenkező irányba mennek, mint az előző nap. Befordultak az egyik sarkon, és lassan közeledtek egy emeletes ház felé, amit szép kőkerítés vett körül, amit borostyán futott be. Matsui egyszerre befordult a kapun és intett Setsunának, hogy kövesse. A kapun belépve, egy kislány háta mögött látták becsukódni a bejárati ajtót, és hallották, ahogy izgatottan kiáltja:

- Itt vannak!

Setsuna csak nagyot nézett Matsuira, aki csak mosolygott csendben, és benyitott a házba. Bent kellemes illatok szálltak, ami arra utalt, hogy fő a vacsora, és Kari, Matsui kishúga szaladt eléjük. Setsunának még a szava is elakadt, miközben Kari elé szaladt, és szinte kiugrott a bőréből:

- Isten hozott! Erre gyere!

Kari gyengéd erőszakkal rángatta magával a lányt, és addig sürgött-forgott, amíg már mind a hárman a nappaliban ültek, és úgy beszélgettek, mintha már ezer éve ismernék egymást. Kari megemlítette, hogy Matsui nem elég jól rajzolta le a lányt, mert élőben sokkal szebb volt. Setsunának kikerekedtek a szemei, mire Matsui csak annyit reagált, hogy majd megmagyarázza. Nem sokára Matsui édesanyja is csatlakozott hozzájuk, és szinte mindenről kifaggatták a lányt, épp csak arról nem, hogy milyen alsónemű van rajta. Setsuna kicsit zavartan válaszolgatott a kérdésekre, és szinte elsüllyedt, mert teljesen elsöpörve érezte magát a sok kérdés közepette. Matsui is a fejét fogta, ami arra utalt, hogy nem így tervezte, de nem tehetett semmit. Nem sokára megvacsoráztak, és Setsunának volt alkalma jobban megnézni magának a család másik két tagját. Tetszett neki Kari kedves, kötetlen természete, hosszú szőkésbarna haja, az, ahogy magát egy lapon említi a nála idősebbekkel, és a hitvallása, miszerint előbb a szórakozás, aztán a komoly dolgok, ami igazán egy 10 éves életvitelét tükrözte. Matsui láthatóan édesanyjára hasonlított, bár az asszonynak lágyabbak voltak a vonásai, és átlagos magasságú volt. Matsui termetét az édesapa örökségének tulajdonította. Az egész család nagyon kellemes benyomást tett rá, és lassan feloldódott. Az is kellemesen hatott rá, hogy néha hallotta Matsuit szívből kacagni, ami meglepte, mert máskor még mosolyogni is csak ritkán lehetett látni. Vacsora után aztán Matsui bevezette a lányt a saját szobájába, ahol most is teljes volt a zűrzavar. Mindenfelé elkezdett és félkész rajzok hevertek, amiket a fiú valószínűleg épp át akart csoportosítani, amikor az éjjel inkább félbehagyta. A falon mindenféle rajzok, festmények, és Vanguard poszterek, amik 6 évre visszamenőleg minden nagy bajnokság programját tartalmazták, és a poszterek mellé meghívók is ki voltak tűzve. Matsuit tehát nem felejtették el, egyszerűen csak ő akart eltűnni a világ elől. 37 poszter és 41 meghívó volt az összesített szám. A lány megállt az egyik kép előtt, ami Blaster Blade és Blaster Dark párbaját ábrázolta. Feltűnt neki, hogy Blaster Blade-nek olyan az arca, mint Matsuinak.

- Wow! Ez hihetetlen!  
- Tetszik? Azt néhány hete rajzoltam.  
- Az egyik te vagy igaz? A másik pedig Tenma?  
- Igen jól látod! Én és a bátyám. Na persze, csak elképzelni tudom, milyen lehet mostanában, mert már jó pár éve nem láttam.  
- Igen tudom.

A rengeteg rajz olyan élethű volt, hogy Setsuna lélegzetét visszafojtva nézegette őket. Matsui egyszerre felemelt egy képet, és a lány kezébe adta. Setsuna meglepve látta, hogy őt ábrázolja. Jól megfigyelte, hogy mennyire részletgazdagon rajzolta meg. Matsuinak fotografikus memóriája volt, így olyan részletesen le tudott rajzolni mindent, mintha az orra előtt lenne.

- Ez hihetetlen... Ezt tényleg te rajzoltad?  
- Én bizony. Ez az egyik hobbim, mióta nem játszom.  
- Ez elképesztő. Ennyire elkapni a pillanatot!

Setsunának feltűnt, hogy Matsuinak van némi büszkeség a hangjában. Elmélyülten tanulmányozta a rajzot, és nem tudott betelni Matsui képzelőerejével. Kérdeznie sem kellett, a fiú azonnal kikötötte, hogy anélkül a kép nélkül haza sem engedi, hiszen neki szánta. Sokáig nézegették a képeket, és beszélgettek az elmúlt időkről. Matsui Amerikában kezdett el rajzolni, amiben sokat segített neki rajztanára, aki felbiztatta, hogy használja ki kézügyességét. Elmesélte, hogy angolul, franciául és spanyolul is folyékonyan beszél, mert sok szabadideje volt, az ittenihez képest, így azt tanulásra fordította. Dolgozott egy kisboltban kisegítőként, és egy időben még focizott is. (mármint európai stílusban) Azért kellett otthagyniuk az ottani otthonukat, mert nem tudták már fenntartani, így túladtak az ottani jókora házukon és itt egy kisebbet vettek. A hazaköltözés óta Matsui most rajzolt először, és ez volt az első alkalom, hogy élő személyt, és nem fantázialényt.

- És a kártyacsatázáson gondolkodtál?  
- Még mindig itt tartasz... ? Igen gondolkoztam.  
- És mire jutottál?  
- Nos csak hogy tudd! Az elmúlt hat évben legalább százszor átgondoltam a dolgot, és minden alkalommal csak nem maradt a válasz.  
- Vagyis nem fogsz újra játszani?  
- Egyelőre nem. De azt nem mondom, hogy soha nem!  
- Akkor van remény? Lehet, hogy egyszer még asztalhoz állsz?  
- Igen lehet. Talán a Playcornerbe is eljárok majd néha... Persze csak nézelődni...

Ez az utolsó pár mondat reményt öntött a lányba. Setsuna egy fél órával később hazaindult, de Matsui még jó darabig integetett utána. Kari is odaállt mellé, és nézte, ahogy távolodik, majd megszólalt:

- Csinos barátnőd van.  
- Nem a barátnőm!

Matsui dühösen bement a házba, és egyenesen fel a szobájába. Kari csak nézett utána, és jót kuncogott. Matsui a szobájába érve bezárta az ajtót, és nem akart senkivel sem beszélni. Édesanyja azonban tudta, hogy ez egy jó jel. Mikor Setsuna hazaért a villába, ahol ő és a családja laktak, átadta a dolgait az egyik szobalánynak, majd elindult a szobája felé, de Chiakival találkozott szembe. A fiú most olyan volt, mint egy zombi. Sápadt, folyt az orra, a szemei karikásak voltak, és most épp a wc-re igyekezett.

- Te meg hol voltál? - kérdezte bágyadtan.  
- Ha én azt elmondanám... ! - válaszolta a lány sejtelmesen.  
- Csak nem náluk? - kérdezte emez kissé feléledve.  
- De igen. Olyan kellemes volt ott.

Setsuna ki volt pirulva és szelíden mosolygott. Chiaki tudta, hogy mi járhat a fejében.

- És azt mikor szándékozol elmondani neki, hogy pénzes családból valók vagyunk? - kérdezte Chiaki mielőtt belépett volna a mellékhelyiségbe.

Setsuna hallgatott. tudta, hogy Chiakinak igaza van, és egyszer mindenképpen el kell majd mondja Matsuinak, hogy nem polgári családból való, mint azt az iskolás társai tudják. De ezt egyelőre nem volt szándékában elmondani senkinek. Szerette ezt az egyszerű inkognitót, és inkább élte volna az egyszerű hétköznapi lány életét, mint a gazdag, elkényeztetett kölykökét. Végül is letussolt és lefeküdt aludni, próbálva jól az emlékezetébe vésni ezt a mai napot.


	4. Chapter 4

**IV. Fejezet**

**Blogbejegyzések egy lány életéből**

Az ikrek nem voltak azok az átlagos gimnazisták, mint az már kiderült, és ezt talán nem árt tisztázni. Setsuna és Chiaki Owanashi valójában az Owazato névre hallgattak. A név, amin mindenki ismerte őket valójában a Családnevük, és édesanyjuk leánykori nevének, a Tokuranashinak az összemosásából jött létre. Édesapjuk, Satoru Owazato komoly iparmágnás volt, aki jó kis pénzzel támogatta az iskolát. Ennek köszönhetően szeretett gyermekei kívánságuknak megfelelően átlagos iskolába járhattak, és nem kellett attól tartani, hogy beskatulyázzák őket, mint gazdag kis anyámasszony katonáit, akik mindent megkapnak, ha eleget rinyálnak érte.  
Ezzel minden rendben is volt már az elmúlt 2 évben, amióta gimnáziumba jártak. Rengeteg barátot szereztek, akik nem is törődtek vele, hogy nem mehettek el hozzájuk semmilyen alkalommal. Ez elsősorban édesapjuk kívánsága volt, aki féltékenyen őrizte vagyontárgyait, bár a két gyerek többször is biztosította arról, hogy senki sem akarná ellopni őket.

- Meglátjátok, ha beengednénk azokat az embereket a házunkba, akkor mindenünket ellopkodnák, egy szempillantás alatt. - mondogatta gyakran az öreg.

Owazato úr egy cinikus ember volt. Az édesapja is iparmágnás volt, és a nagyapja is, aki a vállalkozást alapította. Már az ötödik x-hez közeledett, és kissé rigolyás volt mindennel kapcsolatban. Régimódi úriember révén amolyan modern szamurájként élte az életét: Szigorúan erkölcsös, mélyen vallásos ember volt. Naponta többször is imádkozott a saját kis szentélyében, amit a nagy villában állítottak fel közvetlenül az irodája mellett. Persze elsősorban az üzleti sikerért könyörgött, ami általában be is jött. Lassanként őszülő halántékkal, már sok dioptriás szemüveggel nézte minden nappal egyre büszkébben gyermekeit, akik lassan felcseperedtek, és saját kis életet kezdtek.  
Setsuna volt a fiatalabb, és egyben az izgágább testvér. Közte és Chiaki között alig 2 percnyi különbség volt születéskor, de ez olyan volt mintha ég és föld lenne köztük. Olyanok voltak, mint tűz és víz. Setsuna örökmozgó lány volt, soha nem állt meg, mindig leszegett fejjel rohant minden bajba, és mindig megtalálták a legzűrösebb helyzetek. Nagyszájú volt, harsány és szókimondó.  
Chiaki ellenben olyan volt, mint a lassú víz. Nem sokat beszélt, és azt is csattanósan tette. Örökké pesszimista volt, kerülte a zűrös helyzeteket, és mindig előbb gondolkodott, és utána cselekedett. Sokszor nem is olyan volt, mintha ő és Setsuna rokonok lennének. Chiaki a türelméről volt híres: Olyan türelmes volt, hogy egy birka is megirigyelte volna. Hallgatag természetén csak a játékstílusa tett túl. Olyan precízen és jól megtervezetten játszott, mintha egy élő sétáló számítógép lenne. Setsuna robbanékony stílusához képest ő inkább a tudományos megközelítés híve volt. Nova Grappler paklija a jól kiszámított stratégia egy ékes példája volt. Brutális erő helyett a jól megtervezett lépések sorozatát követte.  
Már az első héten hagyták magukat sodorni az árral, amikor a többiekhez csapódva először elvetődtek a PlayCornerbe. Setsuna hamar a legkeményebb játékosok közé küzdötte fel magát, Chiaki pedig a paklik építésének nagymestere lett, sokan fordultak hozzá segítségért, ha nem voltak elégedettek a paklijuk működésével.

Setsuna másik szokása az volt, hogy Blogot vezetett az aktuális kalandjairól. A Blogba pedig az elmúlt napokban a következő bejegyzések kerültek.

_Fura figura..._

_**Ápr.8., Kedd, Otthon a szobámban**_

_Egek ez a nap... Először egész normálisan indult... Chiakival már megint összekaptunk... Nem bír ki egy reggelt vita nélkül? Komolyan... !_

_Aztán jött az a srác... Mint egy torony akkora... És a tetejébe elég bunkó is volt... Annyi biztos volt, hogy a mi iskolánkba fog járni, csak azt nem gondoltam, hogy épp osztálytársak leszünk... Miért én? Miért engem pécézett ki? Épp mellém ült... És ez bosszantóóóóó!_

_De aztán délután... Mintha kicserélték volna... Még beszélgettünk is, és egész kedves volt. Még a boltba is el tudtam csalni, amire nagyon büszke vagyok ám! Ott aztán belecsaltam rendesen a slamasztikába._

_Ami történt viszont nem lepett meg: Kipróbáltattam vele a Vanguardot, és mily meglepetés, kiderült, hogy nagyon érti... Pedig azt állította, hogy nem is hallott még róla... Mekkora kamugép... De rosszul hazudik, és én ezt egyből kiszúrtam..._

_Kimoshita Matsui... Ez a név már az elején ismerős volt, és most már tudom is honnan._

_Amúgy egy érdekes lelet volt, amikor az asztalnál hagyta a pakliját, és a tetejébe egy széttépett lapot... Hogy lehet ilyet csinálni egy kártyával? Egek... Na holnap kifaggatom én erről az egészről!_

* * *

_Nem jött el... _

_**Ápr. 9., Szerda, Megint csak itthon**_

_Nem értem, miért nem jött el. Pedig alig vártam, hogy újra lássam. Lehet, hogy lebetegedett?_

_Nem, nem hiszem... Tegnap még semmi baja sem volt... Nem, inkább engem kerül... Hogy én hogy utálom ezért! _

* * *

_Hétvége és unalom_

_**ápr. 11., Péntek, A dobozaim közül**_

_Ez nem igaz, három napja nem láttam... Pedig szívesen megnézném egy kicsit közelebbről... Olyan édes fiú lehetne, ha mosolyogna néha..._

_Te jó ég miket beszélek! Biztos ez a hülye zene az oka.. Egy ideje romantikus zenéket hallgatok... És romantikus animéket nézek... Most is ez a dal könnyekig hatott meg :'(_

_De visszatérve a tárgyra... Szóval egy kicsit hiányzik ezt megvallom... De Chiakit megfojtom az biztos, mert a 'Kis Szerelmed'-nek nevezte... Ennyire azért még nem süllyedtem mélyre! Pfffff! Majomfejű vadbarom!_

_De egy valamit eldöntöttem. Ha már nálam van a paklija, akkor átalakítom egy kicsit! Ezért ástam el magam a régi dobozaim közé is, ahonnan most ezt a postot írom. Nos, mélyre ások, úgyhogy ha nem írok, ne válaszoljatok!_

* * *

_Kész! Kaccsing!_

_**ápr. 13., Vasárnap, Az íróasztalom mellől**_

_Kész! Megalkottam a legjobb paklit, amit valaha össze tudtam rakni! És be kell valljam, még Chiakit sem kértem meg, hogy segítsen! Úgyhogy ez mind az én dicsőségem lesz! Kíváncsi leszek mit fog szólni! (Mármint Matsui, mert azt tudom Chiaki hogy fog reagálni)_

_A másik dolog az, hogy már várom, hogy megint lássam! Nem is értem miért... Egy idióta, morc, dilinyós, holdkóros... de közben meg olyan aranyos is tud lenni..._

_Waaagh! Mit beszélek... Tényleg kezdenek az agyamra menni ezek a szerelmes dalok... Ez az Ichiban no Takarmono... Még most is ez visszhangzik a fejemben!_

_Na de csak lássam Matsuit holnap! Lesz ne mulass! Akkor is rá fogom tukmálni ezt a kis csodát, ha fejre áll! Le fog esni az álla az 1000% XD_

_Ezaz!_

_**ápr. 14., Hétfő, Boldogan haldoklom!**_

_Yeeessss! Siker! Nem teljes, de azért félsiker! Elértem a nagy áttörést! Azt hiszem most már kész megnyílni előttem!_

_És a paklit is rá tudtam tukmálni, és ami azt illeti, nem is volt olyan bonyolult... Egész könnyen bevette!_

_Ez már siker, nálam pláne..._

_Aki kommentel, az írja már meg, milyen érzés szerelmesnek lenni! Mert én nem akarom elkiabálni de nagyon furcsa érzésem van, mikor a közelében vagyok! _ '_

_A rossz hírekre kitérve azonban... Chiaki csurom vizesen jött haza... Este be is lázasodott, és a doktor azt mondta, hogy egy hétig mindenképpen itthon kell maradjon... Mekkora szívás... Sajnálom is szegényt rendesen... :'(_

* * *

_Te jó ég! Ez nem is lehet igaz!_

_**ápr. 15., Kedd, Az ágyamban fekve, álmodozva**_

_El sem hiszem... Matsui ma teljesen megkavart bennem mindent..._

_Kezdődött azzal, hogy reggel szokatlanul barátságos volt... Aztán együtt indultunk haza, és ami a legdurvább... Náluk kötöttünk ki! Elhiszitek ezt?!_

_Olyan édes kishúga van! Meg kell zabálni... Nekem miért nem lehet ilyen aranyos kishúgom? Mouuuu!_

_És a szobája... Mármint Matsui szobája... Az a rengeteg poszter... Azok a rajzok... te jó ég... olyan szépeket rajzol, majdnem eldobtam az agyam... Waaaaagh! És ami a legszebb... Engem is lerajzolt!_

_El sem hittem... És az anyukája is... Olyan kedves, olyan szép... Ilyen anyukát szeretnék én is..._

_Az én szegény anyukám már rég meghalt... És ha lehetne, ilyen anyukát szeretnék ha újat adnának..._

_Oooooooh... én ezt nem bírom... És ami a legszebb az az:_

_Matsui azt mondta:_

_**MÉG(!)** nem akar visszatérni!_

_Tehát még van remény! De jó is lenne!_

_A másik dolog azonban... Nos Chiaki rámutatott egy apróságra: Van egy titkom, amit nem ártana elmondanom Matsuinak, ha továbbra is jóban akarok maradni vele..._

_Ez nehéz menet lesz!_

* * *

Setsuna őszinteségi kirohanásai az ilyen postokban persze mindent elárultak róla, csak épp azt nem, hogy ki ő valójában, hiszen csak a keresztnevét ismerték, és a felhasználóneve is Artemis9797 volt.

Egy héttel később Aztán Chiaki teljesen felgyógyulva lépett be először a PlayCornerbe, ahol a szokásos arcokon kívül Matsuira lett figyelmes, aki most az ő asztalánál ült, és osztotta az észt a paklikkal kapcsolatban. Épp az ő dolgát végezte. Setsuna mesélt aztán Chiakinak arról, amit Matsui mondott, így nem volt teljesen meglepve a látványtól, de azért némi irigységgel és kelletlenséggel lépett oda az asztalhoz és ült le Matsuival szemközt.

- Észre vetted, hogy ellopod a rajongóimat? És ráadásul az én asztalomnál?  
- Setsuna azt mondta, hogy ide leülhetek. És szerintem a rajongóid nem fognak elhagyni miattam.  
- Ahhoz képest még senki sem futott ide hozzám, hogy segítsek neki. Hozzád viszont özönlenek!  
- Ugyan menj már! Ez csak most van így!

Matsui meglepően barátságos volt, míg Chiaki sértett önérzete nem hagyta, hogy csak úgy eleressze a követőit. Egy ideig ültek egymással szemben, és nem szóltak semmit. Farkasszemezésben azonban Matsuit nem lehetett megverni.

- _Ez sosem pislog?_ Na és komolyan gondoltad ezt a dolgot Setsunával?  
- Igen... Egyelőre ez is elég nekem!  
- Öreg, ha elfogadsz egy tanácsot, ... Ahhoz, hogy leküzdd a félelmeidet, szembe kell nézned velük!

Ez az utolsó megjegyzés elég epés volt, de Matsui értette nagyon, hogy mire gondol. Chiaki felállt és távozott az asztaltól. Matsuiban megragadtak ezek az utolsó szavak, és egy ideig csendben ült ott, míg a többi játékos körbe zsongta kérdéseivel.


	5. Chapter 5

**V. fejezet**

**Kari Színre lép**

_**Késő este volt, amikor a Kimoshita család házában hatalmas veszekedés hangjai verték fel a környék csendjét. Majdnem egy hét távollét után hazaérkezett Tenma, a család legidősebb férfi tagja, aki apja 2 évvel korábbi halála óta a család feje volt. Keményen dolgozott, éjjel nappal tanult, alig aludt, és csak néha jutott ideje családjára, vagy a kedvenc hobbijára, ami egyetlen mentsvára volt a nehéz élet elől. Most azonban úgy tért haza, mint aki teljesen eszét vesztette. Tört-zúzott, és hangosan veszekedett édesanyjával, aki kétségbeesetten próbálta lecsillapítani.**_

_**- Eressz!**_

_**Tenma vadul ellökte magától az anyját, aki megfogta a kezét, és próbálta visszatartani.**_

_**- Nincs már rátok szükségem! Jobb dolgom is van, mint rátok vesztegetni a drága időmet!**_  
_**- Na de Tenma! Kérlek, ne mondd ezt!**_  
_**- Mondom eressz!**_

_**Tenma vállán egy táska volt, tele mindennel, amije csak volt, és hasznosnak érzett. Addig kiabáltak, amíg az egyik szoba ajtaja hirtelen nyílt. Az alig 4 éves Kari lépett ki az ajtón, és álmosan bámulta a veszekedőket.**_

_**- Mama! Mi a baj? Miért kiabáltok?**_

_**Végignézett Tenmán, és hamar rájött, mi folyik ott. Ilyen kis kora ellenére is éles eszű kislány volt.**_

_**- Tenma nii-chan! Mit csinálsz azzal a táskával?**_

_**Tenma hidegen elfordult, és távozni akart. Kari utánafutott, és megkapaszkodott a nadrágja szárában, hogy visszatartsa.**_

_**- Tenma nii-chan! Ne menj!**_  
_**- Kotródj innen!**_

_**Tenma felemelte a másik lábát, és nagyot rúgott a kislányon, aki jókorát repült emiatt, és egy hangos nyögéssel landolt az anyja lábainál. Felemelkedett a földről, de a fájdalom visszarántotta. A szemei megteltek könnyekkel, és hamarosan hangosan sírni kezdett.**_

_**- Kari!**_

_**Egy kétségbeesett hang volt ez, ami az anya és a kislány mögül jött. A 10 éves Matsui volt az, aki felébredt a kiabálásra, de csak a kishúga sírására mert előjönni. Mikor meglátta a kislányt, ahogy fájdalmában a földön kuporog és keservesen sír, agya elfutott méreggel, minden erejét megfeszítve nekirontott Tenmának, és leterítette. A mellkasára térdelt, és mint egy cséphadaró, ütni kezdte, olyannyira, hogy Tenma orra és szája is elkezdett vérezni. Tenma aztán megunta, és elkapta az öccse kezeit, majd lependerítette magáról. Mielőtt Matsui felkelhetett volna, Tenma jókorát rúgott belé is.**_

_**- Még egyszer ne merészeld ezt tenni!**_

_**Rettenetes haraggal tombolt, és ez az utolsó mozdulata mindenre feltette a pontot. Matsui Szörnyű fájdalmakat élt át, mert a rúgás a bordáit érte, és lehet, hogy el is tört belőlük egy pár. Tenma a zsebébe nyúlt, és egy dobozkát húzott elő belőle, majd a földre dobta Matsui elé. A doboz tartalma kiborult. Kártyalapok voltak benne, amiket Tenma eddig dédelgetett. Most egyszerűen eldobta őket, és Matsui nem értette. Félszemmel nézett a bátyjára, akinek egész alakját démoni sötétség ülte meg. A szemeiben megmagyarázhatatlan lidércfény égett, és sátáni vigyor sugárzott az arcáról.**_

_**- Ezek meg a tiéd lehetnek! Úgyis annyira akartad, hát tessék! Én már találtam jobbat, és erősebbet! Ezzel elérem a végső célomat!**_

_**Tenma sátáni kacagásban tört ki, majd egyszerűen távozott. Kari szívet szaggatóan zokogott, és Tenma nevét szólította hosszasan...**_

* * *

- Waaagh!

Kimoshita Kari remegve riadt fel és patakzó könnyeit törölgette. Megint egy álom... Egy álom, ami a semmiből tűnt fel. Kari nem szeretett rosszakat álmodni, és ezek az álmok különösen megviselték. Az egész akkor kezdődött, amikor Matsui egyszer azt mondta, hogy az ő álmai elmúltak. Mindig ugyanez az álom, és Kari már nehezen bírta elviselni. Nem csak álmában zokogott, hanem miután felkelt is. Kedvenc Pikachu-s pizsamáját teljesen eláztatta a könnyeivel, és az előbbi felriadását egy sikollyal is megkísérte, ami csak rontott az érzésen.

- Kari! Kari, mi a baj?!

A hang, ami az ajtó túloldaláról jött Matsuié volt, aki most szabályosan berúgta az ajtót, hogy kishúga segítségére siessen. Mikor belépett egyből azt kereste, hogy mi lehetett a kislány sikolyának oka. A falakon poszterek, animékről és filmekről, amik Karit mindig meg tudták nevettetni, valamint egy kép keretben, amit Matsui rajzolt, és őt magát, valamint Setsunát ábrázolta, amint közrefogják a kislányt. A Szoba falának almazöld színe alig látszott ki a sok poszter és fénykép alól, amik a szoba díszei voltak. Minden rendben volt, legalábbis látszólag, majd a tekintetét a kislány felé fordította, aki keservesen zokogott. Egyből rájött, mi a helyzet.

- Kari! Mi a baj?  
- Nii-chan! Te idióta! Idióta vagy!  
- Kari! Kari nyugodj meg!

A kislány ütötte a bátyja mellkasát, és sírt, patakzó könnyekkel. Matsui megrázta a fejét, és átölelte. A kislány csak hüppögött, és nagyon lassan, szaggatottan mondta el, mi baja is van.

- Értem már... Te szegény!  
- Minden hülyeségedet rám ragasztod Matsui!  
- Jól van! Csak egy rossz álom volt!

Kari végül lenyugodott egy kicsit, és ő is átölelte a bátyját, már amennyire tudta. Bárki, aki látta volna őket valószínűleg könnyekig hatódik tőle. Kari még nehezen beszélt, de lassanként kibeszélte magából a fájdalmát. Matsui csak hallgatta, és közben a kislány fejét simogatta, amiről jól tudta, hogy megnyugtatja valamennyire. Édesanyjuk is bekukucskált az ajtón, aki szintén hallotta a kislány sikolyát, de nem tudott azonnal felsietni hozzá. Mosoly ragyogott az arcán, mert ritkán lehetett a két testvért így látni. Inkább ment is a dolgára, hogy elkészítse a reggelit, majd hozzálásson a házimunkának. Alig tíz perccel később Kari leérkezett a földszintre. Már megnyugodott, és fel is öltözött. Virágos kis ruhájában most is ugyanolyan szép volt, mint mindig. Az arca már megint ragyogott, bár a szemei még vörösek voltak a sírás után. A haját kivételesen nem leengedve, hanem Lófarokba kötve viselte, ami egy új szokása lett. Úgy érezte, hogy ettől kicsit érettebbnek, tűnik, mint a kislányos hosszú, leengedett hajjal. Matsui még váratott magára, holott már felöltözve rontott be Karihoz.

- Mi volt veled az előbb Kari?  
- Egy rossz álom...  
- Jaj te! Még mindig gyötörnek?  
- Igen, de ez most egy rossz emlék volt...  
- Csak nem Tenmáról álmodtál?  
- De igen... Nagyon rossz volt...

Kari most is letört volt, pedig Matsui sokat tett azért, hogy megnyugtassa. Édesanyja tudta azonban, hogy a kislány szomorúsága hamar elszáll, mert egy vidám, örökmozgó természet volt, aki gyorsan feledte minden baját.

- Mondd Mama!  
- Mit?  
- Szerinted Matsui elvinne ma magával engem is?

Shizuka most egy kicsit megütközött ezen a kérdésen. Szombat volt, és persze, hogy szívesen elengedte az érett gondolkodású kislányt, ahová csak akarta, de miért épp Matsuival? Aztán persze megvilágosult.

- Hiányzik Setsuna igaz?  
- Egy kicsit igen... Rég láttam már!

Ez igaz is volt, hiszen Matsui és Setsuna nem nagyon jártak el erre a környékre, és már alaposan benne voltak a tanévben. Kari hirtelen érdeklődése Matsui elfoglaltsága után persze más okokat is takart.

- Ha megkérdezed, biztos magával visz!  
- Hmm.. Akkor megpróbálom!

Kari kedvesen mosolygott, és ez már tényleg az igazi énje volt. A reggeli az asztalra került, és Shizuka ment is a dolgá aztán már érkezett is le a lépcsőn. Farmer volt rajta és egy fekete póló, amin jókora Arany színű V betű díszelgett. Saját állítása szerint ez a legnagyobb hősök egyik jelképe volt, bár sosem magyarázta meg, melyik hős viselt V betűt a mellkasán. A kezében a kedvenc fekete alapon fehér és vörös csíkos cipzáros melegítőfelsőjét hozta.

- Jó étvágyat!

Így köszönt be Matsui mikor leült az asztalhoz, és mindketten falatoztak tovább. Egyszer csak Kari letette az evőeszközét, és Egy ideig nézte Matsuit, aki szokásával ellentétben nagyon nyugodtan evett.

- Mondd nii-chan!  
- Mit?  
- Ma is a Playcornerbe mész?  
- Igen. Miért?  
- Nagy kérés lenne... Ha megkérnélek, ... hogy magaddal vigyél?

Matsui egy pillanatra abbahagyta az evést, és Karit nézte, aki most kipirultan várta az ítéletet.

- Miért ne vinnélek?

Kari felemelte a tekintetét, és egyenesen Matsui mosolygó arcába bámult, akinek a fogai közt még most is ott díszelgett a reggelije egy része. Kari nem bírta ki, hogy ne nevesse el magát ezen a látványon. Matsui előbb nem nem értette, majd szívből nevetni kezdett. Kari örült, hogy Matsui újra ilyen mókás kedvében volt, ami elsősorban a jó társaságnak volt köszönhető. Amióta összejárt Setsunáékkal, szép lassan visszanyerte a régi, jókedvű, mosolygós, vicces önmagát, aminek Kari különösen örült. Nagyon szurkolt, hogy összejöjjenek a lánnyal, akit már most is úgy szeretett, mintha a nővére lenne, és ez a mostani kis művelet is, ezzel volt összefüggésben. Miután megreggeliztek, mindketten felkerekedtek hát, és elindultak a híres Playcornerbe. Matsui kézen fogta a kislányt, és így vezette. Először balra fordultak, majd két tömbnyit haladtak egyenesen, majd egy újabb balos következett. Kari észrevette, hogy azon a sarkon fordultak be, amin ő általában jobbra tart. Nem is sejtette, hogy a Playcorner ennyire útba esik, és most, hogy már tudta, hogy hová tartanak, kezdett egyre hevesebben verni a kis szíve. Végül megálltak egy üvegajtó előtt, ami fölött szép nagy táblán állt a Playcorner felirat.

- Megjöttünk!

Mindketten beléptek a boltba. Kari először is körülnézett. Sok ismerős arcot látott, akiket az iskolából ismert már. Sok közülük az osztály, vagy évfolyamtársa volt, most mind itt voltak. A bolt maga nem volt túl nagy, de így is volt elég hely 8 asztalnak. A Pénztárnál szokás szerint a szakállas figura ült, akit mindenki Chrisnek nevezett.

- Törd szét Ketrecedet és Ereszkedj le a csatatérre! Megtestesült Mennydörgés! Dragonic Kaiser Vermilion!

Kari egy ismerős hangot hallott az egyik sarokból, amiről nagyon jól tudta, hogy Setsunáé. Odasétált hát az asztalhoz, hogy végignézze a csata végkimenetelét. Setsuna már használta a Limit Breaket, és az utolsó támadása következett.

- Fejezzük be! Vermillion Thunderbolt!

A játszma véget ért, és persze, hogy Setsuna győzött. Ez volt a hatodik győzelme egymás után. Matsui leült a szokásos helyére, és Chiakival összefogva fogadták a különböző kéréseket, amikkel a gyerekek bombázták őket. Amióta együtt jártak ide elég jó barátok lettek. Chiakinak hamar feltűnt Kari szokatlan alakja.

- Te, az a szöszke kislány a húgod?  
- Igen ő az.  
- Tényleg aranyos... Setsuna nem túlzott. Egyébként mit keres itt?  
- Eljött körülnézni.

Setsuna csak most figyelt fel a két fiú beszélgetésére, és Kari is csak most tűnt fel neki.

- Kari, te itt?  
- Igen! gondoltam elkísérem a bátyámat, és vigyázok rá!  
- Jól teszed!

Kari felemelte Vermiliont az asztalról, és elmélyülten tanulmányozni kezdte. Nagyon tetszett neki a megrajzolása, a kártya elrendezése, általában minden. Setsuna észrevette, hogy érdekli a dolog, ezért intett a fiúknak, hogy jöjjenek közelebb. Chiaki azonnal elébe ment mindenkinek.

- Na mi az kislány? Csak nem játszanál?  
- Nos én...

Kari habozott, tetszett neki a játék, de nem tudta ki merje-e próbálni. Aztán Matsuira és Setsunára nézett, akik biztatóan biccentettek felé.

- Na jó... Kipróbálhatom!  
- Ez a Beszéd! Akkor én leszek az ellenfeled!

Chiaki annyira feltüzelte magát, hogy el is felejtett bemutatkozni.

- Setsuna nee-chan... Ez ki?  
- Csak az ütődött bátyám Chiaki...

Setsuna úgy mondta ezt mintha valami átok lenne. Még fintorgott is közben. Kari nem is igazán bízott ebben a Chiaki dologban.

- Én inkább azt szeretném, ha Matsui lenne az ellenfelem...

Chiaki nagy szemeket meresztett erre, mivel szentül meg volt győződve, hogy most eljön az ő ideje, hogy bevezessen egy újonc játékost a játék rejtelmeibe, az ő sajátos módján.

- Mi? Miért a bátyád? Hisz még paklit sem hord magánál!  
- Ami azt illeti, a paklim most is nálam van, mint mindig!

Matsui már húzta is elő a paklit a dobozával együtt a zsebéből. Chiaki ettől csak még jobban bepöccent. Setsuna odalépett a kislányhoz és a vállára tette a kezét.

- Szeretnéd az én paklimat használni?  
- Nem, inkább valami olyat, ami nem ilyen agresszíven fest... Inkább valami olyat, mint Matsuié...

Setsuna meglepődött ugyan de sejtette, hogy Kari annyira nem ismeretlen a játékban, mint amilyennek mutatkozik. Valószínűleg Matsuitól hallott már épp eleget róla, és a pakliját is látta már. Na de ki tudna Karinak olyan paklit adni, mint a Matsuié?

- Akkor használd az én paklimat Kari-chan!

A hátuk mögül jött a hang, és amikor megfordult, Kari egy nagyon is ismerős arcot látott, aki a pakliját tartotta felé. Yamato Fujimiko volt az, aki éppenséggel az osztálytársa volt. Kicsivel idősebb volt a kislánynál, és magasabb is, ami természetes volt, mivel Kari átlagos magasságú kislány volt. Szőke haj, zöld szemek. Az osztály leghelyesebb fiújának mondták az osztálytársnői, és ezt meg is szolgálta. Sportos volt, jól tanult, és még kitűnő kártyacsatázó hírében is járt. A pakli, amit felé nyújtott már ismerős volt, hiszen gyakran mutogatta a barátainak, akik csak álmodtak róla, hogy olyan jók legyenek, mint ő. Tény azonban, hogy a paklit alig két nappal korábban maga Matsui javította ki, mert nem egészen úgy működött, mint annak lennie kellett volna.

- Komolyan? Szabad?  
- Persze... A tiéd!

Kari zavartan mosolygott, mert titokban tetszett is neki Yamato, aki most szintén csak sejtelmesen mosolygott. Ezt a pillanatnyi kis szemezést aztán Chiaki dühös torokköszörülése szakította meg. Kari végül átvette a paklit, kivette a dobozából, és készen állt a játékra. Épp ugyanaz a határozottság sugárzott belőle, mint általában Matsuiból. Setsuna is ott maradt Kari mellett.

- Majd én segítek, ha elakadsz!  
- Ok! Akkor kezdjük, nii-chan!

Matsui bólintott, és már mindketten le is helyezték az első vanguardjukat a játéktérre. Mindketten keverték a paklijukat, azaz Kari csak keverte volna, ha Nem esik ki folyton az összes lap a kezéből, amikor próbálkozott. Setsuna már próbált volna segíteni neki, de Kari csak eltolta a kezét. Saját erejéből akart játszani, így addig próbálkozott, amíg sikerült. Mindketten kihúzták az első öt lapjukat, majd újrahúztak, ahogy azt a szabályok is megengedik. Kari kihasználta ezt, hogy gyakorolja a pakli kevergetését. Végül Matsui csak ennyit kérdezett:

- Kész vagy?  
- Ühüm!

Kari mosolygott, hiszen ez volt az első alkalom, hogy játszani látta az új paklijával, és kíváncsi volt, mire képes.

- Rendben. Akkor képzeld magad elé a következőt: "Egy távoli bolygón ébredtél, aminek a neve Cray!"  
- Tyű... Milyen szép ez a hely.

Karinak legalább olyan színes fantáziája volt, mint a bátyjának, így könnyen maga elé tudta képzelni a világot, ahová csöppent. Virágos mezőket, és nappali világosságnál is ragyogó csillagokat látott. Az égen más bolygók távoli képe is kirajzolódott, és az égen egy hatalmas madár vitorlázott végig. Kari csak mosolygott, miközben vele szemben megjelent Matsui, szintén mosolygó alakja.

- Igen, valóban szép ez a bolygó, és amilyen szép, olyan színes az élővilág is ami lakja! A bolygó lakói pedig népeket alkotnak, a népeken belül pedig klánokat, amik hol szövetségre lépnek, hol szétválnak és háborúznak egymással.  
- Ez elég kemény lehet...  
- Igen az élet kemény ezen a bolygón! de nekünk meg van a lehetőségünk, hogy véget vessünk ezeknek a harcoknak, azzal, hogy a klánok csapatainak élére állunk, és vezetjük őket! A Vanguard szó maga is azt jelenti, hogy hadvezér!  
- Ühüm, ezt mondtad már párszor...  
- Akkor jó! Mi ezen a bolygón csak szellemek vagyunk, de megáldottak minket két képességgel: Az egyik a Léptetés, ami annyit tesz, hogy megszállhatjuk az egyik harcos testét, és vezethetjük csapatainkat!  
- Érthető! és mi a másik?  
- Ha megvárod, oda is elérek: A másik képesség a Hívás, ami annyit tesz, hogy te, mint hadvezér, magadhoz hívhatod a bajtársaidat, hogy harcoljanak érted! A bajtársak alatt a paklid kártyáit értem.  
- Bajtársak... Ez jól hangzik! Mint az igazi harcban igaz?  
- Igen, szerencsére olyan háborúk nem folynak itt a földön!

Matsui és Kari jól elvoltak egymással, miközben a fiú színesen és szellemesen magyarázta a játék alapjait a kislánynak, akinek egyre szélesedett a mosolya, mert már alig várta, hogy élesben is játszhasson. Setsuna és Chiaki csak irigykedve figyelték őket.

- Csak nézz rájuk... Milyen jól kijönnek egymással...  
- Igen, aranyosak...  
- Na igen... Mi miért nem jövünk ki ilyen jól?  
- Azért mert egy tökfej vagy!

Setsuna előszeretettel sértegette Chiakit, de valójában semmi rossz gondolata nem volt ezek mögött a beszólások mögött. Ő is szívesebben élt volna olyan harmóniában a bátyjával, mint Kari, de sajnos ők olyanok voltak, mint a tűz és a víz, kioltották egymást, ahelyett, hogy segítették volna. Végül Matsui és Kari eleget kalandozott az elképzelt világukban, és Kari már majd kiugrott a bőréből, hogy játszhasson.

- Akkor akár kezdhetnénk is! Ha kész vagy, akkor fordíts fel a lefordított lapodat, és a jelszó onnantól 'Harcra fel Vanguard!'  
- Rendben!

Mindketten nyúltak is a lapok után, és egyszerre kiáltották:

- Harcra fel Vanguard!

A lapok, ahogy felfordították őket, kéken kezdtek világítani, és a képzeletbeli harcmezőn megjelentek az első Vanguardok:

- A Vanguardom Wingal Brave! (G0, 5000/10000)  
- Az enyém Crimson Lion Cub Kyrph! (G0, 5000/10000)

Matsui természetesen azt a Royal paladin paklit használta, amit Setsunától kapott. Bár még egyszer sem játszott vele, kintről befelé tudta az összes lap képességét, és a stratégiákat is. Kari paklija egy újabb klán volt, ami a Setsuna féle Narukami klánnal egy időben jött ki, a Gold Paladin, és nagyon is hasonló volt a Royal Paladinhoz, olyannyira, hogy sok olyan lap volt, ami valamilyen formában a Royalban is szerepelt.

- A Vanguardjaink meg is jelentek a Cray bolygón, és a csata elkezdődött! Mivel te először játszol, én kezdek, hogy megmutassam, hogyan működik a játék!  
- Rendben!

Matsui húzott, és épp ideális volt a lapok összeállítása a kezében, hogy a szokásos Royal menetelés megkezdődjön.

- Kezdjük az alapokkal. Minden kör elején húzol egy lapot. Nincs külön szabály, ezért akárhány lapot tarthatsz a kezedben egyszerre. Ha nem tudsz lapot húzni, akkor vesztettél. Persze ez még sosem fordult elő!  
- Akkor megnyugodtam!  
- Ezután jön a léptetés! Minden körben fejlesztheted a Vanguardodat egy szinttel, úgy, hogy egy egyel nagyobb szintűt léptetsz a helyére, vagy ugyanolyan szintűvel helyettesíted. Mivel a 3-as szint a legmagasabb, így onnan már csak helyettesíteni lehet.  
- Ok, csak játszunk már, ennyit már én is megtanultam tőled, miközben meséltél az itteni kalandjaidról.  
- Jó, ha tényleg készen állsz, akkor rajta!

Matsui örült, hogy Kari nem akar tovább totojázni, így azonnal kapott is az egyik kártyája után.

- Léptetem Little Sage Marront! (G1, 8000/5000). Majd Wingal brave a képességével a hátvédek közé mozog.  
- Hátvéd?  
- Igen. A Vanguardod a Vanguard körön áll. Ez az egyetlen harcosod, aki nem kerül ki a játékból. Minden más lap, amit a játékba hozol viszont a hátvéd körre kerül, amik a Vanguardodat körülveszik. Összesen 5 hátvéd mező van, ezt teljesen fel is töltheted, ha akarod!  
- Jól hangzik! És most mi jön?  
- Most jön a hívás! Méghozzá hívom Lake Maiden Lient (G1, 7000/5000)! Hívni csak olyan lapot szabad, ami egyező, vagy alacsonyabb szintű, mint a Vanguardod. Most pedig Lien képességét is használom, amivel elfordítom vízszintes állásba, majd eldobok egy lapot, és húzok egy másikat! Bármelyik lap, amit eldobsz áldozatként, vagy kikerül a játékból, a Drop zónába kerül, ami a paklid alatti mező.  
- Értem. És még?  
- Mivel én kezdtem a játékot, ezért nem támadhatok, így ezzel a köröm véget ért. Te jössz!

Kari bólintott, és úgy igyekezett mindent csinálni, ahogy Matsuitól látta. Húzott, és már hozta is játékba az új vanguardját:

- Léptetem Knight of elegant Skills Gareth-et! (G1, 8000/5000). Kyrph a hátvédbe mozog, és hívok egy másik Garethet is.  
- Nagyon jó! Így tovább!  
- Akkor én most támadhatok?  
- Igen! Hogy támadj, fordítsd el a támadó lapodat, úgy ahogy én Lient, és jelezd, melyik lapot támadod. Mivel csak az első sorban lévő lapok támadhatnak, és csak első sorban lévő lapokat, ezért gondolom a célpontod Marron lesz, a Vanguardom.  
- Pontosan! De melyikkel támadjak?  
- Én először a hátvédet javasolnám, tekintettel, hogy 2 támadóképes lapod is van!  
- Jó, akkor legyen is úgy! Gareth támadja Marront!

Matsui boldogan és büszkén nézte, ahogy a kishúga belelendül a játékba, és érezte rajta azt az izgalmat és elszántságot, mint amivel ő is játszott amikor ebben a korban volt.

- Nem védekezek! Vagyis elszenvedtem az első sebzésemet. Ez annyit tesz, hogy amikor a vanguardomat támadod, felfordítom a paklim legfelső lapját, és a sebzés zónába teszem, ami a játékmező bal szélső része. Ez a Damage Check. Ha valamelyikünk elszenved 6 sebzést, az veszít.  
- Jó, értem!  
- Akkor Damage Check!

Matsui lapja semmi volt, így a sebzés szépen landolt a helyén. Kari ragyogó szemmel nyugtázta, hogy jól csinált mindent.

- Jó! Akkor most a Vanguardom támadja a tiédet!  
- Helyes! Mikor támadsz, akármelyik lap, ami a támadód mögött áll, támogatja a támadót azzal, hogy átadja az erejét neki! Csak el kell fordítanod!  
- Jó, akkor Kyrph, kérlek Támogasd Gareth-et!

A képzeletbeli világban Kyrph fejet hajtott Kari előtt, majd biccentett Garethnek, mielőtt az harcba indult volna.

- Persze nem kell végigülnöm, hogy te támadsz, mert védekezhetek is! Méghozzá Bringer of Good luck Eponával!  
- És hogy kell védekezni?  
- A védekezéshez a kettőnk térfele közötti, úgynevezett őrző körre kell letenni lapokat. A védekezéskor a lapjaink pajzsereje dönt, ami a lapok bal oldalán látható oldalra fordítva. Mivel Epona Pajzsereje 10000, ezt Gareth erejéből levonva még Kyrph támogatásával is kevés lesz az erőd.  
- Akkor a támadás nem sikerült?  
- Még sikerülhet, ha felfordítod a paklid legfelső lapját, és megmutatod nekem, ez a Drive Check, ami után a lap a kezedbe vándorol, és nem a sebzésbe. Ha a vanguardod támad, mindig köteles vagy Drive Checkre.  
- Oké, akkor lássuk! Drive Check!

Kari felhúzott egy lapot, és amikor felfedte az vörösen világított. Weapons Dealer Gwyndon volt, egy Draw Trigger.

- Ez meg milyen lap?  
- Ez egy Trigger lap! arról ismered meg, hogy mind 0-s szintű, és van egy kis ikon a jobb felső sarkukban. Ez jelzi, hogy milyen Triggerek is. Négy féle van: Draw, vagyis húzhatsz egy lapot, mint most is, ez vörös ikon, Stand, vagyis az egyik hátvéded feláll, és újra támadhat, ez lila, Heal, azaz zöld, vagyis ha több sebzésed van, mint az ellenfelednek, akkor egy sebzést visszatehetsz a Dropba, és a Critical, a sárga, ami annyit tesz, hogy egyel több sebzést okozol. Ezen felül mindig kapsz 5000 erő bónuszt!  
- Jó! Akkor ezt át is adom a Vanguardomnak!  
- A Támadásod sikeres, így egy újabb sebzést szenvedtem el!

Kari húzott egy lapot, ami egy kettes szintű egység volt. Matsui pedig elhelyezte a második sebzését a helyén, ami szintén egy Draw Trigger volt. Húzott is egyet, és széles vigyorra fordult az ajka. Setsuna tudta mit húzott.

- Kihúzta...

Kari köre ezzel véget ért, és Matsui következett. Húzott egy lapot, és máris kapta elő az imént trigerrel húzott lapját, és égnek emelte, miközben ráolvasta a szokásos igét:

- Jelenj meg Avatarom! Léptetem Blaster Bladet!

To be Continued...


	6. Chapter 6

**VI. Fejezet**

**Titánok Harca - Majesty Lord vs. Blond Ezel**

- Jelenj Meg Avatarom! Léptetem Blaster Blade-et (G2, 9000/5000)!

Matsui ledobta a kedvelt lapot a Vanguard Körre. Kari szinte leesett állal nézte, ahogy az elképzelt világban Blaster Blade elé lép, és hatalmas kardját a földre eresztve, kezeit a markolaton nyugtatva nézi őt, harcra készen. Gareth, aki Kari előtt állt, ugyan megrettent, de készen állt, hogy élete árán is megvédje a kislányt. Bátorítóan biccentett a kislány felé:

- Ne aggódj úrnőm! Megvédelek téged!

Matsui látta, hogy Kari tekintete egy pillanatra elmereng, de hamar összeszedi magát. Kari megrázta a fejét, és a haja úgy lengett, mint egy zászló. Az előbbi bambasága elmúlt, és újra határozott arccal nézett vissza Matsuira.

- Hívom Silent Knight Gelatint (G2, 10000/5000)! Majd Lien Támogatásával Gelatin támad is!  
- Nem védekezek! Damage Check!

Kari egy Draw Triggert húzott, aminek köszönhetően még több lehetőséget gyűjtött. Setsuna mosolyogva súgta oda neki:

- Jól csinálod!

Kari csak kedvesen visszamosolygott.

- Köszi!  
- Folytathatom?  
- Nyugodtan!  
- Akkor Most Wingal Brave támogatásával Blaster Blade támad!

Kari végignézett a lapjain, és némileg átgondolta a stratégiát, amit maga elé képzelt a játék folytatására.

- Nem védekezek!  
- Akkor Drive Check!

A Drive check egy olyan lapot juttatott Matsui kezébe, amit talán szívesen elkerült volna, de sajnos mégis eljött.

- _Blaster Dark!_ - futott át Kari agyán. - Damage Check!

A Damage Check semmi volt.

- Emellett még Wingal Brave képességével a Lélekbe mozog, majd egy olyan lapot vehetek a kezembe, aminek a 'Blaster' szó benne van a nevében. Ezután megkeverem a paklimat. Ezzel a körömnek vége.

Matsui Blaster Blade-et adta a kezéhez. Kari húzott, és egy érdekes lap keveredett a kezébe. Yamato észrevette és odalépett hozzá. A Fülébe súgott valamit, majd bólintással jelezte a kislánynak, hogy nyugodtan kövesse az utasításokat.

- Akkor jöjjön ez! Léptetem Knight of Superior Skills Beaumains-t (G2, 10000/5000)!

Beaumains egy hatalmas lovag volt, aki még Blaster Bladenél is termetesebb alak volt. A jobb kezében egy szélespengéjű kardot tartott, a másikban egy hatalmas pajzsot oroszlánfejes dombornyomással. Vörös és Arany páncélján is gyakori volt az oroszlán szimbólum.

- Ezután jöjjön Kyrph különleges képessége!

Matsui nagyon is képben volt a játék alakulásával kapcsolatban, így már meg sem lepődött. Chiaki és Setsuna is érdeklődve várta Kari folytatását, míg akik nem voltak annyira képben, azok elkezdtek találgatni ezzel a bizonyos képességgel kapcsolatban.

- Kyrph Képessége, hogy amikor Beaumains a Vanguardom, Gareth és Kyrph a lélekbe kerül, és a Paklimból felsőbb léptethetek egy 3-as szintű egységet!

Fel is kapta a paklit és egy lapot húzott elő belőle. Most ő emelte az ég felé, épp úgy, ahogy Matsui és Mondta is, amit az előbb Yamato súgott neki:

- Fehéren izzó lángjaiddal hozd el a reményt a kétségbeesett emberek szívébe! Felsőbb Léptetem Incandescent Lion Blond Ezelt! (G3, 10000/0)

Blond Ezel, ahogy a neve is sugallja, egy hatalmas termetű, vörös páncélba öltözött harcos volt. A lábait Karmos lábakat formáló páncélcsizmákat viselt, míg a teste többi részét teljesen eltakarta a skarlátvörös páncél. Borzos Szőke hajtincsek takarták a feje nagy részét, a szemei sárgák voltak, a kezében pedig két görbe kard. Matsui megelégedéssel figyelte Karit, aki kivirulva, mély lélegzetet véve fejezte be a bámészkodást. Annyira beleélte magát az egészbe, hogy Setsuna már aggódott is miatta kicsit, de Matsui egy intéssel megnyugtatta, hogy nem lesz baj.

- Ez szép! Gyorsan kitanulod ezt a paklit igaz?  
- Igyekszem! De Yamato is sokat segített az előbb!  
- Akkor folytasd!  
- Rendben! Hívom Player of the Holy Axe Nimue-t (G1, 7000/5000), Slaygal Daggert (G1, 7000/5000), és Knight of Passion Bagdemagust! (G2, 9000/5000)  
- Ez szép menetelés lesz! Rajta, csak előre!

Kari Kedvesen mosolyogva bólintott, majd már fordította is el a lapjait a támadáshoz:

- Nimue támogatásával Bagdemagus Támad! Képességének köszönhetően, mivel Blond Ezel a Vanguardom, az ereje 3000-el nő!  
- Nem védekezek! Damage Check: Stand Trigger! 5000 erő a Vanguardomnak, és Lien feláll!  
- Akkor most Slaygal Dagger Támogatásával Blond Ezel Támad! Képessége miatt minden Gold Paladin Egységért 1000-el nő az ereje!  
- Védem Silent Sage Sharonnal (G0, 5000/10000), és Gelatin beavatkozik!  
- Mi az a beavatkozás?  
- Ha a vanguardom egy 2-es vagy magasabb szintű Royal Paladin egység, akkor Gelatin a játéktérről az őrzőkörre léphet, így segítve a védekezést.  
- Ami azt jelenti, hogy Blaster Blade ereje 14 000, emellé még jön Sharon 10000 pajzsa, és Gelatin 5000-re, ami összesen 29 000... És Blond Ezelnek most 20000 van...  
- Az azt jelenti, hogy két trigger kellene, hogy átmenjen a támadás.

Kari kicsit letörtnek tűnt. Nagyon élvezte eddig amit csinált, de most mintha ez a kis kudarc elvette volna a kedvét. Matsui azonban hamar elébe ment a csüggedésnek.

- Egyet se aggódj! Ha két triggert húzol, akkor sikerülhet!  
- Na de hogyan?  
- Hát úgy, hogy amikor egy 3-as szintű egység támad, akkor kétszer kell végrehajtani a Drive Checket, ez a Twin Drive!  
- Akkor jó! Akkor Twin Drive Check!

Kari kissé felvidult, majd komoly arccal nyúlt a lapjai után, amikben most minden bizalma volt. Felfordítta az első lapot, Stand Trigger. Ez az erő Blond Ezelhez vándorolt, és Nimue felállt. A második...

- Kérlek! Segítsetek bajtársak!

Kari hangtalan könyörgése a lapjaihoz szólt a pakliban. Felemelte a lapot, és mikor felfordította, szinte elömlött az arcán a boldogság, mikor megmutatta Matsuinak.

- Kritikus sebzés! Minden hatást Ezelnek adok!  
- Azt a szerencsés kéz!

Ez a megjegyzés Chiaki száján szaladt ki, de már kapta is a kokszost Setsunától, aki nem engedhette, hogy bárki közbeszóljon, és megzavarja Kari koncentrálását.

- Damage Check! Először: Semmi! Másodszor: ...

Matsui felfordított lapját látva mosolyra fakadt, mintha csak ez lett volna a legtermészetesebb, mivel zölden világított.

- Heal Trigger! Blaster Blade természetesen megkapja az erőt, és egy sebzést visszaveszek!  
- Akkor a körömnek vége!

Matsui bólintott, és lenézett a sebzészónájára, onnan a lapjaira, majd Karira. Mosolya most sem tűnt el. Nagyon büszke volt a kislányra, aki most csípőre tett kézzel mosolygott vissza rá. Már teljesen tiszta volt számára a játék, és már alig várta folytatást. Matsui húzott, és szinte először nem is szólt semmit, inkább hagyni akarta hadd élvezze csak Kari a játéka gyümölcseit. Végül az egyik lapot megfogta, a levegőbe emelte, és miközben a szokásos módon megpörgette az ujjai között, már olvasta is rá:

- Fény és Árnyék egyesüljön, majd jöjjön létre egy új, tiszta erő! Léptetem Majesty Lord Blastert!

Majesty Lord Blaster szinte ugyanaz volt, mint Blaster Blade, azzal a különbséggel, hogy a páncélja acélszürke volt, a sisakjából lángnyelvszerű dísztoll meredt ki, és a kardja pengéje Rombusz alakú energianyaláb volt.

- _Itt is van! _- gondolta Setsuna - _Nézzük, tudja-e használni!_

Matsui megfogott még két kártyát, a hátvédkörre.

- Hívom még Marront, és Blaster Blade-et!

Ezután egy harmadik lap került a kezébe, amit először hosszasan nézett, majd elhatározta magát, és ledobta.

- Emellett még játékba dobom Blaster Dark-ot is (G2, 9000/5000)!  
- Blaster Dark?

Karinak kikerekedett a szeme. Annyit nyilván tudott, hogy Matsui paklija a Royal Paladin klán ékköve, de Blaster Dark egy Shadow Paladin Egység volt, amitől Matsui állítólag rettegett, és most mégis kijátszotta?

- Igen jól látod... Ez az a bizonyos lap.  
- Tényleg ki akarod játszani?  
- Ki merem játszani! Olyan valakitől kaptam, aki szeretettel adta nekem, és nem is félek tőle úgy, mint Tenma ugyanilyen lapjától!

Kari boldogan látta, hogy Matsui ilyen nagy előrelépést ért el ezzel a lappal szemben, és érezte, hogy a bátyja optimizmusa és vidámsága csak Setsuna miatt tért vissza. Setsunára nézett, aki szintén szívesen hallgatta Matsuit, aki most behunyt szemmel képzelte maga elé, amint a három lovag egymás mellett áll a csatamezőn. Először ugyan Blaster Blade és Dark is acsarognak egymásra, de Majesty Lord intésére mindketten lenyugszanak. Valami furcsa érzés önti el őket, mintha ismernék egymást régről. Lehet hogy testvérek, vagy csak égi barátok, akik az élet és a klánok háborújának rossz oldalára kerültek? Végül Matsui elégedetten nyitotta ki a szemét újra, hogy folytassa:

- Blaster Dark Támadja Bagdemagust!  
- Akkor Bagdemagus visszavonul!  
- Lien támogatásával Blaster Blade támad!  
- Védem Silent Punisherrel! (G0, 5000/10000)  
- Akkor a Lovagok ereje egyesüljön egy végső csapás erejéig! Majesty Lord képessége miatt, Blaster Blade és Dark a lélekbe mozog, aminek köszönhetően Majesty Lord ereje 10000-el nő!  
- Tyű... Ez elég jó képesség!  
- Az! Emellett Majesty lord még 2000 erőt, és egy extra kritikus sebzést kap, mert a két fivér a lélekben van!  
- Na ne... Ez nem szép!  
- Talán, de most Majesty Lord Marron támogatásával támad!  
- Nem Védekezek!

Kari épp olyan higgadt és eltökélt arcot vágott, mint eddig Matsui, és ahogy azt illik fogadta is a csapást. Majesty Lord egy ugrással Blond ezel előtt termett, felütötte a védekezésre emelt karjait, és a kardjával jókora csapást mért rá gyomortájra. Blond Ezel megtántorodott, és féltérdre ereszkedett, de tartotta magát.

- Twin Drive! Először: Critical Trigger! mindkét hatás Majesty lordé! Másodszor! Draw Trigger! 5000 erő Majesty Lordnak, és egy lapot húzok.

Kari rémülten nézte az elképzelt Ezelt, aki hátranézett rá, majd minden erejét összeszedve újra két lábra emelkedett, és készen állt a folytatásra. Karinak ezzel 5 sebzése volt, amiből az egyik egy újabb Draw Trigger lett, így húzhatott egy lapot.

- Ezzel a körömnek vége!  
- Akkor én jövök!

Kari biztató pillantást vetett Ezelre, aki biccentett, jelezve, hogy készen áll a harcra. Kari húzott, és nagy levegőt vett, mielőtt elkezdte volna a körét.

- Akkor rajta! Hogy is van az a...  
- végső...  
- Kör...

Setsuna és Yamato egészítette ki a mondatot, és egymásra mosolyogtak, hogy kiolvasták a kislány gondolatát.

- Pontosan! Végső kör!

Kari kijelentése elég meglepő volt, hiszen Matsui kezében volt bőven védekező lap, de a kislány eltökélten nézte a lapjait, amik most biztató energiát sugároztak. Yamato odalépett hozzá, és megsúgta, hogy szerinte mit kellene tennie.

- Rendben! Ezel, Törj át minden határt, ami előtted áll! Limit Break! Plusz két lapot Lefordítok a sebzések közt, és megnézhetem a paklim legfelső lapját, ha az Gold paladin egység, akkor Felsőbb hívhatom!

Kari Felemelte a lapot, és mosolyogva nyugtázta, hogy a szerencséje most sem hagyta el.

- Felsőbb hívom Slaygal Double Edget (G3, 10000/0)! Ezel képessége miatt az ereje annyival nő, mint Double Edge ereje, azaz 10000-el! Majd még hívom a kezemből még egy Garethet, és Még egy Beaumains-t is!

Matsui kedélyesen bólintott, és már tudta, hogy Kari teljesen elsajátította a játék minden fortélyát.

- Ezután Slaygal Double edge képességét kétszer kihasználva, lefordítok két sebzést, és ezzel 4000-el növelem az erejét!  
- Szépen építed az erőidet!  
- Ühüm! Majd még Slaygal Dagger képessége, hogy egy lapot lefordítva, ha 4 vagy több Gold Paladin hátvédem van, az ereje 2000-el nő!

Matsui, Chiaki, és Setsuna is összenéztek. Mind tudták mi lesz ennek a vége.

- Nimue támogatásával Double Edge támad!  
- Védem Eponával, és mivel Majesty lord ereje tartósan 2000-el több, így nem is megy át a támadásod!  
- Jó, Akkor Gareth támogatásával Beaumains támad!  
- Ezt védem két Govanonnal!  
- Még nincs vége! Slaygal Dagger támogatásával Ezel Támad! Képessége miatt most 5000-ek nő az ereje!  
- Vagyis most 340000-nél tart!  
- Igen!  
- Akkor nem védekezek!

Kari Twin Drive-ja először semmit, majd egy Critical Triggert hozott, ami mind Ezelhez vándorolt. Ezel a levegőbe emelkedett, majd zuhanórepülésben csapott le Majesty Lordra, aki nem is tudta volna megvédeni magát. Matsui Damage Checkje pedig semmit sem fedett fel, így a játék véget ért.

- A győztes: Kimoshita Hikari!

Ezt már Setsuna jelentette be, aki most a magasba emelte a kislány kezét, aki szinte elrepült az örömtől. Matsui elkapta hátulról, és a vállára emelte, hogy mindenki láthassa. Kari szinte kibújt a bőréből az örömtől, és boldogan integetett mindenkinek, majd mikor Matsui letette, visszaadta a paklit Yamatonak, majd közelebb vonta és egy apró puszit lehelt a fiú arcára, aki ettől vörösebb lett, mint a főtt rák, de Kari is elfordult, hogy leplezze az arcát megülő pirulást. Néhány perc múlva már hazafelé baktattak Setsuna és Chiaki kíséretében. Kari hallatlanul boldog volt még ekkor is, és mesélte az élményeit, amiket a többiek nem láthattak, majd egyszerre megállt, és Setsuna felé nyújtott kitárt karokkal folytatta:

- Köszönöm, hogy ott voltál mellettem nee-chan!  
- Ugyan már, hisz te magad játszottál, én csak néztem!  
- És neked is köszönöm, Chiaki!  
- Nekem nem jár valami, nii-chan, vagy valami!?  
- Csak Matsui lehet az én nii-chanom, ezt fogadd el! te legfeljebb Aniki lehetnél, ha puszipajtások lennénk!

Chiaki megütközött a kislány határozott, kemény modorán, és szókimondó, de kedves természetén. Setsuna már mesélt neki róla, de nem hitte, hogy tényleg ilyen lenne. Az persze megnyugtatta, hogy Kari elhatározta, hogy mindentől eltekintve a barátjának tekinti, és hogy mostantól ő is rendszeresen látogatja majd a PlayCornert, már csak össze kell spórolnia a pénzt, hogy saját paklit építhessen.

- Mondjátok csak! Eljönnétek a szülinapomra? - kérdezte végül.

Az ikrek megütköztek ezen, és Matsuira néztek, aki töredelmesen elmagyarázta, hogy Karinak szerdán volt a születésnapja, amit ma szándékoztak megünnepelni. Az ikrek összenéztek, és mivel nem tudtak ellenállni a csupa szív kislány kérésének, mindketten bólintottak. Néhány perc múlva már be is fordultak a kapun, és be is léptek a kedves kis házba, ami most is tele volt isteni illatokkal. Kari alig lépett be, fények gyúltak, és édesanyja jelent meg a konyhából, egy hatalmas csokitortával a kezében.

- Meglepetés! Boldog születésnapot Kari!

Matsui, Setsuna és Chiaki is felköszöntötte a kislányt, akinek ezzel még nagyobb örömöt okoztak, és miután elfújta a gyertyákat, azonnal bontotta is ki az ajándékokat, amit kapott. Az édesanyjától egy nagyon szép kis nyakláncot kapott, a végén medállal, ami szétnyitható volt, és szerettei fényképe volt benne. Kari tudta, hogy ez azért van, hogy mindig vele legyenek. a másik ajándék Matsuitól azonban még jobban meglepte. Matsui ugyanis a saját pénzén már vett neki egy kezdő paklit a Playcornerben, mielőtt eljöttek volna, és ezt most át is nyújtotta neki.

- Az enyém?  
- Igen! Hogy legyen mivel elkezdened!

Egy olyan pakli volt, ami a Matsuiéhoz nagyon sokban hasonlított, és a boltvezető maga állította össze pár nappal korábban. Matsuinak ez nem volt épp kis költség, de a kishúgáért bármit megtett volna. Setsuna és Chiaki csak szégyenkezett, mivel most piszkos vendégként, üres kézzel érkeztek. Shizuka csak most figyelt fel a fiúra.

- Nahát, új vendégünk van?  
- Igen... Owaza...

Setsuna oldalba lükte Chiakit, akinek egy pillanatra elcsuklott a hangja.

- Owanashi Chiaki vagyok! Setsuna iker bátyja!  
- ó erre magamtól is rájöttem, a hasonlóság miatt.

Shizukának nem is tűnt fel a kis nyelvbotlás, de Matsui és Kari egyből összenéztek, és sokat sejtetően kacsintottak egymásra. Ezek után felvágták a tortát, és közben Shizuka, Setsunához hasonlóan kifaggatta Chiakit is. Chiaki hidegvérrel és határozottsággal válaszolt mindenre, majd miután teletömték magukat tortával, hagyta magát körbevezetni a házban. Kari kézen fogta őt és úgy vezette be minden helyiségbe, egészen a saját szobájáig. Matsui és Setsuna eközben a fiú szobájában beszélgettek.

- Megint lesz miről rajzolnod igaz?  
- Igen, ha Chiaki meglátja, amit neked és Karinak rajzoltam, akkor biztos.  
- Én a csatára gondoltam.  
- Tudom... Az is szép téma lesz... érdekes lesz Kari arcát visszaadni játék közben.  
- Azt hittem Ezel és Majesty lord párbaja lesz a téma...  
- Az is részint... Valami újat akarok kipróbálni.  
- Az jó...

Setsuna mosolygott, mert látta, hogy Matsui is jól érezte magát, nem csak a kislány.

- De nyerhettél volna igaz?  
- Mi?  
- Megvoltak a lapjaid a győzelemhez.  
- Igen ez igaz... Iseult ott figyelt a kezemben.  
- És két újabb Blaster is...  
- Igen azok is.

Setsuna mosolya most kuncogássá változott. Jól értette Matsui gesztusát, amikor hagyta a kislányt nyerni. Nem akarta már az első játszmával elvenni a kedvét. Nem is sokára meg is érkezett Kari és Chiaki is Matsui szobájába, és Chiaki nem tudta megállni, hogy ne füttyentsen egyet a látványon, ami elé tárult belépéskor. A Poszterek és a rajzok mindent elárultak Matsuiról és az, ahogy Setsuna félig fekve helyezkedett el Matsui ágyán, aki meg mellette ült, és közben észre sem vették, hogy egymás kezén nyugtatják a kezüket. Setsuna csak most tért észhez, és akkora tockost nyomott le a szemtelenül vihogó Chiakinak, hogy az csillagokat látott, de Kari is kedvesen kuncogott az előbbi látványon. Ő már tudta, hogy ezzel egy újabb sikeres lépést tettek előre. Jó félűrával később Chiaki és Setsuna elindultak haza, de Setsuna előre küldte a testvérét, mert beszélni akart Matsuival. Kari sokat sejtetően mosolyogva szintén bevonult a házba, majd mikor egyedül maradtak, Setsuna megszólalt végre.

- Holnap nem akartok átjönni hozzánk?  
- Hozzátok?  
- Igen! Az nem járja, hogy mi már voltunk itt mindketten, de még nem is hívtunk meg titeket magunkhoz!  
- Biztos vagy ebben? Úgy értem, mit fognak szólni a szüleid, ha csak úgy beállítunk?  
- Csak az apánk szólhatna bármit is, mivel édesanyánk már meghalt...  
- Ó... Részvétem... Én nem...  
- Semmi baj, nem tudhattad...

Setsuna egy kicsit elszomorodott, és látszott rajta, hogy nem esik jól erről beszélnie.

- Mindegy... Mikor küldjem értetek az autót?  
- A mit?  
- Az autót...  
- Izé... Én... Nem is tudom...  
- Reggel 9 jó lesz?  
- Azt... hiszem...

Setsuna ezzel távozni akart, de megérezte Kari tekintetét a hátában, és mielőtt Matsui megfordulhatott volna, hogy bemenjen, hirtelen elkapta a karját, visszafordította, és egy nagy puszit nyomott az arcára. Matsui ettől vérvörös lett, szinte világított az arca a sötétben. Setsuna is kipirult, és mielőtt kilépett volna a kapun, még visszaintett Karinak, aki eddig az ablakból figyelte őket, majd eltűnt a kapuban, és Matsui egyedül maradt.


	7. Chapter 7

**VII. Fejezet**

**Matsui és Setsuna Egy csapatban - Apa vs. Lánya**

Aznap este Setsuna még azért leült megírni az aktuális Blogbejegyzését.

_Csodás nap, csodás vége_

_**ápr 26., Szombat, A konyhában egy nagy csésze tea mellett**_

_Na ma is szép kis napunk volt mondhatom... De a jó értelemben._

_Azzal kezdődött, hogy ma reggel Matsui Kari társaságában állított be a Playcornerbe. Ja ha nem mondtam volna még, Kari Matsui kishúga._

_Aztán odajött az asztalhoz, és mint kiderült, érdekli a játék (Vanguard), és Chiaki fel is ajánlkozott, hogy játszanak egyet egymás ellen. Na persze Kari azonnal vissza is utasította! XD Látnotok kellett volna Chiaki arcát.. Majd felrobbant..._

_Aztán Matsui lett az, aki bevezette a mi kis világunkba. Igen jól hallottátok, Matsui kártyát fogott a kezébe, és játszott! Ez nem kis eredmény!_

_Kariról kiderült, hogy ugyancsak vérmes játékos, legalább olyan jó, mint a bátyja.. HA nem jobb. Bár ezt még nem tudnám megmondani... És elég színes a fantáziája is, ami talán valami családi örökség lehet..._

_Bár én is ilyen jól kijönnék a bátyámmal, mint ők ketten egymással! Chiaki olyan degenerált néha..._

_Aztán Kari szülinapi partija... Amin mi Piszkos vendégek voltunk... Mekkora égés... Olyan édes az a kislány... Na nem baj, majd holnap kap tőlem egy kis meglepetést az tuti!_

_Amúgy most döbbentem csak rá, hogy Matsuival volt egy zavarba ejtő pillanatunk, amikor Chiaki rajta is kapott minket... De ciki volt... Matsui épp... A Kezemet fogta... Nem is értem ez hogy jött össze..._

_Aztán mikor búcsúztunk, én végre megtettem: Meghívtam mindkettőjüket hozzánk holnapra! Szurkoljatok!_

* * *

Másnap reggel, 8:58-kor Matsui és Kari már készen várták az "Autót" a házuk előtt az út szélén. Matsui szokás szerint kényelmesen öltözött, míg Kari szokásával ellentétben, most inkább sportosan, arra számítva, hogy valami mozgalmas napjuk lesz az ikrekkel együtt. Jót derültek, ahogy a reggeli halvány napsütésben a földön ugráló madarak egymással cívódtak néha.

- Szerinted mit értett azon, hogy autót küld értünk? - szólalt meg Kari  
- Nem tudom... Lehet az apukája jön elértünk...  
- Az lehet...

Ahogy ott álltak, egyszerre Kari arra lett figyelmes, hogy egy meglehetősen szokatlan jelenség fordul be a sarkon: Egy Rolls Royce, ami épp feléjük tart. Kari kikerekedett szemekkel nézte, ahogy az autó csoda lelassít, és épp előttük áll meg. Mikor megállt, egy pingvinruhás komornyik ugrott ki belőle.

- Matsui úrfi és Kari kisasszony?

Mindketten megütköztek ezen, mindenre számítottak, csak épp erre nem. A komornyik jó alaposan benne volt már a korban. Akár a nagyapjuk is simán lehetett volna, mégis fiatalos és friss volt.

- Igen...  
- Az űrnőm már várja önöket!

Matsui és Kari leesett állal szállt be a kocsiba, aminek az ajtaját a komornyik előzékenyen nyitotta ki előttük. Az autó motorja halkan búgott, majd mikor a komornyik intésére a sofőr gázt adott, szinte el sem akarták hinni, hogy ez velük történik meg. Tíz percig furikáztak a város utcáin, meglehetősen méltóságteljes tempóban, miközben Matsui és Kari is nehezen tudott betelni a látvánnyal, ahogy a sötétített üvegen keresztül szemlélhették a világot. 10 perc után aztán a luxus hintó befordult egy sarkon, és egy végtelennek tűnő Fehér Kőkerítéssel körbevett birtok mellett haladtak el. A kerítésen egyetlen Feketére festett hatalmas Kovácsoltvas kapu volt, ami most ki is nyílt előttük. A Rolls begördült a kapun, és egy festőien szép Barokk díszkertbe jutottak, aminek egyik éke a Tőlük jobbra elhelyezkedő hatalmas Szökőkút volt, amiből most, mintha csak a tiszteletükre szólna, Majd 20 méter magasra szökött a víz. Az autó egy fehér köves úton hajtott végig a Főépülethez, ami a Versailles-i Kastély után szabadon, amolyan szabályos palota volt, nem is csak ház. A Kocsi megállt, és Kari és Matsui kiszálltak, mielőtt a Komornyik ajtót nyithatott volna. Még most is azt hitték, hogy álmodnak.

- Csípj meg, álmodom-e... - motyogta a kislány.

A bejárathoz két oldalt Fehér Márványlépcsők vezettek fel, amit Matsui és Kari most frissen, könnyedén megmásztak, és a lépcső tetejét elérve, a teraszon érte csak az igazán nagy meglepetés őket: Ott állt Setsuna és Chiaki, méghozzá Gálában ha úgy tetszik. Setsuna Talpig érő, fodros fehér ruhát viselt, Chiaki pedig Hófehér inget, aminek a felső zsebén a családi címer szerepelt, kényelmes mellényt, és Fekete nadrágot, a hozzá illő félcipővel. Chiaki egy kicsit morcos is volt:

- Tényleg muszáj volt urizálnunk?  
- Csak hallgass, és tűrj, jó?  
- Jó de tudod, mennyire utálom ezt a göncöt!  
- Én sem érzem magam a legkényelmesebben, de tiszteljük meg őket!

Matsui és Kari elálló lélegzettel lépkedtek végig a márványpadlón, ami a teraszt borította, és szinte szabadkozva álltak meg az ikrek előtt, akik hozzájuk képest szinte túl voltak öltözve. Egy darabig csak álltak egymással szemben, de egyikük sem mert megszólalni. Matsui néha idegesen köhintett, de ő sem szólt, pedig neki nehéz volt elvenni a szavát. Végül Chiaki szólalt meg alig hallhatóan:

- Szólalj már meg végre!

Ez Setsunának szólt, aki vette is a lapot.

- Erhhmm... Szóval... Isten hozott titeket!

Kari eddig hallgatott, mert azt hitte, hogy egy valóságos hercegnő áll előtte, de amikor meghallotta az ismerős dallamos hangot, az arcán leírhatatlan öröm sugárzott, és szinte repült is Setsuna karjaiba, aki pedig kedvesen magához ölelte. Chiaki csak zavartan krákogott, ő is elvárt volna valami hasonlót, de Kari hamarosan hozzá is odafutott, és jött a szokásos baráti ölelés, amit mindenki megkapott tőle, ha találkoztak.

- Akkor menjünk is be! Karit egy kis meglepetés várja bent!

Matsui és Kari egymásra néztek, de követték az ikreket. Setsuna előre ment, míg Chiaki utat engedett a vendégeknek. Amikor Kari belépett a főbejáraton, azonnal vagy hat fekete ruhás, köténykés szobalány vette körül, és magukkal cipelték. Kari kétségbeesetten nyújtotta a kezét Matsui felé, de már el is tűnt az egyik oldalsó ajtó mögött.

- Hová viszik Karit?  
- Majd meglátod!

Közben Chiaki is eltűnt, mert elment valami kényelmesebb ruhát magára húzni, így csak Setsuna és Matsui léptek be a tőlük Balra nyíló hatalmas ajtón a Szalonba. A szalon jókora helyiség volt, szépen tapétázva, Óriási vérvörös szőnyeggel, középen klasszikus szövetkárpitos Ülőgarnitúrával, ami egy nagyobb Rekaméból, két öblös, kényelmes fotelből és egy kisebb díványból állt. Középen Dohányzóasztal, a közepén virág vázában, mellette a tea már felszolgálva, az asztal túlsó oldalán a napilapok kiterítve. Amint beléptek, két szobalány meghajlással üdvözölte őket:

- Isten hozta Nálunk Matsui Úrfi!

Kísértetiesen egyszerre mondták, mintha egész nap ezt gyakorolták volna. Setsuna leült a rekaméra, és hellyel kínálta Matsuit, aki épp mellette foglalt helyet. A két szobalány már töltötte is a teát, és mintha kiolvasták volna Matsui gondolatát, megfelelően ízesítették is.

- A két fotel... ?  
- A szüleimé. Ha nem baj, megkérnélek, hogy egyikőtök se üljön oda!  
- Érthető!

Matsui végignézett Setsunán, aki most mint egy úri hölgy ült mellette. Még Magas sarkú cipő is volt rajta, hogy adjon az imázsára. Egy ideig csendben ültek ott. Setsuna gondolkodott valamin, az arcvonásai alapján, míg Matsui őt csodálta. Egyszerre aztán Matsui összeszedte a bátorságát, hogy megszólaljon.

- Szóval... Nem gyakori téged ilyennek látni!  
- Tudom, nem illik hozzám...

A lány szelíden mosolygott, zavart volt kicsit, de Matsui zavara még nagyobb volt, mivel úgy ki volt vörösödve, hogy szinte lángolt az arca.

- Nem úgy értem... Mármint... Nagyon jól áll...  
- Köszi...

Most Setsuna is elpirult, és Matsui még szebbnek látta, mint eddig. Egy ideig megint hallgattak.

- Azt azért hamarabb is mondhattad volna, hogy milyen családból származol...  
- Tudom... De most éreztem úgy, hogy lehet.  
- Igen... azt hittem az este, hogy viccelsz az autó dologgal!  
- Mint látod, nem vicceltem.

Setsuna megint szelíden mosolygott, de közben kicsit szégyenkezett is, hiszen Matsui valószínűleg nem várta volna tőle.

- Ne értsd félre! Már egy ideje sejtettem...  
- Úgy érted tudtad?  
- Mint mondtam, csak sejtettem, de tegnap, amikor Chiaki majdnem elszólta magát, akkor nyilvánvalóvá vált, hogy valamit elhallgattok.

Setsuna szemlesütve ült ott, és malmozott.

- Nagyon haragszol?  
- Én nem, és szerintem Kari is jobban szeret téged annál, hogysem haragudjon rád a kis füllentésetek miatt!  
- Hála az égnek!

Egyszer csak Chiaki visszaérkezett, és már a kényelmes melegítőjét viselte, amiben mindig otthon volt. Nem tudta elviselni a formális öltözetet. Karba tett kézzel leült a kis kanapéra, és csak akkor szólalt meg, amikor eleget szemlélte a két kipirult alakot tőle jobbra.

- Kari nem sokára kész lesz!  
- Mivel?  
- Majd meglátod!  
- Nem szeretem én az ilyen meglepetéseket!

Matsui merően Chiakira nézett, mire az kicsit behúzta a nyakát, hogy nehogy átszúrja a metsző pillantásával. Ekkor nyílt a szalon ajtaja, és egy mesebeli alak libbent be a terembe: Fehér és kék Selyemruhát viselt, a lábán fehér harisnya, a lábán fekete topánka, a hajában tiara, a haja feltűzve, egy igazi kis hercegkisasszony, 10 évesen. Kari meglepő megjelenése még Matsuit is megkapta. Nem tudta, hogy nevessen, vagy bőgjön, mert Kari mesebeli látványt nyújtott, amolyan legkisebb hercegnőnek volt beöltöztetve.

- Nahát Kari, ez csodás!

Chiaki mondta ezt, aki szintén nehezen telt be a látvánnyal.

- Ez meg mégis mit jelentsen?  
- Nii-chan! A szobalányok azt mondták, hogy ma én vagyok a kastély hercegnője!  
- Ez Így van!

Setsuna mosolyogva lépett oda Karihoz, majd kézen fogva oda vezette Matsui elé. A kislány pukedlizett, majd körbefordult, hogy megnézhesse őt teljes valójában. Matsui csak sejtelmesen mosolygott, majd lehajolt hozzá, és a fülébe súgta:

- Már csak a herceg hiányzik mellőled!

Az ebéd még odébb volt, így az ikrek körbevezették a vendégeiket a házban. Végül megálltak a teraszon, és onnan néztek körbe a kertben. Az egész kertet díszesen beborították a szépen nyírt díszbokrok, és egy hatalmas zöld labirintus is gondoskodott a nyugalomra vágyó gondolkodóknak. Kari Chiakival a kastély más részeit járta be, ahol a fiú a falon függő képekről is mesélt neki, így Matsui és Setsuna egyedül voltak.

- Gyönyörű ez a hely!  
- Örülök hogy tetszik!  
- Biztos szép lehet itt élni!  
- Csak egy bizonyos mértékig... Az apánkat alig látjuk... Mindennel elhalmoz minket, szeretet kivételével... Megvan mindenünk, még sincs nagyon semmink.  
- Ezért jártok civil iskolába?  
- Igen... Ezért is... Meg azért is ,hogy ilyen barátaink legyenek, mint ti!  
- Értem!

Matsui széles mosolyra fakadt. Setsuna épp olyan természetes volt még itthon is, mint az iskolában.

- Nem akarsz felkísérni a szobámba? Át kéne öltözzek!  
- Persze!

Matsui és Setsuna fel is sétáltak a lány szobájába, ami szinte kilométerekre volt a bejárattól. Matsui kicsit idegenkedett, mert az ő házuk egy kis putri volt ehhez a palotához képest. Mikor beléptek Setsuna szobájába, Matsui elámult a látványtól. A Szoba, ellentétben a ház többi részével, kicsi volt és takaros. Drága, giccses tapéta helyett kellemes pasztel színekben pompázott. A Falakon legalább annyi poszter, mint nála, és egy díszes kis keretben az ágya fölött a két kép, amit Matsuitól kapott. Az ágy nagy volt, és láthatóan olyan kényelmes, hogy bárki édes álmokat élhetett meg benne. Semmi csicsa, semmi sallang, Setsuna szobája nagyjából ugyanaz volt, mint a Matsuié, csak lánynak szánva.

- Remélem nem tartod kényelmetlennek a szobámat!  
- Nem, sőt inkább otthonos!  
- Nekem a ti házatok jobban tetszik azt megvallom!

Miközben így beszélgettek, Setsuna egy Spanyol fal mögött levetette a csinos ruhát, és a magassarkút, és kényelmesebb ruhákat, nadrágot, pólót, és papucsot vett fel. Mikor előjött, mindketten leültek a kényelmes vízágyra.

- Lehet, hogy neked jobban tetszik, de a mi házunk négyszer elférne az előszobátokban!  
- Azért valld be, neked meg ez tetszik jobban!  
- Igazából csak az ajtók magassága tetszik! Otthon folyton behúzott nyakkal közlekedek, mert az ajtókat az átlagos emberekre méretezték... Én a magam 197 centijével már túl méretes vagyok.  
- 197? Wow, te tényleg olyan vagy mint egy kolosszus!

Ahogy így ültek egymás mellett, Matsui keze szándékosan, vagy sem lassan közelebb lopakodott a lányéhoz, aki szintén szép lassan lopta a távolságot. A kezük már majdnem összeért, amikor egy hang durván megszakította a kellemes pillanatot.

- Setsuna! Beszédem van veled!  
- Jaj ne, az apám előbújt! Mindjárt jövök!

Setsuna kiment az ajtón és kedélyesen kacsintott vissza a fiúra. Egy kis idő eltelt, és Matsui hallotta, hogy a lány és az apja hangosan vitatkoznak, majd veszekednek. Matsui eldöntötte, hogy kinéz, hogy mi lehet a baj. Mikor épp kikukucskált, egy hatalmas pofon csattant el. Matsui riadtan látta, ahogy a lány elhátrál az apjától, és az arcát fogja.

- Tudtam! Ez lett a vége!  
- Csak magadnak okoztad!  
- Igen? És minden alkalommal, amikor nem engedelmeskedek a hülye szabályaidnak, ez lesz?  
- Magad ellen hívtad ki a sorsod! Engedetlen vagy és ostoba!  
- Nem ostoba vagyok, csak épp édesanyámra hasonlítok! Lefogadom, hogy ő is miattad halt meg!

Ez az utolsó mondat velőig hatott. Setsuna annyira felindult, hogy kikiáltotta magából azt a mondatot, ami bárkiből kihozta volna az állatot. Az apa keze felemelkedett, Setsuna lehunyta a szemét, és várta az újabb fájdalmas csapást, de semmi sem történt. Mikor kinyitotta a szemét, a fölé tornyosuló Matsuit látta, aki vasmarokkal fogta az apja ütésre emelt kezét.

- Ha valakivel verekedni akar, akkor magához illő ellenfelet válasszon!

Matsui hangja kőkemény volt. A Gesztus, hogy a lány védelmére kelt magáért beszélt.

- Szóval így! Pofátlan kölyök! Majd megmutatom én!

Kirántotta a kezét Matsui markából, és elkezdte kioldani a nyakkendőjét. Levetette a zakóját és feltűrte az ingujját. Úgy látszott, tényleg komolyan gondolja.

- Ne erőlködjön öregúr! Félek, hogy eltörném, mint egy pálcikát!

Satoru Owazato végigmérte a nála több mint egy fejjel magasabb fiatal titánt, akin nyilván látszott, hogy kezét-lábát el tudta volna törni ha nem vigyáz. Setsuna közéjük állt, és próbálta szétválasztani őket.

- Nii-chan!

Kari is megérkezett a helyszínre, és amikor meglátta a jelenetet most odarohant hozzájuk.

- Jól van! Akkor rendezzük le ezzel!

Owazato úr a zsebébe nyúlt és mindenki legnagyobb meglepetésére egy kártyapaklit húzott elő. Nem is akármilyet, hanem egy Vanguard paklit:

- Ha nyerek, ezek a senkiháziak soha többet nem jönnek ide!

Setsuna rémülten nézett hol az egyik, hol a másik félre. Matsui eltökéltnek tűnt, így nem volt más választása.

- Inkább velem állj ki apa!  
- Ne avatkozz közbe Setsuna! Ez a mi ügyünk!

Az apa tényleg komolyan gondolta a dolgot, és Matsui is csak intett Setsunának, hogy álljon félre. A lány azért nem nem tágított:

- Akkor legyen eg elleni meccs!  
- Tag Fighting?

Chiaki is most ért oda, és épp elkapta az utolsó mondat végét. Matsui Setsunára nézett, és tudta, hogy okkal kéri ezt.

- Rendben! Legyen így!

Mindannyian lementek a szalonba. Owazato úr megnyomott egy gombot a saját fotelje karfáján, mire a dohányzóasztal félrecsúszott, majd egy magasabb, szélesebb asztal emelkedett ki a padlóból, ami kimondottan kártyacsatázásra volt kitalálva. Az asztalnál 4 kesztyű is volt, amit fel kellett venniük, hogy használni tudják a digitális kivetítőrendszert, ami még életszerűbbé tette a játékot. Owazato úr nem volt épp kicsinyes, ha erről volt szó, és mint kiderült, ő maga is gyakorlott játékos volt. Kari letelepedett a kis kanapéra, és onnan tervezte végignézni a csatát. A komornyik is mellé ült, ő volt a másik tanú.

- Tisztában vagytok a Tag Fight szabályaival? - kérdezte Owazato úr.

Mindannyian bólintottak. Értelemszerűen az apa csapattársa Chiaki volt. Matsui és Setsuna még sosem játszottak csapatban, de Kari tudta, hogy nagyon erős csapat lennének. A komornyik csak nézett ki nyugodtan a fejéből, és várta az előkészületek lefolyását.

- Amúgy mitől más a Tag Fight, mint egy sima?

A komornyik Karira nézett, és elkezdte magyarázni, hogy a legfontosabb szabályváltozások, hogy jobbról balra haladnak a játékkal, támadni csak a negyedik játékosnak szabad először, és a csapattagok egymást is védhetik. Mindkét csapat tagjai, csak a közvetlenül velük szemben álló játékost támadhatja, minden más azonos a normál szabályokkal. Matsui és Setsuna csak nyugodtan megvárták az ellenfeleiket, hogy előkészüljenek, majd mind a hárman előkészültek, és elhangzott a szokásos jelmondat:

- Harcra fel Vanguard!

A kivetítőrendszer működésbe lépett, és Kari máris egy mező közepén találta magát. Olyan élethű volt, hogy szinte meg lehetett érinteni.

- Wingal Brave (G0, 5000/10000)  
- Captain Nightkid (G0, 5000/10000)  
- Blaujunger! (G0, 5000/10000)  
- Djinn of the Clapping Thunder! (5000/10000)

Természetesen Setsuna, Chiaki és Matsui a szokásos paklijukat használták, míg Owazato úr a Granblue klánt használta.

- Ez érdekes lesz!

Matsui már rég nem látott Granblue paklit akcióban, de már várta, hogy elkezdjék.

- Én kezdek!

Matsui húzott, és a kezeiben lévő lapokat végigfutva jól átgondolta az első lépését.

- Léptetem Pongalt! (G1, 7000/5000) Majd Wingal Brave Hátramozog a lélekből! Ezzel vége a körömnek!

Owazato úr húzott. Vastag szemüvegén keresztül vizsgálgatta a lapjait, amiket már régen volt lehetősége használni.

- Léptetem Dandy Guy Romariot! (G1, 8000/5000), majd Nightkid hátramozog, és végeztem is.

Chiaki húzott. A mai napon nem volt még ideje átellenőrizni a pakliját, így csak arra hagyatkozhatott, hogy szerencsés lesz.

- Léptetem, BlauPanzert! (G1, 6000/5000). Blaupanzer ereje 2000-el nő, mert Blaujunger a lélekben van. Ez még nem minden, hiszen a léptetésnek köszönhetően kézbe vehetem Blaukrugert a paklimból. E mellé hívom Tough Boyt! (G1, 8000/5000)

Setsuna tudta, hogy Chiaki intelligens, erős játékos, de az apjának ezt az oldalát nem ismerte. Ő következett, és ő már támadhatott.

- Léptetem Lizard Soldier Riki-t! (G1, 7000/5000), majd Djinn Hátramozog és hívom Red River Dragoont! (G1, 8000/5000). Red River Támad is!  
- Nem védekezek!

Chiaki Damage checkje semmi volt.

- Djinn támogatásával Riki támad!

Chiaki szólni akart, de Owazato úr közbedobott egy lapot az őrzőkörre.

- Védem Chappie the Ghostie-val (G0, 5000/10000)! Képessége miatt egy lapot a paklimból a dropba dobhatok!

Kari nem értette egészen, miért jó a lapot kidobni, és ezzel fölöslegesen elhasználni egy védekező lapot, de Matsui és Setsuna csak nyugodtan álltak a helyükön.

- Drive Check!

Setsuna Drive Checkje egy kellemes meglepetés volt, hiszen épp Vermilion akadt a kezébe.

- Ezzel a körömnek vége!

Matsui bólintott, és húzott. Ekkor egy nagy sóhajtás után nyúlt az egyik lapja után.

- Csapj le rájuk Avatarom! Léptetem Blaster Darkot! (G2, 9000/5000)

Setsuna sandán nézett Matsuira, aki jól láthatóan jobb opció nem lévén húzta meg ezt.

- Ezután hívom Silent Knight Gelatint (G2, 10000/5000) és High Dog Breeder Akanét (8000/5000)! Gelatin támad!  
- Nem védekezek.

A Damage Check megint csak semmi volt.

- Blaster Dark Támad! Drive Check!

Semmi volt ez is, de így is elég volt a támadás véghezviteléhez. A Damage check megint csak semmi.

- Ezzel végeztem!

Owazato úr húzott, és mindjárt dobta is a következő vanguardját.

- Léptetem Comodore BlueBloodot! (G2, 10000/5000), majd hívom Captain Nightmistet (G2, 8000/5000). A Dropban pedig van egy másik Captain Nightmist, aminek most használom a képességét!

Egy sebzést lefordított, és Romariot a dropba dobta, majd a már ott lévő Nightmistet hozta játékba.

- Ezek után hívok még egy Romariot! Nightkid támogatásával az első Nightmist támadja Blaster Darkot!  
- Nem védekezek!

A Damage check semmi.

- BlueBlood támadja Blaster Darkot!  
- Nem védekezek!

Újabb semmi.

- Végül Romario támogatásával a második Nightmist is támadja Blaster Darkot!  
- Ezt...

Matsui megfogta Setsuna karját, aki már közbe akart lépni, és visszatartotta.

- Hadd jöjjenek csak!  
- Na de...  
- Csak bízz bennem! Ne puffogtassuk el a puskaport, ha most védekezünk, akkor később tárva nyitva leszünk az erősebb támadóik ellen!

Setsuna nem tehetett róla, de igazat kellett adnia Matsuinak, aki láthatóan tapasztaltabb volt az ilyesmiben.

- Akkor védekeztek?  
- Nem!

Ezzel a sebzések száma 3-ra nőtt, de szerencsére ez Draw Trigger volt, aminek köszönhetően Matsui húzhatott egyet.

- Akkor én jövök!

Chiaki még mindig nem rajongott túlságosan az ötletért, de ha már az apja rákényszerítette, akkor kénytelen volt végigjátszani.

- Ok, az előző körben kézbe vehettem, hát most léptetem is! Jöjjön BlauKruger (G2, 9000/5000), aki +1000 erőt kap, mert Blaupanzer a lélekben van. Ezután még hívom Eisenkugelt! (G2, 10000/5000). EisenKugel támad is! Mikor támad az ereje 2000-el nő!  
- Védem Old Dragon mage-el!  
- Akkor BlauKruger támad Tough boy támogatásával!

Setsuna Matsuira nézett, aki megrázta a fejét.

- Nem védekezek!

A drive check és a Damage check is semmi volt.

- Akkor te jössz hugica!  
- Ne nevezz így!

Setsuna húzott, és Bright Jet Dragon keveredett a kezébe, mellette volt még más 2-es szintűje is.

- Léptetem Dusty Plasma Dragont! (G2, 9000/5000), ezután hívom Thunderstorm Dragoont (G2, 10000/5000), Red River hátramozog, és Demonic Dragon Berserker Garuda lép a helyére! (G2, 8000/5000). Red river támogatásával Garuda támad is!  
- Nem védekezek!

Chiaki próbálta azt a trükköt használni, amit Matsuiék is bevetettek. A Damage check semmi volt.

- Tunderstorm támad!  
- Védem The Gong-al (G0, 5000/5000)  
- Akkor Djinn támogatásával Dusty plasma támad!  
- Ezt én védem Chapievel!

Owazato úr bedobott egy újabb lapot a dropba, és egyúttal a támadást is védte.

- Akkor végeztem!

Matsui Setsunára bólintott, aki most is kicsit kételkedett a stratégiájukban, de a fiú pontosan ismerte a Granblue mill and Revive stratégiáját. Jöhetett a húzás, és természetesen egy olyan lap, amit talán várt is.

- Jöjj el Közénk Lovagok Uralkodója! Léptetem King of Knights Alfredet! (G3, 10000/0), Ezután még hívom Lake maiden Lient (G1, 7000/5000), és Pongalt!

Matsui ezzel megtöltötte a teljes játékteret.

- Ezután Lien támogatásával Gelatin támad!  
- A két Nightmist beavatkozik!  
- Akkor Pongal támogatásával Akane támad!  
- Védem Egy újabb chapie-vel!  
- Alfred támad! Mivel nem lehet támogatni, támadáskor csak a bajtásai összetartására számíthat! Az ereje ugyanis 2000-el nő minden Royal Paladin egységért!  
- Nem védekezek.  
- Akkor Twin Drive! Először: Draw Trigger! Az erő Alfred-é, és húzok, majd másodszor: Crtical Trigger! Mindkét hatás Alfredé!

az első Damage semmi volt, a második egy Heal Trigger. így az állás 5-4-re módosult Chiakiék javára.

- Még mindig biztos vagy, hogy ez jó ötlet volt?  
- Persze, csak figyelj!

Owazato úr húzott, és természetes módon az arcán elfutó mosoly mindent elárult.

- Léptetem Ice Prison Necromancer Cocytust! (G3, 10000/0). Képességével lefordítok 2 sebzést, és a dropból hívom King of Demonic Seas Basskirk-öt (G3, 10000/0), ezután hívom BlueBloodot! Blueblood támad is!  
- Gelatin beavatkozik!  
- Basskirk Romario támogatásával Basskirk támad!  
- Nem védekezek! Damage check: Semmi!  
- Rajta Cocytus! Emellett Limit Break, és az ereje 5000-el nő!  
- Akkor nem, Yellow gem carbuncle védi! és Akane beavatkozik!

Ez Setsuna volt, és ahogy az elő volt írva, Matsuiék védekeztek is, és a Drive check sem hozott semmit.

- Akkor te jössz fiam!

Chiaki megcsóválta fejét.

- Ha nagyon muszáj... Léptetem Stern Blaukrugert! (G3, 10000/0) és hívom King of swordot (G2, 10000/5000) és Queen of Hearts-ot! (G1, 6000/5000). Queen of Heart támogatásával King of Sword támad!  
- Nem védekezek! Damage check: Semmi.

7-4 re módosult az állás.

- Tough boy támogatásával Stern Blaukruger belelendül!  
- Tökéletesen védem Wyvern Guard Guld-al (G1, 6000/0)!

Setsuna eldobott egy Bright Jet Dragont, így kis híján kiürült a keze.

- Eisenkugel Támad!  
- Védem Govanonnal!

Matsui jól avatkozott közbe. Setsuna egy hálást pillantást vetett felé. Nem akart ilyen szoros helyzetből visszaküzdeni.

- Akkor én jövök! Törd szét Ketrecedet, és ereszkedj a Csatatérre! Megtestesült Mennydörgés: Dragonic Kaiser Vermilion! (G3, 11000/0)  
- _Kezdődik!_  
- Thunderstorm támad!  
- Nem védekezek!

Chiaki Damage checkje jó nagy nulla volt.

- Akkor Djinn támogatásával Vermilion Lecsap! Limit Break! 3 lapot lefordítok, és Vermilion ereje 2000-el nő, és minden első soros egységet egyszerre támad!  
- Tökéletesen védem a Vanguardot Gust jinnel! (G1, 6000/0)  
- Ettől még a többi egységtől búcsúzhattok!

Ugyan Owazato úr időben Reagált, a támadás egyik fő célja beért. a Drive check két Draw Triggert fedett fel, amik Garudának adták át az erejüket.

- Red River Támogatásával Garuda támad!  
- Nem Védekezek!

Újabb semmi.

- Ezzel végeztem!

Matsui elmosolyodott. Úgy érezte Setsuna is elkezdett ráérezni erre a Tag fight dologra, és most már szinte szinkronúszás volt az egész.

- Én jövök! Hívom Blaster Blade-t! (G2, 9000/5000) és Lien támogatásával támadok is!  
- Nem védekezek!

7-6-ra módosult az állás.

- Alfred támad! Ereje most is 2000-el nő minden bajtársért!  
- Védem Chapie-vel, és Blueblood beavatkozik!  
- Akkor Twin Drive! Először: Heal Trigger! Az erő Alfred-é, és egyet gyógyulok! A második: Draw Trigger! Ez is jól jön!

A támadás átment, de a damage Check a másik oldalon is egy Heal Triggert fedett fel.

- Ezzel végeztem!  
- akkor ideje a végjátéknak! Cocytus a helyén marad, de hívok még egy Nightmistet! Ezután Romario támogatásával Nightmist támad!  
- Nem védekezek!

7-5.

- Cocytus Támad! És a limit Break most is él!  
- Csak akkor ha nem védem Yggdrasil Maiden Elaine-el, és Govanonnal!  
- Twin Drive: Először: semmi, Másodszor: Critical trigger. Minden hatás Basskirké! Aki támad is!  
- Védem Seioboval!

Setsuna időben dobta közbe a védekező lapját. Egy Kritikus sebzés a végüket jelentette volna.

- Akkor én jövök! És hívom BlauKrugert és még egy EisenKugelt! EisenKugel támad!

Setsuna Matsuira nézett, aki jelezte, hogy ez még átmehet.

- Akkor nem védekezek!  
- Bolondság!

8-5. Még egy és vége.

- Tough Boy támogatásával Stern Blaukruger támad!  
- Flash Shield Iseult Védi! (G1, 6000/0)  
- Még nincs vége! Queen of Hearts támogatásával Blaukruger támad!  
- Védem Pongallal és Margallal! (G0, 4000/5000)

Ezzel Matsui kezében a lapok száma 2-re csökkent.

- Ezzel végeztem!  
- De akár fel is adhatjátok, hiszen innen már nem tudtok visszatornázni! 5 Sebzést kellene bevinnetek, ami szinte lehetetlen!

Setsuna végignézett magukon. Neki is és Matsuinak is alig maradt kártya a kezükben. Az egyik lapja egy olyan lap volt, amit régóta dédelgetett, de nem tudta, ki merje- e játszani. Matsuinak 2 lapja volt, de ő nyugodtnak tűnt. Setsuna próbált optimista maradni, de érezte, hogy könnyek gyűlnek a szemébe. Már emelte volna fel a kezét, hogy jelezze a megadást, de Matsui megfogta, megmarkolta a kezét és nem engedte, helyette inkább ő szólalt meg:

- Mondja csak Owazato úr! Maga miért harcol?  
- Hogy mi?

Owazato Satoru most meghökkenten állt erre a kérdésre. Nem egészen értette, mire gondol.

- HA nincs igazán oka, akkor mi értelme volt kihívni engem? Megmondom én mi az oka: A gyerekei! Nem azért harcol, mert a vagyontárgyait félti! Ez lószar, ha engem kérdez! Az igazi ok, hogy félti a gyerekeit az élet csalódásaitól! Azért mert ők a legdrágább kincsei! Nem is érdekelné, ha ez az egész ház, a birtok, és a vagyona elégne, ha a gyerekei maga mellett maradnak, igaz?  
- Én... Nos...

Satoru épp olyan makogós volt ilyen mélyen szántó kérdésekben, mint a lánya.

- Én megmondom én miért harcolok! A lányáért és a fiáért! Mert nélkülük most én sem lennék sehol! Két csodálatos barátra találtam bennük, és bármire hajlandó vagyok értük!

Matsui keze lassan lejjebb csúszott Setsuna csuklójáról és ujjai összezáródtak a lányéval. Satorunak eszébe jutott, amikor először tette ugyanezt az ikrek anyjával. Ahogy a lányára nézett, mindig őt látta benne, és épp ezért féltette annyira. Matsui most Setsunához fordult:

- A kezedben van egy lap, ami megnyerheti nekünk ezt a játszmát! Már csak meg kell találnunk a párját, és nyerni fogunk! Találd meg a párját, ahogy én is megtaláltalak téged!

Setsuna fülig vörösödött ettől a monológtól, és Kari és Chiaki is jót kuncogtak a tenyerükbe, amit matsui szúrós nézése hallgattatott el. A lány még mindig szemlesütve válaszolt:

- Akkor add kölcsön a szerencsédet egy kicsit!  
- Rendben!

Matsui még mindig Setsuna kezét fogta, mikor a lap után nyúltak, és így húzták ki a következő lapot. Setsuna megnézte, és szinte sugárzott az arca. Matsui csak bólintott, a lány elengedte a kezét, és miközben megpörgette a lapot a levegőben, a következőt olvasta rá:

- Hófehér szárnyakon, Éjfekete pengével, Jelenj meg Mennyei Sárkány! CrossRide! Dragonic Kaiser Vermilion "The Blood!" (G3, 11000/0)

Vermilion "the Blood" Majdnem azonos volt Vermilionnal, kivéve, hogy 6 Angyalszárnya volt 4 helyett, és Lándzsa helyett Kardot tartott a jobb kezében.

- Vermilion "the Blood", Söpörd el ellenségeidet és foglald el a megillető helyedet! Ultimate Break! Azaz egy olyan képesség, ami akkor él, ha 5 sebzést szenvedtem már el! 3 Lapot lefordítok, és egy másik "The Blood"-ot eldobok a kezemből, az ereje 5000-el nő, valamint további 1 Kritikus sebzést kap! Emellett, ha Vermilion a Lélekben van, az ereje tartósan 2000-el nő! Djinn Támogatásával "The Blood Támad!"

Matsui és Setsuna egyszerre emelték a kezüket és mondták ki amire gondoltak:

- Vermilion Catastrophe!  
- Én...

Chiaki már védekezni akart, de Satoru visszatartotta. A fiú nem tudta, hogy ez most a taktika része, vagy Satoru ennyire bízik a szerencséjükben. A támadás sikeres volt, és a két hátvéd egység porrá égett

- Akkor nem védekezek...

Setsuna Twin Drive-ja két Heal Triggert fedett fel, ami már önmagában egy csoda volt, mert ilyet még életében nem csinált, így máris nőttek az esélyeik. A Damage Check mindkétszer semmi volt.

- Red river támogatásával Garuda támad!  
- Védem Shinig Ladyvel!  
- Thunderstorm támad!

Thunderstorm ereje most 20000 volt, de Chiaki ezt is védte.

- Akkor végeztem.

Setsuna Matsuira emelte a tekintetét, aki most is hűvös nyugalommal állt ott. Úgy érezte, tudja mire készül, így hagyta is, hadd tegye a dolgát.

- Én jövök! És ez: A Végső Kör!

Az állás 8-6 volt, így ez elég merész kijelentés volt, De Matsui nem az a fajta volt, aki ok nélkül jelentette be az ilyesmit. A szokásos módon emelte az ég felé a következő lapját.

- Fény és Árnyék egyesüljön és Új Tiszta erő jöjjön létre! Léptetem Majesty Lord Blastert! (G3, 10000/0)

Majesty Lord a csatamezőre ereszkedett, Alfredet váltva. Kari elámulva nézte, ahogy megáll Matsui előtt, Blaster Blade mellett, és egy biccentéssel biztosít mindenkit, hogy eljött az idő.

- Hívom Blaster Darkot, és Wingal Helyt ad Marronnak! Ezután Blaster Dark támadja Nightmistet!  
- Nightmist visszavonul!  
- Lien támogatásával Blaster Blade támad!  
- Védem Rough Seas Bansheevel (G0, 5000/10000)!  
- A lovagok ereje csak most mutatkozzon meg valójában!  
- Mutassátok meg nekik mit tudtok fiúk!

Setsuna is feltüzelte magát Matsui mellett, és szinte egyszerre dobbanó szívvel mondták amit mondtak.

- Majesty Lord támad Marron támogatásával! Ezután Blaster Blade és Blaster Dark a lélekbe mozog, és Majesty Lord ereje 10000-el és további 2000-el nő, és kap egy Kritikus sebzést!

Satoru lapjai nem voltak elegendőek a védekezéshez, és Chiaki is csak a fejét Rázta. A Twin Drive 2 Kritikus sebzést fedett fel, így végképp semmi esélyük nem volt, a játék pedig véget ért.

- És a Győztesek: Matsui és Setsuna!

Kari odarohant hozzájuk, és ahogy a minap Setsuna az övét, most ő is az égnek emelte a kezeiket. Satoru mélyen lesütötte a szemeit, és távozott, egy szó nélkül. Ezután az egyik szobalány jött be, hogy bejelentse, az ebéd elkészült. Mindannyian asztalhoz ültek, csak Satoru hiányzott. A délutánt Chiaki és Kari a kastély körül bóklászva töltötték, míg Matsui és Setsuna visszavonult a lány szobájába. Mielőtt azonban elkezdhettek volna a szokásos módon beszélgetni, halkan kopogtak az ajtón. Setsuna kinyitotta, és meglepetésére az apja állt ott.

- Mit akarsz apa?  
- Csak beszélni szeretnék veled... Négyszemközt!

Setsuna hátranézett Matsuira, aki csak intett, hogy menjen. A lány becsukta maga mögött az ajtót, és a fiú egyedül maradt. Körülnézett a szobában, és megtalálta a lány iPodját. Bekapcsolta, bedugta a fülest, és hallgatta az első számot, ami épp a listán volt. Meglepetésére egy ismerős melódia volt, és annyira belefeledkezett, hogy elkezdte dúdolni is, majd énekelni is. Setsuna nem sokára visszatért, és mosolygott, mert édesapja bocsánatot kért tőle is és rajta keresztül Matsuitól és Karitól is. Mikor aztán beért a szobába, egy ideig kedélyesen hallgatta, ahogy a fiú meglepően tiszta hangon énekel, neki háttal ülve az ágyon. Aztán hirtelen észbe kapott, mert felismerte a dalt.

- Te jó ég, meg ne hallgasd a zenéimet!  
- Mi, miért?

Setsuna szinte kitépte a füleiből a fülest és elrakta az egyik fiókba. Egy kicsit hallgatott, majd nagy nehezen szólalt csak meg.

- Most biztos azt hiszed, hogy egy érzelgős picsa vagyok...  
- Nem, sőt..  
- Szóval nem bánod, ha ilyen zenéket hallgatok?  
- Nem, miért bánnám? Az Ichiban no Takaramono az egyik kedvenc dalom... Az egyik legszebb szerelmes dal, amit valaha írtak... Ráadásul Japán...

Setsuna kivörösödve nyugtázta, hogy Matsuinak ilyen érzéke van a szép dalokhoz. Mikor napnyugta táján Matsuiék hazaindultak, Kari egy ruhazsákban vitte magával a ruhácskát, amit Setsuna neki is adott szülinapi ajándékként.  
Matsui megint Setsuna kezét fogta, miközben búcsúzkodtak, és most még Chiaki és Kari huhogása sem zavarta őket. A fiú most közelebb hajolt a lányhoz, és a fülébe súgta:

- A dalra visszatérve... Az egyik álmom, hogy életem szívszerelme egyszer elénekelje nekem ezt a dalt... Én is egy szép dallal viszonoznám, és utána elcsattanna az első csók... mit szólsz?

Ezután Matsui visszaadta az előző esti puszit, mire a lány olyan vörös lett, mint akit erős paprikával kentek be. Matsui ezután beszállt a Rollsba, és a luxusautó hazafuvarozta őket.


	8. Chapter 8

**VIII. Fejezet**

**Tenma Visszatér**

_**A nemzeti bajnokság döntője után egy nappal, a két legnagyobb titán csapott össze. Tenma és Matsui Kimoshita, akik nem csak testvérek voltak, hanem az ország legjobbjainak is megkoronázták őket a minap. A testvérek harca azonban koránt sem volt olyan baráti, mint arra sokan számítottak. Tenma most olyan volt, mint egy félőrült. Csak az a rettenetes, idegborzoló kacagás, az a sátáni arckifejezés, az a hideg izzás a szemeiben, és az a sötát hangnem, amit megütött a testvérével szemben. Ez az, amitől Matsui a legjobban rettegett, semmi mástól. Most is eltökélten szorongatta a lapjait, amik valójában a bátyja Royal Paladin paklijába tartoztak, és bármire kész volt, csakhogy nyerjen, és visszakapja őt.**_

_**- Gancelot támad Maron támogatásával!**_  
_**- Védem Dark Shield Mac Lier-el!**_

_**Tenma teljesen szenvtelen volt, Matsui pedig tehetetlen. Az összes támadását elhasználta, és a Twin Drive sem hozott szerencsét. Tenma tudta ezt nagyon jól, és csak a hideg, kegyetlen tekintetével méregette az öccsét.**_

_**- Hát volt ennek értelme? Kellett neked ez?**_  
_**- Én csak téged akarlak visszakapni! És nem csak én, hanem az egész családod!**_  
_**- Nem unod még saját magadat?**_

_**Tenma húzott, és csak egy sátáni vigyorral tette le a következő Vanguardját, miközben ráolvasta:**_

_**- Elátkozott Sárkány, jelenj meg és Hozd el Végtelen Hatalmadat! Phantom Blaster Dragon!**_

_**Mintha a Pokol kapui nyíltak volna meg, pokoli sötét lángok között jelent meg az Elátkozott sárkány, ahogy Tenma nevezte. Matsui egy lépést hátrált, de nem akart gyengének mutatkozni, holott jobban félt, mint valaha bármikor is. Tenma érezte ezt rajta nagyon jól, és nem is teketóriázott.**_

_**- Hívom Blaster Darkot, Masqueradet, és Charont! Majd Blaster Dark támad!**_  
_**- Govanon védi!**_  
_**- Fullbau támogatásával Masquerade támad!**_  
_**- Gelatin és Marron védik!**_

_**Tenma újabb kacajban tört ki. Matsui kezében a lapok mindössze háromra csökkentek, és mintha tudta volna, hogy mindössze kettő tud védekezni.**_

_**- Milyen érzés? Gyengének és elesettnek lenni? Mert ez vagy, ha a sárkányommal állsz szemben!**_  
_**- Nem... Én nem...**_

_**Matsui erős akart maradni, de a könnyei már kibuggyantak. Nem bírta már sokáig, és Tenma nem is habozott kiadni a kegyelemdöfést.**_

_**- Phantom blaster képessége: kettőt lefordítok, és Blaster Dark, Masquerade és Charon visszavonul, ettől ő 10000 erőt, és egy kritikus sebzést kap.**_

_**Matsui hiába is tett volna bármit, kevés volt a lap a kezében. Tenma Twin Driveja újabb és újabb Crtitical Triggert fedett fel, ami csak rontotta a helyzetet. Végül mindent beborítottak a sötét lángok és Matsui csak elkeseredetten kiáltott Tenma Felé:**_

_**- Ne, Nii-San! Hagyd abba!**_  
_**- Pusztulj a szemem elől! Shadow Errosion!**_

_**A hatalmas sárkány lecsapott, és Gancelot teljesen tehetetlen volt ellene. Matsui csak a fájdalomtól és rettegéstől sikítva, és patakzó könnyekkel kellett végigélnie a támadás elsöprő erejét, amit a virtuális kivetítő, és a Tenma által rá bocsátott rémképek csak rosszabbá tettek. A kártyái szétrepültek, és lassan szállingóztak le a földre. Eközben Tenma odasétált hozzá, és felvette az egyik lapot a földről, ami épp Blaster Blade volt.**_

_**- Látod... Gyenge vagy! És a gyengék nem érdemelnek semmit! Nem érdemled meg ezt a lapot!**_

_**Ezzel egyetlen mozdulattal kettétépte a kártyát, amit annyira szeretett, és őrzött olyan sokáig. Matsui megtörve térdelt ott, kezében tartva a kettétépett lap darabjait, és patakzó könnyeit nyelve, miközben Tenma sátáni kacagással elsétált a színről. Ez volt az utolsó dolog, ami Matsuiban megragadt.**_

* * *

- Matsui! Matsui! Figyelnél végre?

Matsui hirtelen magához tért a révedezéséből. Osu-san, ahogy a diákjai nevezték, szólongatta őt. Már május vége volt, de még mindig voltak ilyen pillanatai.

- Elnézést tanár úr!  
- Semmi baj, csak ha lehet ne bambulj el többet az órán!

Osu-san nagyon kedves, türelmes ember volt. Most sem volt egy szemernyi bosszúság sem a hangjában, inkább kedves törődés. Visszafordult a táblához és folytatta az órát. Matsui most egy papírdarabkát vett észre, amit Setsuna fricskázott oda neki. Felemelte, és elolvasta:

_"Akarsz velem ebédelni?"  
_  
Matsui nézett egyet, de Setsuna intett, hogy fordítsa meg.

_"Miért Bambulsz folyton? Valami baj van?"_

Matsui gyorsan választ írt és vissza fricskázta. Setsuna a következőket vette ki belőle:

_"Igen, és majd elmondom ebédszünetben!"_

Visszafricskázta a papírt Setsunának, olyan ügyesen, hogy jóformán épp a kezében landolt. a lány elolvasta, és csak bólintott.

Az ebédszünet is eljött végre. Setsuna és Matsui egyedül ültek az asztaluknál a kiadóablaktól nem messze. Mögöttük egy meglehetősen hangos, végzős csapat ült, vagy hat tagú csapat, akik gyakran zaklattak náluk fiatalabbakat, és a lányokkal is sokat szórakoztak. Csak Setsunába nem mertek belekötni, mivel Matsui vele volt. Matsui most is elgondolkodva ült ott, és nézte Setsunát, ahogy jó ízűen eszi az egyébként híresen erős ebédjét. Valami olyan volt, amiről egy animében hallott először... Állítólag olyan erős volt, mint a méreg. Matsui nem is evett, csak kavargatta az ebédjét.

- Valami bajod van?

Setsuna egy pillanatra megállt, és felnézett a fiúra. Ő maga is vörös volt, mivel az erős ételtől szinte meggyulladt és ez az arcára is kiült. Matsui most is őt nézte, és valamit nagyon vizsgálgatott rajta.

- Valami olyan más most benned!  
- Tényleg? Csak most tűnt fel?

Setsuna megrázta a fejét, és csak úgy csilingeltek a kis üveggyöngyök, amiket a nemrég a most még a válláig is alig érő hajába tűzetett. Matsui csak most világosodott meg.

- Te levágattad a hajad?  
- Jé, feltaláltad a spanyol viaszt?  
- Bocs... De te magad mondtad... Egész nap bambultam.

Setsuna eddig jót kacagott Matsuin, de most elhallgatott. A fiú gondterheltnek tűnt, ami egy ideje nem volt rá jellemző.

- Valami baj van?  
- Semmi... Csak...  
- Csak mi? Nekem nyugodtan mesélhetsz, tudod!  
- Persze...

Matsui megfogta Setsuna kezét, és hüvelykujját többször is végigvezette a lány finom bőrén, mielőtt megszólalt volna. Ez egy olyan önkéntelen mozdulat volt, ami egyre gyakrabban ismétlődött meg köztük. Setsuna kipirulva várt.

- Az a helyzet... Hogy az álmaim visszatértek...  
- Azok az álmok?  
- Igen azok...

Matsui arca kicsit felderült. Nemrég elmesélte ezeket az álmokat a lánynak, hogy teljesen képben legyen a dolgokkal kapcsolatban.

- És... ezért vagy így lehangolva?  
- Nem... Vagyis igen... De azért van valami, aminek örülök.  
- És mi az?  
- Hogy te itt vagy velem!

Setsuna nem is tudott mást csak mosolyogni ezen a kis megjegyzésen. Matsui egyre gyakrabban mondott ilyeneket, és ilyenkor a lány szinte világított, annyira ki volt pirulva. Ez a kis csendes, meghitt pillanat azonban nem tartott sokáig, mivel nagyobb kavarodás támadt mögöttük. Egy esetlen, szőke alak közeledett feléjük, aki folyton mindenben botladozott. Hatalmas szemüvege volt, amin folyton visszaverődött a fény, így a tekintete nem látszott. Magas volt, és olyan vékony, mint egy kölyökgólya. A tagjai hosszúak, kissé esetlen, és olyan keskeny volt, hogy egy-egy kismadár is alig tudott volna megülni a vállán. A végzős banda is jót mókázott rajta, miközben próbált átfurakodni a sorok között. Egyszer csak az egyik kitette elé a lábát, és a fiú úgy repült a tálcájával együtt, mint a madár. Már a kezét is az arca elé kapta, várva a becsapódást, azonban semmi sem történt. Mikor kinyitotta a szemét, meglátta hogy úgy 20 centire a földtől lebeg a semmiben. Csak az utalt arra, hogy nem magától lebeg, hogy az inge pattanásig feszült a mellkasán, és egy pár gomb már le is pattogott. Meglátta Matsuit, aki félkézzel fogta az inge hátánál fogva.

- Te jó ég...

Remegve tette le a kezeit, és Matsui lassan leeresztette a földre. A Tányérjai össze vissza hevertek mindenfelé, és a tálcája is felborulva a lábánál. Matsui felkelt, és összeszedte az edényeket, majd a karjánál fogva felhúzta a fiút és leporolta.

- Jól vagy?  
- Azt hiszem...

A fiú minden ízében remegett. Ő maga sem volt egy törpe, de Matsui még őt is túlszárnyalta pár centivel, nem is beszélve az alkatáról, amit sok szobor megirigyelt volna. Behúzta a nyakát, és úgy folytatta.

- Kösz hogy elkaptál... Senpai!  
- Szóra sem érdemes! Ez volt az ebéded?

A tányérokra mutatott, mire a fiú szomorúan bólintott.

- Igen... És elment az utolsó ebédjegyem is rá...  
- Akkor gyere!

Matsui előre ment, és intett hogy kövesse. Miközben a végzős társaság mellett elmentek, Matsui elkapta annak a fejét, aki elgáncsolta a fiút, és az ebédjébe nyomta, ami most is meleg volt még, szóval szinte azonnal felemelkedett, és dühösen fújtatott, hogy lecsillapítsa a dühét.

- Nyugi Tsuyoshi!

A társai próbálták lenyugtatni, de Terahino Tsuyoshi nem az a könnyű eset volt. Matsui közben bedobta a mosásba a leejtett edényeket, és intett a fiúnak, hogy vegyen nyugodtan másikat, majd fizetett helyette is, és mindketten visszaindultak. Miközben mentek visszafelé, Tsuyoshi megint kitette a lábát, de Matsui alaposan megtaposta, mire az jajgatva maga alá kellett húzza. Matsui egészen a saját asztalukig vezette a fiút, és a mellette lévő széket kihúzva jelezte a helyét:

- Ide ülj!

A fiú leült, és miközben az ebédjét ette, többször is hálás pillantásokat vetett mindkettőjük felé. Matsui karba tett kézzel ült ott, és figyelte, hogy a fiú rendben elfogyasztja az ételt, mivel ő és Setsuna már végzett. Egyszer csak Tsuyoshi felállt és odasétált hozzájuk. Láthatóan olyan dühös volt, hogy majd felrobbant.

- Mit képzelsz ki vagy te Kimoshita?!

Szabályosan üvöltött, és mindenki felkapta a fejét erre.

- Nem tudom miről beszélsz.  
- Először belenyomod a pofámat a kajámba, aztán megtaposod a lábamat! Mégis minek nevezed ezt?  
- A lábadat kint felejtetted és én nem láttam...

Matsui szenvtelen hangon válaszolt, és az elsőt meg sem próbálta megmagyarázni. Tsuyoshi keze ökölbe szorult és ütésre emelkedett, a szemüveges fiú összehúzta magát, de az ütés ereje Matsui hatalmas tenyerében halt el, és olyan erős szorításba került, hogy egy pillanat múlva hallani lehetett az ujjak ropogását, ahogy lassan engednek a vasmarok szorításának. Tsuyoshi felüvöltött a fájdalomtól, és rángatni kezdte a kezét, ami csak rontott a helyzetén.

- Engedd már el! Eltöröd az ujjait!

Matsui hallgatott Setsunára, aki nem azért mondta ezt, mert Tsuyoshit sajnálta, hanem mert nem akarta hogy a fiú bajba kerüljön. Elengedte Tsuyoshit, aki dühösen mormogott még valamit, majd sajgó kezét tapogatva visszaült az asztalához. A fiú most végre meg mert szólalni.

- Kösz hogy segítettél... Senpai!  
- Az ég szerelmére... Ha a barátom akarsz lenni, egyet tanulj meg! Én Matsui vagyok, ő pedig Setsuna!

A fiú körbenézett a pároson, és Matsui határozott arckifejezéséből látta, hogy komolyan gondolja. A barátom szó megütötte a fülét, és barátságosan mosolyogva folytatta.

- Rendben. Én Ryosuke vagyok! Mori Ryosuke! az 1-b-be járok.  
- Mi az 2-d-ben vagyunk!  
- Akkor ti ketten a nagy épületben vagytok!

Az iskola több épületre tagolódott. Az elsősök és a 2-a és b a kis épületben voltak elszállásolva, míg a többi osztály a nagy épületben. Ez az épület volt a főépület is, ahol a diáktanács, a klubok nagy része és az igazgató is székeltek. Az iskolához tartozott még a fedett Tornacsarnok, a nyílt téri sportpályák, és a külön épületbe telepített ebédlő. Ryosuke kedves srác volt, egészen vékony volt a hangja, és aki nem ismerte jobban, még lánynak is nézhette volna, hiszen nem volt igazán férfias jelenség. Matsui mellett olyan volt, mint egy madárijesztő. Mikor elhangzott a csengő és mindenki elindult az osztálytermekbe, Matsui és Setsuna megvárta hogy Ryosuke épségben bemenjen a kis épületbe, majd ők is mentek a dolgukra.

* * *

Mikor az iskola véget ért, Matsui és Setsuna együtt indultak el, mivel Chiaki egy ideje külön utakat járt tőlük, és csak a PlayCornerben találkoztak. Épp kiléptek volna a kapun, mikor egy ismerős hangot hallottak.

- Matsui, Setsuna! Várjatok!

Mikor megfordultak, Ryosukét látták feléjük rohanni, aki még most is olyan esetlenek tűnt mint mindig. A kezében két táska is volt. Az egyikben a Laptopja, a másikban a könyvei voltak.

- Ugye nem baj, ha csatlakozok!?

Ez inkább felszólítás volt, mint kérdés, de Matsui csak bólintott, és elindultak. Út közben Ryosuke ment a bal oldalon, míg Matsui és Setsuna egymás mellett haladtak, Setsuna a jobb szélen. Egyszerre csak arra lettek figyelmesek, hogy vagy tíz árnyék áll előttük. Az árnyékok Tsuyoshi és társai voltak, akik már vártak rájuk. Néhányuknál Baseball ütő is volt.

- Már vártunk rátok! Most lerendezzük, amit az iskolában nem lehetett!

Tuyoshi kezében egy boxer volt, amit most fel is húzott az ujjaira. Tízen voltak, és Matsui volt az egyetlen, aki érdemben meg tudhatta védeni magát.

- Matsui... Inkább meneküljünk!

Setsuna aggodalma nem volt ok nélkül, hiszen a felfegyverkezett banda több mint túlerőben volt.

- Engem csak ne félts! Ha nem szereted az erőszakos jeleneteket, akkor jobb, ha eltakarod a szemedet!

Ryosuke hallgatott is Matsuira, és a kis utca falának dőlve, eltakart szemekkel várt. Setsuna azonban jobban aggódott a fiúért, mintsem hogy eltakarja a szemei elől a látványt.

- Akkor kapjuk el!

Tsuyoshi és társai támadásba lendültek, és mind egyszerre rohantak a nyugodtan álldogáló Matsui felé. Ryosuke csak hallotta a csata hangjait, amik zavarosak és nyugtalanítóak voltak. Tompa puffanások, recsegés, nyögések, több emberi test hatalmas puffanása a földön, ütések és rúgások utáni nyögések, hörgés és ropogó csontok hangjai keveredtek zavarosan, majd minden teljesen csendes lett. Amilyen gyorsan elkezdődött, olyan hamar véget is ért. Ryosuke kinyitotta a szemét, és odanézett, és meglepve látta, hogy egyedül Matsui maradt talpon, a többiek úgy kiterültek, mintha egy úthenger ment volna keresztül rajtuk. A baseball ütők kettétörve, Tsuyoshi félájultan a földön hempergett. Matsui elkapta a grabancánál fogva, és a falhoz vágta, még mindig a levegőben tartva.

- Ha még egyszer a gyerek közelébe mentek, nem leszek ilyen úriember!

Tsuyoshi csak hangtalanul bólogatott, majd mikor Matsui leeresztette a földre, a társaival együtt menekülőre fogta. Mindent maguk mögött hagytak, volt aki még a nadrágját is csak nagy nehezen kaparta össze, ami leesett róla, amikor Matsui kirántotta az övét a helyéről, hogy azzal tegye ártalmatlanná. Nem bántotta őket nagyon, de a nyomok megmaradnak majd.

- Na ezzel végeztünk! Gyertek!  
- Biztos, hogy nem lesz baj?

Matsui végignézett Ryosukén, aki most is minden ízében remegett.

- Nem lesz baj! Amíg mellettünk maradsz, addig ezek nem mennek még egyszer a közeledbe!

Matsui magabiztossága megnyugtatta Ryosukét, és nem sokkal később búcsút is intett nekik. Setsuna egy darabig csendben ment Matsui mellett, majd nagy nehezen össze szedte a bátorságát és megkérdezte, ami eddig nyomasztotta:

- Hol tanultál meg így verekedni?  
- Úgy érted, hogy megvédeni magamat?  
- Igen-igen! Megvédeni magadat!

Matsui jót nevetett a kérdésen, és el is mondta a kis történetét. Amikor Amerikában élt, sokszor járt úgy, mint Ryosuke. Folyton bántották, és minden rossznak ő volt a céltáblája. Aztán a Középsuliba, amibe járt beiratkozott egy Max Hunter nevű srác, aki egyszer ugyanazt megtette Matsuiért, amit most ő is Ryosukéért, és össze is barátkoztak. Max bevezette egy társaságba, akiktől mindent megtanult, amit az önvédelemről tudni kell és érdemes.

- És kik voltak ezek? Egy Karate csapat?  
- Nem. Utcai Harcosok!  
- Utcai Harcosok?  
- Igen, olyanok, mint a Street Fighter Játékokban... Azzal a különbséggel, hogy mi nem dobáltunk egymásra tűzgolyókat!

Setsuna jót nevetett ezen a hasonlaton, és fellazult egy kicsit.

- Szóval nekik köszönheted, hogy ilyen erős lettél? Te, Kolosszus!  
- Részben. Max és én sokat edzettünk együtt és nem csak a legjobb barátom még a mai napig is, hanem a mentorom is!  
- Azt hittem mi vagyunk a legjobb barátaid!

Matsui megállt. Most jutott csak eszébe, hogy tényleg ezt mondta Chiakinak és Setsunának, holott most egyik szavával cáfolta a másikat. Elszégyellte magát.

- Igazad van... De ti mások vagytok mint ő!  
- Miben?  
- Neki lényegében az életemet köszönhetem... Nektek meg...  
- Mit?  
- Neked... A...  
- Nos... ?

Matsui hezitált, először ki akarta mondani hangosan, de nem merte, így csak visszavett belőle egy kicsit.

- Te és a bátyád a második családom lettetek!  
- Óh... Értem...

Setsuna kicsit elszomorodott erre a kijelentésre. Matsui csak égő arccal, lesütött szemmel ment tovább. Nem is nagyon firtatták ezt a kérdést ezután.

* * *

Másnap megint az ebédlőben, megint együtt ültek, és most már Ryosuke is csatlakozott hozzájuk. Mindhárman csendben ettek, mikor hirtelen némi kavarodás történt, és egy ismerős, apró alak lépett be az ebédlőbe. Matsui azonnal kiszúrta magának, és tátott szájjal figyelte, ahogy Kari, a kishúga odasétál hozzájuk.

- Sziasztok!

Olyan barátságosan és természetesen köszönt, mintha csak a PlayCornerben lennének.

- Kari, te mit keresel itt?  
- Hoztam neked valamit Nii-Chan!

Kari egy Plakátot terített le eléjük, ami egy Vanguard felhívás volt, amit az összes iskolában kifüggesztettek. Matsui meglepve olvasta a feliratot:

- A Legendás Csapat hazatért! A Shadow Hunters Egy év múltán hazatért Világ körüli turnéjáról, és máris akcióba léptek. Ellenfelük a Team Yuusha, az aktuális bajnokok. A Gála meccs holnapután este lesz!

Mindhárman mélyen hallgattak. Ryosuke elővette a laptopját, és az iskola nyílt WiFi-jén keresztül böngészett az Interneten.

- Meg is van. Team Yuusha: Az idei nemzeti bajnok csapat. Arról váltak híressé, hogy...  
- Dimension Police Klánt játszanak.

Matsui egészítette ki a mondatot, aki nyilván teljesen tisztában volt a csapat hátterével. Kari nagyot nézett a furcsa szemüveges figurán.

- Nii-chan, ez ki?  
- Jah, ő itt Mori Ryosuke! Egy új barátunk.

Ryosuke átnyúlt Matsuin és kezet rázott a kislánnyal, aki most is kedvesen mosolyogva fogadta, mivel azt a filozófiát vallotta, hogy aki a barátainak barátja, az az övé is.

- És meg van a Shadow Huners is: Suzuki Hayuka, Sugoroki Tsubasa és...  
- Kimoshita Tenma...

Matsui olyan hangnemben mondta ezt, mintha a hangja a pokol fenekéről jönne. Kari bólintott. Pontosan ezért hozta a plakátot. Bár az évek elteltek, így is felismerte Tenma alakját a képen.

- Tenma hazajön?

Setsuna hangja is elcsuklott. Már tudta ő is, miért kezdődtek újra Matsui álmai. Tenma, a testvér, akit hat éve nem látott, most hazajön. Mikor délután hazaindultak, mindhárman mélyen hallgattak. Rá tudták venni Ryosukét is, hogy velük tartson hosszabb ideig, aki ugyan hezitált egy darabig, de végül beleegyezett. Matsui mélyen elgondolkodott, míg a másik kettő csak őt várta, hogy megszólaljon.

- Döntöttem!

Matsui végre megszólalt, de Setsuna egyből kiolvasta a gondolatát.

- Ott akarsz lenni igaz?  
- Igen! Veletek együtt!

Matsui ezzel nem csak Setsunára és Ryosukéra, hanem Chiakira és Karira is gondolt. Setsuna bólintott, és megígérte, hogy mindent meg fog tenni, amit csak tud, ha kell az apjuk kapcsolatait is latba veti. Ebben megegyeztek, majd a lány egy nagy puszit nyomott Matsui arcára és ment is a dolgára. Ryosuke csak nézett egy nagyot, és jót kuncogott, mielőtt megszólalt volna.

- Szóval ti ketten egy pár vagytok?  
- Honnan veszed?  
- Az előbbi kis jelenet elég beszédes volt.  
- Naja...

Matsui finoman meglegyintette Ryosuke vállát, majd intett neki és Ment a dolgára. Ryosuke egy pillanatig mosolyogva intett, majd fájdalmasan megtapogatta a vállát, mert Matsui akármilyen finoman legyintette meg, annyi erő volt benne, hogy simán eltörte volna a vállát.

* * *

Két nappal később, még reggel Setsuna bejelentette, hogy sikerült megszereznie a belépőket, amik nem csak a mérkőzésre szóltak, hanem a Backstagebe is. Mivel hat jegyük is volt, így lehetőség volt még valakit magukkal hívni. Mivel Shizukát nem akarták belerángatni, ezért inkább Kari javaslatára Yamatót kérték fel, hogy menjen velük. A csapat este fél 8-kor már együtt volt a Grand Dome előtt a Belvárosban, ahová mind Busszal mentek be, hogy ne keltsenek feltűnést.

- Akkor mehetünk?

Matsui kérdésére mindenki bólintott, és el is indultak, hogy elfoglalják a helyüket. Fél órával később elkezdődött a mérkőzés, és az első játszmát a két csapat két női tagja játszotta, a Shadow Huntersből Hayuka. Hayuka 22-23 éves fiatal, és csinos nő volt. Közép hosszú barna haja és fekete szemei voltak. Divatos, kényelmes ruhát viselt, rövid szoknyával, fekete bőrkabátot, és fekete kesztyűket. Nem volt sok dolga, hamar lerendezte az ellenfelét a Dark irregulars klán minden adottságát maximálisan kihasználva. Az ellenfele letörten hagyta el a játékteret, és pacsizott a társával, a csapat második férfitagjával, és alvezérével.

- Ez a Hayuka nagyon jó...

Ryosuke megbabonázva nézte a laptopja képernyőjét, amit most is a nyílt WiFivel használt. Mindenki őt nézte, miközben ő lassan felolvasta az adatokat, amit a fiatal nőről összeszedett.

- 172 mérkőzésen 166 győzelem, és mindössze 6 vereség... Elég erős... !  
- Ne viccelj! Matsui és én is sokkal jobb mutatókkal rendelkezünk!

Setsuna kemény megjegyzése természetesen reális volt, mivel mindketten alig 2 vereséget szenvedtek el eddig összesen.

- A Következő Tsubasa. A Verőember a csapatban... Bár nem olyan erős, mint a nő... 202 mérkőzésen 180 győzelem.  
- Gyenge...  
- Én nem becsülném alá! Általában Tsubasa játszik másodikként. HA Tenma úgy dönt, ő szándékosan veszít.  
- Szándékosan?

Igen ez benne volt a pakliban. Mindenki nagyon jól megértette ezt, ha Tenma játszani akart, akkor csak egyet füttyentett és csapattársai félreálltak előle. Matsui csak a fejét csóválta. Tsubasa közben a játéktérre lépett. Magas barna férfi, kicsivel fiatalabb a nőnél, sportos alkat, szakadt farmer, bőrdzseki, fehér izomtrikó alatta. Épp olyan volt, mint egy verőember. A csata gyors volt, és bár Tsubasa Tachikaze paklijában érezhetően több erő volt, mint amit mutatott, de az ellenfele fölé kerekedett és győzött. Tsubasa csak fintorgott egyet, majd sarkon fordult, és visszasétált a padhoz, ahol már társai várták. Lepacsizott a csapat harmadik tagjával, aki eddig az árnyékban ült. Vagy 180 centi magas volt, vállig érő sötétbarna haját felkötve hordta, egyszerű fekete pólót, fekete műszálas nadrágot, és bakancsot viselt. A szemei színét nem egészen lehetett megállapítani, mivel valami kísérteties fény ragyogott.

- Tenma! Ő az!

Matsui nem is szólt többet, hanem felállt, és úgy nézte a játszmát. Nem is bánta senki, hiszen az első sorban ültek, egy amolyan páholyszerűségben, ahol nem volt más senki mögöttük. A játszma látszólag elég egyoldalú volt, Tenma keményen támadott, és ésszel védekezett, de az ellenfele is taktikusan játszott. Végül 4-4nél állt meg a játszma.

- Végső kör!

Tenma ellenfele volt az, aki ezt bejelentette. A játéktere majdnem tele volt, így megtehette.

- Az Igazságos lélek lángjai most törjenek még magasabbra, mint valaha! Crossride! Ultimate Dimension Robo Great Daiyuusha! (G3, 11000/0)

A dimension Police klán leghatalmasabb egysége lépett ezzel csatába. Tenma ellenfele, Kaguro ezzel szándékozott véget vetni a csatának.

- Great Daiyuusha képességével, Ha Daiyuusha a lélekben van, az ereje 2000-el nő! Ezen kívül Limit Break! Mivel 3, vagy több Dimension Robo van a lélekben, ezért az ereje 2000-el nő és kap egy Kritikus sebzést!  
- Csak ennyi?

Tenma flegma volt és teljesen hidegen hagyta a kis mutatvány, amit Kaguro bemutatott. A szemeiben világító lidércfény ijesztően hatott mindenre, és mindenkire aki a közelébe került. Kaguro is tartott ettől a bizonyos fénytől, amiről nem értette az eredetét, de nem akart meghátrálni.

- Hívok 2 Super Dimension Robo Dailadyt (G2, 9000/5000), majd Dailady támad Karenroid Daisy támogatásával!  
- Nem védekezek!

A Damage Check semmi.

- Dailady képességével emelem Great Daiyuusha erejét 3000-el! Ezután másik Dailady támad DaiBrave (G1, 7000/5000) támogatásával!  
- Védem Abyss Healerrel (G0, 5000/10000)!  
- Akkor Great Daiyuuha támad Glory Maker (G1, 6000/5000) támogatásával! Glory Makernek köszönhetően az ereje még 4000-rel nő!  
- Unalmas! Védem Dark Shield Mac Lier-el (G1, 6000/0)!

Ezzel Tenma tökéletesen védekezett. A Drive Check semmi volt mindkétszer. Tenma csak sejtelmesen eleresztette a sátáni mosolyát. Majd egy kis hatásszünet után folytatta.

- Szánalmas! Ennyi erőlködés a semmiért! Unalmas!

Kaguro összeszorította a fogait, hogy ne engedje ki a bosszúszomjas válaszát, de mint azt a csapata neve is mutatta, hősiesen kellett ezt is állnia. Tenma csak mosolygott tovább.

- Arányaiban persze nem volt ez rossz játszma, de sajna véget kell vessek neki! Vagyis ez a Végső Kör!

Kaguro ugyan elég lapot tartott a kezében, érezte hogy Tenma okkal ilyen magabiztos. Az a lidércfény az, ami ezt mondatja vele. Tenma húzott, és csak folytatta a játékot miközben ledobta a következő lapját.

- Kiáltsa bár minden szegény lélek fájdalmát az éji sötétségbe, a misztikus hatalom ami a sötétséget irányítja, a kezemben van! Crossride! Phantom Blaster Overlord! (G0, 110000/0).

Phantom Blaster Dragon, az eddigi Vanguard helyébe ugyanannak a sátánibb, Ezüst, kék és Fekete színekben pompázó változata lépett. Hatalmas kétvégű lándzsa a kezében és mindent letaglózó sötét energia áradt belőle.

- Érzed ezt? A vég közeleg!

Kaguro ugyan hősiesen védekezett, de legvégül Overlord végső támadása a Damned Charging Lance elsöprő erővel hatott rá. A játék véget ért, és Tenma teljes nyugalommal elsétált a játéktérről. Kaguro magába roskadva térdelt ott, miközben a kártyái szanaszét szálltak a levegőben. Matsui csak a fejét csóválta, ő is pontosan így járt. Azt megállapította, hogy Tenma paklija csak erősebb lett, mint valaha volt, de ez nem tántorította el.

- Gyertek! Irány a Backstage!

Mindannyian lementek a nézőtérről, és egyenesen hátra tartottak, a stadion öltözőibe, ahol biztosak voltak, hogy megtalálják Tenmát és társait. Út közben találkoztak a Yuusha csapattal, akik letörten vigasztalták vezetőjüket, aki teljesen összetört és most könnyek között szorongatta a lapjait. Setsuna csak a fejét csóválta.

- Szegény srác!  
- Igen... Velem is ezt csinálta!

Matsui menet közben megveregette a fiú vállát, és néhány vigasztaló szót suttogott neki, mire az bólintott és a csapat távozott. Matsui borongós kedvében volt, nem is szólt többet csak ment előre. Setsuna aggódott is miatta. Egyszer csak a Shadow Hunters Csapatot látták szembejönni. Tsubasa közelebb hajolt Tenmához és a fülébe súgta.

- Nézd csak, a rajongóink már itt is vannak!  
- Ezek nem rajongók te idióta! Ez az öcsém!

Tenma hidegen és kegyetlen hangnemben mondta ezt, és a kis társaság elé sétált.

- Nahát, nahát! Csak nem a tékozló fiú!?  
- A Tékozló fiú inkább te vagy!

Matsui és Tenma megálltak egymással szemben. Tenma is alacsonyabb volt az öccsénél, holott ő maga sem volt átlagos magasságú. Most átnézett Matsui mellett és végignézte a kis csapatot. Kiszúrta magának Karit, és felé lövellte a szokásos ijesztő tekintetét, mire a kislány összehúzta magát. Még emlékezett az utolsó találkozásukra.

- És ők? Csak nem a csapatod?  
- De az!  
- Na és mit akartok? Autogrammot esetleg?

Tenma most is teljesen szenvtelen maradt, és ijesztő hidegség hangzott ki a hangjából. Matsui azonban nem hátrált meg előle. Egész eddigi hat évét erre készülve töltötte.

- Nem tudsz megijeszteni!  
- Azt már észrevettem! Szóval mit akartok?  
- Állj ki velem Tenma! Csatázzunk!

Matsui a zsebéből előrántotta a pakliját és Tenma orra elé tartotta. Tenma azonban csak eltolta a kezét.

- Nincs hozzá jogod ugye tudod?

Matsuiban felment a pumpa ettől a kijelentéstől. Tenma elfordult, és távozni készült, de Matsui elkapta a vállát, megpördítette és egy hatalmas Jobbhoroggal a földre küldte. Tenma megrémült egy pillanatra. Matsui olyan erővel ütött, hogy az szabályosan letaglózta. Az orra vére is eleredt bele, és legnagyobb meglepetésére Matsui tekintetében is fel vélte fedezni azt a megmagyarázhatatlan izzást, amit a sajátjában is látott, ha tükörbe nézett. Azonban a Matsuié nem hideg volt és kegyetlen, hanem meleg, szinte lángoló, perzselt az önbizalomtól, a tettvágytól és a szeretettől, amik emiatt erősebbé tették. Tenma egy pillanatra Elhőkölt tőle. Hayuka és Tsubasa is észrevették ezt.

- Láttad?  
- Igen, pont mint Tenma!  
- Nem csoda, hisz testvérek!

Matsui vagy egy percig így nézte Tenmát, de nem nyúlt hozzá többet. Tenma feltápászkodott, majd újra visszatérő mosolyával folytatta.

- Tehát komolyan gondoltad? Jól van! Ha el tudsz jutni a következő Nemzeti bajnokság döntőjébe, akkor megmérkőzhetünk! Addig is... !

Tenma intett és most mindhárman távoztak. Matsui ott maradt állva a többiektől valamivel előrébb, de nem mozdult.

- Nii-chan!

Kari szólongatta Matsuit, és a fiú hirtelen magához tért a furcsa transzból, amibe esett. A fejét fogta, és láthatóan fájdalmai voltak, de nem sokára összeszedte magát és mindannyian hazaindultak. Matsui és Setsuna maradtak utoljára, amikor végül a hazavezető úton szétváltak.

- Meg akarod tenni, igaz?  
- Honnan találtad ki?  
- Mert ismerlek már eléggé! Holnap szombat, szóval majd akkor beszélünk rendben?  
- Rendben!

Setsuna most is, szokása szerint puszival búcsúzott, majd elindult Chiaki után, aki már várta a sarkon túl. Matsui is csatlakozott Karihoz és együtt hazagyalogoltak. Kari hallgatott egy darabig, és nézte a bátyját, majd mikor befordultak volna a sarkon, megfogta a bátyja kezét, és megállította.

- Akkor megyünk a nemzetire?  
- Igen... Én legalábbis biztos!  
- Én is veled akarok menni!

Matsui megcsóválta a fejét, majd mosolyogva felkapta a kishúgát, és így tették meg a maradék utat hazáig.


	9. Chapter 9

**IX. Fejezet**

**Egy csapat születik**

Másnap reggel már 8-kor Setsuna és Chiaki a PlayCorner előtt állt. Mindketten kicsit álmosak voltak még, különösen Setsuna, aki elég sokáig fent volt, és ahogy Chiaki hallotta, skálázott, és énekelni próbált. Nagyokat ásítva léptek be, de legnagyobb meglepetésükre a bolt már nem volt üres. Matsui és Ryosuke a szokásos asztalnál ültek, és a fiatalabbik fiú laptopján tanulmányoztak valamit. Eközben Kari és Yamato épp egy játszma közepén voltak. Jobban mondva csak voltak, mert Kari épp győzelemre állt.

- Na ezt jól megcsináltam!

Yamato csak a fejét fogta, miközben Kari csak jót mosolygott. Még csak a harmadik alkalom volt, hogy megetette a fiút, és most is a végjáték következett. Kari az égnek emelte az egyik lapját, és jött a szokásos kis játékos mosoly.

- Ragyogj ránk az igazság fényével, Avatarom! Léptetem Blaster Blade Burst-öt!  
- Már megint?!

Kari hamar rövidre zárta a játszmát, és Yamato lógó orral hagyta el az asztalt. Most csatlakoztak a többiekhez, akik közben már elkezdték a továbbiak megtárgyalását. Chiaki volt most a szószóló.

- Na és ezt most komolyan gondoltad? Elég abszurd ötlet épp azért benevezni a Nemzetire, mert a bátyáddal össze akartok ugrani!  
- Tudom, de ha ez az egyetlen módja, akkor mit csináljak?

Matsui izgatott volt. Gyakran beletúrt a hajába és idegesen rázta a fejét. Ryosuke csak nyugodtan leste a laptopja képernyőjét.

- Nos nem lesz egyszerű. A feltételek, és a szabályok idén változtak!  
- Mennyiben?

Minden szempár Ryosukeéra szegeződött, aki megigazította a szemüvegét, és folytatta.

- Az első lépés, hogy regisztrálnunk kell a csapatot a szövetség honlapján. Ha bekerült az adatbázisba, akkor teljesíteni kell a nevezési feltételeket.  
- És mik a feltételek?  
- A feltétel, hogy 3 rangsorolt kvalifikációs versenyen kell részt vennie a csapatnak, majd a területi, a regionális és végül a Nemzeti döntőkön.  
- Ez elég hosszú túra lesz!

Mindannyian nagyot sóhajtottak. Setsuna végignézett mindenkin, ő mint a dolog másik ötletgazdája hivatott lett volna, hogy egy kezdőlökést adjon.

- Hány fős csapatok kellenek?  
- A nevezési minimum 5 fő.  
- 5? Te jó ég, és honnan... ?

Chiaki nem is fejezte be, mert mindenki szúrósan nézett rá.

- Jó nem szóltam semmit!  
- Nagyon helyes.

Setsuna csak megfenyegette a bátyját, aki tudta, hogy jobb ha befogja. Már biztos volt, hogy itt elkezdődik valami, de Matsuinak kellett kimondani a végszót.

- Akkor mind benne vagytok?  
- Még szép!

Mindenki egyszerre válaszolt, kivéve Chiakit, aki csak a fejét rázta, de végül csak vállat vont, és ennyit nyögött oda.

- Jól van na! A többség szava szent!

Matsui jót mosolygott ezen. Ryosuke már indította is a regisztrációt.

- Első lépés: A Csapat neve!

Mindenki egymásra nézett. El is felejtették, hogy ez is szóba fog kerülni, de konkrét ötlete nem volt senkinek.

- Mi lenne, ha Royal Flushre keresztelnénk el a csapatot?

Setsuna ötlete jónak tűnt.

- Na igen, de arról volt szó, hogy itt egyenrangúság van nem?  
- Ja igen!  
- Akkor Straight?  
- Milyen hülye név lenne? Team Straight?  
- Na igen!

Chris is bejött végre a raktárból, és ő sem tudta megállni, hogy bele ne szóljon, miközben az ötletek röpködtek jobbra-balra.

- Mi lenne, ha Karit is megkérdeznétek?

Mindenki felkapta erre a fejét. Kari eddig mélyen hallgatott.

- Én?  
- Igen te!

Most minden szem a kislányra fordult, és várták a javaslatát. A kislány egy pillanatig töprengett, majd kivágta.

- Nekem tetszett a pókeres ötlet. Mi lenne, ha **Five of a Kind** lenne?  
- Olyan nincs is!

Chiaki szokás szerint belekötött ebbe is. Matsui leintette, és megborzolta a kishúga haját.

- Igaza van! Nincs olyan, hogy Five of a Kind, de ez a lényeg! Mi egy egyedi csapat leszünk!

Ryosuke már jegyezte is. Aztán felkerültek a listára a csapattagok nevei, épp csak egy dolog hibádzott:

- Ki lesz a csapatkapitány?

Újabb csend következett. Mindenki a másikra nézett, de már Setsuna tudta ki mit fog válaszolni.

- Halljuk, ki kit javasol! Én részemről Matsuit!  
- Matsui!  
- Matsui, egyértelmű!  
- Matsui Aniki!  
- Matsui nii-chan!

Mindenki, még Ryosuke is egyértelműen szavazott. Yamato egy ideje felvette azt a rossz szokást, hogy Matsuit Anikinek nevezze, amiért kapott is a fejére párszor eleinte, de később már megszokottá vált, így nem is törődött vele. Még Chiaki sem gondolkodott egy pillanatig sem.

- Akkor ez eldőlt.  
- Jó! Ki-mo-shi-ta Matsui... Megvan!

Matsui kicsit zavartan nézett körül, de nem sok kellett neki, hogy rájöjjön, itt nincs beleszólása. Már fejezték volna be a regisztrálást, amikor nyílt a bolt ajtaja, és egy furcsa jelenség libbent be rajta. Egy fiatal lány volt, hosszú lilás hajú, lila szemű, szemüveges, egyszerű fehér ruhát viselt, egy kis táskával a vállán. Egy pillanatra riadtan körbenézett.

- Jajj nekem, azt hiszem rossz helyre jöttem!

Riadtan kifordult az ajtón, és felnézett a cégérre.

- PlayCorner... akkor mégiscsak ez az!  
- Talán valami baj van?

Matsui odasétált hozzá, mire a lány megremegett. Matsui elég tekintélyes alkat volt.

- Nem... én csak...  
- Jaj, nem kell félned tőle! Aranyszívű óriás!

Setsuna barátságosan megragadta a lány karját, és behúzta a boltba. Nem sokkal később már ott ült a társaság közepén, és zavartan pillantgatott körbe. Nem értette, hogy került közéjük. Csak véletlenül pillantott Ryosuke laptopjának a képére és látta a tartalmát is.

- Ti meg mit csináltok amúgy?  
- A Vanguard nemzeti bajnokságra nevezünk, ha érdekel.

Kari a lány elé csúsztatta a pakliját, aki felvette és végigvizsgálta a lapokat, majd szelíden mosolyogva folytatta.

- Ja igen, ezt ismerem! Igazából... Már rég ki is akartam próbálni...

Olyan csendes és szerény volt, hogy Chiaki már majdnem felugrott a helyéről, hogy a tettek mezejére lépen, de Chris már előtte járt két lépéssel. Letett egy vadiúj paklit az asztalra épp a lány elé.

- Hát ez?  
- A tiéd! Hogy kipróbálhasd a játékot.

A lány szelíden mosolyogva nézett a szintén mosolygó szakállas arcba, és biccentett. Kari már fel is kelt, és intett neki, hogy kövesse az asztalhoz.

- Na de... !

Chiaki már sokadszor kapott kosarat ilyen szempontból, így már meg sem lepte, hogy valaki kisajátított egy esetleges tanítványt előtte. Ryosuke a székével együtt közelebb ült az asztalhoz, és a webkameráját beállította, hogy jól láthassa a játékot.

- Te meg mit csinálsz?  
- HD webkamerával felveszem a játszmát! Ez még jól jöhet!

Yamato is mellé kuporodott, és figyelte ahogy a kamera beállításaival ügyködik. A Játék kezdése előtt teljes képet adott, hogy láthatóak legyenek a játékosfelek. Kari most is mosolyogva állt az asztalhoz. Matsui azért közelebb hajolt hozzá, és a fülébe súgta:

- Azért kíméld egy kicsit, jó?  
- Persze persze!

Matsui visszaemelkedett álló helyzetébe, és karba tett kézzel figyelt. Az idegen lány most zavartan meghajolt és idegesen szólalt meg.

- jajj... El is felejtettem! Kidou Yuuki vagyok, a Kannomori Akadémia Gimnáziumi tagozatának 2-A osztályába járok!

Mindenki meglepődött ezen a bemutatkozáson, mivel nem is tűnt elsőre ismerősnek egyiküknek sem. Ryosuke is böngészett a tanulók névsorában, amit az iskolai adatbázisból halászott ki, mire nagy nehezen kibökte.

- Tényleg van itt egy Kidou Yuuki! De fénykép nincs róla.  
- Ez azért van, mert nem régen iratkoztam be, még nincs igazolványképem, majd csak a jövő héten lesz!

Ez mindenkit megnyugtatott egy kicsit. Yuuki kedves, csendes, barátságos lány volt, aki sokat mosolygott, és bár nem volt túl beszédes, azért lehetett kedvelni. Kari most magához ragadta a szót.

- Én Kari vagyok! Ő itt a bátyám Matsui, a barátnője Setsuna, Setsuna bátyja Chiaki, az osztálytársam Yamato, és egy új barátunk Ryosuke-kun!

Miközben ezt mind elsorolta, mindenkin végigmutatott. Setsuna kicsit ki is vörösödött, mikor a kislány Matsui barátnőjének titulálta, de Matsui is csak zavartan vigyorgott.

- Örülök a találkozásnak!

Yuuki ismét meghajolt, miközben mindenki más valami kedves gesztussal válaszolt. Kari megköszörülte a torkát, és folytatta.

- Ismered a szabályokat?  
- Tisztában vagyok velük, igen!  
- Jó, akkor csak kezdjük el! Ha nem zavar, akkor úgy próbállak majd rávezetni, ahogy engem a bátyám. És hidd el, ha Matsui valamiben jó, akkor az a tanítás.  
- Rendben!

Mindketten megtették a szokásos előkészítő lépéseket, majd mikor mindketten készen álltak, a kislány lehunyta a szemét, amiben Yuuki is követte, és így folytatta:

- Egy távoli bolygón ébredtél, amit Craynek hívnak! A Bolygó bár messze esik tőlünk, legalább olyan szép is mint a miénk, és gazdag élővilág lakja.  
- Na és milyen ez a bolgyó?  
- Próbáld magad elé képzelni!

Yuukiban már derengett valami, egy ködös rétről, ahol a legkülönbözőbb, és furcsább állatok kószáltak. Neki ilyen lehetett a legtisztább elképzelése egy ilyen távoli helyről.

- A bolygó lakói nemzeteket, a nemzeteken belül klánokat alkotnak, amik állandóan háborúban állnak egymással! Mi ugyan nem avatkozhatunk közvetlenül bele a háborúba, mivel csak szellemek vagyunk, de meg van a képességünk, hogy segítséget nyújtsunk a harcoló feleknek. Két képességünk van: A Ride, vagyis léptetés, ami annyit tesz, hogy megszállhatjuk az egyik harcos testét, és az ő formájában vezethetjük csapatainkat! A Másik a Call, azaz hívás, amivel magunk mellé szólíthatjuk a társainkat, hogy harcoljanak értünk. A Paklink lapjai a társaink ebben a csatában, és a Vanguard testesít meg minket a csatamezőn. A Vanguard szó jelentése is az, hogy Hadvezér!

Yuuki kissé elmélázva hallgatta ezt az elbeszélést, miközben szép lassan tisztult előtte a képzelt kép, és a ködös világ hirtelen véres csatamezővé változott, ami egy kicsit megrettentette, és a fejét rázva nyitotta ki a szemeit.

- Ez nem tetszik annyira...  
- Ne félj! Az egész csak kitaláció! Na, akkor kezdjük a játékot jó?  
- Rendben!

Kari közben sandán Matsuira pillantott, aki csak bólintott, hogy jelezze, Kari jól mondott végig mindent. Most mindketten nyúltak a Vanguardjuk után és jöhetett a felfordítás:

- Harcra fel Vanguard!

Yuuki próbált arra koncentrálni, hogy ne a véres csatateret lássa folyton maga előtt, de azért most is bevillant a kép, ahogy a vrétől vörös füvön állva változnak át a vanguardjaikká.

- A Vanguardom Wingal Brave! (G0, 5000/10000)  
- Az enyém God Hawk Ichibyoshi! (G0, 5000/10000)  
- Oracla Think Tank? Na ez érdekes lesz!  
- Miért játszottál már ilyen ellen?  
- Nem, ez az első alkalom! De már alig várom! Na mivel azt mondod, hogy a szabályokat ismered, ezért nem kell magyaráznom semmit gondolom!

Yuuki megrázta a fejét. Érthetően mivel érdekelte a játék, ezért az éles játékon kívül mindent tudott róla.

- Akkor jó, én kezdek is! És Léptetem Little Sage Marront! (G1, 8000/5000), majd Wingal Brave a Hátvédbe mozog, és ezzel végeztem is!  
- Rendben! Akkor nézzük! Húzok egy lapot!

Yuuki kicsit tétova volt, de azért elkezdte a körét.

- Mivel most a léptetés jönne, ehelyett Ichibyoshi képességét használom, amivel megnézhetem a paklim legfelső öt lapját, és ha van köztük egy Godes of the Crscent moon Tsukuyomi, akkor azt léptethetem!

Yuuki felemelt a paklija öt lapját, és végigvizsgálta őket, majd mosolyogva kihúzta az egyiket és a játékba dobta.

- Siker! Godess of The Crscent moon Tsukuyomi Léptet! (G1, 7000/5000) A többi lap a pakli aljára kerül! Ezután Hívom Oracle Guardian Geminit! (G1, 8000/5000), és Dark Cat-et! (G1, 7000/5000) Dark cat képességével mindketten húzhatunk egy lapot! Gemini támogatásával Tsukuyomi támad!  
- Nem védekezek!  
- Drive Check: Draw Trigger! Az erő Dark Cat-é, és egy lapot húzok! Ezután Dark cat támad!  
- Ezt sem védem!

Kari nyugodtan fogadta a csapásokat. Yuuki is kezdett fellazulni.

- Akkor én jövök! És léptetem Silent Knight Gelatint! (G2, 10000/5000), majd hívom Blaster Blade-et! (G2, 9000/5000), és Blaster Blade támad is Wingal Brave támogatásával!  
- Nem védem!

A Damage Check semmi.

- Wingal Brave képességével a lélekbe mozog, és egy Blaster egységet vehetek a kezembe! Ez pedig a kedvencem, Blaster Blade Burst! Gelatin támad!  
- Nem védem!

Ezzel egyenlő az állás. Karinak tetszett az, ahogy Yuuki arca ijedtről lassan mosolygósra váltott. Érezte, hogy megtalálta a játékba az útját. Yuuki elméjében a véres csatatér helyét is lassan átvette egy kellemesebb zöld táj képe, aminek a közepén a harcoló felek egymással farkasszemet nézve álltak. Nagyot sóhajtott, és folytatta.

- Én jövök! Tsukuyominak is ugyanaz a a képessége, mint Ichibyoshinak, így ha találok egy Godess of the Half Moon Tsukuyomit, az automatikusan léptet is!

Ki is húzta a keresett lapot, és a többi ment is a pakli aljára.

- Godess of the Half Moon Tsukuyomi felsőbb Léptet! (G2, 9000/5000) Képességével 2 lapot a lélekbe küldhetek a paklimból! Ezután hívom Oracle Guardian Wisemant (G2, 10000/5000) és Battle Maiden Tagitsuhimét! (G2, 9000/5000). Tagitsuhime támadja Blaster Blade-et!  
- Blaster Blade visszavonul!  
- Wiseman támadja a vanguardodat!  
- Védem Margallal (G0, 4000/5000)!  
- Gemini támogatásával Tsukuyomi támad!  
- Nem védem!

A Drive check egy újabb Draw Trigger. 3-2 Yuukinak

- Ezzel végeztem.  
- Akkor jövök én!

Kari végignézett a lapjain, és meg kellett állapítsa, hogy nem egészen úgy állnak, ahogy akarta, ezért kénytelen volt a b-tervet használni.

- Léptetem White Dragon Knight Pendragont! (G3, 10000/0), majd hívom Marront és Gelatint! Gelatin támadja Wisemant!  
- Wiseman visszavonul!  
- Ezután Marron támogatásával Pendragon támad!  
- Nem védem!  
- Twin Drive először: kritikus sebzés! Mindkét hatás Pendragoné! Másodszor: Semmi!

A semmi egész pontosan Swordsman of Explosive Flames Palomedes volt. Kari jót mosolygott, mert ez épp kapóra jött. így az állás 4-3 lett Karinak.

- Akkor én jövök! Tsukuyomi képessége megint életbe lép, és ha egy Godess of The Full moon Tsukuyomi az öt lap között van, akkor léptet is!

Újabb öt lap, és mintha Yuukinak mágikus kezei lettek volna, most is sikeresen kihalászta a jó lapot közülük, míg a többi ment a pakli aljára.

- Godess of the Full Moon Tsukuyomi léptet! (G3, 11000/0) Ezután Tgitsuhime visszavonul és Hívok két Silent Tomot (G2, 8000/5000) és két White hare of Inaba-t! (G1, 6000/5000). A két Inaba képességével egy-egy lap a kezemből a lélekbe vándorol!

Yuuki ügyesen varázsolt a lapokkal, még ha először játszott is, még csak el sem kellett olvasnia a leírásokat.

- Ezután Tyukuyomi képessége: Kettőt lefordítok, és mivel 6 vagy több lap van a lélekben, ezért két lapot húzhatok, és egyet a kezemből a lélekbe küldhetek!  
- Ez elég sok információ egyszerre...

Kari már szédült a sok mindentől, amit egyszerre a fejéhez vágtak, de próbálta követni a játékot.

- Inaba támogatásával Silent Tom támad! Silent Tom megrémíti a 0-s egységeket, így azok nem védekezhetnek!  
- Ezt védem egy beavatkozással Gelatintól!  
- Gemini támogatásával Tsukuyomi támad!  
- Flash Shield Iseult tökéletesen védi (G1, 6000/0)!  
- Twin Drive, először: Kritikus sebzés! Mindkét képesség a még álló Silent Tomhoz vándorol! A második: Még egy kritikus sebzés!  
- na ne!  
- Silent Tom mindkét hatást megkapva támad Inaba támogatásával! Ne feledd, nem védheted 0-s szintűekkel!

Kari csak a fejét ingatta. Nem is tudta volna védeni. Szépen felhúzta a lapjait. Az első egy Draw trigger volt, és milyen meglepetés volt, hogy épp egy Starcall Trumpeter akadt a kezébe. a második semmi, és már lemondóan húzta a harmadikat, ami a játék végét jelentette volna, ha nem kezd el zölden világítani.

- Végre! A szerencse is velem van! Heal Trigger! Ezzel egy sebzést visszaveszek!  
- Remek! Szerencsés kéz mindig kell! Ezzel végeztem!

Kari nagyot fújt. Szerencséjére épp olyan szerencsés keze volt, mint a bátyjának, ami most is kisegítette a csávából. Húzott, és remek kézzel találta magát szemben. Épp megvoltak a lapjai egy végső csapáshoz.

- Ragyogd ránk az igazság fényét Avatarom! Léptetem Blaster Blade Burst-öt! (G3, 10000/0) Ezután hívom Swordsman of Explosive Flames Palamedest (G3, 10000/0) és Starcall Trumpetert! (G2, 8000/5000).  
- Miért hívod a hátsó sorba Starcallt?  
- Majd mindjárt meglátod! Starcall képessége, hogy kettőt lefordítok, és a paklimból egy 2-es szintű Blaster egységet hívhatok elő: Ezzel elő is hívom Blaster Blade Spiritet! (G2, 10000/5000)  
- Blaster Blade Spirit?  
- Óh igen! A képessége, mivel a paklimból hívtam elő, ezért egyet lefordítva a bal oldali Silent Tom a fűbe harap!

Blaster Blade Spirit épp olyan volt, mint a sima Blaster Blade, csak egy misztikus aura lengte körül. Felemelte a kardját, mire abból villámok csaptak ki, és ezek a villámok agyonsújtották Silent Tomot.

- Ezután még hívom Margalt! Margal képességével a lélekbe mozog, és az egyik egységem 3000 erőt kap! Ez most Blaster Blade Spirit-é! Ezután Palamedes támadja a másik Silent Tomot! Képességével, mivel Royal Paladin Vanguarrdom van, ezért még kap +3000 erőt!

Palamedes lángoló kardjaival lesújtott a másik Tomra, aki azonnal füstté vált.

- Most már tiszta az út! Blaster Blade Burst támad! Képességével 2 lapot lefordítok, és az elülső sorban álló hátvédeim összes eredeti erejét, azaz 20000 pontot kap támadáskor, még akkor is, ha más egység nem támogatja!  
- védem 2 Oracle Guardian Geminivel (G0, 5000/10000), Dark Cat-tel és Silent Tommal!  
- 41000 összesen? Akkor itt 2 Trigger kell, mivel Blaster Blade Burst ereje még 3000-el nő, ha Vanguardot támad!

Twin Drive: Először semmi. Kari kicsit letört ettől, mivel így már kellett egy kritikus sebzés a győzelemhez, mert Yuuki így a következő körben lényegében üres kézzel találta volna.

- Gyerünk bajtársak, szükségem van rátok!

Kari egy pillanatig habozott, majd óvatosan felemelte a lapot, ami világított is, méghozzá sárgán.

- Ez az! Critical Trigger! Ezzel a két hatás Blaster Blade Burst-é, és ő Támad!  
- Az ereje így 18000 és van egy kritikus sebzése... Akkor nem védekezek!

Nem is tudott volna Yuuki védekezni, mivel a kezében maradt utolsó lap egy 3-as szintű lap volt, Princess of the Evil Eye Euryale. Ez a következő körben jól jött volna Kari védelmének lezárásában, de így már nem volt haszna. A Damage check semmi volt, így a játszma véget ért.

- Nyertem! Sikerült!

Kari egy nagyon nehéz játszmán volt túl, amiben életében először sarokba szorították, ráadásul egy elvileg kezdő játékos, ami rá nézve elég komoly szégyen lett volna, de sikerült neki. Yuuki szelíden mosolyogva nyújtott kezet neki.

- Gratulálok Kari-chan!  
- Köszönöm!

Kari kezet rázott a nála idősebb, de láthatóan lelkileg nála valamivel gyengébb lánnyal, majd meghajolva köszönte meg a nagyszerű játékot. Yuuki már visszaadta volna a paklit, de Chris szelíden elutasította.

- A Tiéd, Setsuna már kifizette.  
- De hát... ! Én... Nos... Köszönöm Setsuna-san!

mélyn meghajolt ezzel kifejezve a háláját. Setsuna csak nevetve integetett.

- Nem kellenek a formaságok! Mindannyian barátok vagyunk! Szólíts csak mindannyiunkat a keresztnevünkön, nem kell a becézgetés!  
- Rendben... Setsuna!

Yuuki szelíd mosolya olyan volt, mint a derűs napfény. Mindenki örömmel nyugtázta, hogy egy újabb baráttal gazdagodtak. Ekkor Matsui súgott valamit Ryosukénak, odalépett a lányhoz és a kezét nyújtotta felé.

- Szép játék volt! Mondtam, hogy csapatot alapítunk, és indulni akarunk a nemzeti bajnokságon! Mit szólsz? Nem szeretnél beszállni?  
- Én... ?

Mindenki bólogatott, mivel tudták, hogy Matsui nem ok nélkül kéri fel. Chiaki még meg is tetézte.

- Én azt mondom fogadd el! Ügyes kezű játékos vagy, aki sokat tud a játékról, még ha nem is játszottál, még csak most először! Ez még jól jöhet!

Yuuki nem is tudta, mit gondoljon, de egy kis töprengés után a kíváncsisága felülkerekedett az aggodalmain.

- Rendben!  
- Na jó, de akkor a Five of a Kind nem áll, hiszen így már hatan lettünk!

Yamatonak igaza volt, de Matsui erre is tudta a frappáns választ.

- Egyszerű! Eddig is hatan voltunk, mivel Ryosuke is velünk tartott volna, ha csak szemlélőként is! Így most már heten leszünk, és lesz egy kispadosunk is, ha valamelyikünk ki akarna kapcsolni egy kicsit!

Ezzel mindenki egyet értett. Yuuki pedig most már minden joggal elfoglalhatta helyét újdonsült társai között. Ryosuke elvégezte az apró simításokat, felírta Yuuki nevét is a listára, és az előzőleg már létrehozott G-mail fiókot adta meg elérhetőségként.

- Ennyi! A regisztráció kész! Mostantól minden versenyünkön hivatalosan csapatként kell részt vennünk!  
- Na de melyik lesz az a három verseny, amin részt kell vennünk?  
- Az elsőn már most is részt vehettek!

Chris most ragasztotta ki a plakátot a faliújságra, ami egy helyi bajnokságot hirdetett a boltban, ami a következő héten hétvégén volt esedékes, a minta szerint 5 fős csapatok részére. Kari elámulva nézte a plakátot.

- Ez is számít?  
- Persze, hiszen a Playcorner szerepel a hivatalos versenyrendező helyszínek listáján.

Ryosuke az egyszemélyes hírszerzés most is képben volt. Amolyan zughackerként, mindenhez volt hozzáférése.

- Na akkor meg is van az első célunk csapat!

Matsui a plakáthoz lépett, majd rácsapott egyet.

- Az első küldetésünk ennek a versenynek a megnyerése! Ki van velem!?  
- Én!

Mindenki egy emberként állt fel és kiáltotta az egyetértését levegőbe emelt kezekkel. Matsui elégedetten mosolyogva nézett végig rajtuk. A Csapata végre megszületett. Megszületett a **Team Five of a Kind**!


	10. Chapter 10

**X. Fejezet**

**Ryosuke első Lép(tet)ései**

Már csak pár nap volt hátra addig a bizonyos bajnokságig, ami hivatalosan a Five of a Kind első hivatalos színre lépése lett volna. A Nevezések érkeztek, néhol több is egyszerre. A gyerekek, akik rendszeresen eljártak a boltba, néhány kívülálló, akik most lehetőséget láttak egy kis villogásra, és egy meglepetés csapat, a Team Veterans. Matsuinak és társainak természetesen belelátása volt ebbe, hiszen az egész kicsit miattuk is volt. Ryosuke alaposan utánanézett a csapat tagjainak, de egyetlen árva szót sem talált a csapat tagjairól. Egy név azonban kiemelkedett: Fushigi Tasaka. Nem igazán értették miért, de mind az ikreknek, mind pedig Matsuinak kísértetiesen ismerősen hangzott ez a név.

Az idő telt, és az egyetlen, aki nem vette ki a részét semmilyen felkészülésből a csapaton belül, az Ryosuke volt. Már Yuuki is rendszeresen járt a boltba, és Karival együtt gőzerővel készültek, sőt versengtek, hogy ki kerüljön be a csapatba, és ki legyen a kispados. Yuuki most már mindig mosolygott, sőt gyakran lehetett hallani, ahogy szelíden kacag is. Egyedül Ryosuke maradt mindig ülve, és bámulta a laptopja képernyőjét. Egyszer aztán Chiaki megunta ezt a nyomorúságos látványt és odaállt Ryosuke háta mögé, és a válla fölött figyelte mit csinál. Meglepetésére épp a Cardfight Wikiát nézegette, és a különböző lapokat tanulmányozta.

- Te meg mit csinálsz?

Ryosuke majdnem felugrott a plafonra meglepetésében, majd hirtelen összecsukta a laptopot.

- Semmit! Esküszöm!  
- Esküszöl mi?

Chiaki leült mellé, és a vállára tette a kezét.

- Nem kell titkolóznod, pláne nem előttem! Halljuk, mire készülsz?

Ryosuke elvörösödött. Nem akarta nyíltan kimondani, hogy már annyit látott ebből a bizonyos világból, amit a barátai annyira szeretnek, hogy maga sem bírta megállni, hogy ne merüljön bele.

- Nos, én csak nézelődtem...  
- Azt láttam! De nem úgy néztél ki, mint aki csak nézelődik, mint inkább olyan, aki válogat!  
- Ennyire nyilvánvaló?  
- Olyannal beszélsz, aki az eszéről vált híressé fiú!

Ryosuke lesütötte a szemét. Azt gondolta, hogy előbb valaki átlát majd rajta, de nem akarta, hogy ilyen hamar megtörténjen. el akart még álmodozni egy kicsit, látni magát, ahogy mindenkin felülkerekedve győzedelmeskedik egy napon mindenki felett. Végül szégyenlősen vallott színt.

- Na jó... Igazad van. Tényleg egy klánt kerestem magamnak.  
- Na ugye, hogy nem volt ez olyan nehéz! És, mire jutottál?  
- Nos nekem konkrétan egyik klán sem tetszik, de ez a lap igen!

Kinyitotta a laptopot és megmutatta Chiakinak az utolsó oldalt amit nézett. Chiaki csak füttyentett egyet.

- Dragonic Overlord "The End"? Na ez aztán a választás. Szóval olyat szeretnél, amibe ez beleillik?  
- Ha nem lenne nagy kérés.  
- Nagy kérés? Na várj, amíg meglátod a gyűjteményemet!

Ryosuke nem igazán értette miről beszél Chiaki, de mikor aznap délután egészen hazáig kísértette magát vele, akkor minden megvilágosult. Belépett az Owazato birodalomba, és azon belül Chiaki, a Setsunáéhoz hasonló egyszerű szobájába. Itt Chiaki egy gardróbszekrényből egy akkora dobozt húzott elő, mint ő maga, és oda tolta Ryosuke elé.

- Mit szólsz? A gyűjteményem, amit évek alatt szedtem össze.

Ryosuke zavartan nyitotta fel a doboz tetejét, ami színültig volt töltve kártyákkal, klánok szerint összerendezve, szintek szerint szortírozva, celofánba kötve.

- Na akkor lássunk hozzá!

Chiaki nyakig merült a dobozba, miközben szép lassan adogatta Ryosuke kezébe a csomagokat, amiket félre kellett tennie, és közben sorolta a tartalmukat.

- Aqua force, a legújabb szerzeményeim, Dimension police... nem ... Gold Paladin... Nova Grappler... Shadow Paladin... Great Nature... Au!

Ryosuke riadtan rántotta ki Chiakit a dobozból, aki most a fejét fájlalva morgott, de legalább megtalálta, amit keresett.

- Meg is van! Jobban mondva megtalált engem: Kagero! Azt most mondom, hogy nagyon sokban hasonlít a Setsuna féle Narukamihoz!  
- Az nem baj!  
- Jól van, akkor lássuk a medvét!

Chiaki visszapakolta a többi csomagot, és szépen helyt hagyott a kimaradó Kageronak, majd kibontotta a celofánt, és elkezdte kipakolni a kártyákat belőle.

- Na, ha "The End a célod, akkor mindent bele kell adnunk!

Ezzel leült az asztalához és elkezdett számolgatni. Az volt a szokása, hogy minden eshetőséggel számolva rakott össze egy paklit. Egy jó fél óra nyugodt pepecselés után újra felállt, és Ryosuke kezébe nyomott egy paklit, ami már kész volt Chiaki elképzelései szerint.

- Na ennek most adunk egy próbamenetet!

Másnap Chiaki és Ryosuke együtt érkeztek a Playcornerbe. Chiakinak egy érdekes szokásává vált az utóbbi időben, hogy távol marad a húgától és Matsuitól, de ezúttal magával vitte Ryosukét is. Mindketten ledobták a táskájukat és csatlakoztak a csapat többi tagjához. Matsui épp a végső eligazítást tartotta a másnapi verseny előtt.

- Rendben! A felállás a következő: Kezdőember Kari!  
- Igen!  
- Utána Setsuna!  
- Ez kell nekem!  
- Chiaki!  
- Nem gond!  
- Yamato!  
- Remek!  
- És végül Yuuki!  
- Mi? Én?

Mindenki meglepve nézett erre a felosztásra. Matsui viszont csak karba tett kézzel ült.

- Én csak akkor lépek játékba, ha végképp semmi más esélyünk nincs!  
- Na de te vagy a csapatkapitány!  
- Ez igaz, de nem hinném, hogy nagyon szükség lesz rá, hogy mind az öten játszunk! Elég erős hozzá a felállásunk!

Ebben mindenki egyet értett. Chiaki hangosan a torkát köszörülte, hogy szót kapjon. Azt hitte mindenki, hogy valami szúrós megjegyzést akar tenni, de helyette egy széles mosollyal kezdte a mondandóját.

- Mint tudjátok, az elmúlt három hétben kicsit elhanyagoltam a baráti körömet!  
- Igen észrevettük! Mire készülsz mi? Kilépsz a csapatból?  
- Nem, sőt! Egészen mostanáig azon lobbiztam a diáktanácsnál, hogy megkapjam az engedélyt hogy megalapíthassuk a saját kis klubunkat az iskolában!

Mindenki nagy szemeket meresztett erre. Nem gondolták, hogy a fifikás Chiaki épp ezért maradozik el az elmúlt időben.

- Na jó, de öt tagra lenne szükségünk, és csak négyen vagyunk, még Yuukival együtt is!

Chiaki csak bólogatott, de nemsokára vissza is tért az előbbi mosolya.

- Tény, hogy öt aktív játékosra lenne szükségünk az iskola berkein belülről, de ez is megoldódni látszik, igaz Ryosuke?

Minden szem Ryosukére tévedt, aki most az ölébe tett kézzel ült Chiaki mellett és nagyot hallgatott. Chiaki megpaskolta a vállát, mire ő végre felemelte a kezeit, és az asztalra tette a paklit, amit a minap Chiakitól kapott.  
Setsuna szemei kikerekedtek.

- Már őt is rávetted?  
- Igen, és már készen is áll az első komoly mérkőzésére, egy komoly ellenfél ellen!

Chiaki most felpattant a helyéről, és tőle szokatlan, harsány mozdulatokkal és szavakkal Setsunára mutatott.

- Ellened!  
- Ellenem?!  
- Ellene?!

A meglepett kérdés mind Ryosuke, mind pedig Setsuna száján kiszaladt. Nem mertek hinni a fülüknek. Szóval erre készült Chiaki.

- És Ez mind azért, mert úgy döntöttem, hogy a bejutás előfeltétele, hogy a klub jelenlegi tagjai közül valakit legyőzzön!  
- És mióta vagy te a főnök a még nem létező klubban?

Matsui velős kérdése elég rendesen a közepébe talált a dolgoknak. Chiakinak egy pillanatra leolvadt a dicsőséges mosoly az arcáról, majd Matsui felé fordult, és ugyanazzal a vehemenciával folytatta.

- Azóta, hogy én lobbiztam ki ezt nektek! A legkevesebb, hogy innentől megengeditek, hogy én legyek a klubelnök!

Mindenki összenézett, majd hatalmas kacagásban törtek ki, amitől csak úgy zengett az egész bolt, és ettől Chiaki elképedése csak nőttön nőtt. Előbb lila lett a dühtől, majd megértette, hogy nem rajta, hanem vele akarnak nevetni, így ő is csak elkezdett kacagni a saját, furcsa megnyilvánulásán. Még Ryosuke is szívből hahotázott, holott mindig csendes és szerény maradt. Végül azonban Setsuna felé fordult, levette a szemüvegét, és letette az asztalra, majd végre megszólalt.

- Akkor elkezdjük?

Setsuna csak bólintott. Mindketten felálltak, és a szomszéd asztalhoz mentek, ami szokás szerint készen várta a játékosokat. Matsui felemelte a szemüveget az asztalról, és megvizsgálta. Most értette csak meg. Nulldioptriás volt, mindössze Ryosuke látását védte valamelyest, amíg ő folyton a képernyőt bámulta. Ezen jót mosolygott, majd ő is csatlakozott az asztalnál a társaihoz. közben a két játékos már megtette a szükséges előkészületeket. Chiaki már bevezette Ryosukét a játék rejtelmeibe, és kitanította mindenről, ami a paklival kapcsolatban fontos lehet, így úgy érezte készen áll. Jöhetett a szokásos jelmondat:

- Harcra fel Vanguard!

Midnenki Feszülten figyelt, ahogy az általában csendes, és visszahúzódó Ryosuke most vadul lángoló tekintettel vetette bele magát a küzdelembe.

- A Vanguardom Spark Kid Dragoon! (G0, 4000/10000)  
- Az enyém Lizard Soldier Conroe (G0, 5000/10000)

Ryosuke meglepve nézett fel a lapokról.

- Új kezdő vanguardod van?  
- Igen, gondoltam valami hasznosabbra váltok. Kezdesz, vagy kezdjek én?  
- Kezdj csak te, hölgyeké az elsőbbség!

Setsuna bólintott és húzott.

- Red River Dragoont léptetem! (G1, 8000/5000), majd Kid Dragoon hátramozog és vége a körömnek!

Ryosuke húzott, majd végignézett a lapjain és próbált újra visszaemlékezni, mit tanult a minap Chiakitól.

- Rendben... Akkor léptetem Dragon Knight Nehalemett!...  
- Hogy mit csinálsz?

Ryosuke most kapott csak észbe. Egy 2-es szintűt akart léptetni, ami ugye nem lehetséges az első körében.

- Jajj... Sajnálom... Egek mit csinálok!

Chiaki csak a fejét fogta, és nem is akrat inkább megszólalni, mert azzal saját magát is égette volna. Matsui azonban jót mosolygott ezen. Mindenkinek túl kell esnie az első játszmán, így nem is olyan nagy baj, ha szerencsétlenkedik kicsit. Odalépett Ryosukéhoz és a vállára tette a kezét.

- Nyugi! Emlékezz mit tanított neked Chiaki! Nem kell paráznod! Mindenkinek túl kell esnie a tűzkeresztségen!  
- De én olyan ideges vagyok! Tegnap Chiaki ellen is sokat bénáztam...  
- Ne bánkódj emiatt! Én sem tudtam azonnal tökéletesen játszani, és mindenki más is, aki itt van el kellett kezdje valahol! Na, szedd össze magad!

Ryosuke körülnézett, és amint látta, hogy mindenki, Chiakit kivéve bíztatóan integet felé, nagy nehezen összeszedte magát, újra magára öltötte a magabiztosnak szánt arcát, és folytatta.

- Jól van! Koncentrálj! Koncentrálj! Nem fogom elcseszni!  
- Nyugi! Túlspilázod!

Setsuna is megnyugtató hangon mondta ezt, és ezzel Ryosuke is megkapta azt a lökést, amire szüksége volt, hogy folytassa.

- Rendben! Akkor Demonic Dragon Monk Gojo léptet! (G1, 7000/5000) Ezután Conroe hátramozog, és hívom Embodiment of Armor Bahrt! (G1, 8000/5000). Ezután Bahr támogatásával Gojo támad!  
- Nem védekezek!  
- Akkor Drive check! Critical Trigger!  
- Damage check: Mindkettő semmi!

Ez megnyugtatta egy kissé Ryosukét, és Setsuna derűs mosolya is nyugtatóan hatott rá.

- Jól van, én jövök! Léptetem Thunderstorm Dragoont (G2, 10000/5000), majd hívom Dusty Plasma Dragont (G2, 9000/5000), és Brightjet Dragont! (G2, 80000/5000). Kid Dragoon támogatásával Dusty plasma támad!  
- Nem védem! Damage Check: Draw Trigger! Az erő a Vanguardomé és húzok!  
- Thunderstorm támad!  
- Nem védem!  
- Drive Check: Semmi! Kár! Akkor végeztem!

Ryosuke bólintott, és most mindenki érezte, hogy végre ráérzett. Ezzel mindössze 2-1 lett az állás de még mindig Ryosukénak.

- Akkor jövök is! Most már léptethetem Dragon Knight Nehalemet! (G2, 10000/5000), majd hívom Burning horn Dragont! (G2, 9000/5000) és Belicosity Dragont (G2, 9000/5000), majd még jöhet Conroe képessége: Egyet lefordítok, majd ez az egység visszavonul, és a paklimból hívhatok egy 1-es szintű egységet a hátvédbe! A választottam pedig még egy Bahr! Ezután Bahr támogatásával Belicosity támad!  
- Nem védekezek! Damage Check: Draw Trigger, így húzok egyet, és az erő természetesen a Vanguardomé.  
- Mivel Belicosity támadása sikeres, az előbb lefordított sebzést most visszafordíthatom. Bahr támogatásával Nehalem támad!  
- Védem Seioboval, és BrightJet beavatkozik.  
- Drive Check: Draw trigger! Az erő Burning horné, és húzok egyet! Most pedig Burning horn támad!  
- BrightJet beavatkozik!  
- Ezzel végeztem!

3-1 Ryosukének.

- Én jövök: Törd szét a ketrecet, amiben fogva tartanak, és ereszkedj a Csatatérre! Megtestesült Mennydörgés! Dragonic Kaiser Vermillion, léptess! (G3, 11000/0)!  
- Na kezdődik!  
- Majd hívom Thunderstromot, Demonic Dragon Berserker Garudát (G2, 8000/5000), és Lizard soldier Rikit (G1, 7000/5000)! Thunderstorm támad!  
- Nem védem! Damage Check: Semmi!  
- Riki támogatásával Vermilion Támad! Képessége: Limit Break! 3-at lefordítok, és az ereje 2000-el nő, valamint minden egységedet egyszerre támadja! Vermilion Thunderbolt!  
- Védem Red spark Dracokiddel (G0, 5000/10000) és Daragon dancer Monicával (G0, 5000/5000)!  
- De ez csak a Vanguardodra elég! Twin Drive: Először: Heal Trigger! Az erő Garudáé, és egyet gyógyítok, majd másodszor: Critical Trigger! Mindkettő Garudáé!

Vermilion támadása elsöpörte a védőket és a két hátvédet is.

- Ezután Garuda Támad Kid Dragoon támogatásával!  
- Nem védem! Damage Check: Először semmi, másodszor: Heal trigger! Ezzel egyet gyógyítok.  
- Garuda képessége, hogy ha a támadása talál, akkor egyet én is felfordíthatok! Ezzel végeztem!

3-2, de már Setsunának.

- Én jövök!

Ryosuke húzott, és meglepetésére épp az a lap került a kezébe, amit nagyon ki akart játszani ebben a játékban. Setsuna észrevette ezt, és csak jót mosolyogva összekacsintottak Matsuival. Ryosuke a kezéhez adta a lapot, és felemelt egy másikat, hogy a játékba dobja:

- Bíborvörös lángjaiddal égesd porrá ezt a Haszontalan világot és hozz ítéletet a bűnösökre! Léptetem Dragonic Overlordot! (G3, 11000/0) Majd hívom Nehalemet! És Nehalem támad is Bahr Támogatásával!  
- Nem védekezek! Damage Check: Semmi!  
- Overlord Képessége: Hármat lefordítok, és 5000-el nő az ereje, valamint elveszti a Twin Drive képességet, de így is támadhatok! Overlord támadja Thunderstormot!  
- Nem védem!  
- Drive Check: Critical Trigger! Mindkettő Overlordé! Most, mivel a támadás sikeres volt egy hátvéd ellen ezért feláll és újra támadhat! Ez az Eternal Flame! Támadd Garudát!  
- Nem védem!  
- Drive Check: Még egy Critical!

Matsui csak bölcsen bólogatott. Érezte, hogy ez a felépítés az ideális egy ilyen paklihoz. Pokoli erő, és a hozzá tartozó képességek.

- Most pedig, miután Overlord felállt, Bahr támogatásával támadja Vermiliont!  
- Az ereje 34000 és +2 Kritikus sebzés! Ez kemény menet lesz!

Setsuna végignézett a lapjain. Nem akart pazarolni, így nem csak intett.

- Nem védekezek!  
- Drive Check: Semmi!  
- Damage Check: Semmi mind a három!

5-3 Ryosukénak. Mindenki elismerően bólogatott, de Setsuna most is csak mosolygott. Majd nagy nyugodtan ennyit mondott.

- Készen állsz a végjátékra?

Ryosuke bólintott. Ismerte már Setsuna stílusát, hogy tudja, most mi jön.

- Hófehér szárnyakon, Ezüst pengével a kezedben jelenj meg Mennyei sárkány! Crossride! Dragonic Kaiser Vermilion "The Blood"! (G3, 11000/0)  
- Itt is van! A leghatalmasabb Narukami egység! "The Blood"!

Ryosuke össze kellett szedje magát, mivel nem mindennapos dolog volt, hogy Setsuna csak így játékba dobja a legerősebb lapját, pláne nem egy kezdő ellen.

- "The Blood" ereje 2000-el nő, mivel Vermilion a lélekben van, ezen kívül a legfélelmetesebb képessége: Ultimate Break! 3-at lefordítok, és eldobok egy másik "The Blood"-ot a kezemből, ez a Persona Blast! Ezzel az ereje 5000-el nő, majd kap egy kritikus sebzést, és minden egységedet támadja egyszerre! Majd hívom még Thunderstorm Dragoont és Bright Jet Dragont! Bright Jet támad Kid Dragoon támogatásával!  
- Nehalem beavatkozik!  
- Riki támogatásával "The Blood" támad! Vermilion Catastrophe!  
- Tökéletesen védem Wyvern Guard Baryi-val (G1, 6000/0)!  
- Twin Drive: Először: Semmi, másodszor: Kritikus sebzés! A két hatás Thunderstormé! Ezután thunderstorm Támad!  
- Nem védem!

A Damage Check semmi, és ezzel 5-5 lett az állás. Ryosuke nagyot fújt, mert ez egy elég meredek menet volt. De végső soron túlélte.

- Akkor most mindent bele! Én jövök!

Húzott, és épp bejött a számítása, megint az jött amit várt.

- Akkor rajta! Crossride Vanguard! Hosszú Utad végén érd el a végső megoldást! Engedd szabadon lángoló lelkedet és mutasd meg Valódi Alakodat! Dragonic Overlord "The End"! (G3, 11000/0)

Overlord "The end" és Vermilion "The blood" akár jó és rossz ikernek is beillettek volna, "The end" nek hatalmas angyalszárnyai lángoló vörösben izzottak, négy karja volt, két kezében kard, a másik kettőben hatalmas pisztoly. Vérfagyasztó üvöltése még "The Bloodot" is megrémítette.

- Emellett a képessége, hogy Overlordért, aki a lélekben van, +2000 erőt kap. Bahr visszavonul, és helyt ad Flame of Promise Aermo-nak! (G1, 4000/5000). Majd hívom Overlordot, és Bahr támogatásával Overlord támad is!  
- Seiobo védi ezt! (G0, 5000/10000)  
- Aermo támogatásával "The End" támad! Aermo képessége, hogy egy lapot kidobhatok a lélekből, és "The end" Ereje 6000-el nő!  
- Tökéletesen védem Wyvern Guard Guld-dal (G1, 6000/0).  
- Twin Drive: Először:

Egy kicsit hezitált. Az adrenalinszintje az egekben felemelte a lapot és az kéken világított.

- Stand Trigger! Az erő "The End"-é, és Aermo feláll! Majd másodszor: Critical Trigger! Mindkét hatás "The End"-é!  
- Csak nem azt akarod mondani hogy... ?  
- De igen! Érezd a sárkányom hatalmát! Eternal Fighting Spirit! Ha kettőt lefordítok, és egy másik "The End"-et eldobok a kezemből, a Vanguardom feláll, és újra támadhat!  
- És még jön hozzá az előző két Trigger plusz ereje is.  
- Így van! Aermo Támogatásával, "The End" Csapj le rá!

33000 erő ellen Setsuna tehetetlen volt, a kezében nem volt elég védekező lap, így a játék véget ért. Ryosuke egy percig hitetlenkedve nézett maga elé. A csata véget ért, és ő győzött...

- Győztem... ?

Szinte mindenki az örömtől ordítva ugrálta körbe Ryosukét, aki még most is alig hitte el, hogy életében először játszott komolyan és győzött. Alig tudta felfogni, csak szorongatta a kezében maradt kártyákat. és leírhatatlan öröm ömlött el lassan az arcán. Setsuna is elégedetten mosolygott. A cingár, folyton befelé forduló fiú most végre igazán nagyot nőtt mindenki szemében. Csak oda lépett hozzá, és kezet rázott vele.

- Gratulálok! Jól csináltad!

Ryosuke acél színű szemei boldogan csillogtak, de most sem tudott semmit sem szólni mivel életében először élt át sikerélményt valakivel szemben. Matsui most odalépett, és megfogta mindkettőjük összekulcsolt kezét.

- Na akkor mit szólsz Ryosuke? Beszállsz a klubba, vagy sem?

Ryosuke nem tudott mit mondani, a többiek addig unszolták, amíg végre igent mondott.

- Na, akkor már csak egy felügyelő tanárt és egy alkalmas klubtermet kell találnunk magunknak, és a klubunk már jóformán áll is!  
- Igen ám, de első a holnapi bajnokság! Mindenki kész van!?  
- Igen!

Matsui utolsó kérdése már költői volt, hiszen egészen mostanáig erre a bajnokságra készültek. Ideje volt megmutatni a világnak, mit tudnak ők ha isten igazán játszanak!


	11. Chapter 11

**XI. Fejezet**

**A verseny - Meglepetés a veteránok csapata**

Másnap! Másnap bizony, mivel ez volt a nagy bolti bajnokság napja. Ez volt az a nap, amin a Team Five of a Kind, Matsui és csapata bemutatkoztak, mint egy hivatalos és társai már a bolt ajtaja előtt álltak, de rajtuk kívül még voltak legalább harmincan. mindenki egyértelműen egy céllal érkezett ide, de a legfurcsább egy látszólag valamivel korosabb csoport volt, akik alaposan eltakarták az arcukat mindenki elől mindenféle ügyes trükkel. Chiaki nem is állta meg szó nélkül.

- Ezek meg ki az ördögök?  
- Nem egyértelmű? Ők lesznek a veteránok!

Ebben Setsunának igaza volt. Nem sokára megérkezett Chris, és a bolt kinyitott. Azonban a szokásos napi rend helyett most egy nagy mágnestábla foglalta el a helyiség közepét. Ezen a táblán szerepeltek a résztvevő csapatok nevei, és a már előkészített párosításokat mutató táblázat. Chris a táblához lépett.

- Nos mindenki gyűljön körém! Mielőtt a bajnokság elkezdődne, lássuk, mindenki itt van-e! A Résztvevők jelentkezzenek, ha hallják a nevüket!

A résztvevő 8 csapaton kívül még voltak bőven nézők is, így szokás szerint teltház volt.

- Team Overdrive!  
- Jelen!

A team overdrive egy kis csapat volt, mind az öt tagja általános iskolás fiú. A Csapatkapitány Takuto volt, Yamato egyik barátja, aki gördeszkázott is szabadidejében.

- Team Aquos?  
- Vagyunk!

A Team Aquos egy teljesen lány csapat volt, akik nyilván olyan paklikat használtak, amiknek közük volt a Magellanica nemzethez.

- Team Dread Masters?  
- Jelen!

A Team Dread Masters Ryosuke osztálytársaiból állt, akik mind meglehetősen sportos alakok voltak.

- Team Heavy Mechtal?  
- Hai!

A Team Heavy Mechtal az egyik vendég csapat volt, akik mind Star Gate nemzetbe tartozó paklikat játszottak. a Csapatkapitány egy 20 év körüli férfi volt.

- Team Revenging knights  
- jelen!

A Team Revenging Knights egy másik vendég csapat volt, akik furcsa középkori jellegű ruhákba öltöztek.

- Team pretty Flowers?  
- Jelen!

Egy újabb teljesen lány csapat, akik elég elegánsak voltak, leginkább harmadéves gimnazistának tűntek.

- Team Veterans?  
- Jelen!

A rejtélyes csapat kapitánya egy elég öreges hangú, középtermetű férfi volt, kicsit hajlott hátú.

- Végül, de nem utolsó sorban: Team Five of a Kind?  
- Jelen.

Matsuiék voltak a legtöbben, mivel hat állandó, és egy tartalék játékosuk is volt. Chris egy urnát helyezett le az egyik asztalra, és a csapatok nevét egy-egy cetlin beledobta őket.

- A csapatkapitányok döntik el a sorsolást! Kérem a csapatok kapitányait, lépjenek előre!

Mindenki előlépett, és húzott. Mikor Matsui következett, ő is belenyúlt az urnába, és mikor húzott, nem is nézte meg, csak átadta Chrisnek, aki most felaggatta a táblára a párosításokat az első fordulóra. A párosítások: Veterans vs. Overdrive az első ágon, valamint Aquos vs. Pretty Flowers. A másik ágon Dread Masters vs. Heavy Mechtal és Five of a Kind vs. Revenging Knights.

- Hát ez érdekesnek ígérkezik.

Setsuna hangjából sütött a szarkazmus. A lovagjaink ugyanis leginkább hangembernek látszottak. Az első ágon már elkezdődött a játék, de az első mérkőzés hamar véget is ért egy sima 3-0-al. A másik ágon a Pretty flowers hamar könnyedén vetett véget a játszmának Neo Nectar paklikkal játszó játékosaikkal. Az Aquos elsősorban a Granblue-rt használta, bár állítólag a csapatkapitány Aqua Force paklija még nem talált legyőzőre, bár a szokásos taktika szerint ő lett volna az utolsó, de 3-1 után nem volt már rá lehetőség. A másik ágon a Heavyí Mechtals Nova Grappler és Dimension Police paklikkal egy szoros, de igazságos győzelmet aratott 3-2-vel. Matsuiék ellenfelei nagyon gyenge teljesítményt nyújtottak, mondhatni égették csak magukart, mivel a játéktudásuk nagyon kevés volt. Kari, Setsuna és Chiaki hamar elintézték a dolgot, és még erőlködniük sem nagyon kellett.

- Ezek szánalmasak!  
- Egyet értek!

Kivételesen Setsuna és Chiaki egyet tudtak valamiben érteni. Ez tényleg nem volt kihívás. Matsui is csak unottan ásítozott. A Második kör a két ág győztesei között folyt. A Veterans a Pretty Flowers-el, míg a Five of a Kind a Heavy Mechtallal mérhette össze tudását. A veterans újabb 3-0-al hangolt a döntőre, ami nem volt nagy meglepetés, minek utána egy teljesen más szintet képviseltek a többi csapathoz képest, ami talán okot is adott a Veterán elnevezésnek. Matsuiék is teljesen lemosták a Heavy Mechtalt a pályáról, miután kivételesen Setsuna kezdett, majd Kari, végül Chiaki helyett Ryosuke rendezte le elég gyorsan a játszmát, némileg bánatára még "The End"-re sem volt szüksége a győzelemhez. Mielőtt a két döntős fél egymásnak feszülhetett volna, Chreis egy bejelentésre készült:

- Mielőtt a Döntő megkezdődne, előbb megtartjuk az ebédszünetet!

Az ebédszünet valóban időszerű volt, mivel már dél is elmúlt. Annyira belemerültek a játékba, hogy az időt sem érezték. Mivel a bolt szabályzata nem engedte, hogy a boltban étkezzenek, ezért mindenki számára bezárt a bazár. Egy óra ebédszünet következett, amit arra használhattak ki, hogy végre friss levegőt szívjanak. Matsui és csapata a parkban költötte el az ebédjét, amit Yuuki készített. Setsuna saját elmondása szerint még csak gyakorló szakács volt, így inkább nem akarta elvenni senkinek a kedvét semmitől a saját tudásával. Közben volt idejük egy kicsit beszélgetni is a döntő felállásáról.

- Szóval, mi lezs a dologból? Maradunk az eddiginél?  
- Majd meglátjuk! Egyelőre azt kéne megtudnunk, kik az ellenfeleink.  
- Nekem még mindig ismerős a csapatkapitány neve...

Setsuna hiába törte a fejét, nem tudta kifundálni a titok nyitját, és a többieknek semvolt még halvány fogalma sem. Csak MAtsui hallgatott, miközben a többiek találgattak. Végül elege lett.

- Én már sejtem ki lehet az!  
- Mi?

Mindenki Matsuira fordította a tekintetét, és kíváncsian várták a magyarázatot, de Matsui csak az órájára nézett, majd felállt és indulni készült.

- Ideje menni. Mindjárt lejár az idő!

A többiek csak néztek, de mivel Matsui nem szándékozott megmagyarázni a dolgot, így csak követték. Mire megérkeztek, már mindenki várt rájuk. Nem épp a legjobb ómen a mi kedvünkért megrendezett verseny döntőjét lekésni, pláne, ha mi is ott vagyunk a küzdőfelek között. Szerencsére még időben voltak, mivel a Veteránok is várattak még magukra. Ekkor nyílt az ajtó, és egy meglepő csoport lépett be rajta, nem mással, mint Osu-sannal az élén.

- Oh, elnézést, hogy késtünk! Remélem nem bánják, de volt egy kis dolgunk!

Mindenki nagyot nézett, csak Matsui tűnt rendületlennek. Mindenfelé csak egy kérdés foglalkoztatott mindenkit.

- Na de mégis kik ezek?  
- Ezt nem nehéz megállapítani, ők a Team Veterans!

Matsui megállapítása mindenkit mellbevágott.

- Ők?

A csapat tagjai Osu-san, Ayukawa sensei, az osztályfőnök, Kudoki sensei a Tornatanár, Megure Kouko sensei a művészet tanár, és Tokiwa Shingo sensei, a matektanár.

- Szép kis felállás... Utálom a matekot, a tesit és a művészetet is! Egyiket sem akarnám, pláne nem Ayukawa Senseit!

Chiaki nem szeretett semmilyen tantárgyat, a sportokat még annál is kevésbé, így nem is szeretett volna részt venni a csatában, inkább átadta a helyét Ryosukének.

- Az első Játékosokat kérem az asztalhoz!

Kari és Ayukawa sensei léptek az asztalhoz, az ő dolguk volt megkezdeni a csatát. Mivel halvány fogalmuk sem volt az ellenfél valódi játékerejéről. Kari meghajolt a tanárnő előtt a tisztelete jeléül.

- Megtiszteltetés tanárnő!  
- Nem kell a formaság! Ma egy szintet képviselünk a játékban!

A tanárnő valóban egészen más volt mint az iskolában. Még mosolygott is, ami nem volt rá jellemző.

- Akkor kezdjük!  
- Rendben!  
- Harcra fel Vanguard!

A csata elkezdődött, és Kari hamar előnybe került, de Ayukawa sensei hamar visszajött, és épp az ő utolsó lépése döntötte el a játék végkimenetelét.

- Mivel a Vanguardom, Nightmare Doll Chelsea már támadott, használom a képességét: Limit Break! kettőt lefordítok, és még egy Persona Blast használatával a lélekből hívhatok két egységet külön hátvéd körökre! Választom Barking Cerberust(G2, 10000/5000), és Nitro Jugglert (G2, 9000/5000)! Mivel Nitro Juggler a játékba került, ezért egyet a lélekbe küldhetek!  
- Szóval ez a Pale moon ereje?

Az állás épp 5-5 volt, Karinak épp Palamedes volt a Vanguardja és nem volt túl sok lap a kezében, azokat is a következő körre tartogatta volna, ha tudja, de így kénytelenné vált a védekezésre.

- Cerberus támadja Blaster Blade Spiritet!  
- Mi? Miért a hátvédet?  
- Van arra ok!

Kari egy kicsit hezitált, de képtelen volt mást kitalálni, így Spirit visszavonult.

- Ezután Skull Juggler (G1, 7000/5000) támogatásával Nitro Juggler támad!  
- Védem Blaster Blade és Gelatin segítségével!  
- Szerencsé húzás, bár ezzel csak egy lap maradt a kezedben! Nekem viszont még van bőven!

A tanárnőnek valóban volt bőven lapja, de Kari számított rá, hogy csak blöfföl. Még volt játékban egy másik Palamedes, és a kezében Gelatin. Ha kis szerencséje van, még sikerülhet is. Húzott, és most nyilván jó lapot húzott, amit az arckifejezése is elárult.

- Ragyogd ránk az Igazság fényét, Avatarom! Léptetem Blaster Blade Burst-öt! (G3, 10000/0)  
- Aha, szóval ez a titkos fegyvered?  
- Bizony, és még hívom Silent Knight Gelatin-t! (G2, 10000/5000). Lien támogatásával Gelatin támad!  
- Barking Cerberus és Nitro juggler beavatkozik!  
- Blaster Blade Burst támad! Képességével, lefordítok kettőt, és az ereje az első sor összes egységének erejével nő! Emellett még kap 3000 pontot amiért a Vanguardot támadja!  
- Védem két Cracker Musician és két Dynamite Juggler segítségével!  
- ami azt jelenti, hogy 2 Trigger kell! Twin Drive! Először: Semmi!

Kari egy pillanatig hallgatott és várt valami visszajelzést a lapjaitól, ami most is jött, ahogy azt kellett.

- Másodszor: Critical Trigger! A két hatás Palamedes-é, aki most támad is Margal táogatásával! Ereje 3000-el nő, ha Vanguardot támadok és nekem is 3-as szintű vanguardom van!

Ayukawa Sensei végignézett a lapjain, és csak nyugodtan válaszolt.

- Nem védekezek!

Ezzel a játszma el is dőlt. Kari jól sejtette, a tanárnő csak blöffölt, és a maradék két lapja csak csali volt. Kari megnyugodva hajolt meg és köszönte meg a játékot, míg a tanárnő mosolyogva nyugtázta, hogy akislány képességei nem csak tanulásban, hanem a kedvenc játékában elképesztőek.

- Ki legyen a második?  
- Kouko Sensei következik! Yuuki? Bevállalod?  
- Én? De hát én kispados vagyok nem?  
- Most nem!  
- Rendben!

Kouko sensei egy nagyon kedves fiatal tanárnő volt, aki csak nemrég végzett a főiskolán, és most gyakorlatát töltötte az iskolában.

- Elnézést Sensei, de sajnos győznöm kell!  
- Azért még ne siessünk nagyon előre rendben?

Kouko sensei nagyon kedves fiatal nő volt, rövid, szőkésbarna hajjal és élénk zöld szemekkel. Mennyasszony volt már, és mondhatni Ayukawa sensei ellentéte minden értelemben. A játék gyors ütemű volt, és nem is volt kérdés, hogy Kouko sensei egy elég képzett játékos, pláne tekintve, hogy egy olyan Aqua force paklit használt, ami elképesztő erőket mozgatott meg. A legerősebb lapja, Blue Wave Supreme Dragon - glory Maelstrom egy hihetetlenül erős lap volt, aminek a végső támadását egyszerűen képtelenség volt védeni. Yuuki vesztett, és egy kicsit lehangoltan tért vissza a többiekhez. Matsui csak megveregette a vállát és odasúgott neki valamit, amitől kicsit jobb kedvre derült. Tokiwa Shingo Sensei állt fel, hogy porondra lépjen, Yamato pedig felállt, egyértelműen jelezve, hogy ő akar küzdeni.

- Ne aggódjatok miattam! Elintézem ezt! Chiaki kisegített pár jó tanáccsal!  
- Na persze, de ő maga nem csatázna!

Setsuna szúrós tekintetet vetett Chiakira, aki inkább behúzta a nyakát. Yamato és Shingo Sensei csatája rövid volt és egyoldalú. Shingo a NArukami klán erejét használta fel, és hamar lesöpörte Yamatot, aki alig tudott bevinni két sebzést. Yamato letörten tért vissza, és Setsuna már bánta, hogy nem inkább ő ment helyette.

- Szép kis tanácsokat adtál neki mondhatom!

Majd átdöfte Chiakit a szemeivel, de a következő csata már előkészülőben volt. A tornatanár állt az asztalhoz, és az ellenfele elvileg Setsuna lett volna, de Ryosuke felállt.

- Ezt bízzátok csak ide!  
- Na de...  
- Ez most az én harcom! Elkapom, megígérem!

Setsuna Matsuira nézett, de a fiú csak a fejét rázta, mire a lány megadóan feltette a kezét, és hagyta, hadd csináljon Ryosuke amit akar.

- Na lám! A lógós ki mer állni?

Ez a kérdés velőig hatott. Ryosukéről közismert volt, hogy nem volt a legkiemelkedőbb sportember, és ezt a tanár ki is akarta használni ellene. Olyanok voltak, mint Hulu és Zulu. Az óriás és a törpe küzdelme, de Ryosuke most Dávidi győzelemre készült gólit fölött, aki olyan volt, mint egy hegyomlás. Valamikor még rugbyzett is.

- Kezdjük!  
- Harcra fel, Vanguard!

A csata látszólag elég egy oldalú volt. nagyrészt Ryosuke védekezett, és a tanár támadott, de valami mégis volt a fiúban, ami még a nagydarab rugby játékost is meglepte: Egészen vad, már-már tüzes volt a személyisége csata közben, mintha kicserélték volna. A játék állása 5-3 lett és Ryosuke vesztésre állt, de húzott, és mosolyogva nézett fel ellenfelére, aki a Spike Brothers klánnal játszott jó Rugby játékos révén, és most is elég jól gazdálkodott a lapokkal a kezében.

- Végső kör!

Ryosuke bejelentése meglepett morajt keltett, de csapattársai nagyon jól tudták, hogy Ryosukének milyen képességei vannak.

- Crossride The Vanguard! A hosszú út végén leld meg a végső megoldást, engedd szabadon lángoló lelkedet, és mutasd meg tökéletes alakodat! Dragonic Overlord "The End"!  
- Hogy mi?  
- Emellett hívom Flame of Promise Aermot, és a támogatásával "The End" támad is!  
- Háh, védem két Cheer girl Tiarával!  
- Twin Drive: Először: Stand Trigger! Az erő "The End"-é, és Aermo feláll! Aztán: Draw Trigger és az erő megint "The End"-é!  
- Damage Check: Semmi!  
- The End képessége: Eternal Fighting spirit! Kettőt lefordítok, és persona Blast!

Megtehette, hiszen volt még 4 le nem fordított lapja.

- Aermo támogatásával "The End" megint támad!  
- Védem 2 Silence Jokerrel és Cheerful Lynx-el!  
- Kezd fáradni tanárúr! Twin Drive: Semmi, majd: Draw Trigger!  
- Mi Már megint? Akkor Damage Check: Semmi!

5-5. Mindenki azt hitte, ezzel vége, de Ryosuke csak vigyorgott tovább.

- És még nincs vége! Másodszor is aktiválom "The End" képességét!  
- Azt ne mondd... !  
- De igen!

Ryosuke megfordította az egyik lapot a kezében, és persze, hogy ott volt "The End".

- Nos, ezzel vége! "The End" befejezi ezt!  
- _Az ereje 26000, de még így is van esélyem..._ Nem védekezek!  
- Szerencsére épít? Jó ötlet... De a Twin Drive még hátra van!

Felemelte az első lapot.

- Critical Trigger! Mindkét hatás természetesen "The End"-et illeti, majd másodszor:

Csak mosolygott, mikor a második lapot felemelte, és már ragyogott is sárgán.

- Újabb Critical Trigger! Ezzel vége!  
- 36000 erő és 3 Sebzés... Ennek annyi!

Chiaki nyilvánvaló kapitány megjegyzése csak hab volt a tortán. Ryosuke természzetesen meglepő könnyedséggel gyalogolta a betonba az ellenfelét. Mikor elsétált az asztaltól, a tanár még utána szólt.

- Hé, Mori!  
- Igen?

Ryosuke visszafordult, még mindig acélos tekintettel, de a tanár a jobbját nyújtotta felé.

- Ez szép játék volt! Még egy veterán rugby játékos is tanul néha új dolgokat! Köszönöm!  
- Én köszönöm Sensei!

Ryosuke végre jókedvre derült, és most már nyugodtan ült le az asztalukhoz, az állás 2-2. Így már csak a döntő játszma dönthette el. Setsuna már emelkedett fel, hogy játsszon, de Matsui leintette, és maga lépett előre. Az ellenfele Osu-san volt.

- Nos, örülök, hogy te vállalkoztál Matsui-san! Van számodra egy meglepetésem!  
- Még is milyen meglepetés... ? Tasaka-San?  
- Áh, látom megjegyezted az igazi nevemet is... Nos ez jó!  
- Szóval? Félrebeszélés helyett megmondhatná mi ez a meglepetés!  
- Mindent a maga idejében! Kezdjük inkább el, és meglátod!  
- Felőlem ugyan!

Mindketten előkészültek, és Chris megadta a végszót:

- Mindenki kész? Akkor Let's Vanguard!

Matsui és Osu-san, bocsánat, Tasaka-san most nyúltak a lapjaik után, és kezdődhtetett a játék.

- Harcra fel, Vanguard!  
- Wingal Brave! (G0, 5000/10000)  
- Fullbau! (G0, 4000/10000)  
- Mi... De hiszen ez...  
- Jól látod! Shadow Paladin!

Matsui egy pillanatra ledermedt, nem is mert szólni. Ez volt hát a nagy meglepetés... ? Mikor Tasaka látta a rémületet a fiú szemében, folytatta.

- Így van Matsui! Azt akarom, hogy úgy küzdj ellenem, mintha Tenma lennék, a bátyád! Képzeld magad elé, hogy ellene játszol!

Matsui nagyot nyelt, de minden erejét összeszedve kihúzta magát, és a játékra készen nyúlt a paklija után, hogy megkezdje a játékot. Egy játékot, ami az élete eddigi egyik legkomolyabb próbájának ígérkezett.

Folytatjuk... !


	12. Chapter 12

**XII. Fejezet**

**Kemény Csata - A Psyqualia és ami mögötte van**

- Azt akarom, hogy úgy küzdj ellenem, mintha Tenma lennék!

Tasaka nem úgy hangzott, mint aki tréfál. Matsui először nem tudta, mit gondoljon. Az öregúr nem úgy nézett ki, mint aki egyáltalán halvány árnyéka tud lenni Tenmának. Ez azonban hamar visszájára fordult. Tasaka hirtelen kiegyenesedett, felszegte a fejét, és meglepő módon hasonló vigyort eresztett meg Arma felé, mint amit Tenma is szokott. A szemei furcsán csillogtak, ami ugyan nem volt olyan kísérteties, mint Tenma lidércfénye, de igazán ijesztően hatott, majd szinte felismerhetetlenül más hangon folytatta.

- Mi lesz? talán beijedtél? Mutasd meg mit tudsz!

Matsui zavartan pislogott egyet, majd behunyta a szemét, és mikor kinyitotta, egy sötét szobában találta magát, amiben csak az asztal állt, és vele szemközt Tenma állt az asztal másik oldalán. Matsui tökéletesen maga elé tudta képzelni a helyzetet, és most így nyúlt a paklija után, hogy elkezdje a játékot.

- Léptetem Little Sage Marront (G1, 8000/5000), majd Wingal Brave hátramozog, és végeztem.

Setsuna és a többiek kicsit zavartan néztek ki a fejükből, mivel Matsui tekintete kicsit üres volt, mintha nem is lenne ott mentálisan.

- Ebbe meg mi ütött?  
- Nem tudom, de a hideg kiráz tőle...

Chiaki tényleg megborzongott, és a többieknek is elég nehezére esett megtartani a nyugalmukat.

- Nagyszerű! Akkor folytassuk!

Tasaka még mindig azon az idegborzoló hangon beszélt. Matsui szemei előtt pedig Tenma lengett csak, aki most gúnyos vigyorral folytatta a játékot.

- Létetem Blaster Javelint (G1, 6000/5000), képességének köszönhetően, ha Fullbau a lélekben van, az ereje 2000-el nő. Emellé hívom Dark Sage Charont (G1, 8000/5000). Charon támogatásával Javelin támad!  
- Nem védekezek!  
- Drive Check: Semmi!

Matsui Damage Checkje is semmi volt. Tasaka ezzel végzett. Setsuna volt az egyetlen, aki ebben a feszült helyzetben is nyugodt tudott maradni annyira, hogy odafigyeljen a játékra. Matsui folytatta.

- Én jövök! Léptetem High Dog Breeder Akanet (G2, 8000/5000), majd hívom Silent Knight Gelatint (G2, 10000/5000). Gelatin támad!  
- Nem védekezek! Damage Check: Critical Trigger. Az Erő a Vanguardomé.  
- Wingal Brave támogatásával Akane támad!  
- Nem védem!  
- Drive Check: Semmi  
- Damage Check: Draw Trigger, az erő a Vanguardomé, és húzok!  
- Akkor végeztem!

Chiaki és a többiek folyton a furcsa játék körülményeit tárgyalták.

- Nekem ez nem teljesen egyenes! Mi a fene ez az egész képzeld magad elé dolog?  
- Engem jobban aggaszt, hogy az öreg tanár úr honnan tud Matsui problémájáról Tenmával.

Tasaka közben felhúzta a lapját, és már jött is a sátáni vigyor, miközben kijátszotta a következő Vanguardját.

- Áraszd el a világot sötétséggel! Pusztíts Avatarom! Léptetem Blaster Darkot! (G2, 9000/5000)

Mindenki szemei kikerekedtek, mikor Tasaka tökéletesen adta vissza Tenma híres mondókáját. Blaster Dark a színre lépett, és most a Matsuit megtestesítő Akane meghátrált előle egy lépéssel.

- Blaster Dark képességével 2-t lefordítok, és Gelatin visszavonul! Majd Hívom Knight of Darkness Rugoth-ot, (G2, 10000/5000) és Cursed Lancert (G2, 9000/5000). Cursed Lancer támad!  
- Nem védem! Damage Check: Semmi!  
- Lancer képességével egy sebzést felfordíthatok! Rugoth Támad!  
- Védem Margallal (G0, 4000/5000).  
- Charon támogatásával Blaster Dark támad! Mivel Blaster Javelin a lélekben van, Blaster Dark ereje további 1000-el nő!  
- Védem Eponával (G0, 5000/10000), és Pongallal (G1, 7000/5000)!  
- Drive Check: Stand Trigger! Rugoth Feláll, és megkapja a plusz erőt! Majd támad is!  
- Nem védem!

A Damage Check egy Draw Trigger volt, Matsui húzhatott, de az állás így is 4-2 lett.

- Matsui bajban van! Ha így folytatja, nem lesz hosszú ez a meccs!

Setsuna csak bólogatott komoran, de nem is igazán a mérkőzés állása, mint Matsui viselkedése aggasztotta. Olyan volt, mint aki transzban van. Most is csak némán húzott, és folytatta.

- Jelenj meg Lovagok fejedelme! Léptetem King of Knights Alfredet! (G3, 10000/0) Ezután hívom Akanét, és aktiválom a képességét, amivel 2-t lefordítok, és egy High Beast típusú egységet hívhatok: A választottam Pongal! Pongal Támogatásával Akane támad!  
- Nem védem! Damage Check: Semmi!  
- Alfred támad! A képességével, minden Royal Palading egységemért 2000 pontot kap!  
- Ezt védem Darkside Trumpeter (G0/ 5000/10000) és És Abyss Freezer (G0, 5000/5000) segítségével!  
- Twin Drive! Először: Draw Trigger! Az erő a Vanguardomé, és egyet húzok, majd másodszor: Semmi...

A Semmi egész pontosan Blaster Dark volt.

- Ezzel végeztem!  
- Akkor én jövök! Hmm...

Tasaka most sem felejtette el a szokásos sátáni vigyort, és a hümmögés is épp olyan volt, mint Tenma unott morgása.

- Elátkozott Sárkány, Ereszkedj a csatatérre, és hozd el sötét erődet! Léptetem Phantom Blaster Dragont! (G3, 10000/0). Phantom Blaster ereje 1000-el nő , ha Blaster Dark a lélekben van! Rugoth támad!  
- Akane beavatkozik!  
- Cursed Lancer támad!  
- Védem Govanonnal (G0, 5000/5000)!  
- Akkor most jól figyelj! Phantom Blaster Képesége: Feláldozom a szolgáim lelkét, hogy megleckéztesselek! Shadow Errosion! Kettőt Lefordítok, majd Rugoth, Charon és Cursed Lancer visszavonul, hogy Phantom Blasternek további 10000 erőt és egy kritikus sebzést adjon!  
- Ezt ne!

Setsuna most felpattant, de Matsui most is szilárd maradt. Egyszer Tenma már eljátszotta vele ezt, és most már felkészülten várta.

- Védem Flash shield Iseult-tal! (G1, 6000/0)  
- Milyen kár... Már azt hittem, érdekes lesz! Na mindegy, én végeztem!

Tasaka olyan élethűen adta elő magát, hogy Chiakinak a hátán a hideg futkosott. A Twin Drive semmi használhatót nem fedett fel, legalábbis első ránézésre, bár Dark Shield Mac Lir épp olyan volt mint Iseult. Matsui húzott, és megcsóválta a fejét.

- Ez nem igaz! Minden esetre Pongal előre mozog, és Margalnak adja át a helyét, majd Pongal támad is az ő támogatásával!  
- Ezt nem kell védjem...

A Damage check semmi volt. Ezzel 4-4.

- Alfred támad! Ereje most is megnő a bajtársaiért!  
- Ennek talán nem árt, ha ellene vetek valamit: Dark Shield Mac Lir (G1, 6000/0) Tökéletesen védi!

A Twin Drive egy Stardust Trumpeter és egy Marron volt.

- Ezzel végeztem!  
- Nagyszerű! Szép műsor is lehetett volna, de sajnos a játék most véget ér!

Tasaka húzott, és Matsui szemei előtt Tenma sátáni vigyora egy még sátánibb kacagássá vált.

- Ezzel vége! Kiáltson bár ezer lélek kétségbeesve segítségért, az erő, ami a sötétséget irányítja most a kezemben van! Crossride! Phantom Blaster Overlord! (G3, 11000/0). Az ereje 2000-el nő Phantom Blasterért! Cursed Lancer és Phantom Blaster Dragon még színre lép, Apocalypse Bat (G1, 4000/5000) és Blaster Javelin tásaságában! Cursed lancer Támad Javelin támogatásával!  
- Nem védem! Damage Check: Heal Trigger! Az erő a Vanguardomé, és egyet gyógyítok!  
- Kár, hogy ezzel még nincs vége! Cursed Lancernek köszönhetően megint felfordíthatok egyet, majd Apocalypse Bat támogatásával Overlord Támad! Képessége: 3-at lefordítok, majd Persona Blast! Ezek után az ereje 10000-el nő, és kap egy extra Kritikus sebzést! Apocalypse Bat képesége pedig, ha Blaster nevű Vanguardot támogat, egyet kidobhatok a lélekből, és annak az ereje további 6000-el nő!

33000 erő és +1 kritikus sebzés. Ez mindenkinek elég lett volna, és Matsuinak is be kellett látnia, hogy nem tud mit tenni.

- Nem védem!

Mindenki meglepve hördült fel. Setsuna is megborzongott, mert érezte a hideg, ijesztő atmoszférát ami az egész helyet körbelengte. Tasaka Twin Driveja csak tetézte a bajt.

- Kritikus sebzés! Az erő Phantom Blasteré, a kritikus pedig Overlordé! A második: Semmi!

A második egy újabb Overlord volt.

- Damage Check!

Matsui lehajtotta a fejét. A kártyáira bámult, és próbálta kiimádkozni belőlük a szerencséjét. Felemelte az elsőt, de az csak egy Draw Trigger volt, amivel egy Lake Maiden Lient húzott.

- Másodszor!

A másodikat is felhúzta, de most egy hangyányi remény felcsillant, mivel ez egy Heal Trigger volt.

- Az erő a Vanguardomé, és egyet gyógyítok!

Így már elég ereje volt, hogy Tenma újabb támadása ne találjon, de még mindig kellett volna egy, ha még játékban akar maradni.

- Akár fel is adhatod!

Matsui most felkapta a fejét, és egyenesen Tenmára nézett, vagyis Tasakára, aki hátborzongatóan adta elő Tenmát. Matsui megint lesütötte a szemét és hallgatott. Tasaka folytatta.

- Lásd be! Nem lehetsz még te sem olyan mázlista, hogy két Healt húzz egymás után!

Matsui még mindig nem mondott semmit, csak nézte a lapjait. Ő maga is érezte, hogy nem sok az esélye, de nem akarta még feladni. Egy pillanatig hezitált, de hirtelen meghallott egy ijedten csengő kis hangot.

- Nii-chan! Sikerülni fog!

Hirtelen kikerekedtek a szemei, amikor Kari halk kis biztatása elért az agyáig. Ekkor a többiek is halk biztatásokkal próbálták segíteni, de Setsuna volt az, aki egyetlen szóval életre keltette őt révedéseiből, mert a szó, amit hallott, az nagyon megdobogtatta a szívét:

- ... Szeretlek!

Matsui hirtelen heves szívdobogást hallott. De nem a sajátját, hanem a többiekét. Ez a halk kis szó úgy visszhangzott a fejében a többiek biztatását elnyomva, hogy hirtelen minden gyengeség elszállt belőle. Bár Setsuna nem akarta valószínűleg ilyen hangosan kimondani ezt, és valószínűleg az előtte álló fiún kívül más nem is hallotta, de ez elég volt ahhoz, hogy megmozdítson benne valamit.

- Nos? Megadod magad?  
- Eszemben sincs!  
- Mi?  
- Eszemben sincs!

Matsui másodszor már ordított. Felemelte a fejét, és a szemeiben úgy lángolt az a bizonyos fény, ami már egyszer feltámadt benne, amikor Tenmával találkozott, de most egész máshogy. Az indulatok, az elszántság és a győzni akarás volt az, ami táplálta a tüzet, de még ott volt, amit az a szó is felébresztett benne: belül üvöltötte, hogy ős is szereti Setsunát.

- Még nem végeztem! És nem is vagyok hajlandó feladni ezt a csatát! Most megmutatom! Mert a harmadik:

Matsui felemelte a lapot, és ahogy megfordította, az azonnal ragyogni kezdett. Ilyen szépen még soha nem ragyogott zölden egy Heal Trigger.

- Heal Trigger! Ez az erő is Alfred-é, és egyet gyógyítok!

Mindenki hatalmasat sóhajtott erre a végkimenetelre, és most már Tasaka is visszatért a normális önmagához. Matsuiban meglátott valamit, amit úgy hitte sosem fog. a csapat többi tagja ujjongott, és most szinte kiugrottak a bőrükből.

- Nos most már csak be kell fejezned!

Matsui bólintott és húzott. lenézett a lapjaira, majd nagyot sóhajtott és még mindig ugyanazzal a hihetetlen lángoló tekintettel folytatta.

- Fény és Árnyék egyesüljön, majd jöjjön létre egy új, tiszta erő! Léptetem Majesty Lord Blastert! (G3, 10000/0)

Majesty lord a küzdőtérre lépett. Phantom Blaster Overlord most farkasszemet nézett leggyűlöltebb ellenségével. Matsui körül mindenki ujjongva köszöntötte a Royal Paladin Pakli legfélelmetesebb ütőkártyáját.

- Emellett: Lépj elő az Árnyak közül, és ragyogj az igazság fényében! Hívom Blaster Darkot!

Blaster Dark színre lépését még nagyobb üdvrivalgás köszöntötte, amit csak fokozott Chiaki biztató integetése.

- Wingal Brave visszavonul, majd helyt ad Little Sage Marron-nak (G1, 8000/5000), majd Lake Maiden Lient (G1, 7000/5000) és Starcall Trumpetert (G2, 8000/5000) is hívom! Starcall képeségével kettőt lefordítok, és a paklimból hívhatok egy Blaster egységet, 2-es szintűt!

Matsui felemelte a pakliját és előhúzta belőle a lapot, ami eddig elkerülte őt.

- Jelenj Meg avatarom! Felsőbb Hívom Blaster Blade-et! (G2, 9000/5000) Képességével kettő lefordítok, és Phantom Blaster Fűbe harap!

Chiakinak már biztatni sem kellett a népet, mivel azok már maguktól is huhogtak és füttyögtek erre a lépésre. Tasaka csak bólintott, és Matsui folytatta.

- Blaster Dark elsöpri Cursed Lancert!  
- Nem védem! Ezzel ő vissza is vonul!  
- Lien támogatásával Blaster Blade Támad!  
- Védem Grim Reaperrel (G0, 5000/10000)!  
- Akkor most tapasztald meg a Vanguardom hatalmát! Marron támogatásával Majesty Lord támad! Képessége miatt Ha a két másik Blaster a lélekbe mozog, ő összesen 12000 erőt és +1 kritikus sebzést kap!

30000 erő és 2 sebzés. Tasaka a játékba dobta az összes lapot a kezéből.

- Minden lapommal védekezek!  
- Ez összesen 38000 a pajzzsal együtt!  
- Nem lesz meg!

Mindenki a körmeit rágva várta a végét, és Matsui teljes nyugalomban nyúlt a lapjai után:

- Twin Drive: először: Critical Trigger! Mindkét hatás Majesty Lordé!

A közönség tombolt, Matsui pedig csak sejtelmesen mosolyogva húzta fel a másodikat, és ez is Sárgán ragyogott.

- Újabb Critical Trigger! Ez is Majesty Lordé!

Ezzel eldőlt. 40000 erő és 4 kritikus sebzés több mint elég erő volt. Tasaka csak teljes nyugalomban állta végig a csapást, és hiába is próbálkozott volna, 4 sebzésből majdnem képtelenség lett volna 3 Heal Triggert kihúzni.

- A Győztes Kimoshita Matsui, és ezzel a Team Five of a Kind nyeri a bajnokságot is!

Chris bejelentette a győztest, amitől jóformán felrobbant a kis bolt, és miközben Matsui kezét magasba emelték, és a társai körbeugrálták a boldogságtól. Matsui tekintetéből most hirtelen kialudt a láng, és mikor ez megtörtént, szinte minden ereje elhagyta, és kis híján összerogyott. A társai támogatták meg és ültették le egy székre a hirtelen elgyengült fiút, aki félájultan révedt a világba. Tasaka megcsóválta a fejét, és intett a társainak, hogy mehetnek.

- Matsui! Matsui jól vagy?

Mindenki ezt kérdezgette, de szerencsére nem sokára magához tért, ami mindenkit kicsit megnyugtatott. Hamarosan kiürült a bolt, és csak Matsui társai maradtak ott a fiú mellett. Chris és Ryosuke regisztrálták a csapat első hivatalos győzelmét a Szövetségnél, majd mindannyian leültek, hogy lássák, Matsui jól van-e. Most is egy nagy üvegből ivott tiszta vizet, majd lassan visszanyerte az erejét, és körül nézett az aggódó arcokon, amik körülvették.

- Mi van?  
- Mi a fene volt veled öreg? Majdnem a szívbajt hoztad ránk!

Chiaki ugyan szúrósan nézett Matsuira, de valójában betegre aggódta magát. A többiek, különösen Kari szintén fájdalmas arccal nézek rá, Karinak még könnycseppek is ragyogtak a szemében, de Matsui csak a fejét fogta, és nem tudott mit mondani.

- Én... Nem... Fogalmam sincs... Csak egy pillanatra elgyengültem...  
- Én tudom mi történt veled!

Az ajtó felől jött a hang, és Tasaka volt az, aki most visszatért, hogy épp időben szóljon közbe. Közelebb ment Matsuihoz, és alaposan végigvizsgálta, majd mikor mindent rendben talált, odahúzott egy széket, és leült.

- Ami történt, azt úgy hívják: Psyqualia!  
- A micsoda?!

Mindenki egyszerre nyögte ki ezt a kérdést.

- Jól hallottátok, Psyqualia!  
- Na de az csak kitaláció! A Psyqualia nem létezik! Csak az Animében!  
- Áh igen... Nos ez nem egészen így van!  
- Mi van? Valaki megmagyarázná ezt nekem? Ennyire nem vagyok képben!

Ryosuke ugyan ismerte és imádta már a játékot, de a többi ilyen aprósággal nem volt tisztában. Tasaka nem is szólhatott semmit, mert Yuuki már megelőzte.

- A Psyqualia egy olyan mentális kapocs, ami különleges embereket kapcsol össze a Cray bolygóval!  
- Pontosan! És úgy tűnik, Matsuinak is megvan ez a képessége!

Tasaka csak bólogatott, és Matsui vállaira tette a kezeit.

- Matsui! Remélem tisztában vagy azzal, mekkora felelősség ez! A Cray bolygó lakói téged választottak, hogy közvetíts köztük és a föld között!  
- És Tenma?  
- Attól tartok, ő az ellenség képviselője...  
- Az Üresség...

Mindenki döbbenten nézett maga elé. Egyikük sem gondolta, hogy ez egyáltalán lehetséges. Ryosukén kívül mindannyian ismerték a Psyqualia hatását az emberekre az animéből, de egyikük sem tudta elképzelni, hogy ez a valóságban is lehetséges legyen.

- De ha ez igaz... Akkor... Az anime...  
- Bár az anime kitaláció... Nem teljesen az. Az, aki megírta a történetet, maga is járt már a Cray bolygón! Csak a legszerencsésebbek tehették meg ezt!

Mindenki döbbenten meredt Tasakára, aki ezzel be is fejezte a mondandóját, és távozni készült, mikor Kari utána ment, és elkapta a kezét:

- Tasaka-san! Miért ájult el majdnem Matsui? Talán beteg lett a Psyqualia miatt?  
- Óh nem... Csak a Psyqualia nagyon sokat kivesz abból, aki birtokolja, mind mentálisan, mind fizikailag! Ne félj! A bátyád hozzá fog erősödni! Hiszen erő az van benne bőven! Csak meg kell tanulja kihasználni és beosztani!

Ezzel Tasaka távozott, és ott hagyta a csapatot, hogy megemésszék amit hallottak. Matsui volt az aki a legnagyobbat hallgatott. Setsuna törte meg a csendet.

- Matsui? Jól vagy?  
- Jól... Most már jól!  
- De mi lesz ezzel...  
- Semmi! Én nem fogom magam a rossz irányba terelni, mint a bátyám, erre mérget vehettek!

Matsui felállt és ökölbe szorított kezét az ég felé emelve folytatta.

- Különben is, épp most nyertük meg az első bajnokságunkat! Most már nincs ami megállítson igaz?  
- Így van!

A többiek is csatlakoztak Matsuihoz, és miután megkapták a kis kupát a győzelmükért, haza is indultak. Hazafelé aztán miközben a többiek kicsit elléptek tőlük, Matsui és Sestuna kicsit egyedül maradtak, hogy beszélgessenek. Matsuinak még mindig ott visszhangzott az a kis szó, amit a nagy hangzavarban is hallott, és nem tudta hová tegye.

- Azt meg kell mondanom... Nem hittem, hogy így ki fogod mondani...  
- Mármint mit?

Setsuna nagy szemeket meresztett. Nem egészen értette, mire gondol, de aztán eszébe ötlött.

- _Matsui! Meg tudod csinálni! Bízok benned, és szeretlek!_

Setsuna hirtelen vérvörös lett. Úgy érezte menten elsüllyed a zavarodottságtól.

- Te meghallottad?  
- Csak az utolsó szó ütötte meg a fülemet...  
- Én...

Setsuna most még jobban kivörösödött, de nem sokáig volt ideje, hogy szabadkozzon, mert Chiaki durván beleszólt.

- Setsuna, beszélni szeretnék Matsuival egy kicsit!

Setsuna el is lépett Matsuitól, és ment egyenesen a másik két lányhoz, akik most kifaggatták, miről beszéltek. Chiaki odasétált a megálló Matsuihoz Roysuke társaságában.

- Na, mi lesz? Miért nem mondod már ki végre te is?  
- Nem tudom mire gondolsz!

Chiaki és Ryosuke is sejtelmesen vigyorogva mutatta azt a bizonyos jelet, ami arra utalt, hogy egy fiú szeret egy lányt.

- Jah... Azt...  
- Nah! Mire vársz még mi?  
- Én... Nos...  
- Egek! 100 kiló ártatlanság!

Chiaki a fejét fogta, Ryosuke meg csak jót kuncogott Matsui hezitálásán.

- Na ide figyelj! Nem tudom feltűnt-e neked, de Setsuna az utóbbi időben sok változáson ment át, csak miattad!

Matsui csak bólintott. Neki is feltűnt a tény, hogy Setsuna mind külsőre, mind belsőre sokat változott az elmúlt időben, kezdve a hajvágással, és a sokkal lányosabb öltözködéssel, ami nagyon szépen kiemelte a lány egyébként nagyon szép, arányos alkatát, valamint az elmúlt időben a viselkedése is sokat változott, mivel elhagyta a régi rossz, fiús szokásait is.

- Na jól figyelj! Egy szerelmes lány néha elvárná, hogy egy fiú jelezze, ha viszonozza az érzelmeit!  
- Jóh... Én értem... De...  
- Semmi de! Az a legkevesebb, hogy elhívod végre, hogy együtt eltöltsetek egy napot, csak ti ketten! És a vége az legyen, hogy te is kimondod végre, hogy szereted őt, Kapis?

Matsui egy pillanatig gondolkodott, majd nagy nehezen bólintott. Egy darab ideje már fontolgatta, hogy megtegye az első lépést, és ez a mai nap már tényleg megsürgette, hiszen nyilván Chiaki is hallotta azt a bizonyos szót, akár az egész mondatot. Chiaki most Ryosukével ellépett Matsuitól, és intett Setsunának, hogy most már beszélhetnek, miközben ők a többiekkel mentek tovább. Matsui csak állt egy ideig, és a napnyugtát nézte, miközben a lány zavartan összekulcsolt kezekkel állt ott előtte.

- Mondd Setsuna... Mit szólnál...  
- Mihez?

Matsui egy pillanatra elhallgatott, és próbálta összeszedni magát, hogy folytassa.

- Szóval... Mit szólnál, ha holnap... Szóval... Együtt... Elmennénk valahová?  
- Mint például hová?  
- Például... Háth... Mondjuk a Vidámparkba?

Setsuna szemei kikerekedtek, de a boldogságtól, mert Matsui ugyan nehezen, de kinyögte végre, és elhívta őt egy randiféleségre, még akkor is, ha kellett egy kis lökés Chiakitól is. Most a fiúhoz lépett, aki a jobb kezét nyújtotta felé, összekulcsolták az ujjaikat, és így mentek tovább kéz a kézben.


	13. Chapter 13

**XIII. Fejezet**

**Tenma átlagos napja**

**_Kimoshita Tenma egészen hat évvel ezelőttig egy egyszerű japán fiú életét élte. Átlagosan élte az életét az átlagos csonka családjában, átlagos testvérekkel, akik átlagosan felnéztek rá, mivel édesapjuk tragikus autóbalesete óta ő volt az úr a háznál. Az egyetlen dolog, amiben kiemelkedő tudással rendelkezett az a Vanguard volt, de abban párját ritkította, és ebben csak az öccse Matsui tudott egyáltalán a nyomába érni. Az a bizonyos veszekedés, ami a család szétszakadásához, és Tenma elhidegüléséhez vezetett, csak egy csepp volt a tengerben. Előtte három nappal történt valami, ami megváltoztatta őt és mindent, ami vele kapcsolatos volt._**

**_Azon az estén épp a boltból indult haza, ahol részidőben kisegítőként dolgozott, amikor az a bizonyos eset történt. Felszállt a biciklijére, és épp hazatekert volna, amikor valamiféle kapuszerűség nyílt meg előtte, és amikor belerohant, egyszerűen eltűnt a bicikli alóla, és a semmiben lebegve találta magát._**

**_- Hol vagyok!?_**

**_Senki nem felelt, csak egy hátborzongató hang suttogása visszhangzott minden felől. Egyszer csak valaki, vagy valami megszólalt, de nem körülötte, hanem a fejében_**

**_Téged választalak!  
- Mi? Mire?  
- Hogy végrehajtsd az akaratomat!  
- Miféle akaratot? Ki vagy te?_**

**_Tenma zavartan forgott körbe, de senkit sem látott, csak a sötétséget. Hirtelen fényt látott, ami egyre közeledett. A Fény egy gömb volt, amiben meglepetésére egy kártya volt._**

**_- Ez meg mi?_**  
**_-_**

**_Íme a hatalom kulcsa! Fogadd el, és olyan hatalmat kapsz tőlem, hogy nem csak a vanguardban, hanem egy egész univerzum fölött uralkodhatsz!  
- Miért akarnék én olyat?  
- Még sosem álmodtál arról, hogy a szenvedés helyett a gazdagság és a kényelem vegyen körül? Sosem volt az a vágyad, hogy uralkodhass mások fölött?  
- Hogy őszinte legyek...  
- Persze, hogy volt már ilyen! Látom!  
- Állj! Te bent vagy a fejemben?  
- Igen... És nem! Mindent látok, és mindent hallok, amit gondolsz, és érzel, de nincs szükségem rá, hogy a testedben legyek! Fogadd el a kártyát és a hatalom, amivel mások fölött uralkodhatsz a tiéd!  
- És mit kell tennem érte?  
- Azt majd idővel megtudod!_**

**_Tenma egy pillanatig habozott, de a kártyalap után nyúlt, ami most sötét aurát öltött magára, és ez a sötétség szépen beszippantotta Tenmát. A sötétség egy gömbbé vált, majd felrobbant és Tenma újra az utcán találta magát, de mikor kinyitotta a szemeit, a kísérteties Lidércfény megjelent bennük. Egy démoni hang szólalt meg helyette:_**

**_- Az első lépés: Megszabadulni a koloncoktól!_**

* * *

Tenma hirtelen felriadt. Az ébresztőórája már csörgött egy ideje, de olyan mélyen elmerült az emlékképben, ami álom formájában kínozta már évek óta, hogy nem is vette észre. Felült az ágyban, és a fejét fogta.

- Miért kínzol engem? Miért?

Körülnézett a szobájában. A sötétítők elhúzva a hatalmas ablakok előtt, a falak fehérek, az ággyal szemközt az ajtó, az ajtótól jobbra a gardrób, amiben minden értéktárgyát tartotta, az ajtó baloldalán a fal mellett egy állótükör. Dísztelen, magányos szoba volt, amilyenhez Tenma hozzászokott, pedig már egy hónapnál is régebben költöztek ebbe a lakásba, és itt is szándékoztak mostantól lakni. Tenma most felkelt, és az éjjeli szekrényről felvette a naptárat, ami mára közönségtalálkozót és két sajtótájékoztatót jelzett előre. A gardróbhoz lépett, elővette a gondosan előre elkészített ruhákat, amiket Hayuka az este rakott össze neki, és felöltözködött. A mai kínálat farmer volt, Fekete izomtrikó és egy fekete, fehér csíkos motorosdzseki.

- Ez a Hayuka mindig tudja, mit érdemes felvennem!

Tenma jót mosolygott, hiszen egy időben kicsit többek is voltak, mint barátok és csapattársak, csakhogy az a bizonyos hang közbeszólt. Hayuka kedvesen mosolygó arca jelent meg a hirtelen kinyíló ajtóban.

- Nahát! Már felkeltél? Amikor két percig kerregett az óra, azt hittem a falhoz vágod!  
- Nem! Már fent vagyok...  
- Látom megtaláltad a ruháidat!  
- Meg!  
- Na, ne légy ilyen morcos! Inkább gyere reggelizni! Tsubasa már rég elment, és biztos tűkön ül...  
- Igen Mama!

Tenma mosolygott és csak biccentett Hayukának, aki most visszamosolygott és elhagyta a szobát, ami Tenma kis magánszentélye volt. Ide még neki sem igen volt bejárása, ha a fiatal férfi otthon volt. Tenma nemrég fodrásznál volt, és most megint nyakig érő barna hajkoronával rendelkezett, amit könnyebb volt kordában tartani. A szemei mély tengerkékek voltak, ami most furcsán fáradtan csillogott.

- Nah... Úgy látszik a hangom most még alszik...

Jó mosolygott a saját nyomorúságán. Nem szerette, ha egy testetlen hang parancsolgat neki, de sajnos nem tudott szabadulni tőle. Most azonban nagyon nyugodtan indult a napja. Mikor kiment a hangulatos lakás konyhájába, ami egyben étkező is volt, leült az egyszerű, de rendes fenyőasztalhoz, és hozzálátott a reggelijéhez, ami francia sajtos omelette volt. Hayuka folyamatosan fejlesztette szakácstudását, és most is nagyot alkotott. Tenma szájában szinte robbantak az ízek, és bár az étel egyszerű volt, olyan jól esett neki, mintha mannát enne a mennyországban. Hayuka csak leült vele szemben, és nézte, ahogy tömi a fejét.

- Mi van?  
- Semmi! Csak jó nézni, ahogy eszel!

Hayuka anyáskodott néha Tenma felett egy kicsit, és ilyenkor Tenma fülig pirultan sütötte le a szemeit. A lány nem csak egyszerűen jó szakács volt és kitűnő háziasszony, hanem tetszetős is, és ilyenkor bánatára nem foghatta meg a kezét, és nem mondhatta meg neki mit gondol, mivel a hang azonnal közbeszólt volna. Zavartan köszörülte a torkát, és folytatta az evést. Csak amikor végzett, akkor szólalt meg újra.

- Nem kellene folyton anyáskodnod felettem Hayuka! Ne feledd, már...  
- Már két éve szakítottunk, tudom! De ha én nem törődök veled, akkor ki fog?  
- Tudok én magamra vigyázni!

Tenma elfordult, és igyekezett leplezni a zavarát, de nem mindig sikerült. Hayuka csinos lány volt, és nem sokkal azután ismerte meg, hogy elhagyta a családját. Néhány évig csak barátok voltak, aztán kezdtek komolyra fordulni a dolgok. Hayuka, és féltestvére Tsubasa már azt várták, hogy mikor kéri meg végre Tenma a lány kezét, de ez nem történt meg, sőt durván szakítottak, és Tenma azóta próbálta kerülni a lány tekintetét is. Tsubasa hirtelen betoppant és ezzel a zavart szemforgatás végre megszakadt. Tsubasa most is elég szakadtan öltözött, de így is jól kilátszottak jól kidolgozott izmai. Nem volt egy kimondottan jóképű férfi, inkább kissé morc és szakadt volt, így 20 éves fejjel azonban sok női rajongója volt. Napszemüveg volt rajta, a kezében meg kocsikulcsok.

- Nah? Megyünk végre?  
- Tőlem mehetünk!

Tenma felállt végre, és elindult előre. Hayuka csak nagyot sóhajtott, felkapta a táskáját, és követte a két fiút, akik már fejben a közönségtalálkozón voltak. A kocsi a ház előtt állt, és Hayuka és Tsubasa be is szálltak. Egy jókora SUV volt, amit még az Egyesült Államokból hoztak magukkal, és most már itthon is teljes joggal használhatták.

- Te, Tenma hol van?  
- Ismered nem? Fel akar vágni!  
- Az istenért! Mindig ez a műsor!

Elindultak, és figyelték a visszapillantó tükröt, de nem láttak semmit. Tsubasa könnyedén és kényelmesen vezette a bal kormányos autót az út bal oldalán, mivel már szokva volt ehhez is, de elsősorban az kötötte le a figyelmét, hogy Tenma hol az ördögben bujkál.

- Ez meg már megint mire készülhet?  
- Bízd csak rá! Majd felbukkan!

Vagy félóra autókázás után megérkeztek a közönségtalálkozó helyszínére, és mikor kiszálltak, a téren egyszerre vagy ezer torokból hangzott el az üdvrivalgás és a sikoly, ami mindig várta őket, bárhol bukkantak fel. Aztán persze jött a szokásos felhördülés, mikor kiderült, hogy Tenma nincs még ott. Hirtelen aztán a tömeg a térre nyíló egyik kis utca felől megnyílt, és egy tűzpiros Ducati száguldott be a tér közepére, majd satufékkel megállt épp az egyik rajongólány előtt, épp annyira tőle, hogy ezután egy látványos gumifüstölős mutatvánnyal egy szép fánkot rajzoljon az aszfaltra. Végül megállt, letámasztotta a sztenderre, és levette a sisakját. Tenma volt az.

- Bocs a késésért Népem!

Az üdvrivalgás megint felrobbantotta a teret, majd mindenki odarohant Tenmához, de ő előbb megálljt intett mindenkinek, és odasétált a lányhoz, aki előtt az előbb megállt, és megfogta a a kezét, és a meglepett lány legnagyobb döbbenetére egy apró csókot lehelt rá.

- Sajnálom, ha megijesztettelek!  
- Én.. Nem... Úgy értem...

Szegény lány alig tudott szóhoz jutni, csak pironkodott, és lesütött szemmel szelíden mosolygott.

- Hogy hívnak?  
- Sa... Sayurinak...  
- Milyen szép név!

Tenma még egyszer megcsókolta a lány kezét, majd visszafordult a többiekhez, akik közül vagy száz lány most rettenetes féltékenységgel méregette a szerencsétlen Sayurit, aki csak a port rugdosta zavarában.

- Ez nem igaz! Ez a fickó javíthatatlan!  
- Azért ismerd el, ez hatásos belépő volt!

Hayuka csak a fejét fogta, míg Tsubasa jót vigyorgott Tenma szellemes és hathatós belépőjén. Tenma már csak ilyen volt, mindig előjött valami váratlan húzással, csak hogy meglepje a rajongóit. Most már jöhetett az autogram osztás, és fényképezkedés. Egyszerre egy tíz év körüli kisfiú állt Tenma elé és egy dobozkát tartott felé.

- Tenma-sama! A paklim!  
- Mi van vele?  
- Szeretném, ha aláírnád a kedvenc lapomat!  
- Ha csak ez a kívánságod!

Tenma elővette a lapokat a dobozból, és végignézte őket, és meglepetésére épp olyan volt, mint az övé. Egyből kitalálta, hogy melyik lehet a kedvenc lapja. Nem sokban különbözött az övétől, bár volt pár lap, ami hiányzott belőle. Aláírta a Blaster Dark lapot, és visszaadta a gazdájának. A fiú arcán akkora mosoly jelent meg, hogy három embernek is elég lett volna, de még nem végzett.

- Tenma-sama, Megtennéd?  
- Mit?  
- Megcsinálnád? Tudod... Azt a...  
- A léptetést?  
- Igen!  
- Nos, ha más is akarja látni...

Mindenki bólintott körülötte, és Tenma nem is habozott tovább. Elővette a lapot, amit az előbb aláírt, és az ég felé emelte, majd fennhangon harsogta:

- Jöjj elő, és hozd el hatalmadat! Gazdád szólít téged az én nevemben! Áraszd el a világot sötétséggel, és Pusztíts Avatarom! Blaster Dark!

Erre elmondhatatlan üdvrivalgás és sikoltozás tört ki minden felől. Tenma nem minden nap teljesített ilyen kívánságokat, de ma épp ilyen kedvében volt. Visszaadta a lapot a gazdájának, és megborzolta a haját.

- Jól van! Remélem egy nap még találkozunk a nagy bajnokságokon!

A fiú mosolygott és rohant is vissza a szüleihez, akik most mosolyogva dicsérték meg őt, amiért ilyen bátran oda mert állni a példaképe elé. Tenma tovább osztogatta az autogramokat, és vagy egy órán keresztül beszélgetett gyerekekkel, és néhány idősebb rajongóval is, miközben Tsubasa és Hayuka unottan írogatott alá. Nekik megközelítőleg sem volt annyi rajongójuk, mint a csapatkapitánynak, de ők is hivatalosak voltak az ilyen találkozókra. Miután a találkozó véget ért, Tenma megint motorra ült és intett társainak, hogy ő már a sajtótájékoztató helyszínén várni fogja őket. Tsubasa csak bólintott, és már indultak is. Mire ők odaértek, Tenma már várta őket. Itt nőtt fel, így minden mellékutcát ismert, amin hamarabb oda tudott érni. Egy óra múlva túl is voltak az unalmas programon, de még hivatalosak voltak egy másikra is, amin már a következő versenyidényről voltak hivatottak nyilatkozni. Ezúttal már mindhárman autóval érkeztek, mivel Tenma átadta a motorját a menedzserüknek. A terem, ahol az eseményt rendezték már dugig volt újságírókkal és fotósokkal, akik már éhesen várták őket. A kérdéseket a menedzsmentnél kellett leadni, és a csapat csak arra válaszolt, amire akartak, a kérdéseket papíron kapták meg, kétfelé válogatva, egyik csoportban a közös kérdések, a másikban a személyes témák szerepeltek. Mindhárman helyet foglaltak, majd mikor a jelet megadták, a kamerák bekapcsolódtak, és a fényképezők elkezdtek kattogni. Tenma volt a szószóló, de a társai is hivatottak voltak megszólalni, ha rájuk is vonatkozott valami. Tenma odahajolt Hayukához és súgott neki valamit, mire a lány kuncogni kezdett. Ezután felemelkedett és a mikrofont magához véve folytatta.

- Hölgyeim és uraim, Azt hiszem késtünk egy kicsit, mert már mindenki várt ránk!

Erre mindenfelől meglepett morgolódás hallatszott, de Tenma folytatta.

- Jó, úgy tűnik a vicceimet még gyakorolnom kell, de az biztos, hogy... Nos felejtsük el ezeket a vackokat!

Fogta a papírokat, amik előtte hevertek az asztalon és eltépte őket vagy háromszor, majd eldobta a cafatokat.

- Mostantól, ha valaki kérdezni akar, az most nyugodtan tegye meg a saját hangján!

Mindenki egymásra nézett, mert azt jól tudták, hogy Tenma különc egy kicsit, de azt nem gondolták, hogy csak így a menedzsere ellen fordulna, de a legnagyobb meglepetést az okozta, hogy Tsubasa és Hayuka is követték a példáját. Egy darabig tanakodtak, míg a három riport alany csak jót nevetgélt a helyzeten. Most végre a hátsó sorban valaki összeszedte magát, és felállt, hogy szót kérjen:

- Igen, a fiatalember kalapban!  
- Mit várnak az idei Versenyévadtól?

Tenma a többiekre nézett. Ez mindannyiuknak szólt. Hayuka emelkedett először szóra.

- Részemről én néhány méltó ellenfelet várnék végre...

Tsubasa fel sem állt, csak feltolta a napszemüvegét és úgy válaszolt a morcos hangján.

- Nekem csak a rajongók száma lenne érdekes! Mindenki tudja, hogy én mit gondolok a versenyekről!

Lehúzta a szemüveget és a legközelebbi tv kamerába kacsintott. Tenma jót mosolygott ezen, mielőtt válaszolt volna.

- Én maradok a szokásos diplomatikus válasznál: Jó versenyeket, erős konkurenciát, és sok érdekes csatát várok... Sajna nem sok ilyenre van kilátás!

Minden felől megértő bólogatás és némi nevetés követte ezt a megjegyzést. Tenma már intett is egy fiatal nőnek, aki jelentkezett.

- Meddig fogják még folytatni a pályájukat egy csapatban?

Tenma nagyot mosolygott ezen a kérdésen.

- Csak nem azt akarja ezen érteni, hogy fel kéne oszlanunk?

Szegény riporter szólni sem tudott, mert kicsit tényleg furcsán tette fel a kérdést, de Tenma sokat mondó szemöldökhúzogatása jelezte, hogy értette a kérdést.

- Mi egy csapat vagyunk, és maradunk is, ha különbözőek is vagyunk személyiségre! Ez a csapat itt nem fog feloszlani, csak mert sok bolondságot csinálok!

Mindenki elismerően bólogatott. Az első sorban emelkedett az egyik pletykalap újságírója.

- Néhány rajongó kérdezi, hogy lesz-e önökből valami Hayukával?

Tenma és Hayuka egymásra néztek, és a lány emelkedett szóra.

- A lányrajongók számára megnyugtató hír, hogy Tenma már 2 éve szingli! Ugyanez rám is vonatkozik fiúk!

Kedélyesen mosolygott és ő is az egyik kamerába kacsintott és dobott egy puszit is. A következő kérdező egy nagyobb lap írója volt.

- Mit szólnak a szabályváltozásokhoz?

Tenma elgondolkodott, mielőtt válaszolt volna.

- Nos, még egy ok, amiért bővítsük a csapatlétszámot, mivel a többi szabályváltozás minket nem érint!  
- És ahhoz a hírhez mit szól, hogy az öccse, Kimoshita Matsui is saját csapatot alapított?

Tsubasa és Hayuka nagyot néztek erre, de Tenma nyugodt maradt és hidegvérrel válaszolt.

- Természetesen ez jó hír! Végre lesz valami kis kihívás is a versenyekben!

Mindenki nevetett, hiszen Tenma nem az a fajta volt, aki csak úgy dicsérgetett másokat. Még elhangzott pár kevésbé érdekes kérdés, de ezek már csak levezetők voltak. Tenma és társai csak unottan válaszolgattak a személyes jellegűekre is, de azért némi incselkedés is belefért. Az egész nem tartott tovább két óránál, de mivel a program sűrű volt aznap, dél előtt már nem végeztek, így úgy döntötte, mielőtt tovább mennének, előbb megebédelnek. Már két óra is elmúlt, mikor egy jól elköltött ebéd után felálltak az asztaltól és mentek volna dolgukra, mikor Tenma hirtelen megállt.

- Mi van veled öreg?

Tsubasa még alig mondta ki ezt, de Tenma már zuhant is a karjai közé. Félájultan motyogott valamit, és a szemei zavarosak voltak. Hamar leültették egy padra és egy pohár vizet kértek neki. Egy pillanatig Tenma nem volt egészen magánál. A feje zúgott, a szemei üvegesek voltak, és nehezen lélegzett. Mikor végre minden kitisztult előtte, nagy nehezen talpra állt, és már mehetett volna, de társai úgy döntöttek, hogy inkább lemondják a napi programjukat. Hazamentek, és Tenma azonnal lefeküdt, Hayuka pedig felpolcolta lábát és aggódva nézte.

- Mondtam már, hogy nem kell anyáskodnod felettem!  
- Nem anyáskodom! Aggódom miattad! Nem gondolod, hogy ezzel a rosszullét dologgal orvoshoz kéne menned?  
- Csak nem arra akarsz kilyukadni, hogy beteg vagyok?  
- Lehet hogy... Nos... A tünetek olyanok, mintha az agyadban lenne valami galiba!  
- Na ne! Nem vagyok beteg, és különösen nem rákos! Ez az egész csak a...  
- A Psyqualia miatt van!

Tsubasa fejezte be helyette a mondatot. Már ezerszer hallotta ezt a dolgot Tenmától, és már kezdte unni. Most is morgott egyet, és fejcsóválva hagyta el a szobát.

- Tsubasának igaza van! Nem foghatsz mindent a Psy-ra!  
- Nincs nekem semmi bajom! Már sokkal jobban vagyok!

Tenma fel is akart kelni, de még szédült. Visszafeküdt és pihent még egy kicsit. Mire egy óra múltán felkelt, Hayuka már a vacsorán dolgozott, és Tsubasa szokása szerint házon kívül volt. Csak aludni járt haza, így Tenma nem is volt meglepve. Leült a nappaliban a hófehér kanapéra, és nézett ki az ablakon. Már esteledett, és a nap is lenyugvóban volt. Egyszerre csöngettek, és Hayuka hamar ajtót is nyitott.

- Nahát! Ön itt?  
- Ki az?  
- Tasaka-san!  
- Hívd csak be! Örömmel látott vendég!

Tasaka, az öregedő tanár most belépett a kis birodalomba, ami a jelenlegi legnagyobb hírnevű és presztízsű kártyacsatázó csapat otthona volt. Leült Tenmával szemben és letette a paklit, amit a bolti bajnokság során használt az asztalra. Tenma tudta mi lett a verseny vége.

- Tehát nyert?  
- Igen! Bámulatos fiú! Épp olyan erős mint te!  
- És? sikerült meggyőzni?  
- Nagyon is! Persze nekem nem volt nehéz, hisz ismersz, színészként kezdtem, mielőtt tanári pályára adtam volna a fejem!  
- Igen tudom!  
- Tasaka-san színész volt?

Hayuka is csatlakozott a beszélgetéshez, miután tálalt.

- Óh igen, a színművészetin végeztem az első iskolámat, de csak kisebb szerepek jutottak, így nem tudtam megélni belőle! Ezért döntöttem úgy, hogy a művelés helyett a tanításra állok át!  
- És Matsui? A Psy nála is működik?  
- Igen... Félelmetesen! A szemébe néztem, és nem egyszerűen működött! A Tekintete szinte perzselt!  
- Épp az én ellentétem igaz?  
- Nagyon is!

Tenma most az állához emelte a kezét, és egy pillanatig töprengett, de mosolyogva csacsogott tovább.

- És a csapata?  
- Ketten nem mutatták meg magukat, de az alapján, amit láttam, nagyon erősnek tűnnek!  
- Remek! Esetleg velünk vacsorázik?  
- Óh nem, én már megyek is, csak vissza akartam adni, ami a tiéd!

Tenma bólintott és elvette a paklit. Tasaka távozni készült, és Tenma kikísérte, majd még az ajtóban utána szólt.

- Köszönöm, hogy megtette ezt nekem Tanár úr!  
- Ez csak természetes, hiszen a tanítványom voltál, és a barátod is vagyok!

Tenma barátságosan intett, és Tasaka eltávozott. Miután visszatért az asztalhoz, nekiláttak a vacsorának, de Hayuka egy darabig elgondolkodva ült, és nézte Tenmát, aki nyugodtan tömte a fejét.

- Mondd csak, téged nem aggaszt, hogy az öcséd is indulni akar a nemzetin?  
- Miért aggasztana? Inkább örülök neki!  
- És mi lesz, ha felül kerekednek!? Emlékszem még mit meséltél erről a Psy dologról. Tényleg lehetséges?  
- Nagyon is! Elvégre testvérek vagyunk! Egyébként ne aggódj miattuk! Egy képzett kémet állítottam rájuk!

Hayuka csak nézett egyet, és folytatták az evést.


	14. Chapter 14

**XIV. Fejezet**

**Egy szép nap a Vidámparkban**

Matsui és Setsuna egy találkát beszéltek meg tehát másnapra a Vidámparknál, ahol egy egész napot tölthettek el. Setsuna szépen felöltözött, egy nagyon szép kék ruhácskába, ami csak térdig ért, sportcsukába, végül a hajából kiszedett macerás gyöngyök helyett egy szép piros szalagot kötött a hajába jobb oldalt a frufrujába. Vállára csapta a kis retiküljét, és indult is. Hogy ne legyen túl feltűnő, busszal ment, és épp emiatt úgy érezte késik is, amit csak erősített, hogy Matsui már ott várt rá, és a kezében az egész napra szóló jegyekkel integetett felé.

- Késtem?  
- Dehogy, én jöttem korán... Mármint időpontot nem beszéltünk meg!  
- Igaz!

Setsuna fújt egy nagyot, mert az elmúlt két percben futott a buszmegállótól idáig. Matsui végignézett a lányon, aki szokatlanul ragyogott.

- Csinos vagy! Nagyon csinos!  
- Köszi! Akkor, mehetünk?  
- Már azt hittem, itt akarunk állni egész nap!

Mindketten jót nevettek ezen, majd sarkon fordultak, és mindketten beléptek a határtalan szórakozás birodalmába, a Tokyo Dome City Vidámpark komplexumába.

- Legalább jó helyre hoztál?  
- Majdnem 7000-et fizettem a két jegyért, úgyhogy nem árt, ha nem ok nélkül jöttünk ide!

Setsuna jót mosolygott és figyelte a mérhetetlen embertömeget, ami végighömpölygött a parkon előttük. Minden gyönyörű volt, minden csillogott mintha vadiúj lenne. A távolban látni lehetett egy hatalmas óriáskereket, és a park híres hullámvasútját is.

- Szép napnak nézünk elébe!  
- Nekem is tetszik az első látvány!  
- És Mivel kezdünk?

Matsui végigvezette a szemeit a lehetőségeken, és kiszúrt egyet:

- Nos, a Viking zónában vagyunk! Kezdjük a Viking Sorabune-al!

Setsuna bólintott és sorba is álltak. Mikor beszálltak, a hatalmas viking gálya formájú, kolosszális hintára emlékeztető szerkezet megindult, és vagy 30 méteres kilengésekkel elkezdődött a játék. Mindenki sikított, beleértve Setsunát, és még Matsui is elkezdett ordítani a vége felé, mikor a kilengések a legnagyobbak lettek. Végül mikor véget ért, mindketten nevetve, kicsit ingadozó járással szálltak le.

- Ez óriási volt!  
- Nekem mondod? Olyan lettem, mint egy tengerész.

Matsuinak tényleg olyan volt a járása, mint Popeyenek, Setsuna nem tudta abbahagyni a kuncogást. A következő a Kids Hacker volt, ami előbb toronymagasra vitte fel az utasokat, majd hihetetlen sebességgel zuhant lefelé. Matsui és Setsuna csak huhogtak, majd mikor zuhanni kezdett, mindketten torkuk szakadtából üvöltve élvezték az utat. A Föld olyan gyorsan közeledett, hogy tényleg hajmeresztő látvány volt.

- Ez nagyon durva volt!  
- Nem tudom hogy vagy vele, én még mennék egy kört!

Setsuna nem csalódott Matsuiban, és természetesen jöhetett a második kör. Ezután tovább haladtak, és Setsuna nem bírta ki, hogy ne üljön fel a nagy Körhintára, amin a többségében gyerekek ültek, de most ők ketten is felszálltak, és pár szülő is volt még rajtuk kívül, akik a kisebb csemetékre figyeltek. A klasszikus körhinta tényleg olyan volt, mint a régi filmekben. Matsui kedvesen mosolyogva nézte, ahogy Setsuna ül az egyik lovon, és mindketten a gyerekkorukra emlékeztek.

- Na és most?  
- Irány a következő zóna! Irány Parachute Zone! És kezdjük is a Water Cannonnal!

A Water Cannon a vízipisztoly sokszorosan nagyított változata volt, amivel mozgó célpontokra kellett lőni. Matsui egy kicsit ügyetlenül kezelte, de Setsuna ügyesen lövöldözött a különböző mesefigurákra.

- Én nyertem!  
- Nem tudtam, hogy versenyzünk!

Setsuna Matsuira nyújtotta a nyelvét, és tovább ünnepelte magát. A következő a Kísértetkastély volt. Setsuna többször is összerezzent, ahogy végigmentek rajta. A régimódi horrorfilmekből kölcsönzött jelenetek és szörnyek nem annyira rémítették meg, mint a mindenfelől rejtett zugokból előugró rémek. Mikor Matsui a vállára tette a kezét, hatalmasat sikoltott.

- Ezt ne csináld többet!  
- Ne parázz már! Ez csak egy játék!

Setsuna szíve majd kiugrott. Láthatóan nem igazán viselte jól, ezért Matsui kézen fogta, ezzel jelezve, hogy ott van mellette, és nem kell félnie. Setsuna elpirult, de jól esett neki Matsui ilyen közvetlensége. Mikor kijutottak végre, Setsuna még mindig ki volt pirulva, és amikor az ujjaik összekulcsolódtak, az még jobban meglepte. Matsui csak mosolygott, mert többször is látta már, hogy párok így járnak együtt. A következő a Geopolis volt, azon belül is a Tokyo Panic Cruise, ahol az utasok feje fölött egy hatalmas kivetítővásznon egy fiktív Toyko fölött öldöklő csatát vívott egymással két klasszikus hős és antihős anime figura. Mindketten elbambultak a kis film részletein, és minden mozzanatban kedvenc animéik közül véltek felfedezni párat.

- Na ez jó kör volt!  
- Az, nem tudtam miért Panic... Most már értem!

Jöhetett a Lupin III Labirintus, amiből csak úgy lehetett kijutni, ha különböző rejtvényeket oldottak meg, és ekkor kaptak egy kis segítséget. Mikor kijutottak, Setsuna a fejét fogta, mert túl soknak vélte ezt a gondolkodást, mikor épp ma nem akart még egy hangyányit sem gondolkodni, csak élvezni a nap szépségét, erre logikai feladványokkal bombázták.

- Mi lenne, ha mára nem lennének ilyen feladatok többet?  
- Tőlem nyugodtan! Irány LaQua! Ott vannak a legjobb dolgok!

Az első a Thunder Dolphin volt, ami egy szédítően gyors hullámvasút volt. A park egyik büszkeségeként ez volt mindenki kedvence, és természetesen Matsui és Setsuna is tűkön ülve várta. Az utazás rövid volt, aránylag, de a vasút 130-al száguldott lefelé a meredek lejtőkön, és mindenki sikított. Setsunának már kezdett elmenni a hangja, hiszen ma már sokadszor visított végig egy ilyen utat. Matsui is őrülten élvezte, és a lány boldogan látta, hogy a fiú önfeledten tud szórakozni.

- És most?  
- Irány a Dive!

A Dive egy jó kis célba lövő játék volt, amit egy sötét alagútban kellett játszani, miközben a jármű amin utaztak, folyamatosan forgott alattuk, és egy számláló számolta a találataikat. Megint Setsuna győzött, bár a lány gyanította, hogy Matsui hagyja magát. Mielőtt tovább haladhattak volna, egy hang a hangosbemondóban fontos üzenetet közölt:

- Figyelem kicsi és nagy látogatóink! A Theatre G-Rosso vár titeket a mai különleges előadásra!  
- A mi?  
- Majd mindjárt megtudod!

Matsui megint kézen fogta Setsunát és vezette. A Theatre G-Rosso egy jókora fedett épület volt, amiben ezrek is elfértek volna. A színház terem szürke és fehér árnyalataiban pompázott, a székek között elég nagy extra helyekkel, a színpad egy kisebb utcaképre hasonlított, több lépcsővel, ami Matsuit egy ismert csatajelenetre emlékeztette a kedvenc filmjeiből. Mindketten helyet foglaltak a sorok között, és vártak.

- Mi lesz most?  
- Csak figyelj!

Egy ideig csend volt, majd drámai zene indult be, és a nézők minden felől jövő sikítozása, kiabálás, és idegesítő hablatyolás hallatszott minden felől. Hirtelen furcsa pizsamás alakok jöttek a nézőtérre, zaklatták az embereket, néhányukat felrángatták a helyükről, és lökdösték őket. Az arcuk nem látszott, mivel műanyag hatású maszk takarta, a furcsa fekete csíkos pizsamát ez a fekete alapon arannyal festett maszk, és zöld zsinórokra hasonlító haj egészítette ki.

- Ezek meg mi a holt fenék?  
- Zorimák! Eszem megáll! Tényleg képesek voltak ezt idehozni?

Matsui nem is vette észre de a Zorimák, ahogy nevezte őket hirtelen körbevették őket, és felrángatták Setsunát, és el akarták cipelni magukkal. Matsui közbelépett és kettőt rögtön le is kapott a tíz körméről, majd veszettül hadakozni kezdett velük. Minden látványos mozdulatot bedobott, amit csak ismert, de a Zorimák csak nyomultak tovább. Matsui alaposan birkózott velük, de mivel túlerőben voltak, és senki sem akart segíteni, nem volt könnyű dolga.

- Lám, milyen érdekes! Ez a látvány igazán feldühít!

Egy hörgő, mániákus hang volt ez. Mindenki felé fordult, és egy hatalmas termetű, páncélba öltözött álarcos alak lépett elő az árnyak közül. Az álarc olyan volt, mint egy oroszlán feje, Kecskeszarvakkal, a páncélhoz tartozó Mellvérten több különböző ősi szimbólum és egy színházi maszk is szerepelt díszként. A kezében akkora kardot tartott, mint ő maga, amiből mindkét oldalon extra pengék meredtek ki. Setsuna elkeseredetten próbált szabadulni.

- Ez meg ki?  
- Dogold, a Düh és Téboly lovagja!  
- Helyes meghatározás! Látom tudsz rólam egy's'mást! Ez csak jobbá teszi a végzetedet, mert tudni fogod, ki volt, aki rád mérte a végzetes csapást!  
- Matsui!

Dogold felemelte a hatalmas kardot, és le akart sújtani Matsuira, akit most a Zorimák fogva tartottak. Mikor lesújtott volna, egy csomó kisebb Robbanás megakadályozta, és meghátrált. Mikor felnézett, az eddig sötétben álló színpadon hirtelen 7 színes füstcsík szállt fel és a fények felgyúltak. A színpadon megjelentek a jelenet pozitív szereplői, 7 színes maskarás alak, fejükön Dinoszaurusz fejre hasonlító sisakkal, a ruhájukon keresztbe egy öv, ami a jobb vállukon egy amolyan tüskés fém váll lapban végződött.

- Hát ti? Itt?

Dogold visszahőkölt, A hősök közül, nyilván a vezér, előlépett és a közönség felé tárta a karjait, jól megmutatva a hősök jellegzetes kellékét, a fehér kesztyűket.

- Minna-san! Yuusha Tachi wa Tanjyou shita! Ki te Todoroke!(Figyelem mindenki! A hősök megérkeztek! Halljátok az Üvöltésünket!)

A közönség hangos üdvrivalgásban tört ki. A vörös ruhás alak pózba vágta magát, amiben a többiek is követték, miközben bemutatkoztak.

- Kiba no yuusha! Kyoryu-Reddo! (Agyaras Hős! (Viccen kívül) Kyoryu-Red!)  
- Bangan no Yuusha! Kyoryu-burakku! (Gyorstüzelő hős! Kyoryu-Black)  
- Zangeki no Yuusha! Kyoryu-Gurin! (Kaszaboló hős! Kyoryu-Green!)  
- Yoroi no Yuusha! Kyoryu-Buru! (Páncélos hős! Kyoryu-Blue!)  
- Tsuno no Yuusha! Kyoryu-Pinku! (Háromszarvú hős! Kyoryu-Pink!)  
- Raimei no Yuusha! Kyoryu-Goldo de Gozaru! (Mennydörgő hős! KyoryuGold!)  
- Umi no Yuusha! Kyoryu-Violet! (Tengeri hős! Kyoryu-Violet!)

A csapat öt viúból és 2 lányból állt. Most mindannyian a földre csaptak jobb kézzel, és együtt mondák tovább:

- Chijou Saikyou no Brave! (A történelem legerősebb hősei!)

A vörös ruhás alak most keresztbe tett kezekkel folytatta:

- Zyuden Sentai!

Végül együtt fejezték be, miközben pózoltak:

- Kyoryuger!

Most megint a vezér lépett elő, széttárta a karjait, és miközben az öklét a rossz fiúk felé rázta, így folytatta:

- Areruze! Tomete Minna! (Most Bevadulunk! Állítsatok meg ha tudtok!)

Dogold egyetlen intésére a Zorimák megindultak. Kyoryu-red és Gold egyből Dogold felé rontottak, ügyesen megkerülve a Zorimákat, és máris öldöklő csata kezdődött. A hármas csatába Violet is bekapcsolódott, és a dolgok kezdtek felpörögni, miközben egyre több és több Zorima nyomult be. Matsui maga mögé intette Setsunát, és ő maga is védte magát, miközben a négy hátramaradt hős szintén tette a dolgát. Green most Matsui felé Fordult és miközben az egyik kezében a kedvenc fegyverét, a GaburiCaliburt forgatta, a másikkal az övén lógó Duplacsövű pisztolyt, a Gaburevolvert odadobta neki.

- Ezt használd kölyök!

A hangja megnyugtatóan magabiztos volt. Matsui elkapta a pisztolyt, és miközben hadakozott, időről-időre pár lövést is leadott, amiket látványos szikrázó robbanások követtek. Közben Red, Gold és Violet legyűrték Dogoldot.

- Na jól van! Adjunk neki!

Mindannyian összegyűltek, és egy apró, ceruzaelemre hasonlító tárgyat vettek elő egy kis zsebből, ami az övcsatjukon volt. Megnyomtak egy gombot rajta:

- Brave in!

Matsui visszadobta Green-nek a pisztolyt, aki a többiekhez csatlakozva lenyomta a pisztoly markolat fölötti részét, amitől a dinoszaurusz fej formájú elülső rész felnyílt, mint egy állkapocs, majd a kis elemet betolták a szájban egy lyukba, majd visszanyomták. A Pisztoly, vagyis inkább egy hang a háttérből pedig sorolta:

- Gaburincho: Gabutyra, Parasaugun, Zakutor, Stegotchi, Dricera, Pteragordon, Plesuoh!

Ezután Dolgoldra szegezték a fegyvereket, majd mikor elsütötték, egyszerre mondták a jelszót:

- Zyuden Brave Finish!

Egy hatalmas villanás, majd egy látványos robbanásos effekt, és Dogold a földre rogyott, de még nem végeztek vele.

- Még visszatérek!

Dogold intett és a Zorimákkal együtt futva menekültek a teremből a színpad mögötti alagútba. A Hősök ezután meghajoltak, és ők is leléptek. Matsui és Setsuna is jobbnak látta, ha követik őket, mivel Red intett nekik. Mikor hátraértek, egy alak odasétált hozzájuk, és kedvesen mosolyogva átadott nekik valamit, amit akkor még nem láttak pontosan, majd kedvesen még hozzátette.

- Kösz a közreműködést! Látom egyikőtök nagy rajongója a sorozatnak!  
- Igen én!

Matsui kicsit szégyenkezve vallotta be, miközben a nyakát vakargatta. Setsuna mit sem értett, de mikor kiértek a napfényre megnézték az ajándékaikat, amik egy-egy dzseki voltak, a csapat címerével, és vörös és rózsaszín színekben. Egy kis apróság a stábtól.

- Ki volt ez a figura, akitől ezeket kaptuk?  
- Nem ismerted fel a hangját?  
- Ismerősnek ismerős volt... De miért is?  
- Mert ő volt Kyoryu-Red hangja!

Setsuna most kapott a fejéhez, és már értette. Matsui egyszer már mondta neki, hogy Tokusatsu, ezen belül pedig Super Sentai rajongó. Ez a kis ereklye amit kaptak pedig szép darab lesz a gyűjteményébe, de úgy döntött ő maga is megtartja. Most mindketten belebújtak, és így mentek tovább.

- Egyébként mázlistának mondhatjuk magunkat!  
- Miért?  
- Mert a kijelölt helyre ültünk le. Aki ott ül, azt általában belevonják az előadásba!  
- Akkor ez tényleg jó volt nekünk!

Mindketten jót nevettek, és miután megnézték a látványos színes szökőkutat, mindketten a Big-o, a hatalmas óriáskerék felé vették az útjukat. Az óriáskerék akkora volt, hogy amikor felszálltak, ahogy megfordult velük, jóformán az egész várost be lehetett látni. Setsuna mosolyogva nézett kifelé, miközben Matsui azon gondolkodott, hogy hogyan kezdhetne egy beszélgetést. Most is egymás kezét fogták, és a lány is a tájban gyönyörködésbe menekült, hogy ne kelljen zavaró beszélgetésbe kezdenie. Végül Matsui szólalt meg.

- Azért úgy három hónapja még gondolni sem mertem volna, hogy itt kötünk ki!

Setsuna most felé fordult, és kedvesen mosolygott.

- Én sem... Az elején elég morc voltál...  
- Ne is csodálkozz... Azok a napok nagyon nehezek voltak...  
- Miért?

Matsui elfordult egy percre, és ő is a tájat nézte, hogy összeszedje a bátorságát.

- Azért... Mert április 8. volt az a nap, amikor Tenma eltűnt. Napokig nem jött haza, és mikor hazajött...  
- Várj! Eltűnt? Na de mi lett vele?  
- Az alapján, ami történt később, és amit Tasaka-san mondott, én azt mondanám, hogy akkor került a Void hatása alá!

Setsuna hallgatott. Matsui tehát ezért volt olyan mogorva azon a napon, és azért nem ment iskolába utána a hét hátralévő részében.

- És mikor tért haza?  
- Három napig még csak nem is hallottunk róla, nem vette fel a mobilját, aztán éjjel állított haza, tört-zúzott, bántotta anyámat, és Karit is... Aztán belém rúgott egyet... elém dobta a kártyáit és távozott...  
- Ez rémes...

Setsuna bánatosan fintorgott, és nagyon sajnálta Matsuit, és Karit is. Matsui hangján hallatszott, hogy még így sem gyűlöli Tenmát, holott minden joga meg lett volna rá.

- És a többi napokon?  
- Május 19. volt a nemzeti döntő. 20-án volt az a bizonyos gálameccs!  
- Ja igen... Emlékszem...

Setsuna malmozott az ujjaival, majd nagy nehezen kibökte.

- Ezzel a gálameccsel kapcsolatban... Nos mondanom kell valamit!  
- Mit?

Setsuna kicsit szégyellősen folytatta:

- Szóval... Amikor azt mondtam, hogy csak áprilisban találkoztunk először... Nos nem egészen mondtam igazat!  
- Hogyhogy?  
- Nos... A Döntő előtt találkoztunk a Grand Dome folyosóján...

Matsui nagyra nyitotta szemeit.

- Mikor? Erre én miért nem emlékszem?  
- Talán már nem emlékszel, de akkoriban még Royal Paladinnal játszottam, mint a gyerekek többsége... Én vesztettem a vigaszágon is, és ott sírtam a folyosón... Tudom ez égő!  
- Nem, dehogy! Folytasd!  
- Na jó... Szóval odajöttél hozzám, megvigasztaltál, és a kezembe nyomtad a Kagero Paklidat... Én nem értettem, de te azt mondtad...  
- "Ez jobban illene hozzád!"

Matsuinak most halványan derengett valami, de csak ez a mondat volt tiszta. Setsuna bólintott.

- Igen! Ekkor kezdtem el foglalkozni a Dragon Empire Nemzettel. A múltkor kérdezted, miért olyan fontos nekem "The Blood".  
- Igen! Érdekelne...  
- Nos... Nekem is hasonló kötődésem van hozzá, mint neked a kettétépett Blaster Blade laphoz.

Matsui megint megszorította Setsuna kezét, hogy felbátorítsa őt.

- Nos az a lap volt az utolsó, amit apámtól úgy kaptam, hogy szeretetből adta... Azóta semmit... Nagyon kedves nekem az a lap...

Setsuna érezhetően már megbánta, hogy olyan sokat veszekedett az apjával, aki egy ideje érezhetően megváltozott. A lány most a retiküljébe nyúlt, és egy lapot vett elő belőle. Matsui mindjárt felismerte. Most szépen helyreállítva, laminálva nyújtotta át neki a helyrehozott lapot, amit anno Tenma kettétépett.

- Chris adta ide nekem tegnap, de gondoltam mára hagyom, hogy átadjam!

Matsui átvette, és megtapogatta. Mintha új lett volna, szépen letisztogatva, kiegyengetve, egy laminált borításban, ami megvédte a további sérülésektől.

- Ez.. Csodás... Nem is tudom...

Matsui hangja akadozott, és láthatóan meghatódott a ténytől, hogy barátai beváltották az ígéretüket. és helyrehozatták neki ezt a kártyát. Egy könnycsepp is legördült az arcán, ami arra utalt, hogy az emocionális kapocs még most is megvolt. Hirtelen átölelte és megszorongatta a lányt, aki először csak megszeppenve bámult, majd ő is visszaadta az ölelést. Így ültek egy darabig, egészen addig, amíg az óriáskerék át nem fordult.

Mikor leszálltak, mindkettőjük gyomra nagyot kordult, ami annak is köszönhető volt, hogy a sok játék közepette egész nap nem ettek egy falatot sem. Setsuna úgy érezte, hogy Matsui már eléggé kiköltekezte magát, és egy közeli is étteremben teleették magukat. Matsui közben sokat mesélt magáról, elsősorban arról, hogy Amerikában mennyi mindennel foglalkozott, és a fociélményeiről is, amiket Setsuna élvezettel hallgatott, de egy valami furdalta.

- Mondd csak! Tudom, hogy az alkatodhoz képest meglepően erős vagy!  
- Igen, ezt mondtad már, de miért?  
- Össze tudsz roppantani egy Kókuszdiót pusztakézzel?

Matsui nagyot nézett először, de megvonta a vállát. Ezután egyenesen egy gyümölcsös standra mentek, ahol Setsuna csak azért vett egy szép kókuszdiót, hogy Matsui bemutathassa a mutatványt. Matsui megragadta a kókuszt, és elkezdte olyan erővel szorítani, amilyennel csak tudta. Először semmi nem történt, majd hangos ropogás hallatszott, és egy percnyi erőlködés után a kókusz egyszerűen széttrancsírozódott Matsui kezében.

- Azt a... Ez nem semmi!

Setsuna már értette, miért fájt annyira azoknak a keze, akiknek Matsui elkapta valamilyen oknál fogva. Ezután hazafelé vették az irányt, és miután leszálltak a buszról, Setsuna Matsui felé fordult.

- Na jó, értem mindjárt jön a fuvar! Te meg nem laksz innen messze.. Úgyhogy... Nos szia!  
- Várj!

Matsui elkapta a lány kezét, és még egyszer magához rántotta, és jó szorosan magához ölelte.

- Matsui?  
- Köszönöm! Köszönöm ezt a napot!

Setsuna nagyot nézett, hiszen épp neki kellett volna köszönetet mondania, mivel Matsui fizetett meg mindent, és az egész napját csodássá varázsolta. Nagy nehezen aztán megértette. A Fiú azért köszönte meg, mert nem túl gyakran mozdult ki otthonról, pláne nem ilyen kellemes társaságban, mint a lány. Matsui ezután elengedte, és egy nagy puszit nyomott a lány homlokára, amitől a lány úgy elpirult, hogy szinte világított, majd az arcára viszonozta. Ezután búcsút intettek egymásnak, és Matsui elindult hazafelé, miközben Setsuna türelmesen várta a fuvarját.


	15. Chapter 15

**XV. Fejezet**

**Az új klub**

Az elkövetkező nyári szünet csendesen telt el, és hőseinknek volt pár nyugodt hetük, hogy kipihenjék magukat, és felkészüljenek a következő versenyükre. Matsui és Setsuna sokkal többet jártak el kettesben, míg a többiek egyaránt edzéssel verték el az időt, így Yuukinak és Ryosukénak is volt ideje felzárkózni, mind tudásban, mind paklik erejében. Chris gyakran mondogatta is:

- Ha így folytatjuk, lassan trónfosztás lesz csapaton belül.

Azzal persze nem voltak tisztában, hogy Matsui és Setsuna a saját kis edzésprogramjukat követték. Mikor aztán szeptember 1-el újra becsöngettek, elkezdődhetett a Kártyacsatázó klub felállítása. Az engedély megkapták, a klub termet is kapott, és Tasaka-san elvállalta a felügyelőtanári posztot is mellettük. Az első hivatalos klubgyűlésen aztán eljött az ideje, hogy megvitassák a klub dolgait. Elsőnek is Chiaki emelkedett szóra, aki kiharcolta magának, hogy klubelnök lehessen.

- Rendben! Ha már megkaptuk az engedélyt, akkor kezdjük el a toborzást!  
- Na jó, de megvagyunk már öten nem?  
- Ez tény, de sosem árt egy-két taggal több nem?

Chiakinak ebben igaza volt, így mindenki csak egyetértéssel telten bólogatott.

- Na jó, de hogyan hirdessük magunkat?

Yuuki kérdésére már Setsuna emelkedett a székéről, és Kari, aki most kivételesen külön engedéllyel ott lehetett csatlakozott hozzá.

- Kari és én már gondoskodtunk erről is!

Egy plakátot gördítettek le, ami eddig tekercs formájában a kislány hóna alatt volt.

- Ezzel fogjuk hirdetni magunkat!

A plakáton A Matsui féle Blaster Blade kontra Blaster Dark párbaj szerepelt, és a szöveg szerint a klub tagokat toborzott. Az előfeltétel az aktív játékosi státusz, és az egyik jelenlegi klubtag legyőzése volt.

- A Toborzást pedig itt fogjuk tartani, minden nap iskola idő után!

Mindenki egyet értett, így léphettek a következő pontra, de hirtelen egy váratlan alak jelent meg a terem ajtajában. Mindannyian azonnal felismerték Tsubasát, Tenma egyik csapattársát.

- Milyen kedves kis gyülekezet!  
- Tsubasa? Te meg mit keresel itt?!

Matsui eddig csendben ült a sarokban, de most felállt, és a nálánál egy bő fejjel alacsonyabb vendég elé állt, karba tett kézzel. Tsubasa láthatóan nem szeppent meg a jóval termetesebb fiútól, és fanyar vigyorra fakadt.

- Nem bájcsevegni jöttem, ez biztos!  
- Akkor miért?

Most már Chiaki és Ryosuke is csatlakozott. Ryosuke a legkevésbé sem volt ijesztő látvány, de mégiscsak férfinak kellett lennie, ha már ott volt.

- Csak egy üzenetet jöttem átadni, ha annyira tudni akarjátok!

Tsubasa most teljesen komoly lett, majd átnyújtott egy borítékot Matsuinak.

- A bátyád üdvözöl, és sok szerencsét kíván a következő bajnokságotokhoz!

Még Karira és Yuukira villantotta vasvilla tekintetét, amit a szeme fölött éktelenkedő hosszú forradás csak még ijesztőbbé tett, majd távozott. Matsui kibontotta a borítékot, és elolvasta a levelet, majd a tanári asztalra dobta, hogy a többiek is láthassák. Setsuna kivette a borítékból a levelet, majd tágra nyílt szemekkel olvasta.

- Meghívó az iskolák közti bajnokságra?  
- Pontosan! Azt akarja, hogy ez legyen a következő kvali versenyünk!

Mindenki döbbenten adta kézről kézre a papírt, amin díszes nyomtatásban szerepelt az iskola neve, és hogy a klubjuk meghívást kapott a 8 csapatos versenyre.

- Na de... Ki... Honnan tudnak a klubunkról?

Ryosukének igaza volt, még csak alig két napja alakultak meg, és most Tsubasa teljesen természetesen besétált hozzájuk a kész meghívóval.

- Nyilván valaki szivárogtat!

Ez megdöbbentő kijelentés volt Karitól, aki most is mindenki előtt egy lépéssel járt a gondolkodásban.

- Na de ki?  
- Nyilván valaki az iskolán belül!  
- Vagy a klubon belül! Igaz? Tasaka-san?

Minden tekintet a tanár felé fordult, aki most ártatlanul tette fel a kezeit.

- Rám ne nézzetek! Igaz, hogy jó kapcsolatokat ápolok a bátyáddal, de ami itt történik, az nálam hét pecsétes titok!

Matsui egy darabig töprengett, majd körülnézett a többiek között, és leszögezte.

- Végül is mindegy! Szivárogtasson csak az a valaki, ha akar! Engem nem zavar! Ez most csak kapóra jön!

Ebben mindannyian megegyeztek, és az ülés arra a napra feloszlott. Másnap aztán mindenhol kiplakátolták a toborzást, és még aznap több, mint 100 jelentkezést kaptak, köztük rengeteg ígéretes kezdőt, és néhány középhaladót is. Még aznap megkezdődött a selejtezés, öt asztalnál, öt nehézségi szinten, amiben Setsuna, Chiaki és Matsui képviselték a rémálom nehézséget, és senkivel sem bántak kesztyűs kézzel. Sajnos hamar kiderült azonban, hogy még Ryosuke és Yuuki is soknak bizonyultak ebben a helyzetben.

- Ez reménytelen! Nem fog ez így menni!

Chiaki borúlátása beigazolódott, mert a másnapi válogatón sem járt senki komolyabb sikerrel. Hullottak a jelentkezők, sokan lógó orral, mások bosszúszomjasan távoztak a klubteremből, és a végén elfogyott a lista.

- Ez kész... Talán legközelebb veszíthetne legalább egyikünk! Ez így nem pálya!

Setsuna az utolsó nevet is lehúzta a listáról, és kidobta a kukába.

- Bocs! Itt van a Kártyacsatázó klub?

Egy újabb ember állt az ajtóban. Bozontos vörös haj, lusta, hunyorgó sárgászöld szemek, és meglehetősen szedett-vedett ruházat, de egyértelműen a Kannomori diákja volt.

- Igen! Segíthetünk?

Yuuki válaszára egy plakátot emelt fel, amit eddig szorongatott.

- Ezt ti raktátok ki?  
- Igen mi! Miért?

Egy kicsit a cipője orrával kopogott a padlón, majd kibökte.

- Csak... Mert én is jelentkezni szeretnék!

Mindenki felkelt a helyéről, és körülvették a különös alakot, aki kicsit talán túlkorosnak is tűnt, hiszen borostás volt.

- Neved van?

Erre végre kinyitotta a szemeit, és életre kelt a hangja is.

- Takamori Kazuto! Miért?  
- Csak, hogy tudjuk! Nem voltál rajta a listán!

Egy kicsit a fejét vakarta.

- Jah, az csak azért van, mert tegnap nem voltam suliban... Ma meg az egyik osztálytársam szólt, hogy van ez a válogatás... Remélem még nem késtem le!  
- Nem! Még épp szerencséd van! Mind épp menni készültünk!

Erre körbenézett a többieken, és megakadt a tekintete Karin, aki eddig csak csendben ült a sarokban.

- A kislány itt lehet egyáltalán?  
- A Kislány, ahogy nevezed, az egyik klubtagunk kishúga, és a bajnokságban induló csapatunk oszlopos tagja!

Setsuna magyarázata fényt derített Kazuto számára mindenre.

- Aha! Megvan!

Ryosuke szólt közbe, mikor végre megtalálta Kazuto nevét és fényképét a diákok adatbázisában.

- Takamori Kazuto, a 3-D osztályba jár, és híres a lustaságáról... Többször büntették már meg elalvásért, és egyszer még az iskolába is bezárták, mert bealudt órák közben!  
- Hé! Ezt meg honnan tudod, mi? Szemüveges kölyök!

Épp neki akart ugrani Ryosukénak, aki most összehúzta magát, de Matsui elkapta a grabancánál fogva.

- Hé! Nem kéne amperkodni!

Kazuto lenyugodott, és Matsui is eleresztette.

- Nos, végül is kártyacsatázni jöttem ide!  
- És ellenfelet választottál már?  
- Igen! Őt!

Ryosukéra mutatott, és elő is húzta a pakliját. Setsunát különös érzés fogta el a paklival kapcsolatban.

- Akkor kezdhetjük? Szemüveges?!

Ryosuke letette a szemüvegét, és határozottabban bólintott. Most mindketten az asztalhoz álltak, megtették az előkészületeket, és kezdődhetett a játék.

- Harcra fel, Vanguard!

Kazuto most hirtelen feléledni látszott, és a szemei sem csillogtak olyan álmatagan.

- Lizard Soldier Conroe! (G0, 5000/10000)  
- Slingshot Eradicator Gouki! (G0, 6000/10000)

Mindenki szemei kikerekedtek.

- Narukami?

Setsuna is csak bámult, mert még nem hallott semmilyen Eradicator lapról eddig, holott ez egyértelműen Narukami volt.

- Az! Miért?

Kazuto meglepettsége annak szólt, hogy senki még csak nem is hallott ezekről a lapokról.

- Na mindegy, akkor inkább demonstrálok! Én kezdek, és húzok is egy lapot!

Húzott és dobta játékba az első Vanguardját.

- Léptetem Eradicator Demolition Dragont! (G1, 7000/5000) Ezután hívom Red River Dragoont (G1, 8000/5000), és végeztem!

Ryosuke is húzott, és kezdett.

- Léptetem Dragon Monk Gojo-t (G1, 7000/5000), majd Conroe hátramozog, és hívom Embodiment of Armor Bahrt (G1, 8000/5000). Bahr Támad is!  
- Nem védem! Damage Check: Semmi!

Kazuto lapja Eradicator Thunderboom Dragon volt (G2, 10000/5000).

- Akkor Gojo támad Conroe Támogatásával!  
- Nem védtem!  
- Drive Check: Semmi!  
- Damage Check: Draw Trigger!

Kazuto húzott, és folytatta:

- Léptetem Eradicator Spark Rain Dragont! (G2, 9000/5000) Ezután hívom Thunderstorm Dragoont (G2, 10000/5000), aki támad is!  
- Nem védem!

Ryosuke egy Draw Triggerrel nyitott.

- Az erő a Vanguardomé.  
- Red River támogatásával Spark Rain Támad!  
- Nem védem!  
- Drive Check: Critical Trigger! Mindkét hatás a vanguardomé!

Ryosuke először semmit húzott, majd egy újabb Draw Triggert.

- Ezzel végeztem!

Ezzel az állás 3-2 lett Kazutónak.

- Akkor folytatom! Léptetem Berserk Dragont! (G2, 9000/5000) és a képességével lefordítok kettőt, aminek köszönhetően Thunderstorm visszavonul!

Ez nem volt nagy érvágás Kazutonak, aki el is dobta a lapját.

- Ezután Bahr hátramozog, és helyt ad Belicosity Dragonnak (G2, 9000/5000), majd hívom még Dragon Knight Nehalem-et! (G2, 10000/5000) Nehalem Támad is!  
- Nem védem!

A Damage Check ezúttal Critical Trigger volt.

- Ez nem jókor jött, de ez is megteszi... Az erő természetesen Spark Rain-é!  
- Conroe támogatásával Berserk Támad!  
- Védem Yellow Gem Carbuncle-el! (G0, 5000/10000)

A Drive Check egy Critical Trigger volt.

- A két hatás Belicosity-é, és Bahr támogatásával támad is!  
- Nem védem!

Mindenki megdöbbenésére két Heal Trigger jött fel.

- Hát ezt is szívesebben megtartottam volna későbbre, de egye fene!  
- Akkor én végeztem!

Az állás 3-3 lett.

- Jó, akkor kezdjünk komolyodni! Felállok, és húzok!

Kihúzta a következő lapját, és az arca egészen felderült.

- Na akkor lásd meg a paklim titkos fegyverét!

Az ég felé emelte a kártyát, és az szemei különösen csillogtak.

- Csapj le a mennydörgés erejével, és büntesd meg a gonoszt! Léptetem Eradicator Woving Sword Dragont! (G3, 11000/0)

Setsuna most már biztos volt benne, hogy ez nem egy egyszerű pakli.

- Ez nekem új... Ezeket a lapokat még sosem láttam.  
- Ez csak azért van, mert egy új Trial Deck kicsit feljavított változata!

Kazuto a tarkóját vakargatta zavarában, mivel épp most árulta el, hogy nem akkora pakli építő mester.

- Na de folytatom! Spark Rain Támad! Mivel a vanguardom egy Eradicator, ezért az ereje 3000-el nő!- Védem Gatling Claw Dragon Védi! (G0, 4000/5000)  
- Thunderstorm támad!  
- Nem védem!

A damage check egy Heal Trigger volt.

- Az erő a Vanguardomé és egyet gyógyítok!  
- Akkor Red River Támogatásával Woving sword Támad!  
- Nem védem!

A Twin Drive egy tökéletes védőlapot és egy 3-as szintűt. A Damage Check most semmi volt.

- Akkor ennyi!

Ryosuke végignézett a lapjain, és elgondolkodóba esett, hogy merre lenne érdemes lépnie. A kezében ott volt Dragonic Overlord, de "The End" is, és az ellenfele játékstílusa miatt nem sok remény mutatkozott egy következő körre.

- Na jó, akkor én jövök.

Szerencsés húzás volt, mert egy újabb "The End" Akadt a kezébe, és ez már jó lehetőségeket adott.

- A Végtelen utazás végén lásd meg kalandjaid célját! Engedd szabadon lángoló lelkedet és mutasd meg Valódi Alakod! Léptetem Dragonic Overlord "The End" -et! (G3, 11000/0)

A két félelmetes sárkány most végre farkasszemet nézett egymással.

- Emellett Nehalem visszavonul, és játékba dobom Dragonic Overlordot is! (G3, 11000/0) Még hívom Dragon Monk Genjo-t, majd Bahr támogatásával Belicosity támad!  
- Nem védem!

A Damage check egy Draw Trigger volt, és Ryosuke egy újabb Overlorddal gazdagodott, ami egyelőre nem sokra volt jó, de apellálhatott "The End" Képességére.

- Belicosity képessége miatt egy lapot felfordíthatok a sebzéseim közül, majd Bahr támogatásával "The End" Támad!  
- Eradicator Wyvern Guard Guld tökéletesen Védi! (G1, 6000/0)  
- Twin Drive: Először Critical Trigger! Mindkét hatás Overlordé, majd másodszor: Még egy Critical! Ez is Overlordé!

A Tökéletes védés miatt nem tudta kihasználni "The End" hasznos képességét így kénytelen volt ehhez folyamodni, de a lehetőség így is állt.

- Overlord Támad!  
- Eradicator Dragon Mage (G0, 5000/5000) védi, és a két 2-es szintű beavatkozik!

Ezzel Kazuto keze kiürült, de megvédte magát. 4 sebzése volt, és ő következett.

- Talán most jó, ha elmondom, hogy miért is akartam ennyire ide jönni!  
- Akkor halljuk!

Mindenki epedve várta Kazuto magyarázatát.

- Matsui! Te vagy az egyik ok!  
- Én?!

Matsui szemei komolyan kikerekedtek.

- Igen te! Srác korom óta te voltál a példaképem! Mindig is olyan játékos akartam lenni mint te!  
- Ez szép... De...  
- Tudom, tudom! Hülyén hangzik! De az is igaz, hogy életemben semmi más sem volt, ami ennyire fel tudott volna tüzelni!

Mindenki szinte úgy nézett rá, mint egy földönkívülire.

- Nem viccelek! Mindig is unatkoztam mindentől... A pszichológusom azt mondta, hogy antiszociális vagyok, és képtelen vagyok bármire öt percnél tovább koncentrálni!  
- Ezért van szakállad is?

Yuuki szarkazmusa teljesen jogos volt, és Kazuto is most végigsimított az állán.

- Na jó... Néha nem ártana az a borotva... De az is igaz, hogy a családom összes férfitagja hamar növesztett szakállt. Na a lényeg az, hogy Ez a játék az egyetlen dolog, amiben tényleg megtaláltam szabadságomat!  
- Ez szép! akkor lássuk mit tudsz!

Kari most mosolyogva állt oda Kazuto mellé, jelezve, hogy ő támogatja, akármire is készül.

- Tényleg? Komolyan? Te mellém állsz?  
- Ühüm!

Kazuto megborzolta a kislány haját, majd húzott, és az eddig a kezében lévő lap után nyúlt.

- Akkor most Megmutatom mit tudok úgy isten igazán!

Behunyta a szemeit, egy pillanatig töprengett, majd rákezdte:

- A lelkem most a pokol tüzével lángol az izgatottságtól! Legyetek tanúi a megállíthatatlan, utánozhatatlan, mindent elsöprő Break Ride-nak!  
- A Minek?!

Kazuto a játékba dobta az új vanguardját, és az most vörösen kezdett izzani.

- Mert itt jön: Eradicator Gauntlet Buster Dragon! (G3, 11000/0)

Mindenki tágra nyílt szemekkel lesett, mert Kazuto épp olyasmit csinált, amiről aligha hallhattak, csak Matsui és Setsuna nézett egymásra sokat mondóan.

- A Break Ride lényege, hogy egy olyan Limit Break, ami akkor aktiválódik, ha egy Másik Narukami lép Woving Sword Dragon helyébe! Ekkor az új Vanguard 10000 erőt kap, és az ellenfelem egyik első soros hátvédje visszavonul! Köszönj Belicositynek!

Belicosity kikerült a játékból.

- Ezután jön Gauntlet Buster Képessége: Kettőt lefordítok, és egy egységed visszavonul! Overlord leköszön!  
- Rendben!  
- Most még talán, de Gauntlet Buster Limit Break képessége: Ha az ellenfelem egyik hátvédje egy képességem miatt visszavonul, akkor 3000 erőt, és +1 Kritikus sebzést kap!

Setsuna és Matsui most komolyan ráncolták a homlokukat.

- De még nincs vége! Még egyszer belefér! És ezzel Bahr vissza is vonul!

Gauntlet Buster Így 27000 erőn, és +2 Kritikus sebzésen állt.

- Ez nagyon beteg!  
- És még nincs vége! Red River támogatásával Gauntlet Buster Támad!

Ryosuke minden lehetséges védőlapját játékba dobta.

- Két Embodiment of Spear Tahr (G0, 5000/10000) és egy Gattlig Claw Védi!  
- Csak 25000 pajzs? Ez csak éppen elég! Twin Drive:

Először semmi, majd:

- Hoppá! Critical Trigger! Természetesen mindkét hatás a Vanguardomé!

Ezzel eldőlt, 40000 erő és +3 kritikus sebzés már sok lett volna bárkinek. Kazuto maga sem hitte el, de győzött.

- Ez nem igaz! Nyertem... ?!  
- És még kérdezi?!

Mindenki körülvette Kazutot, aki most olyat csinált, ami mindenkinek teljesen új, és lélegzetelállító volt.

- Szép volt Kazuto! Isten hozott a klubban!

Matsui kezet nyújtott Kazutonak, aki most úgy vigyorgott mint a vadalma, és szinte repesett az örömtől.

- Kösz! Ez... Ez szinte egy valóra vált álom!

Eközben Setsuna a pakliját tanulmányozta.

- Ez lenne az új Narukami? Ez hihetetlen!

Mindenki elégedett volt az új klubtag teljesítményével, kivéve Setsunát, akit sokkolt ez az új hatalom, és csak csendben lekuporodott egy székre.

- Talán... Talán nem... Nem tudom majd felvenni ezzel a versenyt?


	16. Chapter 16

**XVI. Fejezet**

**Az iskolák versenye**

Az iskolák versenyét két héttel később tartották a Grand Domeban. Ez volt a hely, ahol minden ilyen és hasonló nagy szabású versenyt megrendeztek, mivel épp erre a célra építették 7 évvel ezelőtt. Az elmúlt két hétben a csapat rohamtempóban készült, de az utolsó napokban Setsuna elmaradozott, ami Matsuinak is feltűnt.

- Hol van a húgod? Már három napja színét sem láttuk!  
- Nem tudom... Egy ideje kissé depressziós... Nem értem miért!

Matsui kénytelen volt a maga kezébe venni a dolgokat, és elmenni az Owazato házba. A szobalányok kedvesen fogadták, és a kérdésre, hogy Setsuna otthon van-e, természetesen igen volt a válasz. Mégis mi lett volna, hisz a lány a saját bátyja szerint is elzárkózott a világ elől. Matsui felment egészen a szobájához, de mielőtt kopoghatott volna, Satoru úr jött vele szemben.

- Satoru-san!  
- Matsui? Nos, öröm téged újra itt látni!

Átmentek az idősebb férfi saját külön szárnyába, és ott be az emeleti nagy irodába, ami olyan volt mint egy terem. Hatalmas fehér falak, igen látványos festmények, kék függönyök a hatalmas ablakok előtt, és:

- Olyan ez a hely, mint az Ovális iroda!  
- Látom te is jártál ott!  
- Igen... Egyszer... Anno New Jerseyben laktunk, de egy osztálykiránduláson jártunk Washingtonban is...

Satoru úr bólintott, és leült a hatalmas mahagóni asztal mögé.

- Nos igen... Ami azt illeti, egy kicsit megirigyeltem, és magamnak is építtettem egyet.  
- Tetszetős! Már csak az Amcsi zászlók hiányoznak.

Satoru úr jót nevetett.

- Na igen, de én nem vagyok az USA elnöke, még ha ebben a szobában is töltöm a napjaim javát.

Egy kicsit várt, mielőtt folytatta volna.

- Na és mi szél hozott ide?  
- Setsuna miatt vagyok itt!  
- Ja igen... Hallottam rólatok! Gratulálok!

Matsui elpirult.

- Nos igen, de most azért vagyok itt, mert kerül engem, és a suliból azonnal hazarohan!  
- Igen... Ezt nem először csinálja.  
- Mikor történt ez meg ezelőtt?

Satoru úr előre hajolt, hogy kicsit bizalmasabbá tegye a beszélgetést.

- Amikor az édesanyja meghalt...  
- De most mi lehet az oka?  
- Nos... Általában akkor ilyen, ha valami csalódás éri... És elég komoly lehet az a csalódás! Ugye nem történt köztetek semmi komoly?

Matsui eltűnődött, és csak nagy nehezen világosodott meg.

- Kazuto!  
- Ki?- Egy új fiú, aki nem rég csatakozott hozzánk!  
- Csak nem ő is játékos?  
- De igen! Méghozzá Narukamit játszik, mint ő...

Satoru úr bólintott, majd egy pillanatra letette a szemüvegét, és az orrnyergét dörzsölte, nyilván ideges volt.

- Az a helyzet, hogy én is aggódom Setsuna miatt. Amikor anno Sunako meghalt.. Azóta nagyon érzékeny lett dolgokra.  
- Értem. Ugye nem baj, ha most inkább visszamegyek hozzá?  
- Persze menj csak! Vidítsd csak fel! Hátha visszazökken a normál kerékvágásba!

Matsui illedelmesen meghajolt, és távozott. Feltűnt neki, mennyire más volt az idős férfi az első találkozásukhoz képest. Visszatért hát Setsuna szobájához, és épp kopogni akart, mikor a lány hirtelen kirántotta az ajtót.

- Gyere, gyere csak be!

Berántotta a fiút az ajtón belülre, majd becsukta, és bezárta maguk mögött.

- Látom megtudtad, hogy itt vagyok!  
- Igen, és azt is, hogy az apámmal beszéltél!  
- Igen, és akkor mi van?

Setsuna megrázta a fejét, és leült az asztalához, amin most több tonna kártya hevert szétszórva, több különböző klánból.

- Te meg mit csinálsz?  
- Minek tűnik?  
- Például rendetlenségnek...

Setsuna az asztalra borult, és nevetni próbált, de csak egy elkeseredett sóhaj lett belőle.

- Nem! Paklit próbálok összerakni!  
- Csak nem Kazuto miatt? Meg akarsz szabadulni "The Blood"-tól?  
- Nem... Csak...

Setsuna lehangolt volt és bágyadt.

- Csak kéne valami új... Ezekkel az Eradicator lapokkal nem érek semmit... Kazuto érezhetően új szintre emelte a Narukamit...  
- Akkor próbálj egy új klánt!  
- Mégis melyiket? Egyik sem illik hozzám!

Matsui egy szót sem szólt erre, csak elkapta a lány kezét, felsegítette az asztaltól, majd szó nélkül elővett valamit a zsebéből és a lány kezébe nyomta.

- Ez meg mi?  
- Tudom, hogy jövő héten lesz a szülinapod, de gondoltam most is odaadhatom!  
- Miért... Mi ez?

Setsuna kibontotta a kis ajándékcsomagot, ami a kedvenc kék árnyalatában pompázott, és meglepetésére egy pakli tartó volt benne.

- Ez komoly? Vettél nekem egy Paklit?  
- Nem csak vettem! Én magam állítottam össze!  
- Na de miféle pakli ez?

Setsuna kivette a lapokat a dobozból, és végignézte őket, majd meglepődve motyogta:

- Ge... Genesis?  
- Igen Genesis! Azt hiszem ez áll hozzád a legközelebb!

Setsuna végignézte a lapokat, majd előbb Mastuira nézett, majd egy ideig a földre, majd megint a fiúra, mielőtt elkapta volna a grabancát, és egy nagy puszit nyomott az arcára.

- Isteni vagy!  
- Ez csak természetes! Ezért vagyok a fiúd nem?

Setsuna csak mosolygott sejtelmesen, miközben olyan erősen megszorongatta a fiút, ahogy csak tudta.

* * *

Másnap aztán mindenki a PlayCorner bejárata előtt gyülekezett, ahonnan Chris, aki vállalta, hogy befuvarozza őket a belvárosba, mindenkit a bolt kisbuszába szállított, majd indulhattak is. Az út majd félórás volt, és közben mindenki a lehetséges stratégiáról beszélgetett, kivéve Setsunát, aki most is az új pakliját nézegette, és próbálta elképzelni, hogy hogyan menne neki a játék. Matsui a vállára tette a kezét.

- Mi van veled?  
- Csak próbálom magam elé képzelni, milyen lesz ezzel játszani!  
- Az jó! Ne feledd, egy pakli akkor elég erős, ha képes vagy magad elé képzelni a győzelmedet!

Mindenki felkapta a fejét a dologra, és egyből a beszélgető kis gerlepár felé fordult minden tekintet.

- Csak nem új paklid van Nee-chan?

Kari, aki ki sem maradhatott ebből a buliból sem, most is kedvesen mosolyogva kérdezte ezt.

- Igen! Matsuitól kaptam elő-szülinapra!  
- Hűűűűhaaa!

Mindenki jót kuncogott ezen, de Matsui már nem zavartatta magát.

- Na és maradtál a Narukaminál?

Kazuto kérdése egyértelműen célzás volt.

- Nem! Váltottam!  
- Helyes! Sosem árthat egy kis változatosság!  
- Nekem mondod?

Setsuna megsimogatta a lapjait.

- Na és melyik klán?  
- Az meglepi!

Setsuna a többiekre nyújtotta a nyelvét, azok meg visszatértek a maguk dolgához.

- Amúgy, biztos hogy jó ez így?

Matsui egészen közel hajolt a lányhoz.

- Persze... Nehéz volt megválni a kártyától, amit apámtól kaptam, de menni fog ez nélküle is!

Matsui csak bólogatott, és megsimogatta a lány arcát az ő nagy érdes kezével, ami a munkától már alaposan megkeményedett. Sok minden volt már a háta mögött, ami ilyen durvává tette a kezét, de most is tudott finoman érinteni. A lány csak egy szerelmetes pillantást vetett a szemeibe, és összeérintette a homlokát a fiúéval.

A bemutatáson is túl voltak már, és a csapat helyet foglalt a nézőtéren, mivel az első meccset nem ők vívták, hanem két számukra ismeretlen iskola, az Adachi Senior High és a Fudachi Senior High vívta. Nem volt hosszú mérkőzés, mivel az Adachi csapata középhaladókból állt, és komolyabb játékerőt is képviseltek. Egy könnyed 3-0 lett a vége.

- Szerintetek mi volt a Fudachi esélye?  
- Én úgy tudom, hogy teljesen újoncok... Nem is értem mit keresnek itt!

Ryosuke, mint mindig most is a netet bámulta, és kutatott a csapatok háttere után.

- Az Adachi csapatkapitánya, Koisu Takato a legerősebb játékosuk, nyilván, de a csapattársai is elég jól képzettek. A Fudachinak esélye sem volt.  
- És a mi ellenfelünk?  
- Nézem!

Ryosuke úgy varázsolt a billentyűkön, mint senki más sem a világon, és másodperceken belül megvolt az eredmény.

- A Matsubara Senior High az egyik elit iskola a saját körzetében. A játékosaik jól neveltek, de nincs hátterük játékosként... Legalábbis nem ismert.  
- Ettől még ne becsüljük alá őket!

Matsui nagyon jól tudta épp a bolti bajnokság után, hogy nem szabad alábecsülni egyik ellenfelüket sem.

- A Kannomori Akadémia Gimnáziumi tagozatának csapatát kérjük az arénába!

Ez volt a csapat végszava. Három percen belül az aréna bejáratánál álltak, ahol mindenki megkapta a kesztyűjét, ami ugye a virtuális megjelenítő rendszerhez kötötte őket. Az ellenfél csapata, mint azt a hírük is jelezte, elegánsan és fegyelmezetten várta őket, élére vasalt öltönyben a fiúk, és bokáig érő szoknyában a lányok, kifogástalanul begombolkozva, holott minimum 30 fok volt a stadionban.

- A Területi Iskolák Versenyének második fordulója ezennel kezdetét vette!

A kommentátorok folyamatosan lökték a sódert, de Matsui és társai nem is törődtek vele. Az ellenfél jólfésült, simulékony alkatához képest a Kannomori csapata egy szedett-vedett bagázsnak tűnt.

- Az első mérkőzéshez kérem a játékos feleket!

Yuuki fel is állt, és a platformra lépett. Az ellenfele szintén lány volt, valamivel idősebb nála, barna hajú, és sárgászöld szemű.

- Az első mérkőzést a Matsubara részéről Kitamura Kanako, a Kannomori részéről pedig Kidou Yuuki vívja! Felkészültetek?

A két játékos már készen állt, de Kanakonak még volt valami mondanivalója.

- Remélem tudod, hogy a szánalmas csapatotok gyors és könnyű vereséget fog elszenvedni!  
- Ebben nem bíznék a helyedben!

Yuuki egészen más volt, mint általában. Az arca most eltökéltséget és szigort sugárzott, ellentétben a szokásos mosolygós önmagával.

- Nem veszed ezt egy kicsit komolyan kislány?  
- Ne akard kihúzni a gyufát!

Yuuki arca egyre jobban elsötétült. Valami más volt benne, és ettől még az ellenfele is megborzongott.

- Na jó! Kezdjük!

Mindketten nyúltak a lefordított lapjuk után, és kezdődhetett a játék.

- Harcra fel, Vanguard!

Yuuki hamar előnybe került a gyors és jól kiszámított lépéseivel és könnyedén sarokba szorította az ellenfelét. Az állás 5-2 volt Yuukinak, és ő jött. Az ellenfele Bermuda Triangle Paklija jóformán hatástalan volt.

- Én jövök!

Yuuki húzott, és a játék jóformán már véget is ért.

- Hívok két Silent Tomot! (G2, 8000/5000). Silent Tom támad Crescent Magus(G1, 6000/5000) támogatásával. Ha Crescent Magus támogat, és egy Oracle Vanguardom van, a képességével ki kell találnom, hogy mi a paklim legfelső lapja. Ha eltalálom, akkor a támadó egységem ereje 300-el nő.

Yuuki egy pillanatra a pakliját nézte, mielőtt mosolyogva felemelte volna a tekintetét.

- A tippem pedig Lozenge Magus (G0, 3000/10000)!

Felemelte a lapot, és persze hogy az volt.

- Ez az! Tom támadását pedig nem lehet 0-s egységekkel védeni  
- Védem Girls' Rock Rio-val és Prism Promise Celtic beavatkozik!

Ezzel Kanako kilőtte a beavatkozó egységét.

- Crescent Magus támogatásával Pentagonal Magus támad!  
- Két Comical Rainie (G0, 5000/10000) védi!

Yuuki csak felemelte az ujját.

- Akkor nem sok értelme van használni Crescent képeségét. Twin Drive: Először Heal Trigger, az erő pedig Tom-é! Másodszor: Critical Trigger. Mindkét hatás Tom-é.

Ezzel lényegében eldőlt a dolog.

- Silent Tom támad Oracle Guardian Gemini (G1, 8000/5000) támogatásával.

Kanako végignézett a kártyáin és csüggedten jelezte, hogy nem tud védekezni. A játék véget ért.

- A Győztes pedig Kidou Yuuki, a Kannomori Akadémia tanulója.

Yuuki visszasétált a többiekhez, és lepacsizott Ryosukéval, aki már előre kijelentette, hogy ő játszani akar.

- A Második játszmát a Matsubara részéről Kagayaki Yuuto játsza a Kannomori játékosa, Mori Ryosuke ellen!

Ryosuke letette a pakliját a helyére, letette a kezdő vanguardját, és idegesen babrált a lapjaival, amíg az ellenfele előkészült.

- Első alkalom?

Ryosuke felkapta a fejét, és látta, hogy az ellenfele keze is remeg.

- Mármint nagy közönség előtt...  
- Jah, igen...

Ryosuke megmosolyogta, hiszen Yuuto is épp olyan ideges volt mint ő.

- Akkor adjunk bele mindent!  
- Rendben!

Mindketten nyúltak a kártyájuk után, és kezdődhetett a játék:

- Harcra fel Vanguard!

A játék kicsit lassan pörgött fel, de mikor mindketten belejöttek végre, és el tudták nyomni a közönség háttérzaját, akkor már nem volt nehéz dolguk. Lényegében nem sok különbséggel játszották ugyanazt a paklit. Az állás 4-3 volt, de Yuutonak, de Ryosuke következett.

- Nem lesz ez egyszerű, de meg kell próbálni! Végső Kör!

Mindenki nagy felhördülése egyértelmű jele volt annak, hogy ez elég merész kijelentés.

- Biztos vagy ebben?  
- Persze! Csak a megfelelő lapot kell kihúzzam!

Húzott is, és ami a kezébe akadt, az ugyan nem az volt, amit várt, mégis jól jött. A Vanguardja Dauntless Drive Dragon volt, ami még rájátszott a stratégiájára.

- Perzseld fel ezt a bűnös világot, és hozd el a végső békét a bűnösöknek is! Break Ride! Dragonic Lawkeeper! (G3, 10000/0)  
- A micsoda?

Ez meglepő volt mindenkinek, kivéve Matsuit és Kazutot, akik az elmúlt időszakban együtt edzettek Ryosukéval.

- Dauntless Drive Dragon (G3, 11000/0) Break Ride Képességével Lawkeeper 10000 erőt kap! Ezután még hívom Berserk Dragont (G2, 9000/5000) és most Lawkeeper Limit Breakje jön!

Csak egy lapot kellett lefordítania.

- A limit Break képessége pedig, hogy minden lapodat átmenetileg eltávolítja játékból!  
- Ez... Te jó ég!  
- Gyerünk Lawkeeper! Shackles of Justice!

Ezzel szabad út nyílt Ryosuke támadásának, még akkor is, ha tudta, hogy az ellenfelének van egy tökéletes védője.

- Bahr (G1, 8000/5000) támogatásával Lawkeeper támad! Mivel kevesebb hátvéded van 2-nél, ezért még 3000 erőt kap!  
- Wyvern Guard Baryi tökéletesen védi! (G1, 6000/0)  
- Twin Drive: Először: Draw Trigger! Az erő Berserké, és egyet húzok! A második: Critical Trigger! Az erő megint Berserké, és a kritikus sebzést Lawkeeper kapja!

Ez kicsit értelmetlennek tűnt, de Ryosuke most is nyugodt maradt.

- Lawkeeper viszont még nem végzett! Dauntless Drive Break Ride képessége: Ha most eldobok 3 lapot a kezemből, és Lawkeeper feláll és harcra kész!  
- Ez nem jó!

Ezzel az előbbi akcióval Ryosuke megcsappantotta Yuuto védelmét.

- Lawkeeper megint támad!

23000 erő és +1 kritikus sebzés elég erős indok volt.

- 2 Embodiment of Spear Tahr (G0, 5000/10000), és egy Gattling Claw Dragon (G0, 4000/5000) védi!

Elkeseredett védekezés volt ez, mint amit Ryosuke is bemutatott Kazuto ellen, és ezzel a lapjai is elfogytak.

- Twin Drive: Először: Critical Trigger, mindkét hatás Berserké! Majd: Újabb Critical!

Ezzel a játszma eldőlt. Ryosuke könnyedén használta ki a megtanultakat.

- A győztes pedig Mori Ryosuke a Kannomori Akadémia játékosa!

Ryosuke visszatért a többiekhez, és lepacsizott Kazutoval. Kazuto most is mint mindig fel volt tüzelve, és úgy ugrott a játéktérre, mint egy tigris.

- A harmadik játszmát a Matsubara részéről Kano Misuki, a Kannomori részéről pedig Takamori Kazuto vívja.

Kazutonak nem kellet kétszer mondani, már elő is készült mindennel, az ellenfele egy egészen kicsi lány volt, akiről inkább gondolta volna az ember, hogy általánosba jár, minthogy gimibe.

- Biztos, hogy te Gimnazista vagy kislány?  
- Nagyon is! És még ha nem is hiszel nekem, akkor is szétrúgom a hátsód!  
Kazutonak imponált a lány belevaló természete.

- Jól van! Van vér a pucádban kislány! Akkor kezdjük!- Rendben!

Mindketten fordították is fel a lapjaikat.

- Harcra fel Vanguard!

A játék gyorsan és erőből folyt. Misuki ugyanolyan paklit használt, mint amilyet Setsuna is, csak nem volt benne "The Blood".

- Készen állsz!? Dragonic Kaiser Vermillion támad! (G3, 11000/0)  
- Eradicator Wyvern Guard Guld tökéletesen védi! (G1, 6000/0)  
- Ettől még a hátvédeidnek annyi! Twin Drive: Critical Trigger. Mivel nincs minek adjam, ezért a vanguardomé, és másodszor: Draw Trigger, és húzok egy lapot!

Ezzel az állás 5-4 volt, nagyon hasonló mint Ryosuke esetében, és itt is az ellenfél vezetett.

- Na jó! Akkor most megmutatom neked, hogyan játsszuk az igazi Narukamit!

Kazuto húzott, és mosolyogva folytatta:

- Ősi sárkány, ki a mennydörgésből született, sújts le a pallosoddal, és hozd el a győzelmet nekem! Break Ride! Eradicator Dragonic Descendant! (G3, 11000/0). A Break Ride képesség miatt Thunderstorm Dragoon visszavonul és Descendant kap 10000 erőt! Ezután hívok 2 Thunderboom Dragont (G2, 10000/5000). Thunderboom Támad Linchu támogatásával!  
- Beavatkozok Dragonic DeathScythe-tal (G2, 9000/5000).

Thunderstorm ezzel visszavonult.

- Ezután Demolition Dragon (G1, 7000/5000) támogatásával Descendant támad!  
- Tökéletesen védem Wyvern Guard Guld-dal! (G1, 6000/0)

Kazuto mosolyogva emelgette fel a lapjait a Twin Drivehoz. Az első Heal Trigger, majd egy Critical is, amiből mindkétszer a vanguardhoz vándorolt az erő.

- Ennek mi az értelme?  
- Csak az, hogy most jön Descendant Limit Breakje! Ha ebben a körben a támadása nem talál célba, egyet lefordítok, és három Eradicator lapot eldobok a kezemből, ezzel ő feláll, és kap egy plusz kritikus sebzést!  
- Na ne!

Descendant ereje itt már 31000 volt, és +2 kritikus sebzés.

- Descendant támad!  
- Védem két Yellow Gem Carbuncle (G0, 5000/10000) és egy Old Dragon mage (G0, 5000/5000) segítségével!  
- Twin Drive: Először: Draw Trigger, és az erő Descendanté, majd másodszor: Heal Trigger! Az erő megint Descencandté, és egyet húzok!

A játszma ezzel eldőlt, és nem is volt kétség, hogy Kazuto könnyedén nyer ezzel a brutális kombóval.

- A győztes ezzel a Kannomori Akadémia Gimnáziumi tagozata! Ezzel tovább léptek az elődöntőbe!

A csata nem volt izgalmaktól mentes, de így is könnyed 3-0 lett. A következő meccsen a Kamata Senior High vívott meg az Izumisaka Gimnáziummal, akik könnyed, és már megszégyenítő győzelmet arattak.

- Te Matsui, ennek mi volt az esélye?  
- Minden esélyük megvolt. Erősek a játékosaik.  
- Még akkor is, ha sehol sem voltak eddig regisztrálva!

Ryosuke most is kutakodott a konkurencia után, de erről a csapatról semmit nem sikerült kiderítenie. A következő meccs egy középszerű 3-2 volt a Johto Senior High és a Nihonbashi Senior High között. A Johto szinte alig erőltette meg magát, és egy elég unalmas, fölöslegesen hosszúra nyúlt játszma után hagyták el győztesen a csatateret.

- Ez már egy altatónak is elment...

Chiaki először szólalt meg jókora szünet után. A megjegyzése mindent egyértelműen kifejezett.

- Na igen...

Matsui ásított egyet, és Kari, aki most mellette ült szintén leragadó szemekkel nézett ki a fejéből. Setsuna volt za egyetlen, aki még most is idegesen szorongatta a kártyáit, és újra és újra átnézte őket. Az elődöntőben az Izumisaka ütközött meg a Johtoval és a dolog vége egy megalázó 3-0 lett az Isumisakának. Ennek a szintén Toyko külső kerületeiből érkezett csapatnak úgy tűnt senki és semmi sem volt ellenfél. A Kannomorinak az Adachi jutott ki, és egy elég erőlködős 3-1 lett a vége, ahol Chiaki vezetése után Yuuki kissé szerencsétlen húzások miatt kikapott, majd előbb Matsui, utána pedig Ryosuke verte porrá az ellenfelét. Matsui új kombókat próbált ki, de láthatóan nem volt elégedett a lapjaival.

- Mi van veled? Elég indiszponáltnak tűnsz!  
- Semmi bajom, csak erősen elgondolkodom egy paklicserén...

Setsuna bólintott erre, hiszen ő is most állt egy új pakli, sőt új klán kipróbálásának szélén. A döntő tehát az Izumisaka és a Kannomori között zajlott le.

- Ti mire számítotok?  
- Elég jók! Remélem jó meccs lesz!

Mindannyian egyet értettek ebben. Nem volt kérdés, hogy egy hasonlóan kemény menet vár rájuk, mint amit a Bolti bajnokság döntőjében éltek meg, de ez nem volt olyan nagy baj, mivel ez is csak a csapatuk erejének tesztelésére szolgált.


	17. Chapter 17

**XVII. Fejezet**

**A döntő**

A döntőt tehát az Izumisaka és a Kannomori vívta, akik nyilván a legerősebb csapatok voltak, mivel alig vétettek hibákat, pláne olyat, ami bajba sodorhatta volna őket. A Döntő előtt volt némi szünet, így a csapat összegyűlt, és szokás szerint valamiféle utasításokat vártak Matsuizól, aki elvileg a csapat taktikai vezetője volt.

- Rám ne nézzetek, a klub elnöke nem én vagyok!  
- Akkor mégis kire hallgassunk?  
- Nem egyértelmű? Itt most Chiaki a főnök!

Mindenki Chiakira nézett, aki azonban vállat vont.

- Szerintem azt csináljuk amit a bolti bajnokságon is! Vagyi minden alkalommal az menjen csatába aki úgy érzi, hogy alkalmas rá!

Ezúttal mindenki tekintete visszatért Matsuira, aki bólintott. Nyilván ennél jobban nem is dönthettek volna. Nem akarhattak senkire sem rákényszeríteni semmit. Miután a szünet véget ért, a két csapat az aréna két oldalán lévő kpuknál állt, készen, hogy bejelentsék őket.

- Hölgyeim és Uraim! Elérkeztünk a végső megmérettetéshez! A bajnokság eddig őrületes izgalmakat hozott, de most térünk csak rá a legizgalmasabb részre! Készen álltok a Döntőre?

A stadion megtelt a tömeg üdvrivalgásával.

- Rendben! Akkor jöjjenek a főszereplők! A Piros sarokban az abszolút újoncok csapata, az Isumisaka Gimnázium! A Csapat tagjai: Komiyama Rikyou, a csapat legjobb fizikumú tagja, Kitaouji Mitsuki, a csapat amazonja, Sotomura Hiroto, a csapat sötét lova, Toujou Ayumi, aki csendes és halálos, és a csapatkapitány, Manaka Ryuuji, aki eddig még egyszer sem játszott ezen a bajnokságon!

Az Izumisaka csapata annak rendje és módja szerint be is vonult. Néhányan integettek, mások csak meghúzták magukat. A klub felügyelő tanára egy nő volt, a harmincas évei elején, aki leginkább a kellemes megjelenésével tűnt ki.

- A kék Sarokban pedig a minden alkalommal egyre nagyobb nevet szerző tagokból álló csapat, a Kannomori Akadémia Gimnáziumi tagozata! Ez a csapat az, amelyik nem csak könnyedén menetelt a döntőig, de még megközelítőleg sem mutatták meg minden titkos fegyverüket! A Csapat tagjai: Mori Ryosuke, a komputeres zseni, Takamori Kazuto, aki az "Igazság Mennydörgő Ökle" névvel illeti magát! A csapat még egy ikerpárral is büszkélkedhet: Owazato Setsuna, és a bátyja, Chiaki! Emellett Kidou Yuuki kisasszony, az előre kiszámított lépések mestere, és a csapatkapitány Kimoshita Matsui!

Valaki odalépett a kommentátorhoz és a fülébe súgott valamit.

- Óh elnézést, összetévesztettem ezt a csapatot a Team Five of a Kind-dal! Ennek a csapatnak Owazato Chiaki a csapatkapitánya!

Yuuki, Kazuto és Ryosuke most furán néztek az ikrekre, akiket az igazi nevükön mutattak be.

- Ez meg mit jelentsen, mi?

Setsuna zavarodottan húzta össze magát. Matsui Kazuto vállára tette a kezét.

- Ezt most ne firtassuk, jó? Majd később elmagyarázom én ha kell!

Végül is mindannyian bólintottak, bár némi kétség maradt bennük. A Kommentátor azonban máris szólította a játékosokat.

- Az első mérkőzéshez kérem a játékosokat!

Erre az Izumisaka oldaláról Komiyama állt fel, míg emerről az oldalról Ryosuke készülődött.

- Ryosuke, biztos vagy te ebben?  
- Persze! Bízzátok csak ide!

Ryosuke az asztalhoz sétált, miközben felhúzta a vörös kesztyűit, letette a pakliját, és elkezdte a játék előkészületeit. Komiyama is készülődött, de közben Ryosukét is tanulmányozta.

- Te meg miféle csudabogár vagy mi?

Ryosuke most felemelte a tekintetét a lapjairól, és próbálta jobban megnézni magának a jókora darab, vöröshajú, harcsaszájú figurát, aki most kissé idegesen nézte a mélyen ülő szemeivel.

- Mármint én?  
- Igen te! Mi keresnivalód van neked itt?

Ryosuke most kissé fura módon nevetni kezdett.

- Neked meg mi bajod?  
- Hogy nekem semmi keresnivalóm itt? Na majd meglátjuk!

Már nyúlt is a lapja után, és készen állt a játékra, így Komiyamának sem volt ás választása.

- Akkor remélem készen álltok! Mindenki: Let's Vanguard!  
- Harcra fel Vanguard!

A játék ezzel megkezdődöt.

- Mecha Trainer! (G0, 5000/10000)  
- Red Pulse Dracokid! (G0, 4000/10000)

A kommentátor jóformn lezuhant az emelvényéről.

- Ez igen! Szóval Spike Brothers a Kagero klán ellen! Vajon ebből mi sül ki?!

Komiyama húzott, és kezdte a játékot.

- Léptetem Wonder Boyt! (G1, 8000/5000) Ez után Mecha Trainer Hátramozog, és végeztem!  
- Akkor én jövök! És léptetem Dragon Monk Gojo-t! (G1, 7000/5000) Ezután Red Pulse hátramozog és hívom Embodiment of Armor Bahrt! (G1, 8000/5000) Bahr Támad!  
- Nem védem! Damage Check: Draw Trigger! Egyet húzok és a Vanguardomé az erő!  
- Red Pulse támogatásával Gojo Támad!  
- Nem Védem!

A Drive Check semmi volt, akárcsak a Damage Check.

- Ezel végeztem!  
- Rendben! Akkor folytatom: Treasured Black Panther léptet (G2, 10000/5000), majd Hívom Dudley Douglast (G2, 9000/5000), akinek a képességével Egyet lefordítok, és az ereje 5000-el nő! Ezután még hívok egy Spike Bouncert is! (G2, 8000/5000) Dudley Douglas támad!  
- Nem védem! Damage Check: Semmi.  
- Mivel a támadásom sikeres volt, ezért Spike Bouncer ereje 3000-el nő! Ezután Mecha Trainer támogatásával Black Panther támad!  
- Nem védem!  
- Drive Check: Critical Trigger! Az erő Spike Bounceré, a kritikus pedig Pantheré marad!

Az első sebzés semmi volt, de a második egy Heal Trigger.

- Az erő a vanguardomé, és egyet gyógyítok!  
- Spike Bouncer támad!  
- Védem Gattling Claw Dragonnal! (G0, 4000/5000)

Ezzel az állás 2-1 lett.

- Akkor folytatom! Drgon Knight Nehalem Léptet (G2, 10000/5000), majd hívom Berserk Dragont (G2, 9000/5000) és Belicosity Dragont (G2, 9000/5000). Berserk képességével kettőt lefordítok és Dudley Douglas Vissazvonul! Ezután Berserk támadja Spike Bouncert!  
- Nem védem!  
- Red Pulse Támogatásával Nehalem Támad!  
- Védem Silence Jokerrel (G0, 5000/10000)!

A Drive Check Egy Draw Trigger volt, amiből az erő Belicosity-é volt.

- Belicosity támad!  
- Nem védem!

Ezzel 2-2 lett az állás, és Ryosuke egyet felfordíthatott.

- Akkor folytassuk! Léptetem Bad End Daggert! (G3, 11000/0) Ezután hívom Panzer Galet (G2, 8000/5000) és Charging Bill collectort (8000/5000)! Mecha Trainer támogatásával Charging collector támad! Collector képessége miatt, ha van egy Limit Break-el rendelkező egységem játékban, akkor 3000 erőt kap!  
- Berserk Beavatkozik, és Gattling Claw védi!  
- Bad End Dagger támad!  
- Védem Dragon Monk Gojoval! (G0, 5000/10000)

A Twin Drive először semmi volt, majd egy Draw Trigger, az erő pedig Panzer Gale-é, akinek a támadását pedig Ryosuke nem védte, és így 3-2 lett Komiyamának.

- Szóval? Mi lesz ebből a játékból kölyök?  
- Mire gondolsz?  
- Nem sok mindent mutattál eddig, csak arra!  
- Még várd ki! Még tartogatok neked egysmást!

Komiyama csak megcsóválta a fejét.

- Ha te mondod!

Matsui és társai csak sejtelmesen vigyorogtak, elvégre ők pontosan tudták, mit tartogat Ryosuke.

- Ez a fickó nincs tisztában vele, hogy mi vár rá!  
- Egyértelmű!

Ryosuke húzott, és vigyorogva folytatta.

- Akkor jöjjön ez! Dauntless Drive Dragon Léptet! (G3, 11000/0) aztán, Hívok még egy Bahrt és Bahr Támogatásával Belicosity Támad!  
- Nem védem!  
- Akkor egyet felfordíthatok! Ezután Red Pulse támogatásával Dautless Drive Támad!  
- Ezt sem védem! Minek?!

A Twin Drive mindkétszer semmi volt, így az állás 4-3-ra változott.

- Akkor én jövök igaz? Akkor lássuk!

Húzott egyet és minden különösebb Gondolkodás nélkül dobta a lapját játékba.

- Akkor jöjjön az ütőkártyám: Léptetem Demonic Lord Dudley Emperort! (G3, 10000, 0) Ez pedig nem más, mint egy Break Ride, ami miatt Dudley Emperor kap 10000 erőt, és egy elég különleges képességet! Ezután Collector támad! A Break Ride képesség miatt 10000 erőt kap!  
- Nem védem!

4-4

- Dudley Emperor Támad! A képesége pedig: Limit Break! Kettőt lefordítok, és Két lapot a kezemből a lélekbe küldök, és két Egységet hívhatok a játékba! És most jöjjön Még egy Panzer Galet és egy Panthert!  
- Na de miért?  
- Majd meglátod!  
- Minden Esetre Wyvern Guard Barryi (G1, 6000/0) Tökéletesen Védi!

Ryosuke kezében ezzel csak három lap maradt, de szerencsére a Twin Drive semmit sem hozott. Az utolsó támadás is átment, így az állás 5-4-re változott Komiyamának. Ezután derült csak ki, miért kellettek a pót lapok, mivel a kör végén mind a két lap, ami plussz erőt kapott visszatért a pakliba, és megkeverhette. Ezután a két hátul álló lapot előre mozgathatta.

- Nos ezzel végeztem!  
- Rendben! Akkor erre süss valamit! Végső kör!

A Tömeg moraja mindent elárult.

- Ez nem semmi! Mori bejelentette a Végső körét! Vajon mi az esélye?  
- Nagyon is sok, ha engem kérdeztek!

Matsui nem is lehetett volna ennél világosabb. Ryosuke pontosan tudta, mit csinál.

- Break Ride The Vanguard! A hosszú út végén érd el a végső fejlődést! Engedd szabadon Lángoló lelkedet és Mutasd meg végső alakodat! Dragonic Overlord "The End"! (G3, 11000/0). A Break Ride miatt 10000 erőt kap, és egy különleges képességet, ami csata közben válik hasznossá! Emellé még hívok egy Nehalemet is! Nehalem Támad!  
- Panther Beavatkozik!  
- Bahr támogatásával Belicosity támad!  
- Nem védem!

A Damage Check egy Heal Trigger volt, így egy sebzést visszavehetett.

- "The End" Támad!  
- Tökéletesen Védem Cheer Girl Ciarával! (G1, 6000/0), Ezzel nem mentél sokra!  
- Látom nem figyeltél az előző meccsemen! Break Ride képesség! Három lapot eldobok a kezemből, és Overlord feláll! Ezután Támad is!  
- Nem védem!

A Twin Drive semmit sem fedett fel, így A támadás átment, de csak egy sebzést tudott bevinni.

- Ez kevés volt!  
- Azt te csak hiszed! Most "The End" képessége következik! Kettőt lefordítok, majd jöhet egy Persona Blast, és "The End" Feláll!  
- Mi már megint?!  
- Pontosan!

Ryosuke tekintetében csak úgy lángolt az eltökéltség, hogy bizonyítson a társainak.

- "The End" Add meg a kegyelemdöfést! Bahr Támogatásával Támadj!  
- Nem... Nem védem...

Nem is tudta volna, mivel nem volt elég lapja a kezében.

- Twin Drive: Először: Critical Trigger! Másodszor: Még egy Critical Trigger!

Ezzel a játszma eldőlt. Ryosuke megalázó fölénnyel verte el a port Komiyamán, majd visszatért a többiekhez, és lepacsizott Chiakival, aki átvette tőle ezzel a stafétát.

- A második játszmát pedig, ha jól látom Owazato Chiaki és Kitaouji Mitsuki vívja!

Chiaki ellenfele tehát egy lány volt. Mitsuki egy sudár termetű, hosszú barnahajú, csinos fiatal lány volt, kb. olyan korú, mint Chiaki maga, mély zöld macskaszemekkel és egy játékos mosollyal.

- Lám, tehát egy fiú lesz az ellenfél! Van elég merszed szembeszállni velem?  
- Nézd el kislány, de nincs időm szórakozni veled! Ez itt most vérre megy!  
- Miket nem mondasz!

Mindketten készen álltak és másodperceken belül kezdődhetett a játék.

- Most pedig kezdődjön a Második forduló!  
- Harcra fel Vanguard!

Mindkét játékos egy vérszomjas pillantást vetett a másikra, és elkezdődött a játék.

- Beast Deity Riot Horn! (G0, 5000/10000)  
- Beast Deity Riot Horn!

Chiaki szemei kikattantak a meglepetéstől.

- Mi a... ? Nova Grappler?  
- Pontosan! Meglepődtél fiacskám?  
- Hogy őszinte legyek... Erre nem számítottam!  
- Akkor gondolom nem bánod, ha kezdek!  
- Persze, hölgyeké az elsőbbség!

Chiaki igazi úr volt, és ez talán imponált Mitsukinak is.

- Akkor lássuk! Léptetem Beast Deity Desert Gatort! (G1, 7000/5000) Ezután Riot Horn hátramozog, és végeztem!  
- Akkor folytatom!

Chiaki kicsit zavarban volt. Először játszott olyan ellenfél ellen, aki egy az egyben ugyanazt a paklit használta, mint ő.

- Léptetem Beast Deity Blank Marshot! (G1, 7000/5000) Ezután Riot Horn Hátramozog, majd hívom Desert Gatort, aki támad is!  
- Nem védem!

A Damage Check egy Draw Trigger volt.

- Blank Marsh támad!  
- Nem védem!

Mivel Desert gator ereje 12000 volt, így a támadás nem sikerült, a Drive check ugyanis semmi volt.

- Akkor ennyi!  
- Remek!

Mitsuki egy huncut vigyorral húzott.

- Léptetem Beast deity Hatred Chaost! (G2, 9000/5000) Ezután Hívok még egy Hatred Chaost és a hátvéd támad Riot horn támogatásával!  
- Nem védem!

A Damage Check semmi volt.

- Hated Chaos Támad, és az ereje 3000-el nő, mert egy Beast Deity a Vanguardom!  
- Nem Védem!

A Drive ckeck és a Damage Check is semmi volt.

- Akkor ennyi!  
- Remek...

Chiaki minden ízében remegett, mert ő maga is épp így játszott volna, ha arról van szó.

- Léptetem Beast Deity Damned Leot (G2, 10000/5000), majd hívom Beast Deity Brainy Babiot (G2, 9000/5000) és Beast Deity Max Beatet! (G1, 7000/5000) Max Beat Támogatásával Desert Gator Támad!  
- Nem védem!  
- Akkor Damned Leo támad!  
- Védem Beast Deity Death Stingerrel!  
- Drive Check: Stand Trigger! Az erő Max beaté és feláll! Max beat képességével egyet lefordítok, és vele együtt Desert Gator is feláll! Ezután Brainy Babio támad Riot Horn támogatásával!  
- Védem még egy Death Stinggel!  
- Kicsit elpazaroltad a triggereidet nem?  
- Ne aggódj miattam!  
- Max Beat támogatásával Desert Gator támad!  
- Nem védem!

Ezzel az állás 3-2 lett Chiakinak.

- Egész jól játszol ezt elismerem!  
- Kösz, de nem nehéz kiolvasni a saját paklim gyengéit, nem gondolod?  
- Ebben lehet valami!

Mitsuki húzott, és folytatta a átkot a saját ritmusában.

- Léptetem Beast Deity Ethics Bustert (G3, 11000, 0) és hívom Desert Gatort és Még egy Hatred Chaost is! Hatred Chaos Támad!  
- Védem Beast Deity Banpauros-szal! (G0, 5000/5000)  
- Riot Horn támogatásával Hatred Chaos Támad!  
- Védem Beast Deity Bright Cobrával (G0, 5000/10000)  
- Most Desert Gator Támogatásával Ethics Buster Támad!  
- Tökéletesen védem Beast Deity Solar Falconnal! (G1, 6000/0)

a Drive Check semmi volt mind kétszer.

- Akkor végeztem!  
- Még jó... Akkor...

Chiakinak eszébe jutott mindaz, amit Matsuitól és a többiektől tanult az elmúlt időben. Nem hagyhatta magát megverni.

- Folytassuk! Léptetem Beast Deity Ethics Bustert és Desert Gator támad Max Beat támogatásával!  
- Védtem Banpauros-szal!  
- Akkor Riot horn támogatásával Brainy Babio támad!  
- Beavatkozok a két hátvédemmel!  
- Ethics Buster Támad!  
- Death Stinger védi!

A Twin Drive egy Draw Triggert és egy Heal Triggert hozott, így az egésznek nem sok haszna lett végül. így az állás 4-2 lett.

- Na jó... Ezzel végeztem!  
- Tökéletes! Akkor Végső kör!  
- Hogy mi?!

Mindenki felhördült erre, de Mitsuki csak folytatta.

- Rajta Ethics Buster Léptess! Méghozzá Break Ridedal! Ezután hívok két Brainy Babiot és egy Max Beatet! Max Beat támogatásával az első Brainy Babio támad!  
- Nem védem!  
- Akkor a második Brainy Babio támad!  
- Nem védem!  
- Mivel Brainy Babio támadása sikeres volt, ezért egyet lefordítok és Max beat feláll! Mivel Max beat felállt, ezért az ő képességével is felállítom a másik Brainy Babiot, aki most támad!  
- Védem Beast Deity Rescue Bunnyval! (G0, 5000/10000)  
- Akkor Desert Gator támogatásával Ethics Buster támad! Az ereje a Break Ride miatt 10000-el nőtt meg, és a Break Ride másik képessége, hogy Mikor Ethics Buster támad, a két elülső hátvédem feláll!  
- Mi!?  
- Arról már nem is beszélve, hogy mellé még Riot Horn is feláll a képessége miatt!

Chiaki nem tudta már, hogy hová menekülhet még, így az utolsúó lapjait is fel kellett használnia.

- Tökéletesen védem Solar Falconnal!  
- Twin Drive! Stand Trigger, aminek köszönhetően Max Beat feláll! Ezután: Critical Trigger! Mindkét hatás a bal oldali Brainy Babioé! A jobb oldali támad Max Beat támogatsával!  
- Védem két Desert Gatorral!

Ezzel végleg elfogytak Chiaki lapjai.

- A második Brainy Babio támad Riot Horn Támogatásával!

Chiaki csak megcsóválta a fejét, és Jelezte, hogy nem tehet semmit. A játék véget ért.

- A Győztes Kitaouji Mitsuki!  
- Ezzel 1-1 a két csapat teljesen kiegyensúlyozottan játszik!

Chiaki visszasétált a többiekhez, és Letörten telepedett le.

- Bocs Srácok... Nem ment valami jól...  
- Semmi baj, ez benne van! Épp ugyanolyan paklija volt, mint neked, így épp úgy tudta a gyengepontodat is!  
- Akkor most én jövök!

Yuuki felkelt a helyéről, és lépkedett is a játéktérre, hogy megmérkőzzön az ellenfél hozzá hasonló kaliberű játékosával.

- A harmadik mérkőzést az Izumisaka részéről Toujou Ayumi, a Kannomori részéről pedig Kidou Yuuki vívja!  
- Ez is érdekes párosításnak ígérkezik! Mindketten csendes kislányokként mutatkoztak be nekünk!

A második kommentáronak ebben teljesen igaza volt, mivel mindkét lány csendes és visszahúzódó volt. Mindketten épp egyforma magasak voltak, Ayuminak a háta közepéig érő vastag erős száló sötétbarna haja és ugyanilyen szemei voltak, emellett Mitsukihoz hasonlóan bőségesen megáldottaa természet minden értelemben.

- Ennek a csajnak már nem mellei vannak, hanem ütközői!

Setsuna nyilván puszta szarkazmusból mondta ezt, hiszen neki sem volt oka panaszkodni. Yuuki közben szépen elkészült az előkészületeivel.

- Na akkor kezdjük!  
- Előbb mondhatok valamit?

Yuuki felnézett, és látta, ahogy Ayumi mosolyog.

- Mi lenne az?  
- Csak azt akartam mondani, hogy örülök, hogy összehozott minket a sors ilyen módon, és hogy rendezzünk egy jó kis műsort!  
- Tőlem legyen úgy! Akkor kezdhetjük?

Ayumi kedves mosolyára Yuuki is a maga egyszerű, de szép mosolyával válaszolt, mire Ayumi csak bólintott.

- Kezdjük! Iskolák versenye, Döntő - 3. forduló! Játékra fel!  
- Harcra fel Vanguard!

A nézőtéren teljes csend lett, amikor a játék megkezdődött.

- Little Witch Lulu! (G0, 5000/10000)  
- PR3ism-S Koro! (G0, 5000/10000)

Oracle Think Tank a Bermuda Triangle ellen tehát.

- Akkor kezdj te!

Yuuki előzékenysége meglepte ugyan Ayumit, de nem volt mit tenni.

- Akkor kezdek, ha annyira akarod! Léptetem Mermaid Idol Sednát! (G1, 8000/5000) Ezután Koro hátramozog, és végeztem!  
- Akkor folytatom! White Rabbit of Inaba Léptet (G1, 6000/5000)! Ezután hívom Oracle Guardian Geminit, aki támogatja Inabát, és támadok is!  
- Nem védem!  
- Drive Check: Draw Trigger.

A Damage Check semmi volt, és ezzel Yuuki köre véget is ért.

- Nos akkor tovább! Pr3ism-S Liguria Léptet! (G2, 10000/5000) Ezután hívom Pr3ism-R Lumieret (G2, 9000/5000) és még egy Liguriát! Liguria támad!  
- Nem védem!  
- Akkor most a Vanguard Liguria Támad!  
- Nem védem!

A Drive check egy Critical Trigger volt, így 3-1 lett az eredmény.

- Lumiere támad Koro támogatásával! Képessége miatt +3000 erőt kap, ha Bermuda Vanguardom van!  
- Nem védem!

A Damage check szerencsére felhozott egy Heal triggert, így az állás nem változott.

- Akkor folytatom! Léptetem Oracle Guardian Wisemant (G2, 10000/5000), Ezután hívom Silent Tomot (G2, 8000/5000) és Crescent Magust! (G1, 7000/5000), majd még egy Wisemant! A Hátvéd Wiseman támadja a Liguriádat!  
- Nem védem!  
- Akkor rescent támogatásával Silent Tom támad! Mivel Tom megrémíti a gyenge egységeidet, ezért nem védekezhetsz 0 szintű egységekkel!  
- Ebben az esetben Védem egy Lumierrel, és a másik beavatkozik!  
- Gemini támogatásával Wiseman Támad!  
- Pr3ism-M Canaria (G0, 5000/10000) és PR3ism-M Atosia Védi!(G0, 5000/5000)

A Drive Check újabb Heal Trigger volt és az állás 2-1 re változott, de még mindig Ayuminak.

- Rendben! Akkor folytassuk: Léptetem Pr3ism-I Veilt (G3, 11000/0), majd hívok egy újabb Liguriát, és egy Pr3ism-I Rosát! (G2, 8000/5000) Liguria támadja Wisemant!  
- Nem védem!  
- Akkor Koro támogatásával Rosa támad, és mivel a vanguardomnak, vagy bármelyik másik egységemnek van Limit Break képessége, ezért 3000 erőt kap!  
- Nem védem!  
- Veil támad!  
- Védem Sphere Magusszal! (G0, 3000/10000)

A Twin Drive ugyan elsőre egy Draw Trigger volt, de a második semmi, így a támadás sikertelen volt ugyan, de az állás megint 3-1.

- Jöjjön aminek jönnie kell! Léptetem Hexagonal Magust! (G3, 11000/0) és mivel egy 3-as szintű Oracle egység léptetett, Little Witch Lulu most előjön a lélekből a hátvédkörre, majd hívok még egy Silent Tomot!  
- Rendben! Gyere csak!  
- Meg is lesz! Silent Tom Támad Crescent támogatásával!  
- Nem védem!  
- Hexagonal támad Gemini támogatásával!  
- Védem két Atosiával és egy Pr3ism-M Timorral (G0, 5000/10000).

A Twin drive először semmi volt, másodszor viszont feljött egy Critical Trigger.

- Silent Tom támad Lulu Támogatásával!  
- Nem védem!

4-3 ra fordult az állás, most már Yuuki vezetett.

- A lányok szépen belelendültek... Hol erre, hol arra billen mérleg nyelve!  
- De már nem sokáig! Veil egy Break Ride egység!

Mindenki döbbenten nézett Matsuira, akinek most is igaza volt. Az elmúlt időben behatóan tanulmányozta a Break Ride képességét és a lapokat, amik erre alapoznak.

- Lássuk!

Ayumi húzott, és mosolyogva nyugtázta a megfelelő Lapjárást.

- Break Ride-dal léptetem: Pr3ism-P Labradort! (G3, 10000/0), majd aktiválom a Break Ride képességet, aminek köszönhetően 10000 erőt kap, és két lapomat visszavehetem a kezembe! Ezek pedig a két első soros hátvédem! Képességének köszönhetően pedig Koro is visszatér a kezembe!  
- De ennek mi értelme van?  
- Ez a Vanguardját segíti abban, hogy tovább erősödjön!

Yuuki hallotta nagyon jól Matsui megjegyzését, és mosolyogva bólintott.

- Pontosan! Labrador Támad! Képessége pedig: Limit Break! Most támadok, és a kezeből akár három lapot is ledobhatok a játéktérre, úgy, hogy amennyiben azok Pr3ism lapok, Labrador ereje 10000-rel nő és kap egy extra kritikus sebzést!  
- Vagyis... ?  
- Liguria, Koro és Rosa visszatér!  
- Ettől még tökéletesen védem a támadásodat Tetra Magus-szal!

Ez szép húzás volt Yuukitől, aki jól tartogatta eddig a legjobb lapját.

- Akkor Twin Drive! Először: Critical Trigger! A két hatás Liguriáé, majd másodszor: Megint Critical Trigger és a két hatás Rosáé! Rosa Támad!  
- Védem Oracle Guadian Nikével! (G2, 5000/10000)  
- Végül Koro Támogatásával Liguria Támad!  
- Nem védem!

Ezzel az állás 5-4 lett Ayuminak. Yuuki nagyot fújt, és visszatért a mosolya.

- Jó.. Látom tudsz te ha akarsz!  
- Még szép! Elvégre Ezt a paklit kimondottan erre a bajnokságra fejlesztettem ki!  
- Igen ez dícséretes! Csakhogy a játéknak vége! Végső Kör!

Yuuki eddig finom és nyugodt arckifejezése meglehetősen sötét és agresszív lett. Ayumi egy lépést elhátrált, és rémülten bámult ellenfelére.

- Mi az, csak nem ijedtél meg?  
- De... Én...  
- Ennek már úgyis vége, úgyhogy ne is fáraszd magad! A Síkban csak a szabályos alakzatok tudnak érvényesülni, és ebben csakis az ötszögletű lehet nyerő, ami az ötcsillagos teljesítményre is utal! Break Ride: Pentagonal Magus! (G3, 11000/0)

Chiaki a fejét fogta ettől afura mondókától.

- Ez nem volt valami szellemes... Sem pedig találó... Miért nem...  
- Csssssh!

Chiaki behúzta a nyakát és tvább nézte a játékot.

- A Break Ride képesség miatt Pentagonal ereje 10000-el nő, és Megnézhetem a paklim három legfelső lapját, majd kiválaszthatok egyet közülök, és a többit úgy teszem vissza, ahogy nekem tetszik!  
- Ajjaj... Ez készül valamire!

Setsunának igaza volt, és nem is kellett csalatkoznia.

- Silent Tom támad Lulu Támogatásával!  
- Nem védem!

A Damage Check egy heal Trigger volt, így a támadás nullszaldót hozott.

- Gemini támogatásával Pentagonal Támad! Képessége: Limit Break! Most megjósolhatom, hogy melyik lap a paklim legfelső lapja, és ha igazam van, akkor 5000 erőt és 1 kritikus sebzést kapok!

Ayumi feszülten figyelt, holott tudta nagyon jól, hogy Yuuki ismerte a két legfelső lapját.

- A lap neve pedig Oracle Guardian Nike!

Felfordította, és pontosan az volt.

- Meg is van!  
- Védem minden lapommal ami nálam van!

A pajzs így 30000 volt, és ez még jött Labrador erejéhez. Yuukinak 2 Trigger kellett, de a gúnyos mosolya elárult mindent.

- Twin Drive: Critical Trigger! Mindkét hatás Pentagonalé, és a második: Draw Trigger! Az erő Pentagonalé, és húzok!

Ezzel a játék eldőlt, és Yuuki nem egyszerűen győzött, hanem mészárolt. Ayumi letörten és rémülten tért vissza a társaihoz.

- Yuuki!  
- Hmm?  
- Erről a te furcsa megnyilvánulásaidról beszélnünk kéne!  
- Mire gondolsz?  
- Majd a meccs után!

Matsui elég komor volt, de nem azért, mert haragudott a lányra, hanem mert aggódott miatta. Ezzel az állás 2-1 volt, és csak egy győzelem kellett a Kannomori győzelméhez, de nem volt még biztos semmi sem.

**Folytatjuk... !**


	18. Chapter 18

**XVIII. Fejezet**

**Setsuna tündöklése**

A Döntő egészen jól alakult egészen eddig a Five of a Kind számára. Eddig két győzelem és mindössze egyetlen vereség állt a nevük mellett, de semmi sem dőlt még el. A kvetkező körben ugyanis a két legfurább alak következett.

- A Negyedik mérkőzést Az Izumisaka részéről Sotomura Hiroto, a Kannomori részéről pedig Takamori Kazuto vívja!

Kazuto nagy nyugodtan lépett elő és már jóformán készen is állt a játékra. Pillanatokon belül már kezdődhetett is a játék. Sotomura különös figura volt, akinek folyton a szeme elé lógott a haja, így még véletlenül sem lehetett kivenni az arckifejezését.

- Akkor kezdjük is!

Meglehetősen sötét és titokzatos hangon beszélt, ami még Kazutót is kiakasztotta.

- Mi lenne, ha rendesen beszélnél mi?  
- Talán bajod van a hangommal?

Kazuto most már az asztalra csapott.

- Azt mondtam hagyd abba!  
- Sajnálom, de...

Sotomura a kezét egészen felemelte maga elé, és a mutató és középső ujjával felfelé mutatva meghajolt, majd még mindig az idegesítő hangján folytatta.

- Egy Shinobinak meg kell maradnia a titokzatosság leple alatt!  
- Shinobi mi? Na abból nem kérek!  
- Sajnos nincs más választásod!

A nagy hangú kommentátor most is az emelvény szélén állt és önmagából kikelve mondta a magáét.

- Tehát egy Shinobi küzd az Igazság Mennydörgő ökle ellen?! Mi lesz még itt emberek!

Kazuto és Sotomura közben elkészültek az előkészületekkel, és kezdődhetett a játszma.

- Harcra fel, Vanguard!

Kazutot mélyen irritálta Sotomura stílusa, de nem tehetett semmit.

- Ambush Dragon Eradicator Linchu! (G0, 5000/10000)  
- Stealth Dragon Magatsu Wind (G0, 5000/10000)

Murakumo a Narukami ellen tehát.

- Akkor ki kezdjen?  
- Kezdj csak te, te... Shinomuki!

Sotomura fel sem vette a piszkálódást.

- Akkor Stealth Dragon Magatsu Breath Léptet! (G1, 7000/5000) Ezen kívül a paklimból most a kezembe vehetek egy Magatsu Galet! Mivel Magatsu Wind a lélekben van, ezért az ereje 1000-el nő, ezután hívom Silent Stealth Rogue Shijimamarut, és befejeztem!  
- Akkor tovább! Eradicator Demolition Dragon (G1, 7000/5000) Léptet, és Linchu hátramozog. Ezután hívok egy Eradicator of Fire Kohkajit! (G1, 6000/5000) KohKaji támogatásával Demolition Dragon támad!  
- Nem védem!  
- Drive Check: Draw Trigger!

A Damage Check is egy Draw volt.

- Akkor végeztem is... Egyelőre!

Sotomura elvigyorogta magát, és jöhetett is a folytatás.

- Stealth Dragon Magatsu Gale Léptet! (G2, 9000/5000) Minek utána Magatsu Breath a lélekben van, ő is kap 1000 erőt, és egy képessége lévén most Magatsu Storm a kezembe kerül! Ez után Stealth Beast Bloody Myst (G2, 10000/5000) mindjárt kettő is! A Bal oldali Bloody Myst támad!  
- Nem védem!

A Damage Check egy újabb Draw Trigger volt.

- Magatsu Gale támad Shijimamaru támogatásával!  
- Nem védem!

Ezúttal semmi volt a drive és a damage check is.

- Akkor végeztem!  
- Jó! Akkor lássuk!

Kazutonak volt bőven miből válogatni.

- Akkor léptetem Eradicator Spark Rain Dragont (G2, 9000/5000) Ezután hívom Thunderboom Dragont (G2, 10000/5000) és Eradicator Lorentz Force Dragont (G2, 9000/5000)! Thunderboom támad is!  
- Nem védtem!  
- KohKaji támogatásával Spark Rain támad!  
- Védem Stealth Beast Cat Devil és Cat Rogue segítségével!  
- Drive Check: Semmi... Akkor Lorentz force támad Linchu támogatásával!  
- Nem védem!

Ezzel 3-3 lett az állás.

- Akkor lássuk! Jöjjön Covert Demonic Dragon Kagurabloom! A bal oldali Blood myst Támad!  
- Lorentz Force beavatkozik!  
- Shijimamaru támogatásával Kagurabloom támad!  
- Nem védem!  
- Twin Drive! Először: Heal Trigger: Az erő a jobb oldali Bloody mysté! És másodszor: Critical Trigger! Az erő Bloody mysté, a kritikus sebzés Kagurabloomé! Bloody Myst támad még!  
- A francba! Eradicator Dragon Mage védi, és a két hátvédem beavatkozik!  
- Kár! Na mindegy, akkor te jösz!

Kazuto nagyot sóhajtott, majd húzott. Eltűnődve nézte a lapjait, és rá kellett jöjjön, hogy elég keskeny maradt a lehetőségeinek sora. Matsui is borongósan nézte, és Setsuna is csak a fejét csóválta.

- Ennek vereség lesz a vége! Jön Descendant, Gauntlet Buster és Lorentz Force, Kazuto használja a Limit Breaket, de sikertelenül, és utána Magatsu Storm fogja kivégezni őt, méghozzá mindjárt 3 is.

Setsuna zavarodottan nézett fel Matsuira, aki ezt teljesen szenvtelen, monoton hangon mondta ezt. Mikor a lány felnézett rá, a tekintetében ott égett a Psyqualia fénye.

- Matsui! Matsui! Hé! Mi van veled?!

Matsui hirtelen magához tért, és a lányra nézett.

- Mi? Mondtál valamit?  
- Te! A Psy...

Matsui csak most döbbent rá a lány aggodalmának okára.

- Mi... Psy... Mármint az a Psy?  
- Igen az! Motyogtál valamit!

Matsui csak a nyakt vakargatta.

- És mit motyogtam?  
- Előre megmondtad, mi fog történni!  
- És?  
- Nem jót jósoltál!

Matsui egy kicsit elgondolkodott, és egy nagy sóhaj mellett csak ennyit tudott hozzátenni.

- Az a helyzet, hogy csak remélhetjük, hogy nem lesz igazam!

Setsuna bólintott, és tovább nézték a játékot.

- Ősi sárkány, ki a villámokból született, Sújts le pallosoddal és hozz nekem győzelmet! Léptess Eradicator Dragonic Descendant! (G3, 11000/0) Majd hívok még egy Lorentz Force Dragont és Eradicator Gauntlet Buster Dragont (G3, 11000/0) Linchu támogatásával Lorentz Force támad!  
- Nem védem!  
- Akkor Most Descendant támad!  
- Védem Stealth Beast Moon Edge (G0, 5000/10000) és Cat Rogue (G0, 5000/5000) segítségével!  
- Twin Drive: Heal Trigger! Az erő Descendanté, és egyet gyógyítok, majd Másodszor: Critical Trigger! Mindkét hatás Descendanté!  
- Ennek mi értelme volt?

Setsuna csak a fejét csóválta.

- BE fog jönni, amit mondtál...  
- Igen... Legalább az egyik erőt Gauntlet Busternek kellett volna adja, ha nem mindkettőt!

Közben Kazuto már morgolódott is, mert a csak annyi kártya volt a kezében, hogy Descendant Limit Breakjét használja.

- Ha azt hiszed vége van, akkor most figyelj Shinomuki fiú! Descendant, törd át a határt egy Limit Breakkel!  
- Nahát, neki az is van?  
- Nagyon vicces!

Kazuto máris elrendezte a követelményeket.

- Egy lap lefordítva, három eldobva, és neked most van véged!  
- Ugyan már, csak csináld végre!  
- Ha annyira kéred a korbácsot, akkor megkaphatod! Descendant feláll és kap egy kritikus sebzést! Ezután KohKaji támogatásával A Betonba gyalogol téged! Mivel A sebzéseid száma 3, vagy több, Kohkaji 4000-el több erővel támogat!

31000 erő és +2 Kritikus sebzés elég nyomós érv volt, de Sotomurának volt válasza:

- Moon Edge, Cat Devil és Cat Rogue védi, majd A jobb oldali Bloody myst beavatkozik!  
- Ami azt jelenti, hogy 2 Trigger kéne! Akkor Twin Drive: Először: Semmi...

Ez már egy kicsit letörte Kazuto szarvát.

- A fene! Másodszor...

Újabb semmi jobban mondva egy Tökéletes védő.

- Na ne már! Ez nem lehet igaz!  
- Ennyi volt?  
- Nem, mert Gauntlet Buster még elkapja a grabancodat azért!  
- Ezt már nem védem... Ennyi belefér!

Bele is fért. 5-5 lett az állás, és Kazutónak nem volt már semmilye sem jóformán. Egy védekező lapja, egy beavatkozója és egy tökéletes védője maradt.

- Akkor fejezzük is be ezt! Ninja mesterek hatalmas Szent Sárkánya, csapj az ellenre a Shinobik Haragjával! Break Ride! Covert Demonic Dragon Magatsu Storm! (G3, 10000/0) Mivel Magatsu Gale a lélekben van, ezért az ereje 1000-el nő, ezenkívül a Break Ride miatt egyet lefordítok, és a paklimból újabb Magatsu Stormot hívok elő! Emellett Magatsu storm ereje 10000-el nő!  
- Ez elég... Gáz!

Setsuna érezte, hogy ennek nem lesz jó vége.

- Már megint... Pontosan arra megy, amerre mondtad!

Sotomura még nem végzettm de sejtelmesen vigyorgott.

- És ez még nem minden! Bloody Myst visszavonul, és Most Limit Break! Kettőt lefordítok, és Magatsu storm ereje 3000-el nő, és egy újabb Magatsu Stormot hívok elő a paklimból! Emellé még Ledobok két Magatsu Breath-et! És Magatsu Breath támogatásával a bal oldali Storm támad!  
- Védem Eradicator Yellow Gem Carbunle-el! (G0, 5000/10000)  
- A Vanguardom támad Sijimamaru támogatásával!  
- Tökéletesen védem Eradicator Wyvern Guard Guld-dal! (G0, 6000/0)  
- Twin Drive: Először: Critical Trigger! Mindkét hatás a jobb oldali Stormé!  
- A francba!  
- Majd: Újabb Critical Trigger! Gondolom tudod ez mit jelent!

Kazutonak vége volt, mint a botnak.

- Te, Takamori!  
- Mi van!  
- Azért nem volt ez olyan rossz játszma, nem?

Kazuto belegondolt egy kicsit, és végül is bólintott.

- Az... De még elkaplak egyszer!  
- Helyes! Akkor talán Több szerencséd lesz!

Ezzel váltak el, és Sotomura leült a társai közé, és még mindig mosolygott. a Csapatkapitánya is csak nézett erre.

- Neked mi bajod ilyenkor?  
- Csak jó volt a játék, ennyi! Ez a srác kegyetlenül tud! Na persze, balszerencséje is volt, de ez benne van, nemde?

Mindannyian bólintottak, és jöhetett a végső csata.

- Következzen a végső összecsapás: Az Izumisaka részéről a csapatkapitány Manaka Ryuuji, a Kannomori részéről pedig...

Matsui már állt volna fel, de Setsuna vissza tartotta.

- Mi a baj?  
- Majd én megyek!  
- Biztos vagy ebben?  
- Persze! Ideje, hogy én is bemutassam, mit tudok!

Setsuna tehét felkelt, felhúzta az aranyszínű kesztyűit, és belépett az arénába.

- Ohhó! A Kannomorit Owazato Setsuna képviseli!  
- Hajrá Nee-chan!

Kari biztatására Setsuna kiintett a nézőtérre, és szó se róla pár fiú, aki épp ott ült Kari körül, lényegében elolvadt. Kari csak kacagott rajtuk, de az nem volt kérdés, hogy Setsuna volt a Kannomori csapatának egyik legkomolyabb ütőkártyája, ha szépségről volt szó. Setsunának azonban valami más is feltűnt: A nézőtéren három ismerős arcot fedezett fel.

- Ezek meg mit keresnek itt?

Tenma és csapata volt az. Tehát eljöttek. Tenma csak unottan dőlt hátra a székében.

- De kár! Már azt hittem, megláthatom, hogyan játszik az öcsém!  
- Minden esetre a lány is érdekes esettanulmány lesz!

Setsuna és az ellenfele közben elvégezték az előkészületeket, és a játék elkezdődhetett:

- Ha készen álltok, ne sajnáljátok egymást! Let's get this party started!  
- Harcra fel Vanguard!

Setsunának felötlöttek a Matsuival közös edzéseik minden egyes pillanata. Bármennyire is nehezen, de valahogy akkor is beletanult ebbe a pakliba, és most már úgy érezte, képes lesz játszani, méghozzá magas szinten.

- Crimson Lion Cub Kyrph! (G0, 5000/10000)  
- Star Shooting Bow Artemis! (G0, 4000/10000)

Mindenki leesett állal nézte Setsuna első vanguardját.

- Nahát... Ez meglepő fordulat!  
- Érdekesnek ígérkezik!

Hayuka és Tenma szinte egy húron pendült.

- Kezdj csak, én ráérek!  
- Rendben!

Setsuna húzott is, és ami meglepte, az a kártyajárása volt: Épp ideális.

- Akkor kezdem: Bowstring of Heaven and Earth Artemis léptet! (G1, 7000/5000) Mivel Star Shooting Bow a lélekben van, ezért 1000 erőt kap, valamint Star Shooting bow képessége miatt most megnézhetem a paklim 7 legfelső lapját, és ha van Twilight Hunter, vagy Deity of the Moonlit night, akkor a kezembe vehetem!

Fel is emelte a 7 lapot, és épp a második volt a keresett lap.

- Twilight hunter Artemis a kezembe vándorol, majd még hívom Battle Priestess Mikiharihime-t! (G1, 8000/5000) Ezzel végeztem!  
- Akkor folytassuk: Léptetem Sunrise Unicornt (G1, 7000/5000), majd Kyrph hátramozog, és hívom Little Battler Tront (G1, 6000/5000). Tron támogatásával Unicorn támad!  
- Nem védem!  
- Drive Check: Critical Trigger!  
- Damage Check: Először: Draw Trigger! Az erő a vanguardomé, és húzok egyet, majd Másodszor: Heal Trigger! Az erő megint a Vanguardomé, és az előző lapot visszaveszem!  
- Akkor végeztem!

Setsuna húzott egy lapot, és mivel még mindig jók voltak a lapjai, ezért nem is kellett nagyon gondolkodnia.

- Twilight Hunter Artemist léptetem! (G2, 9000/5000) Mivel Bowstring is a lélekben van, ezért az ereje 1000-el nő, majd Hívom Battle Maiden Sahohimét (G2, 9000/5000) és Clever Jake-et (G2, 8000/5000). Clever Jake támad!  
- Nem védem!  
- MikihariHime támogatásával Artemis támad!  
- Nem védem!

A Drive Check és a Damage Check is semmi volt.

- Mivel Artemis támadása sikeres volt, ezért két lapot a lélekbe küldhetek a paklim tetejéről, majd mivel Bowstring a lélekben van, ezért még kettőt küldhetek a lélekbe. Ezután Sahohime támad!  
- Védem Weapons Dealer Gwyndonnal! (G0, 5000/5000)  
- Akkor végeztem!

Manakának tetszett Setsuna stílusa, Setsuna pedig pontosan tudta, mire képes Manak paklija, mivel Yamato is pontosan ilyen paklival játszott.

- Akkor lássuk: Léptetem Knight of Passion Bagdemagust! (G2, 9000/5000) Majd hívom Knight of Superior Skills Beaumainst (G2, 10000/5000) és Slaygal Daggert! (G1, 7000/5000) Kyrph támogatásával Beaumains támad!  
- Nem védem!  
- Slaygal Dagger támogatásával Bagdemagus támad!  
- Védem Battle Mayden Kukurihimével!  
- Drive Check: Semmi!

Ezzel 2-2. Setsuna úgy érezte, most már kezd belejönni, és Matsui is csak bólogatott, egészen addig, míg megint elkezdett leperegni előtte a játék végkimenetele.

- Csak ezt ne!

Setsuna közben húzott, és a játék ment tovább.

- Léptetem Wisdom Keeper Methist! (G3, 11000/0) Sahohime támad!  
- Védem Gwyndonnal!  
- Akkor Methis támad Mikiharihime támogatásával!  
- Védem Halo Shield Mark-kal! (G1, 6000/0)  
- Twin Drive: Először Critical Trigger, és mindkét hatás Clever Jake-é! Másodszor: Draw Trigger! Az erő Clever Jake-é, aki támad is!  
- Nem védem!

Az állás így 4-2-re változott.

- Akkor tovább! Léptetem Steel Spear Liberator Bleoberist! (G3, 11000/0) majd még hívom Player of the Holy Bow Vivane-t, és Gareth-et! Vivane Támad Gareth támogatásával!  
- Nem védem!  
- Akkor most Bleoberis támad Slaygal Dagger támogatásával!  
- Ezt védem Godess of Self Sacrifice Kushinada-val! (G1, 6000/0)  
- Twin Drive: Először semmi, másodszor Critical Trigger, ami Beaumains-é! Beaumains támad Kyrph támogatásával!  
- Védem Cyber Tigerrel (G0, 5000/10000)  
- Akkor ennyi!

4-3 és még Setsunának.

- Akkor tovább! Sahohime támadja Vivane-t!  
- Viviane visszavonul!  
- Clever Jake képességével egyet lefordítok, és az ereje 4000-el nő, és támadja Beaumainst!  
- Ezt sem védem!  
- Akkor most Methis támadja Bleoberist Mikiharihime támogatásával!  
- Védem két Flame of Victoryvel!

A Twin Drive először egy újabb Kushinádát, majd egy Critical Triggert hozott.

- Ezzel Végeztem!

Chiaki már a nyelvét bogozgatta, mert az ujjai már belezsibbadtak a jegyzetelésbe.

- A francba, minek kellenek ezek a tekervényes nevű lapok?  
- Matsui, mit mondasz, ki fog nyerni?

Yuuki kérdésén Matsui egy kicsit tűnődött, majd kibökte végre.

- Ha sikerül túlélje ezt a kört, akkor Setsuna nyerhet!  
- Hogy érted, hogy "Ha sikerül"?  
- Nem akarjátok tudni!

Yuuki és a többbiek kicsit egymásra bámultak, majd Ryosuke bökte ki végül a megoldást:

- Psyqualia, igaz?  
- Sajnos az!

Matsui csak remélni tudta, hogy nem teljesül, amit látott.

- És mit láttál?  
- Conviction Dragon Chrome Jailer Dragon Break Ride, Bleoberis képességével Blaster Blade Spirit és Blond Ezel Felsőbb hívás, majd Chrome Jailer Limit Breakje dönti el a játékot... De nem közvetlenül!  
- Ez elég kemény jóslat... Reméljük nem jön be... !  
- Kazuto esetében sajnos bejött!

Mindenki feszülten figyelte a játék alakulását.

- Akkor fejezzük ezt be! Mély sötétségből törj elő istenek börtönét őrző sárkány! Conviction Dragon - Chrome Jailer Dragon Break Ride! (G3, 10000/0)  
- Ajjaj...  
- A Break Ride képesség miatt egyet lefordítok, majd a paklim két felső lapját megnézhetem, és amíg azok Gold paladin lapok, addig mindkettőt játékba hozom!

Az első Incandescent Lion Blond Ezel (G3, 10000/0), a második Blaster Blade Spirit (G2, 10000/5000) volt, és Ryosuke és a többiek leesett állal bámultak.

- Azt a rohadt! Ez tényleg bejött!

Manaka közben már folytatta a játékot.

- Bleoberis képessége emellett Chrome Jailer erejét emeli meg 10000-el! Majd jön Blaster Blade Spirit képessége, amiel, amennyiben a paklimból hívom elő, akkor egyet lefordítok, és a Sahohiméd ráfarag!  
- Ez kezd egyre rosszabbá válni!  
- És még nincs vége! Blaster Blade Spirit támadja Clever Jake-et!  
- Nem védem!  
- Most Blond Ezel Támadja a Vanguardodat Kyrph támogatásával!  
- Védem Kukurihimével!  
- Chrome Jailer! Mutasd meg hatalmadat! Limit Break! Kettőt lefordítok, és két egységem visszavonul! A választottam pedig Ezel és Kyrph! Ezzel az ereje 10000-el nő, és kap egy Kritikus sebzést! Majd Slaygal Dagger támogatásával Chrome Jailer Támad!  
- Tökéletesen védem Kushinadával!  
- Twin Drive: Először: Stand Trigger! Az erő Blaster Blade Spirit-é, és feláll, majd Másodszor:

Mindenki feszülten figyelt, és persze, hogy az jött, amire számítottak:

- Critical Trigger! Mindkét hatás Spirité, aki most Gareth Támogatásával támad!

28000 erő és +1 Kritikus sebzés még egy Vanguardnak is előnyére vált volna, és Setsuna nem is tudott semmit bevetni ellene.

- Nem... Védem!

Matsui a fogait csikorgatta csak, mivel ha valamit, akkor épp ezt nem akarta, hogy beteljesüljön.

- Setsuna! Ne add fel! Még van esély!

Ryosuke kiáltására a többiek is felébredtek.

- Mindent bele Nee-chan!  
- Hajrá Hugi, mindent bele! Csak egy Heal kell, és tisztára játszod magad!  
- Mindent bele Setsuna!  
- Setsuna! Hajrá!

Minden felől jött a bíztatás, és Matsui sem tudta megállni, hogy ne szólaljon meg:

- Gyerünk kicsim! Ne felejtsd el, hogy a Psy sem mond mindig igazat! Mindig van esély, hogy megváltoztasd a jövőt! Csak a szerencsédre kell bíznod magad! Ne feledd, hogy az elején többször is átforgattad a paklidat, ahogy tanultuk! Mindent bele!

Setsuna egy hálás, sőt szerelmes pillantást vetett Matsuira, aki most is sziládran mellette állt, és nyúlt a lapjai után.

- Damage Check: Először semmi...

Döbbent csend támadt.

- Nem! Nem akarom még elveszteni! Gyerünk már!

Setsunának eszébe jutott az, amit Matsui mondott arról, amit a Psy súgott meg neki erről a játszmáról, és az előbbi, amikor meg pont az ellenkezőjáről győzködte.

- Gyerünk! Másodszor!

És mikor felfordította a második lapot, épp olyan boldogan látta a zöld fényt, amit ragyogott magából, mintha a győzelmét jelentené.

- Heal Trigger! Az erő a Vanguardomé, és egyet gyógyítok!

A stadion egészen egyszerűen felrobbant erre a kifejletre, és Setsuna is nagyot fújt a végén.

- Ezt megúsztam!

Manaka is csak elismerően bólogatott.

- Látom mindenki melletted áll!  
- Igen! Bocs, de most még nem nyertél!  
- Na igen!

Manaka Kacagva vakargatta a nyakát, mert ezzel a lendülettel nem sok lap maradt a kezében.

- Akkor menjünk tovább! És ha a paklim egy kicsit az én pártomat fogja... !

Húzott, és pontosan az jött fel, amire számított.

- Igazságot szolgáltatok, mert az igazság az én pártomon áll! Igazság istennője, add át nekem bölcsességedet! Break Ride! Godess of Law Justitia! (G3, 11000/0) A Break Ride képesség miatt pedig Justitia 10000 erőt kap, és 3 kártyát a lélekbe küldök! Ezután hívom Batle Deity of the Moonlit Night Artemist (G3, 10000/0) és Clever Jake-et!  
- Asszem nekem most annyi!  
- Nekem is úgy tűnik! Clever Jake képességével egyet lefordítok és az ereje 4000-el nő, majd Justitia képessége: Limit Break! Hat lapot eltávolítok a lélekből, és Mikiharihime, Artemis, és Jake 5000 erőt kap! Ezután Jake támad!  
- Fortune Bell védi!  
- Artemis támad!  
- Flame of Victory védi!  
- Mikiharihime támogatásával Justitia támad!

34000 erő már sok volt, így Manaka csak intett, hogy nem tudja védeni. A Twin Drive pedig persze, hogy felhozott egy Critical Triggert. Ezzel a játszma véget ért, és Setsuna a debütálát máris győzelemmel ünnepelte.

- A Győztes Owazato Setsuna!  
- És ezzel vége! A Kannomori egy őrülten szoros mérkőzésen győzte le az Izumisaka csapatát! Ezzel, mivel a csapat legalább 4 taggal büszkélkedhet, akik a Team Five of a Kindnak is tagjai, ezért a második kvalifikációs tornájukat is megnyerték!

A két csapat tagjai még utoljára kezet ráztak, és miután megkapták az érmeket, és a győztes megkapta a kupát, mindenki eloszlott. Tenma és társai hagyták el utolsónak a helyüket.

- Azért nem volt ez olyan rossz mérkőzés!  
- Te mire számítottál Tenma?

Tenma egy pillanatig eltűnődött Tsubasa kérdésén, és vállat vont.

- Gondolom Matsui is ugyanazt látta, mint én: hogy Setsuna veszít!  
- Akkor úgy látszik még a Psy sem tévedhetetlen!  
- Nos, néha becsődölnek a jóslatok, ez tény... De ez csak tiszta szerencse volt... !

Eközben Matsui és társai már a kisbuszban ültek, és mindenki várta Chaiki és Setsuna magyarázatát.

- Figyeljetek! Mi lenne, ha magyarázkodás helyett holnap mindenki jöjjön el hozzánk!  
- Na de hová kell mennünk?  
- Majd Ryosuke vezet mindenkit, aki még nem járt ott! Vagy Matsui és Kari!

Mindenki meglepve hallotta, hogy már hárman is jártak az ikreknél is a társaságból. Természetes volt, hogy a kíváncsiság mindannyiukat rávitte, hogy elmenjenek másnap.


	19. Chapter 19

**XIX. Fejezet**

**Az igazi Yuuki**

Néhány nappal az iskolák versenye után a csapat, Yamatoval és Karival kiegészítve az Owazato rezidencián gyülekezett. Matsui, Kari és Ryosuke már jártak ott egyszer, így nekik nem volt olyan idegen a látvány, bár Ryosuke csak most tudta meg, hogy az ikrek a ház urának gyermekei.

- Azt a rohadt! Ez a ház hatalmas! Mint egy palota!

Kazuto reakciója teljesen természetes volt, és persze Yamato is csak füttyögni tudott. egyedül Yuuki maradt teljes csendben, méghozzá ijesztő mértékben. Matsui és Setsuna összenéztek, és a lány tudta, mit kell tennie.

- Na jó, srácok, gyertek, körbevezetünk titeket!

Mindenki elindult az ikrek után, és Matsui egyedül maradt Yuukival. Nagyon mély volt a némaság köztük, és a lány csak ült a kis kanapén és az ölébe eresztett kezekkel nézte a földet. Matsuinak kellett megnyitnia a beszélgetést.

- Remélem tudod, miért kellett a többieknek elmennie?

Yuuki csak bólogatott, de nem szólt semmit.

- Nem egészen tudom miért, de egy ideje nagyon furcsa vagy, és ezek a te megnyilvánulásaid újabban... Nem tudom hova tegyem az egészet!

Yuuki csak hallgatott mélyeket.

- Na, halljuk! Ideje kiönteni a kis lelkedet nem gondolod? Mi ez az egész?

Yuuki nagy levegőt vett, mielőtt megszólalt volna.

- Rendben, de tartok tőle, hogy nem lesz ínyedre, amit mondani fogok!

Egy fél óra múltán mindenki visszatért, és a teljes csend fogadta őket, valamint Matsui, aki az ablak előtt állt. és kifelé nézett az udvarra.

- Matsui... Hol van Yuuki?

Matsui most megfordult és az ablakon túl meglátták Yuukit, aki összegubózva ült a teraszon.

- Mi van vele?  
- Épp most tudtam meg tőle valamit, ami nem lesz kellemes nektek, ebben biztos vagyok!

Mindannyian kimentek a teraszra, és Kari ment oda Yuukihoz, és a vállára tette a kezét, és a lány most felemelte rá a kisírt szemeit.

- Yuuki-nee! Mi a baj?  
- Ka... Kari... -chan... ?

Yuuki nem felelt semmit, csak lehajtotta a fejét a karjaira és megint sírt.

- Most mi van? Nem értem!

Kazuto most odasétált Yuukihoz, elkapta a karjánál fogva, és gyengéd erőszakkal felcibálta a földről.

- Gyerünk már, bánatos szemű! Halljuk, mi ez az egész!

Yuuki még mindig a földet bámulta, és csak nagy nehezen szólalt meg, miután Kazuto elengedte.

- Én... Én...

Nagyot sóhajtott, és letörölte a könnyeit, majd nem tette vissza a szemüvegét, helyette egyszerűen eltörte a keretet és a földre dobta.

- Yuuki... Mit csinálsz?

Yuuki ez után csinált egy még meglepőbb dolgot: addig babrált, míg két kontaktlencse landolt a kezében, amik felfedték a valódi szemszínét: Smaragdzöld, amit eddig színes kontaktlencsékkel változtatott el.

- Az igazság az, hogy Kidou Yuuki nem létezik.

A hangja hirtelen elvesztette az eddigi lágy tónusát, és inkább egy szigorú árnyalatot vett, ami közelebb állt a Setsunáéhoz, ellentétben a halvány hanghoz, amin általban beszélt.

- A nevem... Mayasato Nayuki... És soha nem voltam az iskolátok tanulója!

Végül néhány rövid mozdulattal leemelte a fejéről az eddig viselt parókáját, és lehúzta a hálót, ami lefogta a valódi haját, ami lángvörös volt, és vállig ért.

- Nem vagyok az iskolátok tanulója... Sőt... Nincs és nem is volt soha semmi közöm hozzá...

Most jött azonban az igazi sokk:

- Az igazság az, hogy Tenma küldött közétek, hogy információkat szivárogtassak ki neki rólatok!

Mindenki döbbenten bámult az után a megynilatkozás után, és senki sem tudott semmit mondani. Egyedül Chiaki lépett elő, és egészen Yuuki... Nem NAyuki elé sétált, és egy hatalmas pofont súrolt le neki.

- Rohadék!

Nayuki kőkeményen állta a pofont, és meg sem rezdült az arca.

- Hogy tehetted?!

Chiaki ordított és tombolt a dühtől. Mindenki dühös volt valamennyire, de Chiaki nagyon komolyan kiakadt.

- Chiaki, hagyd már!  
- Ne ártsd bele ebbe magad, Setsuna!  
- De...

Matsui megrázta a fejét.

- Hagyd! Úgysem tudnád leállítani!

Chiaki kezei ökölbe szorultak.

- Elárultál minket! Kiadtál minket! Mindannyian bíztunk benned, és te ezt kihasználtad!

Nayuki csak bólintott. Chiaki már az ökölbe szorított kezét emelte fel, hogy lecsapjon a lányra, de meglátta azt, amire nem számított volna, pláne az után, hogy az előbb milyen hangon vallott színt: Lehunyta a szemét, és egy könnycsepp gördült le az arcán. Valami visszatartotta, és inkább leengedte a kezét.

- Menj innen! Takarodj!

Nayuki csak hallgatott tovább és elindult a kapu felé. Chiaki nem is szólt semmit tovább, csak bement a házba, fel a szobájába, és bezárkózott. Setsuna csak bánatosan nézett a bátyja után. Kazuto a fejét csóválta, és Kari halkan hüppögött. Yamato és Matsui csak karba tett kézzel álltak a márványkorlátnak támaszkodva. Matsui egyedül a fiatal fiúval osztotta meg a gyanúját. Csak szegény Ryosuke állt teljesen ötlettelenül ott és a fejét vakarta.

- Na jó, én most már végleg nem értek semmit... Ez nekem magas!

Matsui is csak a fejét rázta.

- Nekem is nehéz volt megemészteni... De Chiakit sokkal jobban megviseli.  
- Na de miért?  
- Majd egyszer megérted!

Ezekután mindenki elhagyta az Owazato rezidenciát, mert nem igazán volt senkinek sem kedve ott maradni. Setsuna felment a bátyja szobája elé, és csendben kopogtatott.

- Menj el!

Chiaki hangján hallani lehetett, hogy nem épp a legderűsebb hangulatban van.

- Gyerünk már nii-san! Ne csináld ezt! Engedj be hallod!  
- Azt mondtam menj innen!

Setsuna megpróbálta megynyitni az ajtót, de zárva volt. Egy ideje nem piszkálta folyton mindenért, hanem próbálta teljesíteni a fiú azt a vágyát, hogy boldog testvéri kapcsolatot ápoljanak. Most azonban Chiaki nem volt rá kíváncsi.

- Azt mondtam hagyj békén! Mi nem érthető ezen?!

Setsuna megcsóválta a fejét, és inkább visszament a saját szobájába, ahonnan azonnal Matsui számát tárcsázta.

- Na? Hogy van?  
- Rosszul... Nagyon...  
- Sejtettem.

Matsui egy kicsit hallgatott.

- Az az igazság, hogy ez várható volt... Mármint ha belegondolsz...  
- Nem tudom... Mármint nekem még nem volt olyanom!

Még egy ideig beszélgettek, és végig azon törték a fejüket, hogyan tudnának segíteni Chiakin.

* * *

Eközben Tenmáék lakásában Tenma mobilja csögött.

- Felveszem!

Hayuka vette fel.

- Igen, Tenma telefonja!

Egy darabig hallgatta a vonal túloldalán beszélő személyt, és Odanyújtotta Tenmának.

- Téged keres!  
- Gondoltam, ha már engem hívott!

Tenma persze csak viccelődött, és kedvesen kikapta Hayuka kezéből a mobilját.

- Moshimosh! Nahát, Nayuki, mi újság? Nem szoktál nap közben hívni!  
- Cseszd meg!  
- Hogy mi?

Tenma szemei hirtelen kipattantak.

- Jól hallottad: Cseszd meg Tenma!  
- Na de mégis miért?  
- Mert kilépek! Felmondok! Cseszd meg! Te is és a pénzed is!

Ezzel Nayuki lerakta.

- Na ez is érdekes...  
- Mit akart?  
- Úgy tűnik a kémünk leleplezte magát, és épp most küldött el melegebb éghajlatra!

Hayuka nézett egyet, majd vállat vont, és visszatért a saját dolgához.

* * *

Másnap aztán Matsui elment megint az ikrekhez látogatóba. Most csak intett egyet Satoru úrnak, és bekopogott Chiakihoz.

- Menj innen!  
- Chiaki! Matsui vagyok!

Erre már kattant a zár, és Matsui beléphetett. Chiaki az ágya túloldalán ült, felhúzott térdekkel, és a paklija lapjai a földön hevertek mellette. Egy kivételével, ami messze feküdt tőle. Matsui most felvette és odasétált Chiakihoz, és leült mellé.

- Hogy vagy haver?  
- Mit gondolsz, hogy?

Chiaki még mindig letört volt és nem is igazán akart beszélni.

- Figyelj Chiaki, tudom, hogy a szerelmi bánat gyötör, de nem kellene mindent eldobnod miatta!  
- Ki mondta, hogy szerelmi bánatom van?  
- Rád van írva nagy betűkkel!

Chiaki nagyot sóhajtott és hátrahajtotta a fejét az ágyra.

- Minek jöttél ide? Lelki fröccsöt akarsz adni?  
- Azért vagyok itt, mert a legjobb barátom vagy, és a barátnőm bátyja!  
- Na és?

Matsui most oldalba bökte Chiakit, aki végre felemelte a fejét, és ránézett.

- Én... én nem... Nem lehetek szerelmes... Én...

Matsui csak a fejét csóválta.

- Miért ne lehetnél? Mármint mi a rossz abban?  
- Talán az, hogy a lány, akibe szerinted szerelmes vagyok... Nem létezik!  
- De létezik! Hisz láttad! A minap ott állt előtted!

Chiaki csak lehorgasztotta a fejét.

- Nem, ő nem az!  
- Dehogy nem! Nem tudtad megütni, még akkor sem, ha dühös voltál rá! Pedig megtehetted volna, mert volt rá okod!  
- De megütöttem!  
- De nem ököllel! Megálltál, és elengedted! Ez egy jel!  
- Jel a fene! Nem tudnék megütni egy lányt, ennyi az egész!

Matsui csak bólogatott.

- Nos ez is egy indok... De ha nem vagy szerelmes... Miért dobtad el bánatodban a kártyát, amit tőle kaptál?

Elé tartotta a kártyalapot, Chiaki pedig a kezébe vette, de megint eldobta.

- Akkor sem vagyok szerelmes!  
- Jól van, győzködd csak magad! Ha nem baj, én most már átmegyek a húgodhoz!  
- Menj csak!

Matsui szép lassan kisétált a szobából, és egy nagy sóhaj kíséretében becsukta az ajtót. Chiaki megint a kezébe vette a lapot, de egy pillanat múlva behajította a komód alá, ahonnan már úgy vélte, nem tudja kivenni többet.

* * *

Néhány nappal később Nayuki korán kelt, felvette a legszebb fordos, fehér kisrujáját, fehér zoknit, és szandált, amit nemrég vett magának. A hóna alá kapta a retiküljét, és az arcára erőltette a legszebb mosolyát. Amint a buszmegállóba ért, ott egy szép kis lila hajú lány várt rá, aki amint meglátta, azonnal hozzá szaladt.

- Nee-chan!  
- Yuuki!

Nayuki a karjaiba kapta a kishúgát, akivel havonta alig kétszer találkozott, amikor az édesanyjukat mentek meglátogatni.

- Nee-chan, Miért nem növeszted meg a hajad végre? Olyan lennél, mint a mama vörös hajjal!  
- Ne csináld Yuuki, mondtam már neked, hogy nem szeretném!  
- De akkor a mama is jobban örülne!  
- Tudom... Tudom...

Nem mondta el Yuukinak, hogy az édesanyjuk milyen állapotban van. A kislány csak annyit tudott, hogy szanatóriumban kezelik, és hogy nem sokára hazamehet. A busszal hamar a szanatóriumnál voltak, és perceen belül az intézmény kertjében voltak, ahol a lábadozó betegek sétálgattak a családjaikkal. Az egyik padon egy hosszú, lila hajú nő ült, akire Nayuki valóban nagyon hasonlított. Pizsama volt rajta, köpeny és papucs, és mikor a két lány felé fordult, felderült az arca.

- Mama!

Yuuki odaszaladt az édesanyjukhoz, és a nyakába ugrott. Édesanyja most körbecsókolta az alig kilencéves kislányt. Nayuki is odasétált, és amikor édesanyjával megálltak egymással szemben, anya és idősebb lánya csak nézték egymást egy darabig, majd Nayuki az anyja nyakába borulva sírva fakadt.

- Ejnye na! Ne sírj kicsim!  
- De muszáj mama! Rettenetes dolgot csináltam!  
- Nanana! Biztos okkal csináltad!

Yuuki elment, hogy az ismerős gyerekekkel játszon, miközben Nayuki és az édesanyja a padon ülve beszélgettek. Az anya többször is végigmérte a lányát.

- Mi az?  
- Csak gyönyörködöm benned kicsim! Napról napra szebb vagy!

Nayuki lesütötte a szemét, és az ujjaival malmozott.

- Nos? Mi az a nagyon rossz dolog?  
- Nagyon szégyellem magam! Úgy érzem sose fognak nekem megbocsátani!

Az édesanyja csak nézte a lányt, de nem kellett semmit sem kérdezzen.

- Eladtam a lelkem az ördögnek! Csak azt akartam, hogy végre meggyógyulj, és ezért olasmibe egyeztem bele, ami miatt úgy érzem... Elárultam nagyon sok embert...

Szegény Nayuki nagyon letört volt, és az édesanyja megveregette a hátát.

- Nyilván nem ossz szándékkal tetted... Na és, hogy hívják?  
- Mi?

Nayuki hirtelen kikerekedett szemekkel nézett az édesanyjára.

- Hát a fiút akit te állítólag elárultál... !

Nayuki fülig vörösödött, és megint lesütötte a szemét.

- Honnan veszed, hogy fiú van a dologban?  
- A reakciódból! Szóval, ki az a fiú?

Nayuki nyelt egyet és csak alig hallhatóan motyogta.

- Chi.. Chiakinak... hívják...  
- Na ugye, hogy nem volt olyan nehéz kimondani!  
- De én nem csak ennyit csináltam! Beférkőztem az ő és a barátai bizalmába, és kémkedtem utánuk! Hamis személyazonosságot használtam... Yuukinak adtam ki magam!

Az édesanyja egy pillanatra csak hallgatott, majd megfogta a lány kezét.

- Ne aggódj, biztos vagyok benne, hogy nem haragszanak rád annyira... Mert elmondtad nekik az igazat igaz?  
- Igen! És rettenetesen bánt... Nem akartam ilyet csinálni... Bántott, hogy olyan kedvesek voltak velem...

Nayuki most Yuukit nézte.

- Van köztük egy olyan forma kislány, mint Yuuki... És ő épp úgy a nővérkéjének nevezett engem, mint Yuuki...

Egy kicsit mosolygott.

- Hikarinak hívják... Milyen vicces... A fény és a hó... Annyira aranyos az a kislány... A legjobban azt bánom, hogy őt is bántottam vele.  
- De megbántad, igaz?  
- Bánom, de még hogy!

Édesanyja megsimogatta a lány fejét.

- Akkor biztos vagyok, hogy előbb utóbb megtaláljátok majd az utat a megbocsátás felé!

Nayuki könnyes szemekkel borult édesanyja vállára, és egy kicsit pityergett még.

Alig két órát töltöttek ott, és Nayuki megtudta, hogy az édesanyjuk állapota javult. Yuuki nem tudhatta, de tüdőbeteg volt, aki nagyon nehezen gyógyult, de már volt remény. Szerencsére ez a betegség nem volt fertőző, de így is nehéz volt látni, hogy édesanyjuk így szenved. Yuuki ugyanis az nagyanyjukkal élt, ő pedig az anyjukkal, és az édesanyja nevét is használta.

- Mondd nee-chan! Mikor jön már haza a mama?

Nayuki csak a fejét csóválta.

- Akkor nem gyógyul meg?  
- De meg fog gyógyulni... Csak a kezelését nem fogjuk tudni fizetni többet...

Yuuki felemelte a szomorú tekintetét a nővérére és most látta, hogy az könnyekkel küszködik.

- Mi a baj nee-chan?  
- Semmi... Én csak...

Most eltört a mécses és Nayuki a földre rogyott.

- A papa nem segített soha... Amit eddig kifizettünk, azt az én hazugságaimból fizettük!

Yuuki át akarta ölelni a nővérét, de hirtelen egy autó állt me mellettük, öltönyös alakok ugrottak ki belőle, és elkapták a két lányt és az autó felé cibálták őket.

* * *

- Nyugi már, Chiaki! Meddig akarsz még ilyen letargikus lenni?

Setsuna és Chiaki hazafelé sétáltak, és a lány próbált beszélgetni, de a fiú nem volt beszélgető kedvében.

- Ugyan már! Legalább szólj már valamit!

Befordultak a sarkon és meglátták, ahogy Nayukit és egy egész kicsi kislányt öt öltönyös alak próbál elcibálni egy autóhoz.

- Nayuki!

Chiaki elidndult az embercsoport felé, és gondolkodás nélkül bevetette magát közéjük. Az egyiket állcsúcson vágta, amitől eltántorodott, de a másik hátulról a nyakszirtjére csapott, amitől elszédült, és egy lámpaoszlopnak kellett támaszkodjon, hogy visszanyerje az erejét, dekkor ketten ugrottak oda hozzá és püfölni kezdék.

- Nii-san!

Setsuna berepült a tömegbe, és épp gyomron rúgta az egyik alakot, aki Chiakit szorongatta, de egy másik elkapta és nem eresztette.

- A fene!

Közben a kislányt betuszkolták a kocsiba, és elhajtotak vele.

- Yuukiiiii!

Nayuki elkeseredetten kiáltotta a kishúga nevét, de már késő volt. Az egyik alak épp le akarta csapni Chiakit, amikor valaki elkapta a kezét hátulról.

- Olyannal kezdj, aki hozzád illik méretben!

Matsui szinte a semmiből termett ott, és most letaglózó erővel csapta le a fickót, akinek még ideje sem volt reagálni. Közben Kazuto megszabadította Setsunát és Nayukit. Pillanatokon belül az öltönyösökre borították az asztalt, és menekülőre kellett fogják.

- Jól vagytok?  
- Én jól! De Chiaki...

Nayuki most odafutott Chiakihoz, és feltámogatta a földről, mert összerogyott az ütésektől.

- Chiaki! Chiaki! Jól vagy?

Chiaki kinyitotta a szemét, és mikor meglátta, ki élesztgeti először nagyra nyíltak a szemei, de hitrelen ellökte magától a lányt.

- Jól vagyok, kösz! De ne érj hozzám!

Nayuki elhátrált tőle és lehorgasztotta a fejét.

- Sajnálom... De aggódtam miattad...

Chiaki félre nézett, de ő meg fülig vörösödött.

- Jól van na... Nincs nagy bajom...  
- Ennek örülök!

Nayuki mosolyogni próbált, de hirtelen sírva fakadt.

- Istenem! Ne! Yuuki... !

Setsunáék nem laktak messze onnan, így oda mentek el mindannyian. Kari és Yamato is hamar ott termett. Mikor végre lenyugodott, Nayuki vgre beszélni is tudott.

- Köszönöm, hogy megmentettetek!  
- Chiakinak köszönd, ő rohant a megmentésedre!

Nayuki Chiakira függesztette hálás tekintetét, aki először megint elfordult, de mégis a lány szemébe nézett, és megcsóválta a fejét.

- Csak nem nézhetem tétlenül, hogy gyerekeket bántsanak, ennyi!

Nayuki azonban tudta így is, hogy Chiaki igazi lovagként viselkedett.

- Mi volt ez az egész Nayuki? Kik voltak ezek az alakok?

Chiaki kérdezte ezt, tehát mégis aggódott a lány miatt.

- A kislány, akit elraboltak... A kishúgom volt... Kidou Yuuki...

Mindenki döbbenten nézett erre.

- Te... A kishúgodnak adtad ki magad?  
- Lényegében igen... De nem ez a fontos! Elrabolták...

Chiaki és Matsui egymásra néztek, és azonnal tudták, mit kell tenniük.

- Nayuki, tudod ki rabolta el?  
- Igen tudom!  
- És ki?

Nayuki nagyot nyelt.

- Az apám!

Erre mindenki döbbenten bámult. Nayuki észrevette, hogy Chiakinak vérzik a szája, és odament hozzá a zsebkendőjével és odatartotta az ajkához. Chiaki először a homlokát ráncolta, de utána csak ennyit motyogott:

- Köszi...

Matsui és a többiek közben azon tanakodtak mit csináljanak, de Chiaki már döntött.

- Akkor most odamegyünk és kiszabadítjuk!  
- Én már hívtam a rendőrséget!

Ryosuke mondta ezt, aki épp most érkezett meg.

- Remek, mi meg megyünk személyesen!  
- De apámba nem fognak belekötni a rendőrök!  
- Miért?  
- Mert az egyik leggazdagabb ember a városban... Setsunáék apja után...

Ez komoly baj volt. Matsui csak a fejét rázta.

- Akkor is odamegyünk, és kihozzuk onnan Yuukit! Mindannyian megyünk! Igaz Chiaki?!

Chiaki nem válaszolt, csak határozottan bólintott. Most eltökéltebb volt, mint valaha.

- Máris jövök!

Felszaladt a szobájába, és Setsuna és Matsui pontosan tudta, hogy mit akar lehozni.

* * *

Út közben Nayuki egy kis időt szakított arra, hogy meséljen magáról, azokról a dolgokról, amiket nem mondhatott el a többieknek a minap. Mint kiderült, az édesanyjuk sosem élt boldog házasságban az apjukkal, Kidou Katsuroval, aki csak a vagyonának élt. Setsuna és Chiaki sokat mondóan nézett egymásra, mert nekik is voltak hasonló emlékeik. A szülők elváltak, mikor Yuuki még csak 3 éves volt, és az anyjuk nevelte tovább őket, aki mindent megpróbált megtenni értük, hogy boldogok legyenek. Azonban alig másfél éve kiderült, hogy tüdőbeteg, amit az orvos egy komolyabb tüdőgyulladás elég komoly utóhatásának ítélt meg. Szegény édesanyjuk küzdött és gürcölt, de az egészsége egyre romlott, és végülkórházban, majd onnan szanatóriumban találta magát. Nayuki hiába is könyörgött az apjuknak, az nem volt hajlandó segíteni nekik, így egy darabig a nagyszülők fizették a kezelését, de ők sem tudták örökké megtenni ezt a szívességet. Yuukit magukhoz vették, hogy ne Nayukinak kelljen még róla is gondoskodni, de így sem jutottak messzire. Ekkor tűnt fel Tenma, aki felajánlotta, hogy kifizeti az édesanyja kezeléseit, ha dolgozik neki.

- Ekkor adtam el a lelkem az ördögnek...

Chiaki csak a vállát vonogatta.

- Na igen, de lett volna más választásod is?  
- Nem... Senki nem volt hajlandó segíteni rajtunk!

Mindenki megértően bólogatott.

- Na és... Miért épp a húgod? Miért az ő nevét használtad... Lényegében az ő személyazonosságával együtt?  
- Mert olyan valakit akartam, akit szeretek... Nem olyat, aki teljesen idegen tőlem...  
- Miért nem használtad mondjuk anyukád nevét, vagy valami?

Ryosuke gondolatmenete logikus volt, de Nayuki csak a fejét rázta.

- Nem tudnám megtenni! Folyton anyukámon járna az eszem...  
- Ez is igaz... !

Nem esett messze a Kidou rezidencia Setsunáék otthonától, de természetesen őrök álltak a kapunál.

- Menjünk a kerülőúton!

Matsui hamar átsegített mindenkit a kerítés fölött, majd ő maga is áttornázta magát rajta. Nem volt persze nehéz az ő fizikumával, de azért vigyáznia kellett, hogy nehogy lebuktassa magukat, mert az udvaron is voltak őrök.

- Elég komolyan felkészültek ránk!  
- Na igen! Egy pillanat!

Matsui eltűnt a bokrok között, amik mögött elbújtak, és néhán másodperc múlva egy alélt öltönyöst vonszolt magával vissza.

- Ezt meg miért kellett?  
- Nyugi! Csak kiütöttem.. Majd egy kis fejfájással ébred, de nem emlékszik majd rám, mert nem láthatott!

Mindannyian előbújtak a borkok közül, és a legközelebbi ablakhoz mentek.

- Itt a legkönnyebb bejutni! Máris...

Nayuki jól ismerte már a házat, és tudta azt is, hogyan nyissa ki az ablakot, aminek belül volt a kilincse. Alig fél perc, és már mind bent voltak. Épp csak arra nem számítottak, hogy bent is vannak őrök.

- Betolakodók! Elkapni őket!  
- Remek! Kezdődik!

Matsui, Kazuto és Chiaki állta a támadóik útját, és némi törés-zúzás útján lerázták őket.

- Az ajtót, gyorsan, mielőtt bejönne a többi!

Matsui és Kazuto hamar kiékelték az ajtó kilincsét, hogy senki se tudjon bejutni.

- Gyertek! Utánam!

Nayuki vezette a többieket a házban, ami majdnem akkora volt, mint a Setsunáéké, és legalább olyan szépen díszített is.

- Szerintetek kiakad majd a berendezés miatt?  
- Reméljük nem jön le, mielőtt mi elmegyünk!

Végre eljutottak a szobához, ahol Nayuki apját vélték megtalálni. Nayuki épp benyitott volna, mikor hirtelen kivágódott az ajtó, és Yuuki szaladt ki bentről, épp nekifutva Karinak.

- Yuuki! Azonnal gyere vissza!

Az apa szinte azonnal követte a kislányt, és azonnal bele is futott a kis csapatba.

- Ti meg kik vagytok?

Nyúlt volna Yuuki után, de Kari szinte a tulajdon testével akarta megvédeni.

- Állj félre kislány!  
- Nem! Nem nyúlhatsz hozzá!

Nayuki állt most a két kislány elé.

- Nayuki? Mit jelentsen ez?  
- Azt, aminek látszik! Eljöttünk, hogy elvigyük a húgomat!  
- Azt már nem!

Katsuro félrelökte a nagyobbik lányt, és megint a két kislány felé indult, de most Matsui és Chiaki állta útját.

- Úgy érzem, nem volt elég világos, amit Nayuki mondott! Azt mondta, elvisszük Yuukit!  
- Ott vannak!

Épp ekkor kellett odaérniük az őröknek, akik egy kerülőúton jutottak be. Bekerítették őket, és látszólag nem volt kiút.

- Ennyi volt! Most szépen elmentek, vagy a rendőröket hívom rátok!  
- Vagy én, teszek egy ajánlatot!

Chiaki lépett elő, és a pakliját tartotta Katsuro orra alá.

- Tudom, hogy maga egy magasan képzett játékos!  
- És akkor mi van?  
- Egyszerű! Vívjunk meg!

Katsuro egy pillanatig tűnődött, majd egy gúnyos vigyorral folytatta.

- Biztos, hogy meg tudsz ezzel birkózni, Owazato fia?

Chiaki tudhatta, hogy már rájött, ki akar ő lenni.

- Persze!  
- Na és mi legyen a tét?  
- Ha nyerek, Yuuki velünk jön, és maga békén hagyja!  
- Na és ha vesztesz?  
- Akkor... Vállalom a felelősséget, és ránk hívhatja a rendőrséget, ha akarja!

Katsuro csak bólintott, és bementek az irodába, amiben volt egy épp olyan kivetítő rendszer rejtőzött, mint amilyen Satoru úrnak is volt, épp úgy a padlóba rejtve mint ott.

- Remélem tudod a szabályokat!  
- Ez nem gond!

Nayuki hirtelen közelebb lépett Chiakihoz, és a fülébe suttogott.

- Ne csináld Chiaki, hagyd inkább, hogy én csináljam!  
- Nem! Hagyd ezt rám!  
- De...

Chiaki a legszúrósabb tekintetével sikeresen visszariasztotta a lányt. Nayuki visszatért a többiekhez. Matsui tudta egyedül, miért aggódik annyira, de nem mert ő sem beleszólni.

- Akkor kezdjük.

Az előkészületeket már közben befejezték, és kezdődhetett a játék.

- Harcra fel Vanguard!  
- Stand up, my Vanguard!

Katsuro Amerikában játszott sokat fiatalabb korában, így gyakori volt, hogy a "My Vanguard" kifejezést használta.

- Nagyon vicces! Nem kellene itt keverni az angol kifejezésekkel!  
- Ha nem tetszik, akkor dugaszold be a füledet! Ez hagyomány nálunk! Igaz, Nayuki?

Nayuki behúzta a nyakát, mert ő Yuukiként nem használta ezt a kifejezést egyszer sem.

- Kezdjük már el végre! A vanguardom Beast Deity Riot Horn! (G0, 5000/10000)  
- Advance Party Brave Shooter (G0, 5000/10000)

Matsui a homlokát ráncolta erre.

- Aqua Force! Ahogy gondoltam!  
- Te tudtad?

Matsui bólogatott.

- Igen! Kidou Katsuro, híressé vált az Aqua Force paklijáról.

Mindenki aggódva nézett vissza a játékra. Chiaki is csak füstölgött, mert eddig még sosem játsott élőben Aqua Force ellen.

- Remek! Akkor kezdek is! Beast Deity Desert Gator léptet (G1, 7000/5000), majd Riot Horn jobbra mozog a hátvédbe! Ezzel végeztem is!

Katsuro húzott és még mindig vigyorogva folytatta.

- Tear Knight Teo léptet (G1, 8000/5000) Brave shooter hátra mozog, és hívom Deck Sweepert. (G1, 6000/5000). Deck Sweeper támogatásával Teo támad!  
- Nem védem!

A Drive check Critical trigger volt, míg a Damage Check egy Draw Triggert is felhozott, így bár az állás hamar rosszra fordult, némileg javultak az állások Chiakinál is.

- Akkor folytatom. Beast Deity Damned Leo léptet (G2, 10000/5000) majd hívom Beast Deity Hatred Chaost (G2, 9000/5000) Riot Horn támogatásával Hatred Chaos támad!  
- Nem védem!

A damage Check semmi.

- Damned Leo támad!  
- Nem védem!

A drive check és a damage check is semmi volt.

- Akkor ennyi.

Katsuro egy pillanatra sem rezdült meg, és folytatta a játékot.

- Ahogy sejtettem, a játékstílusod agresszív és gyors, de nem sok előrelátás van benne! A pillanatnyi állásra alapozol, de az nem sok mindenre jó, nem igaz? Ez a játék az előrelátó játékstílusra alapoz!

Egy pillanatig elgondolkodva méregette a fiút, mielőtt folytatta volna.

- Coral Assault (G2, 8000/5000) léptet, és hívom Tidal Assaultot (G2, 9000/5000) és Tear knight Lazarust! (G2, 10000/5000) Ezután Lazarus támad!  
- Nem védem!  
- Akkor Tidal Assault támad!  
- Hatred Chaos beavatkozik!  
- Tidal Assault képessége miatt most feláll és az ereje 5000-el csökken. Brave Shooter támogatásával támad!  
- Nem védem!  
- Akkor most Deck Sweeper támogatásával Coral Assault támad! Mivel ez már legalább a harmadik támadás ebben a körben, ezért az ereje 3000-el nő!  
- Védem Beast Deity Bright Cobrával! (G0, 5000/10000)

A Drive check egy draw trigger volt, így a támadás átment, de a damage Check egy heal triggerrel még visszahozta a játékba 3-2-vel.

- Tehát így játszik az Aqua Force?  
- Igen! Minél több támadást halmoz fel egy körben, annál erősebb képességeket tud használni.

Nayuki tudta nagyon jól ezt, hiszen mégis csak az apjáról volt szó.

- Mit gondolsz Matsui? Ki fog nyerni?  
- Nem tudnám megmondani, de Chiakinak mindenképpen össze kell szednie magát!

Chiaki közben folytatta a játékot.

- Léptetem Beast Deity Ethics Bustert (G3, 11000/0), majd hívom Damned Leot, és Riot Horn támogatásával Leo támad!  
- Nem védem!  
- Ethics Buster támad!  
- Tökéletesen védem Emerald Shield Paschalis-al (G1, 6000/0)  
- Akkor végeztem...

Hiába húzott Egy Heal és egy Draw Triggert, ez sem segített, és Chiakinak passzolnia kellett a kört.

- Blue Transcendence Dragon - Trans Core Dragon léptet! (G3, 11000/0) Hívom Wheel Assaultot is (G1, 6000/5000)  
- Ezzel elkezdte a nagy menetelést! A következő körben mészárolni fog!

Nayuki borúlátása nyilván nem volt jogtalan.

- Hinnünk kell Chiakiban! Én hiszek benne!  
- Matsui, a Psy nem mond semmit?  
- Nem... Most nem...

Setsuna már teljesen természetesen kérdezte ezt, mivel a legutóbbi két alkalommal is mondott érdekes dolgokat.

- Wheel Assault támogatásával Lazarus Támad!  
- Nem védem!  
- Deck Sweeped támogatásával Trans Core támad!  
- Beast Deity Solar Falcon tökéletesen védi! (G1, 6000/0)

A Twin Drive egy draw Triggert hozott, amiből az erő Tidal Assaulté volt.

- Tidal Assault támad!  
- Védem Beast Deity Banpauros-szal!  
- A Képességével feláll és Brave Shooter támogatásával támadja Leo-t!

Ezzel az állás 3-3 lett. Chiaki jól tartotta magát, de a játék nem neki kedvezett.

- Akkor lássuk...

Hatred Chaost húzta, de semmilyen 3-as szintűt nem tudott felhúzni, így maradnia kellett az eddigieknél.

- Hívom Hatred Chaost és Riot horn támogatásával támadok is!  
- Medical Officer of Rainbow Elixier-el védem! (G0, 5000/10000)  
- Ethics Buster Támad!  
- Nem védem!  
- Twin Drive: Először: Critical Trigger!

Chiaki már egy kis reményt látott, de a második semmi volt.

- Ez nem igaz! Ezzel végeztem!

Katsuro csak a fejét csóválta.

- Ez sajnos elég kevés lesz! A játék most véget ér! Remélem felkészültél!

Chiaki persze kész akart lenni, de nem tudta, hogy mi várja még.

- Sárkány, kit a szél örvénylése keltett új életre, válj méltóvá legendás nevedhez, és mutasd meg valódi alakod!  
- Itt van! Az ütőkártyája...  
- Break Ride! Blue Storm Supreme Dragon - Glory Maelstrom! (G3, 11000/0)

Glory Maelstrom az Aqua Force klán egyik legfélelmetesebb egysége volt, még a harmadik generációból, de még mindig félelmetes szörnyeteg volt.

- Glory Maelstrom képessége: Ultimate Break! Ha 5 sebzésem van, akkor egyet lefordítok, és a Vanguardom ereje 5000-el nő, emellett nem védekezhetsz 1-es vagy magasabb lapokkal!  
- Ezzel kilőtte a Tökéletes védőit.

Matsui meglátása helyes volt.

- Emellett a Break Ride miatt Glory Maelsrom ereje 10000-el nő, és ha védekezel, akkor egy lapot el kell dobnod előtte a kezedből!

Ez volt az utolsó csepp. Chiakinak nem volt elég védőlapja, és kettőt a következő körre akart megtartani.

- Wheel Assault támogatásával Lazarus Támad!  
- Egy lapot dobok, és Rescue Bunny védi (G0, 5000/10000)  
- Brave Shooter támogatásával Tidal Assault támad!  
- Leo beavatkozik!  
- Szerencsés, mert ezt szabad! Tidal Assault feláll, de nem tud támadni. Deck Sweeper támogatásával Glory Maelstrom támad! Deck Sweeper képessége miatt ha Maelstromot támogatja, Maelstrom 4000 erőt kap még.

35000 erő azért elég erős volt, és Chiakinak nem is volt mit közbedobnia.

- Nem védem!  
- Twin Drive: Először Critical Trigger! A Critical Glory Maelstromé, az erő pedig Tidal Assaulté! Másodszor: Critical Trigger! Újra ugyanez a felállás!

Chiaki Teljesen letaglózva állt szemben a kolosszális tengeri sárkány haragjával. Letörten nyúlt a lapjai után.

- Damage Check: Először: Draw Trigger... Az erő a Vanguardomé, és egyet húzok.

Beast deity Max Beatet húzta.

- Másodszor: Semmi...

Ez nagyon kemény helyzet volt, mert még egy hátra volt, de nem sok remény mutatkozott. Mindenki feszülten nézte, mit tehet még Chiaki.

- _A francba! Nem hiszem el! Most lesöpörnek a pályáról, és semmit sem tehetek... Pedig meg akarom ezt nyerni, de hogyan... ? Miért nem segít semmi, amit eddig tanultam? Eddig minden alkalommal rábízhattam magam erre a paklira, és most hagy cserben? Nem... Már a bajnokságon is cserben hagyott... Nincs remény..._

Chiaki így töprengett, miközben a keze a paklin volt, de nem emelte fel az utolsó lapot. Nayuki megelégelte a hallgatást:

- Mindent bele Chiaki!

Chiaki hirtelen felkapta a fejét, de a többiek is közbeszóltak.

- Gyerünk Chiaki! Ne add fel!  
- Bízz a paklidban Chiaki!  
- Meg tudod csinálni!  
- Gyerünk már zseni kölyök! Ne most görcsölj be!  
- Hajrá Chiaki-nii!  
- Nii-san! Mindent bele!

Egyszerre a kis Yuuki is felállt és elkezdte kántálni:

- Chiaki! Chiaki!

Hirtelen mindannyian csatlakoztak hozzá, és egyszerre kántálták Chiaki nevét, akinek most könnyek szöktek a szemébe.

- _Igen! Ez az! A barátaim velem vannak! A Család, akik körül vesznek, velem van! És még az az édes kislány is! Nem adhatom fel! Mindent bele! Gyerünk Rescue Bunny! Húzz ki a bajból!_

Minden erejét, és bizalmát összeszedte, és szép lassan emelte fel a lapot, amit mikor az ellenfele felé fordított, az zölden ragyogott.

- Ez az!

Mindenki a levegőbe ugrott a boldogságtól.

- Heal Trigger! Az erő a vanguardomé, és egyet gyógyítok!

Chiaki most nagyot fújt, és végre nyugodtan mosolyogva folytatta.

- Nem jött be! Egy kis szerencse, és sok-sok bíztatás még a legrémesebb helyzetből is kihúzza az embert! Ezt már rég meg kellett volna tanulnom! Nem elég a tudás, kell némi szerencse és egy kis baráti szuggerálás is!

Nagy levegőt vett, és még tovább ment a gondolatmenetével.

- Látja? A lányai akkor sem választanák magát, ha nem tudom mi történne!  
- De hát a családjuk...

Chiaki a fejt rázta.

- Családjuk már van! Látja?

Katsuro elnézte, ahogy a kis Yuuki és a nővére a csapat közepén állnak, Matsui a karjába vette a picike lányt, és a kislány most kedvesen a hajával babrált, miközben édesen mosolygott. Nayuki pedig érezhetően a barátai körében volt, és jól érezte magát.

- Látja! Mi vagyunk az új családja! Mi ugyanis nem csak egy csapat vagyunk, hanem egy nagy, erős, boldog, összetartó család! Ezért fogok én győzni! Mert ezért jöttem ide! Hogy hazavigyem a kislányait az édesanyjukhoz! Még ha maga ezt nem is értheti meg, nekik az édesanyjuk jelenti az életet és a családot, míg maga csak a távolból nézi őket, és elraboltatja őket, csak hogy megkaparintsa!

Chiaki most széles vigyorral az arcán húzott.

- De legközelebb már rajtunk kell keresztülmennie, ha meg akarja szerezni őket!

Most hirtelen elkomolyodott az arca.

- És ha Nayukit akarja, akkor először velem gyűlik meg a baja! Most pedig fejezzük be ezt!

Az ég felé emelte az egyik kártyáját.

- Mert ez a kártya dönti el ezt a csatát!

Most egészen maga elé tartotta, és ahogy nézte, egy kedves emlék ugrott be.

* * *

**Két héttel korábban volt az ikrek születésnapja, alig több, mint egy héttel a verseny előtt. Chiaki kivételesen egyedül ült a Playcornerben, és a paklijával babrált. Ekkor lépett oda hozzá az akkor még Yuukinak álcázott Nayuki.**

**- Micsin, Chiaki-kun?**

**Chiaki felemelte a fejét, és a lány csillogó szemeibe nézett. Régóta már, de sokkal kedvesebb volt vele, mint bárki mással, és folyton -kun-ként becézgette, ami eleinte irritálta, de egy ideje már hozzászokott, és ő is Yuuki-chinnek nevezte viccesen.**

**- Semmi Yuuki-chin! Csak próbálom visszanyerni a paklim egyensúlyát... Csak nem tudom, mivel kellene...**  
**- Figyelj Chiaki-kun... Tudom, hogy ma van a szülinapod... És gondoltam veszek neked valamit...**  
**- Ez kedves tőled!**

**Nayuki elpirult. **

**- Igazából halvány fogalmam sem volt, mit vegyek... És ezért nagyon szomorú voltam...**  
**- Kár... De nem is muszáj semmit sem venned!**  
**- Lehet, de akkor is bántott... És mikor tegnap kibontottam egy Booster csomagot, egy nagyon különleges lapot találtam benne...**

**Chiaki mosolyogva nézte a pironkodó lányt.**

**- És mit?**  
**- Ezt!**

**És az orra elé tartotta a lapot, amit a minap a komód alá hajított.**

**- Boldog Szülinapot Chiaki-kun! Fogadd tőlem szeretettel!**

* * *

**- **_Yuuki! Szívből adtad nekem ezt a kártyát! Én meg majdnem eldobtam magamtól! Még jó, hogy nem lett baja, mikor kihúztam a komódot ma délután!_

Így tűnődött Chiaki, miközben mosolyogva tartotta a kezében a lapot.

- A bátorság, és az igazság testesüljön meg ebben a lapban! A szeretet és a barátság ereje tegye még erősebbé, és váljon a lelkem megtestesülésévé! Cross-Break Ride!

Chiaki elemi erővel csapta az asztalra a lapot, ami most vörösen izzott.

- Mightiest Beast Deity - Ethics Buster Extreme! (G3, 11000/0)

Nayuki ragyogó szemekkel, könnyekkel küszködve nézte Chiakit és az ő Avatarját. Ez volt az első alkalom, hogy egy kis mondókát, amolyan varázsigét is fűzött a léptetéshez, és ez most szívből is jött.

- Ethics Buster Break Ride képessége: 10000 erőt ad Extremenek! Emellett, mivel Ethics Buster a lélekben van, Extreme ereje további 2000-el nő! Hívom Desert Gatort, Beast Deity Max Beatet (G1, 7000/5000), Hatred Chaost, és Brainy Babio-t (G2, 9000/5000)! Gyerünk, Max Beat támogatásával Hatred Chaos támad! Az ereje 3000-el nő!  
- Védem Super Sonic Sailorral!  
- Brainy Babio támad Riot Horn támogatásával!  
- Védem egy másik sailorral!  
- Gator támogatásával Extreme támad! Mivel támad, a Break Ride képesség aktiválódik, és az első sor hátvédei felállnak, emellett Riot Horn is feláll!  
- Tökéletesen védem Paschalissal!  
- Twin Drive! Először: Critical Trigger! Mindkét hatás Hatred Chaosé! Másodszor: Stand Trigger! Az erő Hatred Chaosé, és Max Beat feláll! Max Beat támogatásával Hatred Chaos támad!  
- Védem Mass Production Sailorral, és a két hátvéd beavatkozik!  
- Brainy Babio támad Riot horn támogatásával!  
- Nem védem!

A damage Check egy Heal Trigger volt, ami ugyan most megmentette Katsurot, de még nem volt vége.

- Még nincs vége! Érezze a Nova Grappler félelmetes erejét: Infinite Stand Chaos! Brainy Babio támadása sikeres volt, így egyet lefordítok, és Max Beat feláll! Most Max Beat képességével még egyet lefordítok, és Hatred Chaos is feláll! Ezzel most vége! Hatred Chaos, fejezd ezt be!

29000 erő és +1 kritikus sebzés egy hátvédtől brutális fölény volt.

- Nem védem...

A játék véget ért, és Chiaki végre nagyot fújhatott. Most a levegőbe ugrott és kikiáltotta a feszültséget:

- Ezazzzz!

A többiek is körül vették, és mindenki büszkén veregette meg a vállát, és Nayuki is boldogan ölelgette, miközben Chiaki kicsorduló könnyekkel viszonozta az ölelést. Katsuro odament hozzájuk, és meg akarta érinteni a lányt, de Chiaki közéjük állt.

- Ne! Csak mondani akarok valamit!  
- Halljuk!

A férfi zavarodottan vakargatta a nyakát.

- A helyzet az, hogy... Nos nem akatalak titeket elraboltatni, csak az embereim idióták, és... Nos erőszakhoz folyamodtak.. Én csak a legjobat akarom nektek!  
- Akkor tegyen nekik egy szívességet, és fizesse az édesanyjuk kezelését!

Kari mondta ezt, aki most a férfi elé állt és széttárt karokkal jelezte, hogy ő sem engedi egy lépéssel sem közelebb.

- Igazad van... Ezt fogom tenni...

A férfi lehorgasztotta a fejét, és úgy folytatta:

- Nagyszerű barátaid vannak Nayuki! Igazán jó kis családot gyűjtöttél magad köré! Remélem, egy napon meg tudsz majd bocsátani!

Nayuki bólintott, és most mindannyian elhagyták a házat. Az őrök félreálltak az útból és mind szabadon elvonultak. Katsuro csak nézett utánuk, és szomorúan tért vissza az irodájába.

* * *

Másnap Nayuki és Yuuki együtt érkeztek a Playcornerbe, ahogy azt a többiek kérték, és miközben Kari elragadta a kislányt a nővére mellől, Nayuki letelepedett Chiaki mellé, aki most oda invitálta az asztalához.

- Szia!  
- Szia!

Chiaki most már mosolygott, de a lány így is idegesen ült le mellé, még hozzá elég közel. Olyan közel, hogy már zavaró volt. A minap Chiaki olyan keményen bánt a szegény lánnyal, most pedig készen állt bocsánatot kérni.

- Nézd Nayuki... Sajnálom! Nem akartalak bántani!  
- Semmi baj! Végül is hazudtam nektek, és ezért megérdemelném, hogy felrúgj műholdnak... Ha érted mire gondolok!

Nayuki még mindig elég zavart volt.

- Figyelj, nekem kellett volna meghallgatnom téged! Nem a te hibád volt... Tenma csak kihasználta a lehetőséget! Nem volt szép tőle, hogy az anyukád egészségével zsarolt téged!

Nayuki arcán halvány mosoly jelent meg. Chiaki Yuukit nézte, ahogy Karival a játék alapjait tanulták, azzal a paklival, ami még nem rég a Nayukié volt.

- És te mit fogsz használni?  
- A Családban egyik örökség, ami anyáról lányára száll, az a szépség... A kishúgom gyönyörű lesz, ha felnő, és anyára fog hasonlítani... Én meg apámra... Legalább is a hajam és szemem színe.  
- Nem ismerem anyukádat, de szerintem rá hasonlítasz! Hallatlanul szép lány vagy, és ezt sose szégyelld!

Nayuki fülig vörösödött erre a megjegyzésre, és nem tudta mit szóljon.

- És mi a másik örökség?  
- Az apai örökségem az Aqua Force klán! Nekem is az igazi paklim Aqua Force. A másikat Yuukinak adtam, mert azt akarom, hogy ő az anyukánk nyomdokaiba lépjen!  
- Kedves tőled!

Nayuki még mindig szégyellte magát, és csak nehezen folytatta.

- Figyelj... Ha azt akarjátok, hogy hagyjam el a csapatot, és a klubból is kiraktatok... Mármint képletesen, hiszen nem vagyok az iskolátok tanulója, akkor megértem!

Chiaki tágra nyílt szemekkel nézett a lányra, majd mosolyra fakadt.

- Ne butáskodj! Kidou Yuuki tényleg nem az iskolánk tanulója, de Mayasato Nayuki hétfőtől már az lesz!

Nayuki meglepve nézett körül, és most Setsuna is leült hozzájuk, Ryosuke és Matsui kiséretében.

- Ugyanis apánk tegnap beszélt a tiéddel, aki beleegyezett, hogy beírat az iskolánkba, így hétfőtől minden értelemben az iskolás társunk leszel!  
- Ez komoly?

Nayuki szemei végre ragyogtak.

- Nagyon is! És ami a csapat tagságot illeti, nos az előbb bevittük Kazutot is a névsorba, és Kidou Yuuki kikerült, de Mayasato Nayukinak még mindig tudunk egy helyet szorítani! Mit szólsz?

Matsui kedves kérdésére Nayuki Ryosuke felé fordult, és az felé fordította a laptopot, amin csak le kellett okéznia, hogy a változások életbe lépjenek. Könnyek szöktek a szemeibe, és csak sűrűn bólogatva kattintott az OK-ra. Ezután boldogságában elsírta minden bánatát kedves barátainak, akik megint bebizonyították, hogy az összetartásuk és a barátságuk nem ismer határokat. Nayuki aztán aznap délután különleges búcsút vett Chiakitól: Egészen közel osont hozzá, majd közelebb húzta, mintha súgni akarna valamit, de ehelyett egy nagy cuppanós puszit nyomott a fiú arcára, aki olyan vörös lett, mint akinek ég a feje. Ezután ő és a kishúga búcsút intettek a többieknek, és elindultak haza. Chiaki csak az arcára tette a kezét, majd mosolyogva fordult sarkon és indult haza.


End file.
